Practice Makes Perfect
by Perplexed Writer
Summary: AU, high school fic. Sakura Haruno, one of the most popular girls in school, sets her sights on Sasuke Uchiha to be her first boyfriend. Clueless of how relationships work, she seeks advice from Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha High School's infamous delinquent and known womanizer, to help her win Sasuke's heart. But does Naruto have an ulterior motive? Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1: Experience

Practice Makes Perfect

Summary: AU, high school fic. Sakura Haruno, one of the most popular girls in school, sets her sights on Sasuke Uchiha to be her first boyfriend. Clueless of how relationships work, she seeks advice from Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha High School's infamous delinquent and known womanizer, to help her win Sasuke's heart. But does Naruto have an ulterior motive?

 **Author's Note: This is just a random idea that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warnings: This fic is rated a strong M for language and sexual scenes. You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: *sigh*...I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Experience

Sakura Haruno never skipped class. She was a model student, with high marks and a perfect attendance record. Considered one of the most beautiful female students at Konoha High School, Sakura was indeed quite the popular student. Most of the male student population lusted after her, while many female students looked upon her with jealousy. She had everything: good looks and a brain. So why was she currently skipping biology class and standing nervously atop the school roof? It was...complicated, for lack of a better word.

The gentle breeze on the rooftop caused her perfectly kempt hair to flow annoyingly in front of her face. She irritatingly brushed her pink locks aside, her emerald-colored eyes darting toward the rooftop entrance anxiously. She glanced at her watch, noting her meet-up was already five minutes delayed by the tardiness of her contact. Folding her arms underneath her impressive chest, she let out a huff of exasperation. Honestly, she sets this unprecedented meeting up and the person has the _gall_ to be late? After she risked ruining her perfect classroom attendance for this impromptu gathering? The pale beauty was ready to storm away from the rooftop, forgetting the silliness of the supposedly doomed meeting, before stopping in her tracks as the door to the rooftop opened suddenly. So suddenly, in fact, Sakura nearly screamed from fright, her heart beating rapidly from the brief scare. She half expected a teacher, having caught onto her rather creative plan of skipping class, but let out a relieved sigh as the grinning visage of her late conspirator cleared the dark recesses of the stairwell. Her relief, however, was quickly replaced by angering, and she threw an accusatory finger toward him just as the door closed behind him with an audible creak.

"You're late!" She remarked angrily. "Why should I be surprised? I should have expected this from a delinquent such a yourself."

"Ouch. That hurts me right here, Sakura-chan." The delinquent in question gestured to his chest with a closed fist. She did not believe his feelings were hurt for a second. The grin still plastered across his face told her the truth. "Right here. And gimme a break. It took a while for me to sneak out of history class. Iruka-sensei has eyes like a hawk, you know."

"Hmmph. As if you care if you're caught."

"True, true...but one less detention is still to be celebrated." Naruto Uzumaki was the de facto king of delinquency at Konoha High School. Taller than most of his fellow students and with a muscular built, Naruto's physique already afforded him an image of intimidation. Mixed with his wild, spiky blond hair and handsome face, it was clear from appearance alone that he was a rebel, someone who scoffed at rules and those who enforced them. His behavior and actions only solidified many people's suspicions. He frequently skipped class, pulled insufferable and childish pranks, and was a known womanizer, constantly having a different girl on his arm every week. He had been temporarily suspended numerous times, but supposed connections between his family and the headmaster kept him enrolled in Konoha High School, despite his actions obviously warranting his dismissal. It disgusted Sakura that favoritism alone prevented this awful excuse for a student from being kicked out. He was everything she was not, the night to her day. The only reason she even allowed him in her presence was desperation. "And how about you, Miss. Prim and Proper? How did you manage to get out of class?"

Sakura turned her nose up in superiority.

"Unlike you, I am respected among the school faculty. One sneeze here and a cough there, and I was sent to the nurse's office."

"And they won't ask you for a clearance note?"

"They trust me enough not to ask for one." Sakura mentally patted herself on the back. Her plan was flawless.

"While not terribly clever," the Uzumaki said, drawing ire from Sakura. "What works...works, I guess. Enjoy the rush of being a rebel for once, Sakura-chan?" He asked, his trademark grin ever-present.

"Don't call me that," she said sternly. "And I don't quite find the thrill of skipping class as you do, baka."

She wished that damnable grin of his disappeared as he walked to the fenced edge of the rooftop. He casually leaned against the fence, seemingly unbothered by the fact he was at the edge of four stories worth of falling. "You're sexy when you get feisty, you know that?" He laughed when she glared at him. "Oh, those green eyes throwing daggers at me! I think I'm in love."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Enough with this nonsense, baka. Let's get down to business."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell, Sakura-chan. I am curious as to why you arranged a meeting with me. Ino-chan seemed as clueless as I am when she relayed your message. Normally she comes to me for a different reason."

"That's my friend you're talking about."

The delinquent smirked.

"Yes, but it is the truth, and I have nothing but positive things to say about Ino-chan!" He closed his eyes. "Man, what I wouldn't give for one of her-"

"Enough, Uzumaki," Sakura said firmly, stopping that line of conversation. She already received enough details from Ino. "Let's get back on track."

"Alright, alright!" He put his hands in front of him. "Down to business. Why did you want to see me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous, but aggressively fought down her doubts and uncertainty. "I like Sasuke-kun."

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, as do a lot of girls, Sakura-chan. What does you liking the pretty boy have to do with me?"

"I want him to be my boyfriend, but I don't know how to get him to notice me," she replied, self-consciously brushing away a stray bang. "I'm not exactly the best at this sort of thing."

"Yeah, pretty boy doesn't give much attention to the fairer sex," the blonde admitted. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "My buddies and I have a bet going when he'll come out of the closet."

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" She literally screamed. Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth, mindful that other students below could possibly hear her. She settled a glare the delinquent's way. "Sasuke-kun is not gay," she reaffirmed.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, because it's totally normal for a straight guy to ignore hordes of pretty girls begging for his attention. Totally. It's exactly what I do."

"Just because Sasuke-kun isn't a whore like you doesn't mean he's gay." She cleared her throat. "He's just waiting for the right girl, and I am determined to make sure that girl is me."

"So you want my help?" He asked, amused. "Want me to put in a good word for you? I've known Sasuke for a long time, but we don't exactly have the most...cordial relationship."

"No, you baka. I want...advice."

Naruto tilted his head, genuine confusion written on his face. For once, Sakura noted, his grin had morphed into a contemplative frown. She had to hand it to him. She didn't knew he possessed the ability to think. "Advice?"

The pink-haired beauty nodded slowly, hesitation still bubbling inside her.

"Despite your ruffian and perverted ways, you are still a guy. You know what guys like, what they expect of women, etc…" She trailed off. The lost look in his eyes caused her to sigh. "Listen. I haven't been in a relationship before. I'll be honest...I'm sort of clueless. I know most guys can be won over by a few flirty looks and short skirts, but Sasuke-kun is a tough nut to crack."

"Gay," he chimed in.

She shot him a glare, both for interrupting her and daring to insinuate her crush was homosexual. "Anyway, your vast experience with my fellow female students is well known. I doubt there is a male student on these grounds who have dated even ten percent as many girls as you, if Ino is telling the truth."

"Ah, Ino-chan bragging about me?" He asked with a fond smile.

Sakura shuddered.

"More than you know. To get to the point, you have been with many women. I'm sure in that perverted brain of yours you've calculated some misogynistic list of 'dos and don'ts.' So...what would work with Sasuke-kun? What can I do that will garner his attention? And, if I do, how can I make sure he will never want to leave me?"

"You're asking me how to get pretty boy's attention?" She nodded. "Why not ask one of your friends? Ino-chan, for example, is _very_ good at getting my attention," he finished with a grin.

She ignored his implied innuendo.

"If they haven't gotten his attention, how can they give me advice?" She pointed out.

Naruto nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, good point. The blind leading the blind, so to speak." He regarded her with his blue eyes. "And if I were to oblige? What do I get out of this?"

"So you can help me?" She asked hopefully.

The blonde shrugged.

"Maybe? It may take some time...but I should be able to. And you didn't answer my question."

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Is helping true love not enough?" Seeing his deadpan expression, the beautiful young woman sighed. "Is 50,000 ryo enough?"

"50,000 ryo? That's some serious pocket change. Sure you can afford it?"

"Please, my family has plenty," she dismissed his concerns. "I can pay you half now, half later. The other half only upon successful results. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

He eyed her hand for a brief moment.

"Are you sure? This may take awhile, Sakura-chan, and my advice is to be respected and followed. Everything I tell you will be critical to your goal. Ignore it and I'll consider this deal null and void. Are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to endure possibly months of listening to every word I say to hook up with Sasuke?"

Sakura pondered his words. She had toyed with this idea for weeks, trying to find an alternate solution. She sought out the advice of her female friends, to no avail. Even her mother seemed out of touch with how boys and girls currently courted each other. Asking some random boy would produce only poor results, she deduced. It didn't help most boys could barely talk to her for longer than ten seconds before stuttering and blushing. Only Sasuke, and the blonde baka in front of her, seemed immune to her stunning looks. She most certainly could not come out and ask Sasuke what he wanted in a girl...so it left only one other option. "Yes," she replied with certainty, determination burning in her eyes.

Naruto smiled widely and gently shook her hand.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Naruto-sensei will not let you down!"

* * *

Later in the Day

"Mind telling me why you dragged us halfway across the city?" Sakura asked, feeling the immediate relief on her tired ankles as she sat down on the bench. She rubbed her sore ankles, glaring at the small pumps she decided to wear that day. The blonde baka was already enjoying himself, lounging across the park bench with stretched out limbs, his limp hand on the verge of touching her shoulder.. His eyes lazily took in the myriad of people walking pass the bench, his interest only peaking marginally when a decent-looking girl happened to enter his sight. He had sat there for several minutes in silence. She had waited for an explanation, but it never came. Eventually, her tired feet and impatience got the better of her, and she found herself sitting next to the delinquent, probing him for answers. "Baka, can you hear me? Why are we at this park?"

"It's a nice park," he replied simply. His line of sight seemed focused on a twenty-something woman in low-cut blouse.

Sakura shook her head in disgust and fought the urge to hit the back of his head. She conceded the park was indeed beautiful, with trees bearing her namesake and an abundance of colorful flowers, but there were dozens of parks just the same scattered across the grand city of Konoha. Many of them, in fact, far closer to the school than this one. "But why here? There's at least four parks within a kilometer of the high school, one of them just a block away from the school grounds. Why are we on the outskirts of the city? Granted, it's a beautiful park, but-Will you stop looking at every pair of legs that walks by and pay attention to what I'm saying!?" She yelled.

Naruto groaned, covering his ears.

"Damn. So loud, Sakura-chan. I was just enjoying the scenery. That's why people come to parks, right?"

"No. _Normal_ people come to a park to look at the flowers and trees, not to ogle every woman that comes within fifty meters of them."

He gave her a wink, which only further served to annoy her.

"Guess that makes me weird then, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "Actually, we are here to start your training."

"And we couldn't do this closer to the school? My feet are killing me."

"This far away, I highly doubt we'll run into anyone from the school. You do want this to be kept secret, don't you?" He asked. "Hanging around me will raise questions. It's not everyday the most popular girl in school decides to hang out with the God Among Men. Word will spread fast."

Sakura nodded in understanding, suddenly piecing everything together. The gossip mill at the school was legendary for spreading like wildfire. Her being seen with the baka would certainly raise questions, questions she would preferably never have to answer. It was good thinking on his part, but she would never admit it. "I see your point. Why a park, though? How does this help me?"

"You said earlier you've never had a boyfriend, right?" He asked, startling her with his bluntness.

"Yes...I did." An embarrassed blush dusted the bridge of her nose and she looked down at her shoes. "There hasn't really been a guy I've liked enough. Plus, I spend a lot of time studying." Her popularity and looks led much of the student population assuming she was experienced with men. She did not blame them for their assumptions, but it did lead to some embarrassment. She was far from humble; she knew she had a killer body. She had a pretty face, complete with startling green eyes and full pink lips. Her pink hair was exotic and attention-grabbing, flowing all the way down to the middle of her back, with delicate bangs that framed her heart-shaped face. Her breasts, while certainly not the largest in the school, were still impressive, easily filling a D-cup, enticing and perky while being tightly constrained by the white button-up school uniform. Her waist was slimmed and toned, flaring out into hips that morphed into her greatest feature: her butt. The short black skirt, part of the school uniform, was the perfect medium to showcase her luscious derriere. While she was rather self-conscious about her butt, considering it too big in her opinion, men seemed to fall over themselves staring at her behind. It baffled her how something as simple as a butt drove men crazy.

Despite her well-developed body and intelligence, the eighteen-year-old senior never had a boyfriend. Hell, she hadn't even kissed a guy! She was clueless of the inner workings of a relationship. She turned to the blonde baka for a reason. She knew she could easily attract most guys, but Sasuke wasn't most guys. He didn't fall for looks or superficial charm. She needed to be leagues ahead of the other girls to set herself apart from the pack. Naruto Uzumaki, with his vast experience, would definitely know how to increase her appeal. It was her last option. She wouldn't have turned to him otherwise.

"You lack experience with men, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, snapping her out of her thoughts. "If you want to win over Sasuke, you need experience."

Sakura looked at him skeptically.

"Lots of girls with…'experience' have approached Sasuke-kun. None of them have been successful."

"Yes, and why weren't they successful?"

"Um…" She honestly had no idea. Maybe they weren't his type?

He gave her a knowing smile.

"They had the looks and the sweet words, but they lacked...refinement. The smarts, so to speak, for a man like Sasuke. You have smarts in spades, Sakura-chan, and most certainly the looks, but your self-confidence is way too low. You can't expect to approach Sasuke while mentally putting yourself down every step of the way."

Sakura frowned, digesting the information he was giving her. She was surprised how well he could see through her. Her popularity at school did not help her self-confidence, even with guys constantly stuttering whenever she walked within twenty feet of them. It stemmed from her childhood, when she was picked on constantly for her pink hair and forehead, and she had never grown out of it. "I need confidence?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yes. It's the only thing holding you back. Combine confidence with everything you already have? Pretty boy won't be able to resist you." He straightened out one of his pant legs, bringing Sakura's attention to the fact he was not wearing the dress code approved trousers for male students. His pants were blue instead of black, with holes dotting the front and sides of varying sizes. It mattered little, however; the black jacket he wore over the white dress shirt already warranted detention. The pants were just icing on the cake. She wondered if he even went to detention anymore, or if teachers even tried to make him. "Which brings us back to experience. With anything in life, experience breeds confidence. You may be nervous when you first learn to drive a car, but experience on the road eventually gives you confidence and skill."

"That's...a surprisingly good analogy," Sakura admitted, staring at him with wide eyes. He actually sounded somewhat intelligent.

He shot her a grin.

"I have my moments. This is where your experience training begins. Imagine this: you and Sasuke are having a walk in the park together and decide to rest on a nearby park bench, much like this one." He gestured to the bench they were sitting on. "What do you do?"

"Uh, sit down?"

"Yes, and…?"

Sakura looked at him confusedly.

"And…?"

Naruto sighed.

"Where do you sit?"

"On the bench?"

"Yes, the bench, but _where_ on the bench?" He awaited her answer, but she only gave him a confused stare. "Right next to him, Sakura-chan," he elaborated. "You sit right next to him. Legs touching, shoulders brushing. You turn both of your comfort zones into _one_ comfort zone...shared by both of you. This is the ultimate sign of affection and trust; sharing your personal space with someone else."

"I didn't know so much went into sitting on a bench…"

He shook his head.

"No, Sakura-chan. Only when you really like the person sitting next to you does it actually matter, and you really like Sasuke, right?"

Sakura nodded fervently.

"Of course!"

"Then you need to get used to sharing your personal space. This is the first step in teaching you experience. So…" He patted the small space between them. "Scoot closer."

She eyed the space warily.

"Uhhh…"

"Trust me, if you can sit next to me without feeling uncomfortable, sitting next to Sasuke will be a walk in the park. Practice, Sakura-chan. It's all about practice."

Sakura steeled herself. _'He's right. If I can't even sit next to him, how can I sit next to Sasuke-kun without freaking out? I'm a mess just thinking about him!'_ "Okay. Like...this?" Tentatively, she scooted closer to him, stopping when she was barely an inch from touching him.

"Closer, Sakura-chan. Even an inch of space is still personal space."

"You won't do anything perverted, right?" She sent him a suspicious look.

"This is part of our agreement, Sakura-chan. I'm being strictly professional," he responded with a serious expression.

Sakura searched his face for even a hint of perversion or trickery, but she found none. Sighing, she nodded and moved closer. Their legs touched first, her knee connecting with his, followed by their shoulders colliding gently. She had never been this close to a boy before. Even if it was Naruto, the last guy on the planet she would ever carry feelings for, her heartbeat couldn't help but quicken at their close proximity. "Is...is this good?" She asked, wanting to kick herself for how nervous she sounded. She looked at him expectantly, hints of doubt and anxiety shining in her emerald orbs.

He sent her a comforting smile. It was a different smile, Sakura concluded. It wasn't his usual cocky grin or smirk. Those sort of smiles irked her to no end. This was a gentle smile, backed up by his sparkling blue eyes that had never seemed so caring or understanding. She didn't know why she was reading so much into something as simple as a smile, but it served to comfort her in a moment of self-doubt. "Yes. Now, lean your head against my shoulder."

Sakura bit her bottom lip uncertainly.

"But I'm just getting used to this…" She glanced at their touching thighs. She didn't quite like the amount of bare leg her skirt currently exposed, but she didn't want to insult him by trying to cover it up. So far, he had been nothing but professional.

"Seize the moment, Sakura-chan. You're already doing great, but don't stop at an inch if you can go a foot," he said wisely.

' _He may be less of a brute than I thought.'_ His way with words put things into perspective for her, helping her overcome her doubts. "Alright." She tilted her head slightly, resting her head on top of his shoulder. She felt a warming of her cheeks.

"Yeah, just like that. Now, let me put my arm…" She felt his right arm place itself over her shoulders. As his hand came to rest on her arm, her nervousness rose by several notches and her heartbeat rapidly increased. She stiffened against him, unsure of this foreign touch. "Is this alright, Sakura-chan? If it's too much let me know," Naruto said, feeling her anxiety when she tensed against his side.

"N-no!" She squeaked, her voice momentarily cracking. She cleared her throat. "I mean, it's fine. Just...just give me a minute, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Sakura-chan. You're doing great. Take all the time you need."

It took her longer than a minute to relax. She didn't know why she felt this nervous being close to a guy. Granted, she _was_ sitting close to Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha High School's troublemaker, and had his arm casually slung over her shoulders, but there was no reason she should be _this_ nervous. It only added credence to Naruto's explanation earlier. How would she react sitting this close to Sasuke? She doubted she would fair better than now, only she wouldn't have the luxury of showing weakness.

After a couple of minutes, she felt herself calm down considerably. Her body had gradually relaxed alongside his. The arm around her shoulder was not nearly as noticeable. To her surprise, Sakura found herself settling quite well into his side. _'This is actually working!'_ A small smile graced her pretty face. She gazed at her surroundings. The park looked even more beautiful than earlier as the sun started to set, with vibrant colors behind a fading group of low-hanging clouds. The wind gently blew across the trees and flowers, creating a wave of motion hypnotic to the eyes. She took a deep breath, letting the sweet aroma of the local plant life impress her nostrils.

Slowly, she noticed another smell among the park's natural scent. It was a nice, masculine smell, tickling her nose with its subtle odor. It took her a second to realize it was the blonde baka's cologne. It wasn't the overwhelming kind that most guys wore, the sort you could smell even when the guy was at the opposite side of the classroom. It didn't demand attention. It was just...there. A pleasant smell that didn't attempt to exert dominance. Without thinking, she turned her nose into his jacket, attempting to get more of the nice smell, unknowingly nuzzling into his side. _'Smells wonderful...and feels so warm.'_

"You're a natural, Sakura-chan," she heard him whisper. "Everyone walking by thinks we're a couple." Sakura glanced around. Indeed, many people passing by regarded the pair with smiles and knowing looks. It didn't take a genius to figure out the passerby's thoughts. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine…" She resisted the urge to bury herself further into his side. His smell was becoming intoxicating. "Is there more?"

"Only one more thing for today. I don't want to push you too hard."

"Oh?" She shifted against him. Honestly, his side was rather comfortable, but she would die before admitting such a thing to the blonde baka. "What is it?"

"Wrap your arms around my chest. Sorta like a hug."

"Okay…" She wrapped her arms around his broad chest. It felt solid against her arms. She knew he was muscular, but his upper torso was rock-hard, even through the layers of clothing. On instinct, she snuggled further into his side, attempting to get as much of her arms around his chest as possible. With one small shift of her body, she could easily end up sitting in his lap. "How's this?" She muttered into his jacket, unknowingly pushing her breasts against his chest.

She felt his hand gently pat her back.

"Perfect, Sakura-chan. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

"You know, you didn't need to walk me home," Sakura said, approaching her front porch. "I could understand to the bus stop, but this is a good neighborhood. Nothing ever happens here."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I could tell by the fancy houses. By the way, sweet place. Looks cool from the outside," he remarked. "And just call me old fashioned. It's the gentleman thing to do."

She shot him a deadpan expression.

"You? A gentleman?" Her mind was suddenly flooded with images of countless different women on his arm.

"Hey, I treat every girl with the utmost respect, I'll have you know."

"Sure…" To be fair, Ino always had nothing but good things to say about the king of delinquents. "Anyway, thanks...for agreeing to this. I know this is rather unorthodox." A vast understatement. "I assume we can keep this a secret, right? I don't want the whole school getting the wrong idea."

"Ah, don't worry." He waved off her concerns. "I never kiss and tell, especially when it comes to business. Besides, it would ruin my reputation. Me hanging out with Miss Prim and Proper? My indisputable rank as Konoha High School's number one troublemaker would be tarnished!" He said passionately, eliciting a small giggle from the pink-haired beauty. "And unorthodox? Sakura-chan, my whole life is unorthodox. This is right up my alley."

' _For some reason, I believe him,'_ Sakura thought, remembering some of the more outlandish rumors she heard about the blonde. "Well, good night. I'll meet you tomorrow, after school."

He grinned, giving her a salute.

"Sounds like a plan, Sakura-chan! Good night!" With an energetic wave, he departed from her front porch. She watched him stuff his hands into the pockets of his jacket, strolling down the dimly-lit streets like a figure straight out of one of those movies about high school rebels. He certainly dressed the part. Her eyes drifted upward to the darkened sky. _'Good night indeed.'_ It amazed her how late it had gotten. The trip back into the city had been much quicker since they had actually took a bus ride. When she asked Naruto why they did not take a bus earlier, he had merely come up with some nonsense about enjoying the scenery. _'Probably just wanted to watch me suffer in these shoes. Bastard.'_ Most of their time gone had been spent in that park on the outskirts of Konoha...sitting on the bench...with her and him…

She felt a blush creep across her face. She couldn't believe she had literally been snuggling against him just a short while ago. If it wasn't for this arrangement, she would never even think of doing such a thing with him. _'It could be worse,'_ she thought, grabbing her keys. _'At least he smells nice.'_ She shook her head, entering the house. "I'm home!" She announced, closing the door behind her and slipping off those godforsaken, uncomfortable shoes.

"Oh, you're finally home!" Came a quick response from the kitchen. Soon after, her mother, Mebuki Haruno, stepped into the living room with a smile, although Sakura could see some concern in her green eyes. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming home!"

Sakura slid off her backpack, dropping down onto the couch with the weight of strange and tiring day. "Sorry, kaa-san. You got my text, right? About hanging out at Ino's place?" It was a lie, but she had to come up with something to explain her late arrival. She wanted to avoid having to explain anything even remotely related to her arrangement with Naruto.

She watched her kaa-san run a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair.

"Oh, I saw the text, but…" She shot her daughter a sly look. "Why were you escorted to our front porch by a handsome young man? And one I've never met before?"

Sakura stiffened, eyes widening.

"Uh…" _'Shit, shit shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_ "How...did you…?"

Her mother smiled sweetly, pointing to the kitchen.

"Window in the kitchen looking right out to the porch. When you're out late, I have a habit of looking through it, keeping an eye for you. Imagine my surprise when I see you outside talking and laughing with a young man. I was half-expecting him to give you a good night kiss."

"A kiss!?" Sakura shouted, mortified at the very notion. "With that baka?! No way!"

"Oh, you're blushing!" Her mother exclaimed, pointing at her face. "Who is this young man, Sakura-chan? You have to tell me!"

"He's…" She was rendered speechless. "Just…"

"Did you two just come from a date? You have to give me the details!"

Sakura buried her face in her hands.

"I hate my life," she muttered depressingly, listening to her mother's barrage of questions.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Practice Makes Perfect._ For this fic, 10 ryo equals 1 US Dollar, so Sakura's promise of 50,000 ryo is $5000. By no means pocket change, but Sakura is able to afford it because of her family's wealth, which will be explained later. If you have any other questions, let me know in a review and I'll try my best to answer them. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Throwing Ino a Bone

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I tried to finish this chapter as fast as I could (I had about half of it written when I published the first chapter). As promised, more characters were introduced.**

 **Answers to Review Questions:**

 **Mr. unknow: There will be multiple girls featured with Naruto in this story (pretty much a harem). I won't say more since I don't want to spoil the plot, but bear with me.**

 **SIII: Mebuki is married to Kizashi in this story, but more details will be explained in future chapters. And in regards to Ino? You'll see in this chapter. :)**

 **End of Answers to Reviews.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Throwing Ino a Bone

Sakura treasured the brief time allotted for their lunch period. While munching on her food, she enjoyed the break from lectures and studying, engaging in conversations with her close group of friends that rarely touched on the realm of seriousness. They giggled and gossiped, talked about cute guys, and compared their complaints of the worst teachers. Ebisu-sensei's boring history lectures normally dominated the top slot of their least favorite classes, but they tried to add some variety. The terror stories of the female gym teacher, Anko Mitarashi, never ceased to make the group of girl's shiver and subconsciously rub their calves, memories of thirty laps around the school filling them with dread.

Unlike the usual vibrant conversations Sakura had come to expect, the lunch table she shared with her friends had recently given her dread and uncertainty. In truth, one particular person at the table made the whole atmosphere of the normally cheerful group settle into an awkward silence. This person was Ino Yamanaka, one of Sakura's oldest friends, who currently leveled a suspicious glare at the pink-haired beauty as she idly took small bites of her prepared lunch.

Her other friends had picked up on the unusual behavior quickly. Hinata Hyuga, the quiet princess of the group, kept shooting Sakura looks of concern and confusion. Tenten, the most talkative of the five girls, held a contemplative frown, glancing between her and Ino, trying to figure out the tense situation. The only one who seemed indifferent of the whole affair was Samui, the newest member of their group of friends who recently transferred from Kumo High School. The voluptuous blonde bombshell seemed content to embrace the silence that had settled over the group, continuing to take calculated bites of her sandwich. This surprised no one at the table; Samui never lost her composure, always maintaining an aura of calm and indifference.

For the last three days, it had been like this. During this time, Hinata and Tenten tried engaging Ino in conversation, attempting to gain some insight into what was bothering her. Ino's replies were swift and to the point, and her hard stare never left Sakura. On her part, the pink-haired beauty did her best to ignore her friend's glare. She had an idea of what was troubling Ino, but didn't dare comment on the issue in front of their friends. It didn't help they hadn't spent time outside of school to discuss the problem, letting it simmer over the course of three days, slowly reaching an inevitable boiling point. From the moment she sat down at the table today, Sakura knew that time was rapidly approaching. Her suspicions were confirmed when, for the first time in three days, Ino spoke to her.

"So why is my Naruto-kun hanging out with you after school?" She asked bluntly.

Her bluntness shocked Sakura. She had been hoping her friend would at least be subtle in her eventual questioning, but it was not to be. Barely seconds after the bold question was asked, Sakura could feel the eyes of her friends turn to her, their gazes reflecting a mix of shock, intrigue and confusion. This was what she desperately wanted to avoid.

"Uh...pardon?" She responded dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

Ino's light blue eyes glared angrily at her.

"You know what I mean, Sakura," she said harshly. "Did you think I didn't notice? Ever since you had me talk to Naruto-kun, I haven't seen him. Do you think I'm an idiot? That I can't put two and two together?"

"Listen, Ino. It's...it's not what you-"

"Wait! You're dating Naruto?" Tenten interrupted, her eyes wide with disbelief. "I thought you hated that guy, Sakura!"

Sakura groaned.

"No, Tenten. I'm not-"

"Naruto-san isn't a bad person," the quiet voice of Hinata rebutted. "He's actually very sweet. He helped me pick up my books when I dropped them a few weeks ago."

"Hmmm. Are you sure Uzumaki-san wasn't just trying to look up your skirt?" Samui suggested, joining the conversation.

Hinata blushed a dark shade of red.

"Na-Na-Naruto-san wouldn't do that! He was just helping me!" She asserted, a hint of stuttering to her words.

Samui shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever you say, Hinata-san."

"Enough of this!" Ino yelled, slamming her hand on the table, startling the girls. Students sitting at tables around them looked toward them at the sound of the loud noise, but soon lost interest and resumed their own conversations and banter. She pointed an accusatory finger at Sakura. "You're not getting out of this. You are going to explain to me _right now_ what you are doing with Naruto-kun after school every day."

"Ino, it's not what you think," Sakura defended, putting her hands up in a peaceful gesture.

Ino put her hands on her hips.

"Oh? Then what is it, Sakura? Please, tell us. I think we all would like to know." Tenten nodded in agreement. Hinata was still too busy fighting down a blush and Samui seemed only mildly interested, leaning across the table thoughtfully, the full weight of her breasts pressed against the hard surface.

Sakura fidgeted nervously in her seat. She couldn't tell her friends the truth. It was too embarrassing. On the other hand, she didn't want to risk her friendship with Ino over a simple misunderstanding… _'Wait a minute. Ino and Naruto aren't even dating, right?'_ She pondered. _'I just saw the baka with Shion the other day. Why is she making this a big deal? I don't even like the bastard!'_ She cleared her throat, preparing to speak. "I don't know why you are so upset, Ino," she started, crossing her arms. "You and Naruto aren't even in a relationship, correct? And I just told you our relationship is strictly platonic. Why are you getting upset over a guy who has other girls hanging on his arm on a daily basis?"

She watched her friend close her fists.

"We may not be boyfriend and girlfriend," Ino admitted through clenched teeth. "But there is something between us. I...I _tolerate_ him going to...to other girls because he always comes back to _me_ eventually. And I don't want to hear any of you say something smart about that," she warned, shooting glares at the other girls. "But something has changed. We used to hang out after school. Now? Since you talked to him on the rooftop? I haven't seen him _once_."

"And? You think I'm to blame?" Sakura asked nonchalantly. Secretly, she was surprised by Ino's words. Was Naruto really avoiding Ino? The blonde delinquent talked about her quite often during their first session. However, when she accessed her memory, Sakura realized he had not said a single word or perverted joke associated with the beautiful blonde during the other two sessions. Now, curiosity was burning inside her. She made a mental note to ask Naruto about it after school, and hopefully encourage him to spend more time with Ino, for the sake of throwing off suspicion and calming down tensions.

"Can't be a coincidence," Ino insisted.

"Well, it is! I can assure you nothing is going on between me and Naruto."

"Then what are you two doing together after school? Studying?" She scoffed.

Sakura winced. She was debating using studying as a possible excuse. Since it was now out in the open, she realized just how ridiculous it sounded.

"I can't tell you," she replied honestly. "You just need to trust me when I say I have no intentions of a relationship with Naruto. He's all yours, Ino."

"I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe," Ino said dryly.

"Well…" The distant echo of the school bell, signaling the end of lunch period, never sounded so wonderful to Sakura in her whole life, saving her from even more questions. She barely suppressed a sigh of relief, slinging her pack over her shoulders and throwing a glance at her friends as she stood up from her seat. "Lunch is over, girls. See you later, Tenten, Samui. Hinata, I'll see you in gym," she said, nodding at the Hyuga. Her eyes settled briefly on Ino before she walked out of the cafeteria in hurry.

"I'll find out what you're doing with him, Sakura!" She heard Ino yell behind her.

' _Kami, I really hate my life.'_

* * *

Later in the Day

Sakura was very careful when she left the school grounds. She took a different route than the previous days, darting through alleyways and taking the long way around several blocks. She was paranoid Ino would follow up on her promise, constantly looking over her shoulders for any sign she was being tailed. It took her fifteen minutes longer than it should have to reach her destination, at the bridge spanning the Nakano River in the middle of the city, but she was confident by the end of her journey she had thrown off anyone attempting to follow her. She found Naruto leaning against a brick pillar at the bridge's opening with his eyes closed, seemingly without a care in the world.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. He opened his eyes, grinning when his gaze landed on her. "You're late, Sakura-chan," he chided lightly, mirth sparkling in his blue eyes. "I'm usually the one late. I feel a little embarrassed being shown up by Miss Prim and Proper."

One of Sakura's eyes twitched at his endearing nickname for her.

"Not by choice, baka. Your girlfriend has been asking questions."

"Hmmm? Girlfriend?" He looked at her inquisitively. "I don't have a girlfriend, Sakura-chan."

"Ino," she clarified, realizing her mistake.

"Ah, Ino-chan. What is she up to?"

"You would know if you spent time with her. She seems to have this crazy idea in her head that I'm trying to steal you from her."

Naruto laughed heartily.

"Really? Is that what she thinks?" He rubbed away a tear at the corner of his eye. "That sounds like Ino-chan. She's always been the jealous type."

"She seemed pretty certain," Sakura continued. "She says you haven't been spending time with her since I asked her to set up our meeting. Is this true?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably? The last few days have been busy for me. It's hard to keep track."

"Why?" Sakura pressed.

"Too busy. Our arrangement alone takes up most of my afternoon and some of the evening," he explained. "By the time I walk you home, it's pretty late. I barely make it back to my apartment to prepare a quick dinner before heading to bed."

"I can understand after school, but what about during school? Ino is under the impression you are ignoring her."

"Don't know what to tell you on that one." Again, he shrugged. "Ino-chan is just being paranoid. It'll blow over."

She pursed her lips, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"I don't think so. She'll just keep digging until she finds out, and neither of us want that, right?"

He nodded slowly, digesting her words.

"I see your point. Don't worry. I'll spend plenty of time with Ino-chan tomorrow. Trust me. She'll be satisfied." Sakura rolled her eyes at the double meaning. "We may have to delay our meetups by an hour tomorrow," Naruto added.

"That's fine. Whatever it takes to calm her down." She sighed. "I swear she wanted to kill me at lunch today, and now my other friends are asking questions, as well. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Do you want to back out of our agreement? I wouldn't hold it against you."

Sakura shook her head.

"No...I'm making good progress, right?" He nodded. "Then it would be a waste to stop now. I can handle their questioning if it means getting Sasuke-kun."

"I"m impressed with your dedication, Sakura-chan," he said with a smile. "And what of your mother? Didn't you say she wanted to meet me? You practically shoved me into the street last night to avoid her seeing me."

"Oh, please don't remind me of that!" She groaned. "She won't stop pestering me about you!"

"You know, you could introduce me," Naruto pointed out. "It'll get her off your back. I'm pretty good at playing the pretend boyfriend. You have no idea how many times that situation has come up."

She looked at him confusedly.

"Why would that-No. Forget it. I don't want to know." She was getting a headache just thinking about it. "And that's a definite no. My kaa-san will just have to live with it. If all goes well, I'll be introducing Sasuke-kun as my boyfriend. No need to confuse her. Okay?"

He shrugged.

"Your call."

"I'm serious, Naruto." She gave him a stern glare. "Don't pull any wildcards on me, okay? This doesn't need to get more complicated than it already is."

"Whatever you say." It wasn't exactly a binding promise, but it would have to do. He clapped his hands together. "Enough of that. Now, what's say we move onto the next part of your training?"

"Um, next part?" She asked nervously, running a hand through her long hair.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd spend forever snuggling on a bench, did you?" He asked with a cheeky grin, causing a light blush to creep up her face. "Time to move on. You've mastered public personal space. You didn't tense once during our session last night. It's a far cry from your reaction on the first day."

Sakura felt a surge of pride at the praise.

"So what's next?" She asked excitedly, hints of nervousness vanishing. She was already one step closer to Sasuke.

Grinning, Naruto looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful day, dontcha think? Not a cloud in the sky."

"Uh...yeah. Sure is," she said uncertainly, not following.

"Perfect day for couples to stroll across a bridge holding hands, huh?"

Her eyes widened.

"Hand holding?"

"Yes. That's your next goal. Holding hands is a fundamental part of any relationship, so…" He extended his hand out to her. "...hold my hand."

"Okay…" Gingerly, she clasped her hand over his. She suddenly felt self-conscious upon realizing his hand practically dwarfed her's in size, but rationalized that it was normal. Men generally had bigger hands than women. They were rough and calloused, and she briefly wondered what he did to cause such a prominent hardening of the skin.

"Good. Now, the guy usually slows his pace when holding hands with a girl he really likes. That's an important tip to remember. Now, let's start walking."

It was a different sensation. As they crossed the bridge, gazing at the crystal blue waters below, Sakura concluded holding hands was another exercise in trust. You could only have so much distance between a person you were holding hands with, and you needed to be prepared for eventual bumping of the shoulders and touching of the legs. It bothered her little; the three days of training on a bench practically hugging this man helped her extend her comfort zone. Holding hands? A literal walk in the park.

"Will there be another step this week?" She asked him suddenly. With how quick she was advancing, she wouldn't be surprised if she was ready for the next part of her training.

"Hmmm...what is today? Thursday?" He looked thoughtful. "Probably not. This is the first week. I don't want to put too much on your plate. Even though you did well last night, I want to make sure it's not a fluke. We'll hold hands all the way to the park, getting you comfortable with it before spending more time on the bench."

"Okay…" She was a tad disappointed, but she understood the wisdom in his words.

"Don't worry. I'll accelerate your training next week," he assured her. "Use the weekend to reflect over what you've learned and prepare yourself for a tough week. There's no turning back once we start the next part of your training," he warned.

"I can handle it." She was feeling confident. "I can take whatever you throw at me."

He chuckled lightly.

"We'll see, Sakura-chan. We'll see."

* * *

The Next Day

Ino frantically rummaged through her locker, trying to find her history textbook. She was the only one in the hallway, having gotten up late this morning and arriving at school ten minutes after the first class had started. She cursed to herself, knowing that Ebisu-sensei would throw a fit when he realized she was late for his class a third time within the first month of the new school year. She brushed away a stray lock of hair angrily. She was in such a hurry leaving home that she had barely any time to take a shower and brush her teeth. Her hair? She had to make due with a long ponytail, not having the time to properly manage it, although a few stubborn locks and strands remained undaunted by her efforts. Sighing in relief when she found the right book, she hastily stuffed it in her pack and closed her locker as quietly as possible. She made to turn around and run to the classroom, but was stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her stomach, pulling her into an equally strong and well-built chest. She nearly screamed in fright, but a familiar scent invading her senses calmed her down immediately.

"Hey, beautiful," her lover, Naruto, whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "Miss me?"

"Naruto-kun?" She turned her head to see him. Her eyes widened when a pair of lips gently touched hers. Moaning, Ino closed her eyes and kissed him back, relishing the feeling of his lips. She hadn't felt them in three days and desperately missed the sensation. "Ohhh...Naruto-kun…"

"Ino-chan…" He pulled away from her lips and spun her around in his arms. He pushed his forehead against hers, and she blushed at their close proximity as he stared directly into her eyes. "Let's skip class and head to the equipment shed. I'll make it up to you."

She wanted to be mad at him for avoiding her for the last three days. She really did, but she couldn't refuse him. She needed this badly. His touch, his scent, his...everything. She needed it, wanted it. She wanted him to take her and forget all about Sakura. She sent him a radiant smile. "Okay, Naruto-kun." She giggled as he picked her up bridal style and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

Equipment Shed, near the Track Field

The moment they entered the equipment shed, Naruto was upon her. He laid her down on a sports mat near the back of the shed, kissing her exposed neck as he worked on the buttons of her shirt. Ino pulled at his jacket, bunching the fabric in her hands. She bucked her hips against his, dragging her lower waist on the front of his pants. She could feel the bulge in his pants as she pushed her crotch against him, burning for a much needed release.

Her backpack was the first casualty of their kissing as she tossed it to the side without a care, the heavy books in the pack creating a loud 'thud' sound. He made quick work of her school uniform, and she slid her shirt off of her torso and threw it into the dark recesses of the shed. The only light in the shed came through a small window on the side, illuminating the kissing couple as a beacon in the darkness. Her lavender-colored bra was exposed to his hungry eyes, a thin piece of cloth barely restraining her large breasts, showing vast amounts of cleavage. "Damn, Ino-chan…" she heard him say before diving his face into her cleavage. She wrapped her hands around his head, fisting his hair while pressing his face further against her breasts. One of his hands snaked up her side and grasped her right breast, squeezing the covered orb of flesh lightly. She gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist, moaning when she felt his tongue lick the exposed parts of her breasts, lavishing her cleavage in his saliva.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" She tightened her grip on his hair. "T-take off my bra!" Her wish was granted in an instance. From countless experience, he unclasped her bra within seconds, and she hurriedly threw the piece of fabric to join her school uniform. At last, her breasts were fully laid bare for him to see, a pair of E-cups she knew drove him wild with desire.

"I never get tired of this sight." He looked at her with shining blue eyes. "You're beautiful, Ino-chan."

She smiled prettily, blushing like a bride-to-be, and gave him a lingering kiss.

"They're all yours, Naruto-kun," she whispered against his lips. "Use them as you see fit."

He grinned.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Once more, he dove his head into her chest. His lips descended on one of her nipples, his tongue flicking the sensitive tip.

Ino ran her hands through his hair, moaning as he went to work.

"Just like that, Naruto-kun. Ohhh...you're making me so wet…"

"Oh, really?" He asked teasingly, his voice slightly muffled from being buried in her breasts. "Let me see." His free hand, the one not currently fondling her other breast, trailed down her stomach and underneath her skirt, bypassing her panties entirely and rubbing against her lower entrance. "Oh, my. I think you're right, Ino-chan. You're positively soaked."

Ino closed her eyes, feeling her toes curl at his touch.

"If you keep doing that…" She moaned, grinding her crotch into his palm.

"Already, Ino-chan? We just started." She felt his thumb gently brush over her clit, making her legs weak.

"It's...ohhh...it's because it's been so long," Ino complained.

"Only three days, love."

"Too long!" She squeaked, one of his fingers entering her womanhood. She was going to burst at any moment. The combination of his skilled fingers and his mouth lavishing her breasts was becoming too much for the sexually-starved beauty. Naruto's tongue licked every inch of her breasts, spending extra time on her erect nipples by teasing her light pink areolas. The tip of his tongue danced delicately around the buds, driving her to the edge of release as his fingers dove in and out of her soft walls. "Naruto-kun!" She cried, her pussy clamping down on his fingers and her orgasm overwhelming her senses. Naruto continued to kiss and lick her breasts as she rode her orgasm, his lips eventually sealing around one of her nipples. He sucked fervently on her tit, his teeth gently nibbling on the tender flesh. She held his head to her chest tightly, coating his hand in her juices.

Her orgasm gradually began to subside, leaving the sexy blonde in a state of absolute bliss. Her breathing was heavy while her body came down from its pleasurable high, her large breasts heaving with each deep breath as her lover continued his ministrations on her sensitive knockers. "*pant* You're gonna make me *pant* cum again, Naruto-kun," she said, her breathing labored.

"That's the idea, love." His fingers were beginning to work on her entrance once more, relentlessly attempting to bring her to the edge again. "Gotta make up for lost time, right? I owe it to you."

"Ohhh…" She squeezed her eyes shut, shuddering as his thumb pressed lightly on her clit. "Did you play with Sakura like this?" She asked, jealousy coating her question. Despite the pleasure her lover was bringing to her, Ino couldn't get the image of a moaning Sakura being properly serviced by her skilled lover out of her head.

She could practically feel the grin against her breasts.

"Jealous, Ino-chan?" He teased, trailing a tongue near where her breasts met her armpit. "You know there are plenty of girls I visit besides you. Why does the thought of Sakura-chan joining my bed bother you?" He raised her arm, giving him access to her armpit, his tongue never ceasing in its coating of her flesh. "Hmmm...I love your smell, Ino-chan."

A blush dusted the bridge of her nose as he nuzzled her armpit and started to suck on the sensitive flesh.

"You were-ahhh, that feels amazing...You were ignoring me for her…"

"I did no such thing, Ino-chan," he said, licking her armpit. "And I haven't slept with Sakura-chan, so your worries are unfounded."

She shivered. She didn't know why, but her armpits were a fetish of his that he never failed to attend to. When they had first started this relationship, she found it weird but indulged in his desires. His skilled tongue quickly endeared her to the idea, however, and the mere thought of him licking her armpits was enough to fill her with excitement.

"Then what are you doing with her after school?"

"Sorry, love," he trailed kisses from her armpit to the nape of her neck, stopping just below her earlobe to nibble on the tender skin. "That's a secret."

"Even from me?" She asked, a tad bit offended. She was his main girl, the one who satisfied him more than any of his other flings. No matter what slut he decided to indulge himself with, he always came back to her.

"Not my secret to tell." His fingers were working their magic. Her second release was fast approaching. "But I can promise to see you everyday."

That made her feel better. Naruto never lied to her. She believed him when he told her he wasn't sleeping with Sakura. It did little to quell her curiosity, but did wonders to combat her jealousy. She still had one more burning question. "Do you plan on sleeping with her?" She asked in a low voice, a moan escaping her lips.

"..." She felt him tense briefly before continuing pleasuring her. "You never know what the future holds."

Ino knew what that answer meant, but chose not to comment. He had told her enough. She decided to forget her worries and succumb to the onslaught of pleasure he was giving her. This was their time; she had enough of talking about her friend. Her full attention was afforded to the blonde Adonis taking her to paradise. This time when her orgasm came, she lifted his head from her neck and captured his lips in a rough kiss. She had surprised him with her maneuver, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue past his lips completely unopposed. It did not take long for him to respond in kind, managing to push her tongue aside and claim her mouth. She relented to him, letting him probe the inside of her oral orifice to his heart's content. She was putty in his arms.

The power of her second release left her seeing stars. His ministrations held the power to bring her to her knees quivering in pleasure. His fingers slowed their concentrated efforts on her inner walls as she came, pulling out as they were coated yet again. His thumb was persistent in pleasuring her engorged clit, sliding over the bud in continuous circles. The palm of his hand cradled her snatch, brushing over her lower lips with ease due to the slickness caused by her gushing opening.

By the time it came to an end, Ino could hardly support herself. She would have collapsed onto the sports mat if it wasn't for Naruto's arm supporting her around the waist, keeping her body flush against him. They were still kissing long after her orgasm had passed, swapping saliva and roaming their hands over each other's bodies. The fact he was still fully clothed annoyed the blonde bombshell. Trying to give him the hint, she tugged forcefully on his pants, stubbornly held up by his belt. He chuckled against her lips, pulling away slowly. Ino, panting from the intensity of her orgasm and the mind-blowing kiss, still held her tongue out as she breathed heavily. A strand of saliva connected the two lovers, broken only when her lover decided to speak.

"Impatient?" He asked, a teasing grin spreading across his face.

"T-take off your pants," she panted, still trying to catch her breath. "Don't...make me beg…"

"Oh, but I do _love_ it when you beg, Ino-chan. Tell me what you want."

She fruitlessly tugged at his pants once more, groaning when they refused to budge.

"C'mon, Naruto-kun. I know you want this as much as me," she complained. Switching strategies, she slid off her skirt and thoroughly soaked panties. Maneuvering underneath him was tricky, but she managed to pull her remaining clothing over her shoes, kicking them into a pile of baseball bats. With some quick movements, her shoes soon joined them, making some noise as they collided with the aluminum bats.

Now, clad in only a pair of white socks, she slid out from underneath him, scooting further up the sports mat. She flipped over on her stomach, going on all-fours and thrusting her dripping pussy and plump ass for his eyes to see. She watched his eyes glaze over with lust as she waved her bare rear enticingly in front of him. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes, a single bang covering one side of her face and her long ponytail covering her naked back, the ends touching the gentle curves of her butt. She gave him a sultry look. "I know you want this pussy, Naruto-kun," she said seductively, smirking as his eyes followed her butt's movements. "Shove that big cock of yours right in here. Pump my pussy full of semen."

She had never seen him take off his belt and pull down his pants so fast. He quickly stripped himself of all his clothing, leaving his bare, muscular chest that made her mouth water exposed for her hungry eyes. The object of her desire finally revealed itself to her as it escaped the confines of his boxers, springing upwards as its impressive girth and length became free. She barely had time to react before his hands descended upon her rear and he pounced her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry to leave it at that, but I try to keep the chapters around 5,000 words for time and easier editing. I hope you enjoyed Ino's proper introduction to the story. Again, if you have any questions, let me know in a review and I'll try to answer them (without spoiling too much of the plot, of course). I'm about halfway done with chapter 3, so don't expect to wait too long for the next update. :) See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Rewards and Cafeteria

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my story so far.**

 **Answers to Questions or Comments in Reviews:**

 **Genesis D. Rose: Yes, I have plans involving Naruto and Mebuki. I am with you that the pairing is rarely written, which is one of the main reasons why I have made her part of this story.**

 **NarutoHatake-Uchiha: I do plan on delving deeper into Naruto's personal life, explaining a little bit more of this universe's version of him. Most of this story will be written from the point of views' of the girls in his life, so most explanations of his life will come from their curiosity and questions.**

 **Mr. unknow: Yes, there will be a milf or two Naruto will be involved with, and possibly a few more older ladies.**

 **End of Answers to Questions or Comments in Reviews**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership of the Naruto series still eludes me...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Of Rewards and Cafeteria Madness!

The moment Naruto's hands grabbed her bare butt, Ino felt a wave of excitement crash over her. Feeling his rough hands squeezing her lower cheeks enthusiastically only served to further drive her eagerness. She had been deprived of his wonderful touch for three agonizing days and didn't want to wait a second more. Desire overwhelming her, she pushed her rear into his crotch impatiently, shivering as his cock was suddenly engulfed by her butt cheeks. She could feel his grip on her ass tighten just before he pulled her closer, thrusting his penis between her butt cheeks. His erection was throbbing madly against her ass, indicating his level of arousal. This made her smile widely. She was glad he was just as turned on as her.

"Your cock is really throbbing, Naruto-kun," she observed with a grin, moaning as his thick shaft glided over her puckered hole. With the way he was thrusting, his balls would smack her excited snatch every time he would fully sheathed his cock between her butt cheeks, fueling her lust. "Does my ass turn you on that much?"

"Ever since you let me do _that_ ," he responded, spreading her cheeks. She could feel the tip of his bulbous head touch the entrance of her rear, causing her to shiver. "I've come to appreciate it a little bit more."

The memory of the first time she let him screw her ass was still very vivid in her mind. It was a birthday gift for him in their junior year, not long after they started their physical relationship. Before, she had been stanchly against anal sex, fearing the pain associated with the act, especially considering his impressive size. He had never pushed her for it, but after hearing him brag about how that Shizuka slut let him do it and how awesome it was, Ino decided to allow it. She didn't want to be showed up by that slut, who was well-known to have a massive crush on her blonde lover. Plus, she just couldn't stand the smirk the black-haired bitch threw her way every time they passed each other in the hallway, as if knowing she had a leg up on her.

So, on his birthday, she allowed him to fuck her ass to his heart's content, having gone through the laborious process of preparing herself for such a thing. It had hurt at first, but he had went easy on her, letting her adjust to his girth. His skilled fingers allowed her to enjoy the experience with him, playing with her folds and bringing her to several climaxes as he fucked her ass. She may not have been able to sit down properly for a day or two, but the experience was far from unpleasant. They had done it at least a dozen times since then, and he always let her know he appreciated it. She got double cuddle time and hours of massaging after anal sex, definitely making the painstaking process to prepare for the event worth it.

"If you're a good boy, I'll have a nice surprise for you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," she said, giggling when his cock throbbed in apparent agreement with her statement. "I think someone likes that idea."

"It's a deal, Ino-chan." His cockhead continued to probe her dirty entrance, but never pushed further. Any more required careful preparation and cleaning on her part. "My place or your place?" He asked, shifting his cock from between her ass cheeks and rubbing his shaft against her dripping womanhood.

"Ohhh…" She shut her eyes, shaking as his girth slid over her clit. "Hmmm...my place. My parents are taking a trip to the capital. We'll have the house to ourselves."

"Perfect." In one quick thrust, he buried half of his length inside of her, the thick erection spreading the lips of her womanhood wonderfully.

"Oh, god!" Ino cried, clutching the sports mat as the pleasure sent her into a frenzy. "Put it all in, Naruto-kun! All of it!"

He obliged. Pulling out until only the tip remained inside of her quivering snatch, he thrust with great force, bringing her ass into his pelvis to meet his powerful thrust. The tip of his penis bumped against her womb, stretching her inner walls during its pleasurable journey. Eyes widening, she moaned loudly, the content feeling of having him fully inside of her already bringing her to the edge. She fought the urge to scream when her third orgasm of the day rocked her body, mindful of the fact someone from track field could possibly hear her. Her walls clamped down on his penis, refusing to let go of the beloved appendage. "Fuck, Ino-chan," she heard him grunt. "Trying to make me blow my load already?"

She blushed heavily.

"S-sorry! It's been three days…" She muttered, cursing herself for already cumming three times when he had yet to once. She was acting like a virgin.

He sent her a grin.

"It's fine. You're so fucking wet I can do this." One of his hands roughly grabbed her dangling breasts and the other wrapped around her waist. With speed that nearly gave her whiplash, he brought the upper half of her body flush against his chest, pulling his penis out of her vagina. She barely had time to get her bearings before he eased his grip on her waist, allowing gravity to spear his shaft directly into her.

"Naruto-kun!" She screamed, shuddering with pleasure as his cock penetrated her womb. She threw her head back, her long hair flipping over his shoulder and exposing her neck. His lips immediately descended on her neck with an assault of kisses and gentle nibbles as his strong arms picked her up and dropped her down on his penis again and again. Her hand reached up and gripped his hair tightly, and the other held onto his shoulder for dear life. The slickness caused by her previous orgasms greatly aided his cock in reaching her deepest parts, bumping against the back of her womb with the aid of gravity.

She didn't care if someone heard them. She screamed. Loud. The pleasure was overwhelming her. A continuous shout of "Naruto-kun!" echoed throughout the small shed, followed by the sounds of flesh slapping flesh as his balls smacked her engorged clitoris with every thrust. His hand groped her large tits eagerly, the fleshy orbs being squeezed and fondled by him with a ferocity that only added to the excitement gushing out of her quivering opening. She didn't know when she ended up completely off the sports mat, supported by the strength of his arms alone, but she didn't care. Her mind was a hazy fog of ecstasy and lust, her body was moulded perfectly into him, and her insides took the shape of his cock, spreading her walls to accommodate his girth. _'No,'_ she thought dreamily. _'It belongs to him. Of course it's been moulded to his shape.'_

He was sucking on the flesh right below her ear, nuzzling the crook of her neck. The hand around her waist had moved down south, resting just above her clit. _'If you do that, I'll…'_ His thumb pressed down on the sensitive bud, causing the dam to burst. Unashamedly, she went limp in his arms and let her release carry her to paradise. His powerful thrusts ceased as her inner walls refused to let go of his shaft, the swollen head of his penis trapped against the entrance of her womb as her pussy attempted to milk him for everything he had. She felt him tense against her, his grip on her breasts and lower waist tightening. His arm practically disappeared between her breasts with the sheer force he was gripping them with, the enormous mammary glands encasing his arm with their soft and abundant flesh. A happy, angelic smile graced Ino's face. She had been with him long enough to know what was coming.

"Damn, Ino-chan," he grunted, burying his face into her neck. A moment later, she felt his cock swell inside of her, and the first shots of his seed painted her womb white with its thickness and texture. Her eyes rolled back into her skull, her tongue sticking out as she experienced ecstasy. She had barely just came down from the high of her orgasm seconds previous, but the sensation of his hot semen rocketing into her deepest parts, filling her to the brim, was easily enough to bring her back to the edge of a pleasure-induced release.

He gave small thrusts, attempting to cram every inch of his penis inside of her, but the way her inner walls clamped down around his member made it nearly impossible for him to make any progress. It was not until the final spurts of his climax shot out of his tip and her own orgasm subsided that he was finally able to pull back and continue his thrusts with renewed vigor. A mixture of their fluids leaked out of her stuffed opening with every thrust, coating his shaft and trailing down her thighs. A small pool began to form just underneath her, a testament to the large amount of semen he released and the juices she constantly gushed out from their passionate lovemaking.

Her mind was a muddled mess of lust, but Ino could still think coherently. Her body may have been practically limp as he ravished her, a side effect from so many consecutive orgasms in such a short amount of time, but her awareness was still intact. She knew he was doing all of the work, supporting her weight with his strong arms and sending her to the heavens in pleasure. Even after his orgasm, he was still hard as a rock. It was typical; he was a stamina freak, able to far outlast her on a normal day. He could easily go two or three more times before he required a few minutes to get his cock hard again. She knew he was doing everything in his power to bring her pleasure, making up for lost time, but she felt guilty that he was doing all the lovemaking. She was his girl. She had a responsibility to please her man.

Strength returned to her limbs. She found it hard to concentrate as his penis continued to send ripples of pleasure to her core. Using all of her might, she caught her blonde lover off guard with a twist of her body, bringing him tumbling down to the sports mat. During her surprise move, he had involuntarily let go of her waist and breasts, leaving her free to straddle his pelvis with his cock still buried deep inside of her. Her back was facing him as he regarded her with a confused expression, puzzled by her sudden and bold move. She glanced over her shoulder at him, shooting the bewildered young man a rather sultry look as she placed her hands on his powerful thighs for support.

"What, did you think I'd let you do all the work?" She asked coyly, rubbing her butt over his pelvis, her inner walls moving around his shaft. She slowly lifted herself off his pelvis, letting him watch her ass rise up before his very eyes. With a wink, she slinked back down on his penis, fully sheathing him inside of her, the flesh of her ass cheeks jiggling deliciously as they collided with his pelvis. She moved her hips around sensually, stimulating his cock to new levels while he let out a loud groan. It was music to her ears. "Do you like?" She smirked.

"I didn't think you could get tighter," he groaned out, his head leaning back on the mat while his eyes were closed. "It feels so fucking good."

"Oh yeah? Watch this." She used his thighs to balance herself as she bent over slightly, pushing her ass out in a more dramatic fashion. Her cheeks were spread from the angle, exposing her puckered hole to the cool air of the shed. Her legs aided in supporting her, and she was immensely grateful she had started exercising over the last few months, otherwise she wouldn't have the leg strength. She began riding him vigorously, her hips descending up and down the length of his shaft. From his position, it was like watching his cock disappear every time her butt smacked against his pelvis, a truly hypnotic sight. The sound of slapping flesh only added to the excitement, and Ino found herself gushing once more around the thick appendage, but she didn't cease her actions.

"I'm cumming again, Ino-chan," he announced out of the blue. She could confirm his statement; his cock started to throb inside her like crazy.

"Already? You naughty boy." She was mentally giggling like a schoolgirl, glad she could bring him to his release so fast. "Well, fill me up, Naruto-kun." The rush of warm semen filling her once more made her stop her ministrations and moan loudly, shivering as it proceeded to paint her insides. It flooded her core, covering every nook and cranny. It was magnificent, the feeling of being filled up by your lover. She never tired of it. With a happy sigh, her release washed over her. This time, it was a gentle, content orgasm, making her blush and putting butterflies in her stomach as she felt an overwhelming and near obsessive affection for this man swell deep inside of her heart. She had long since come to terms with her love for him, and accepted he may well never reciprocate her true feelings, but being this close and physical with him was enough for the moment.

Both coming down from their orgasmic highs, Ino turned her body around, their most intimate parts still connected. She collapsed onto his chest, her breasts smashing against his muscular torso, and lovingly claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close as their tongues rhythmically circled around each other's. One of his hands lowered to her ass, grabbing one of the plump cheeks greedily. She moaned into the kiss, pressing herself more against him. He gave very slow, long thrusts into her womanhood. The two stayed like this for a long time, basking in the other's presence, continuing their relentless make-out session.

Ino didn't know how much time had passed. One hour? Two hours? Three hours? It was all a blur. She lost count of how many times she came, or how many times he did. Her pussy was thoroughly pumped with enough semen to impregnate every girl in the school. If he pulled out, she didn't doubt a few liters of the thick stuff would flow out of her. She counted her blessings she was on birth control.

It was only after her stomach growled loudly did they finally pause their kissing and groping. An embarrassed blush coated her cheeks as she pulled away from his lips, her gaze shifting to the side when he grinned at her mortified expression. "Is someone hungry?" He asked, mirth in his eyes.

"..." She snuggled into his chest, huffing. "I was running late. I didn't eat breakfast, okay?" She muttered, playing with a strand of his chest hair.

"Plus all the exercise," Naruto added.

She giggled, slapping his chest playfully.

"That too…" She placed a few kisses on his chest, sighing into his warmth. Moments like this made them feel like a real couple.

"I can get you something if you want," he suggested. "I'm pretty sure it's lunch time."

"Let me see." Staying firmly on his chest, Ino reached out into the darkness, her hand scrambling across the cold surface of the concrete floor before settling on the straps of her backpack. A few seconds of rummaging and she found her smartphone, bringing the device close to her face. "And...12:05 pm. Damn, we've been in here for almost four hours?" She asked in disbelief.

Naruto placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Time flies when you're having fun, love," he said, his hand absentmindedly squeezing her ass.

Ino nodded thoughtfully. Forget being late for one class, it was almost guaranteed she was skipping a whole day of school. It was definitely worth it, even when considering the stern lecture her parents would give her when they found it. She looked up at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Can you please get me a sandwich from the cafeteria? I promise to give you a reward."

"Sure. What kind of sandwich? And…" She could feel his cock twitch inside of her excitedly. "...what kind of reward?"

She smiled and gave him a tender kiss. "Ham and cheese, please. And a bag of chips. Oh, and your reward." She lifted herself off his chest slightly, revealing her naked breasts to him. With her hands, she pushed the two orbs of flesh together enticingly. "You get to stick your big cock between these babies. How does that sound?"

"A tit fuck?" He grinned. "I'll be right back!" Delicately, he lifted her off his body, placing her on the other side of the mat. For the first time in hours, he pulled out of her opening, an audible 'pop' noise being made. Immediately afterwards, a torrent of semen and her fluids gushed out of her pussy, dripping down onto the mat and creating a pool which far outclassed the previous one. "Damn. How much did I cum in you?" He asked, watching the arousing spectacle.

Ino shivered as the warm cum gushed out of her. Even though he just pulled out, she already felt empty without him inside of her. She pointed at his erection. "Not enough to make you soft. I can't believe you're still hard."

"When it's Ino-chan, I can keep going forever!" He declared. "Your body is just too damn sexy."

She blushed prettily, smiling at his compliment.

"Oh, you're _definitely_ getting to fuck these when you get back," she said, pushing her breasts up.

"I'll be back soon!" He quickly made his way to the door, but Ino's eyes widened when he made to grab the doorknob.

"Wait, Naruto-kun!" He paused, turning to her questioningly. She cleared her throat, pointing at his crotch. "You can't go out there naked."

"Naked? Oh, right…" He looked down at his state of complete undress. "Good call. Hand me my pants, please."

* * *

Cafeteria

"So nobody's seen her all day?" Sakura asked, sighing when her friends shook their heads. She took a bite of her slice of pizza. "It just isn't normal," she declared after chewing her food.

"Yeah, Ino usually doesn't play hooky. A few classes, yeah, but she always shows up. Then again, she hasn't acted normal all week," Tenten added.

"Maybe she's sick?" Hinata suggested.

Samui wrinkled her nose.

"Not cool. I hate getting sick." She turned to Sakura. "Perhaps she's still upset about your situation with Uzumaki-san? She seemed pretty angry yesterday."

Samui's suggestion made her thoughtful. She cursed to herself, hoping it was not the case. _'Damn it, Naruto! I told you to fix this! I swear, if I see him locking lips with any girl other than Ino, I'll kill him,'_ she thought angrily.

"Nah, I bet she's fucking him right now," Tenten said, the girl with buns in her hair leaning back in her chair. "Probably in one of the janitor's closets fucking like rabbits."

Hinata blushed a deep red.

"T-tenten! That's inappropriate! Don't say things like that!"

"Would saying 'sex' have made things better? Is 'fucking' too crass for our little Hinata-chan?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"It's...I…" Hinata stuttered, getting flustered.

Sakura tuned out their bantering, glancing around the cafeteria. Her heartbeat quickened when her gaze landed on the handsome face of Sasuke Uchiha, who was sitting across the cafeteria with some of his friends. He had everything. He was intelligent, good-looking, and had a mysterious aura about him. She had a crush on him since freshman year, always too nervous to approach him, but that would change. It must. She watched him laugh at something one of his friends said and sighed dreamily, placing a hand on her cheek as a smile spread across her face. _'He's so handsome. Soon, he'll be my boyfriend.'_ She scowled as a thought crossed her mind. _'Unless Naruto keeps ruining things with Ino. Then this will be all for nothing.'_

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

The sound of the door to the cafeteria opening and the sudden silence among the student body that followed was strange enough to garner Sakura's attention, snapping her out of her thoughts. She first processed the opening of the door. That was in itself out of the ordinary. By this time, about halfway through lunch period, everyone was already inside of the cafeteria enjoying their meal. A latecomer was rare. The silence that followed wasn't normal either. She, like everyone else in the cafeteria, turned to face the door and see who was late. And, like everyone else, her eyes widened as she processed the sight that greeted her.

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha High School's infamous delinquent, casually strolled into the cafeteria wearing only a pair of pants. That was it. No shoes or shirt, just pants. He was whistling a tune as he walked past all the onlookers, seemingly oblivious to the stares. All of the female students in the cafeteria sported blushes as they took in his bare, muscular chest, and a few nosebleeds nearly caused some of them to pass out when they saw the prominent bulge at the front of his pants. Sakura could only stare in disbelief, a blush of her own coating her cheeks, at the blonde troublemaker as he walked up to the vast food selection near the side of large room. He looked over the choices for a few moments before grabbing a wrapped sandwich and a bag of chips, snatching two bottles of soda and dropping some money on the counter. Smiling at the confused-looking man behind the counter, he made his way back to the door, this time taking a route directly past their table.

' _Don't you dare do something funny,'_ Sakura pleaded, sending him a look that promised death if he said or did anything. That grin on his face spelled trouble.

He stopped right beside their table, turning to the gathering of beautiful female students. He placed the meal he bought on the table and looked directly at Hinata. The poor girl looked ready to pass out as he gently grabbed her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. "My fair lady," he said, shooting her a devilish grin. "You are looking very lovely this day." He let go of her hand and gave her a wink.

"I...I…" That did it. Everyone at the table watched Hinata pass out, Tenten barely catching her head before it collided with the table.

The brown-haired girl carefully set her friend's head on the table, glancing up in time to find Naruto on his knees before her, his face mere inches from hers. She blushed brightly at their close proximity, the normally loud girl acting oddly shy in his presence. "Na...Naruto?"

"Tenten-chan…" He clasped her hands, looking at her with sparkling blue eyes. "If I had a ring, I would ask you to marry me right now, and make me an honest man."

"M-marriage!" She squeaked, her face mimicking a tomato. She looked down at her shoes shyly. "I...I...it's so soon...there's lots of planning…" She froze when he brought her hands to his lips, taking the time to kiss her knuckles.

"And I'm sure you would plan a wonderful wedding, Tenten-chan," he said honestly, placing one last kiss on her hand as he moved to the other side of the table. She stared at her hands dreamily, blushing up a storm.

Sakura could only watch on in horror as he made his way to Samui, who regarded the delinquent with an indifferent stare.

"Nice muscles," Samui commented calmly, eyeing his chest and biceps.

"Thanks." He grinned, kneeling like he did for Tenten. "Nice…" He looked her up and down from head-to-toe. "...everything. I didn't know there was a goddess attending Konoha High."

She gave him a small smile, causing Sakura to gape. Samui _never_ smiled.

"Hmmm...cheap compliments don't work on me, Uzumaki-san."

"Of course not. However, I doubt any compliment could do your beauty justice, Samui-chan, but us peasants can only try our best in the presence of such gorgeous divinity."

Samui giggled. Sakura could hardly believe it. Samui was _giggling_.

"Suck up," Samui told him, holding her hand out for him to take. "But better than anyone else has tried."

Grinning, he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Sakura watched him have the audacity to kiss the blonde bombshell's wrist, glancing up at Samui's face. "May I?"

Samui pretended to sigh in annoyance, placing an exaggerated hand on her cheek.

"If you must."

"Thank you, goddess-chan." He placed another kiss on her wrist, then...Sakura's eyes widened, as did everyone else's in the cafeteria, when the Uzumaki placed a kiss on her arm, just slightly above her wrist. _'Is he…?'_ Another kiss placed higher. He kept placing kisses on her arm, slowly moving up the entire length of her arm. When he made it to her shoulder, having left a thorough trail of kisses in his wake, he paused, his face mere inches from the ice queen's own. "May I have the privilege of claiming a kiss, goddess-chan?"

Sakura thought it was a trick of the light, but the pink-haired beauty swore she saw the barest traces of a blush on Samui's face as she replied.

"It'll be my first kiss, Uzumaki-san. You better take responsibility."

"And then some, Samui-chan," he vowed.

She smiled.

"Come here." She touched the side of his face and kissed him. Gasps could be heard all across the cafeteria as the beautiful transfer student touched lips with the school's delinquent. It started out rather tame and innocent, but quickly developed into a full liplocking session, involving wandering hands and a moaning Samui. The nosebleeds and blushing returned, spreading like wildfire among students of both genders. Sakura watched as the blonde-haired young woman deepened the kiss, slipping the troublemaker some tongue. Her left eye twitched when their tongues openly touched, meeting in the middle and swirling around each other's tongue and lips. _'That...slut!'_ She thought, watching Samui's hands roam his broad chest. _'Doing something like that for everyone to see!'_

Finally, after a full minute of intense kissing and heavy petting, Naruto pulled away, leaving a breathless Samui with slightly swollen lips and a pretty blush on her cheeks. He smiled, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Thanks for giving me your first, Samui-chan. I'll treasure it forever."

"Ahhh…" the blonde bombshell smiled shyly. "You should...Naruto," she said, using his name for the first time.

"Would you grant this lovestruck man a date, my love? Perhaps this Sunday?" He asked, brushing a stray bang from her face.

She leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand.

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about-"

"That's enough you two!" Sakura interrupted, tired of their flirting. Naruto turned to her with an unashamed grin while Samui regarded her with an annoyed expression. "I think everyone has had enough of your antics, Naruto," she said, crossing her arms.

Naruto glanced around the cafeteria.

"Oh...hey everyone!" He yelled joyfully, waving. He turned back to Sakura. "You might be right, Sakura-chan. Not a lot of people are eating their food," he commented.

"So you'll leave?"

"Hmmm...one more thing. Actually, two things." He got on his knees and spread his arms out in a dramatic fashion. "Will you marry me, Sakura-chan? I promise to be the best husband ever, who only admires the beauty of other women besides you every now and then."

She rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to punch that grin off his face.

"Naruto…" She warned.

He sighed, putting his arms down depressingly.

"You're no fun…" He muttered, turning back to Samui. "My love, I must depart, but how does 11:00 am at the Hokage Mall on Sunday sound?"

She nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Sounds cool."

"Great! Now…" He sent Tenten a wink. "You take care, Tenten-chan. Let me know the date and I'll make sure to bring the ring. I'm sure you would look wonderful as a blushing bride-to-be."

Tenten's blush returned full force and she nodded slowly.

"Hai, Naruto-kun...I will…"

"And Hinata-chan…" He placed a kiss on the top of her head, smiling at the passed out beauty. "...never stop being adorable, Hinata-chan. Never stop." With that, he grabbed the food and drinks, waved once more to the student body, and strolled out of the cafeteria, the sound of him whistling a happy tune echoing throughout the silent cafeteria.

"That idiot…" Sakura muttered to herself, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"Hmmm…" Samui took a sip of her water. "I suddenly understand why Ino-san was so jealous yesterday."

"Ara…?" She looked at her friend curiously.

The blonde bombshell cleared her throat, leveling a calm stare at the pink-haired student.

"If you see Ino-san, please inform her that Naruto is now mine. It has been decided," she said firmly, nodding to herself. She returned to her meal, leaving Sakura staring at her in bewilderment.

"Marriage!" She heard Tenten cry happily. The brown-haired girl held her cheeks as she smiled happily. "Wait til I tell kaa-san!"

"Uhhh…"

"Gomen…" Hinata mumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she lifted her head from the table. "What did I miss?" She asked her friends, yawning cutely.

The sound of Sakura's forehead colliding with the tabletop drew a concerned look from the reinvigorated Hyuga.

"I really, _really_ hate my life…"

* * *

Equipment Shed near the Track Field

Just as Ino was starting to worry, three consecutive knocks hit the shed door a few seconds before it opened, revealing the grinning visage of her lover.

"I'm back, Ino-chan!"

She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. I thought something happened…" She gave him a suspicious look as he handed her the food. "You didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble, did you?" She asked, opening the bag of chips.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You know me better than that, Ino-chan." He pulled off his pants and plopped down on the mat beside her. He grabbed her by the waist and slid her into his lap, his cock resting between her ass cheeks while she started eating her meal. His hands descended upon her breasts and started fondling them as she took a bite of her sandwich. She moaned, both from his actions and the delicious taste of the sandwich.

"Hmmm...thank you, Naruto-kun. I was starving."

"Anything for you, Ino-chan." He squeezed her boobs, sighing in contentment. "I swear, I could touch these things for days if you let me."

She shot a grin over her shoulder.

"I have let you, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, yeah...that was an awesome weekend." His cock twitched in excitement from the memory, causing her to giggle. "I don't mean to rush you, but this guy really wants a tit fuck."

Ino shook her head, smiling as she ate a few chips.

"What am I going to do with you?" She wiped a few crumbs away from her mouth, patting her stomach in satisfaction. "That was good." Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him down onto the mat. He did not resist, letting her do what she pleased, and she positioned her breasts on his pelvis, spreading his legs apart to give her access. "Ready for your reward?"

"When it's a tit fuck from Ino-chan? Always," he replied excitedly, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good answer." Lifting up her massive bust, she enveloped his penis between her breasts, using her hands to smash the soft flesh around his shaft.

"Fuck," he groaned, throwing his head back.

Smirking, she slowly moved her breasts up and down his length. A testament to his impressive size, the tip of his penis managed to stick out of the valley of her cleavage, a perfect match for her enormous breasts as it rested just below her chin. "It's so hot. I think it's trying to roast my tits," she commented, feeling the rock hard erection throb between her breasts. "It's twitching a lot."

"Because it feels so fucking good," he explained, his hips bucking upward slightly.

She giggled at the effect she was having on him. Honestly, men got so turned on from something as simple as breasts.

"What if I do this?" She captured the swollen head between her lips, applying suction.

"Just like that...damn…" She felt his hands touch the top of her head. He thrust his penis deeper into her breasts, pushing more of his cock into her mouth, his hands on her head encouraging her to take more of his length. She happily obliged, smashing her chest on his crotch and taking in three inches of his pens in her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the sensitive tip like a lolly pop, relishing the moment his pre-cum began leaking out of his lower head. The saliva leaking out of the sides of her mouth helped coat the entire length of his shaft, allowing her to move her breasts over it with greater ease and comfort. A wet slapping sound was created every time his balls smacked the bottom of her breasts, equally coated by the copious amounts of her saliva.

He was thrusting into her breasts like a pussy. The grip on her head tightened, his fingers burying themselves in her hair as the pace of his thrusts increased, trying to get more of the wonderful feeling of her breasts and mouth. She moaned around his cock, feeling herself growing wet. She loved it when he got a little rough, her dripping arousal being a good piece of supporting evidence. Her tits were bouncing up and down, timed to match his upward thrusts, sliding in and out of her mouth each time. Ino was giving it her all, aiming to please him, and felt a surge of pride when his cock started throbbing madly between her tits, indicating his impending release. "Where?" He grunted, obviously close to cumming.

She picked up her breasts with her hands, completely encasing the swollen head. She looked at him seductively. "In between my breasts, of course. Fill up my breast pussy," she said, squeezing her orbs of flesh tightly around his cock. "C'mon, Naruto-kun. Let it all out." And he did. With a groan, he released his load between her tits. The sudden rush of warm semen caused the Yamanaka to shiver as it coated every bit of her breasts. Eventually, the excess amount of his seed started overflowing her cleavage and dripping out of the underside of her breasts, the copious load making the soft flesh sticky with its texture. She rubbed her breasts over his entire length, attempting to coax every drop out of him, marveling at the sheer amount despite already knowing about his godly fertility first hand. The huge pair of balls below his penis weren't just for show, after all.

He sighed in satisfaction as she felt the last small spurts of his orgasm paint her breasts white. She gently pried her boobs off of his shaft, eyes widening at the enormous load he had released. Strands of thick semen connected her breasts as she pulled them apart in awe. "I think that was your biggest load today," she noted, staring at all the semen in disbelief. The still hardened state of his penis only added to her incredulity. "How are you still hard?"

"Because seeing your breasts covered in my cum is the hottest thing ever," he said, grinning. He gently pushed her head back down to his cock. "Encore!"

Giggling at his enthusiasm, she placed her sticky breasts around his penis once more.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! For all those wanting more Naruto and Sakura interaction, I promise there will be more in the next chapter. The last two chapters have been about fleshing out Ino's character, same with the other girls in this story, and show the relationship she has with Naruto. I may write a few shorts at the end of random chapters to shed light on Naruto's past and present flings and pranks. Basically, scenes that wouldn't fit in the main chapters. Let me know what you think of the idea in a review. Oh, and as always, if you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll try my best to answer them (without spoiling to much of the plot, of course). Anyway, take care, and I'll see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Date?

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me knowing people actually like what I write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto...**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Date?

Sakura stood next to the brick pillar near the bridge, tapping her foot on the concrete sidewalk impatiently as she angrily glanced at her smartphone. Growling, she folded her arms under her chest, eyes darting up and down the street in an attempt to find her 'mentor.' He warned her the day before he would be at least an hour late for their next meeting, but this was getting ridiculous. It was 4:30 pm! She had been waiting for the baka for thirty minutes! She heeded his warning, going home to waste some time instead of looking like an idiot standing near the bridge for an hour. She actually appreciated the extra hour. Her daily training sessions after school took up a lot of her study time, forcing her to stay up later than normal to make up for the lost time. The hour gave her a chance to get some studying done, and an opportunity to change.

It was Friday. She didn't want to see her school uniform again until the weekend was over. She had chosen a white skirt that modestly covered her thighs, ending just above her knees, and a sleeveless red blouse. The blouse revealed an ample amount of her cleavage, a tad bit more than she was comfortable exposing, but the blouse really complimented her pink hair. Not that she was trying to impress the baka, mind you, but Sakura liked looking pretty, and today's sunshine was perfect for some light clothing. Learning her lesson, she had chosen to wear a simple pair of white trainers, knowing a long walk holding the delinquent's hand was in store for her, choosing comfort over fashion. She was not going home with sore feet for the fifth night in a row, thank you very much.

Easy math. School ended at 2:45 pm. They usually met up right at 3:00 pm. He told her he would be an hour late, so she showed up at 4:00 pm. It was now 4:30 pm. He wasn't just late, he was extra late! And it pissed her off! He had the nerve to pull a stunt in the cafeteria earlier, and now this? Tenten kept cooing about marrying the baka for the rest of lunch, even though she barely knew him! Hinata, the poor girl, blushed the whole time during the gym class they shared, mumbling to herself about Naruto's chest and compliments. To make matters worse, Samui was now smitten with the delinquent, even going so far as to ask Sakura what she thought would be nice to wear on her date with the baka on Sunday. It took the knucklehead a single minute to traumatize her friends! She would have to restrain herself from killing him when he finally showed up! _'If he makes me wait another minute, I swear…'_

A low whistling sound brought her attention back to reality, removing herself from her murderous thoughts. She turned, spotting the root of her anger strolling towards her wearing dark blue shirt and a pair of black pants. Her ire was forgotten for a brief moment as she took in his appearance. She was so used to his mockery of the school uniform she could hardly conceive him wearing anything else. _'Probably the same for him regarding me,'_ she wondered, noticing the way his eyes seemed to drink in her appearance. He regarded her with his trademark grin, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "You look very beautiful, Sakura-chan," he commented. "If I had known this was a date, I would have dressed appropriately. I'm feeling a little self-conscious in the presence of such beauty."

Sakura angrily fought down the blush creeping up her cheeks and pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Naruto! You have single-handedly turned this day into one headache after another for me."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh? How's that?"

"You've messed with my friends' heads, made out with Samui in front of the whole school, and Ino skipped school today! She probably spent the whole day crying because of y-"

"I wouldn't worry about Ino-chan," he interrupted. He gave her a wink. "Let's just say I kept Ino-chan very _busy_ all day. The poor girl was so exhausted, I carried her all the way home like a true gentlemen, hence the reason for my lateness. Sorry about that, but I did tell you yesterday I would be an hour late."

Sakura blinked. It suddenly dawned on her. Him being shirtless in the cafeteria…

"Wait, then where were you two? Don't tell me you did...at school…"

He nodded happily.

"Yep! We got a sweet spot no one ever thinks to look. It's the-"

"I don't want to know!" She said quickly, already getting nauseous from the thoughts of her friend and the baka doing it on school grounds.

"You sure? Maybe I could show you sometime…"

"Naruto…" She growled.

He winced slightly, chuckling.

"Ah, I'll mark it down as a maybe."

"Hold on. Ino doesn't live far from the school. It shouldn't have taken you this long to get here. Late, I should add."

"Well, I had to change, and I leave a few sets of clothes at Ino-chan's house for emergencies," he explained. He smiled fondly. "Plus, Ino-chan rewarded me for being such a gentlemen before I left. It would have been rude to refuse."

She grabbed the bridge of her nose. Yep, that headache was coming back.

"You...are unbelievable."

"So I've been told!" He agreed. "So...did Samui-chan happen to mention me? Is she excited for our date?"

"Nope, we're done talking about my friends," she said with a tone of finality. She heard enough from Hinata and Tenten to last her a lifetime, not to mention Samui's weird behavior since the cafeteria incident. She stuck out her hand, turning her head to face the direction opposite of him. "Just take my hand and let's start the session. I have to be home by eight tonight. My kaa-san is making dinner."

He took her hand gently, standing so close to her side their shoulders were touching.

"Oh? What are we having?" He asked excitedly. "I love home cooked meals."

"There's no 'we'," she told him, shooting him a glare. "I thought I told you my house was off limits. Be grateful I allow you to walk me to my front porch."

"Any time with Sakura-chan is to be treasured," he concurred, hugging her side. "Walking you to your front porch is a privilege every man should seek."

She blushed brightly, looking down shyly.

"Baka…" She muttered. "Just hold my hand."

"Actually, let's try this." He slung his arm over her shoulder, bringing her close to his chest. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his torso, and she looked at him questioningly with bright, emerald eyes. He shot her a grin. "We have to walk slower like this, but it's far more intimate. Public personal space, you know."

She nodded slowly, resisting the urge to bury her face in his chest and get more of his wonderful smell.

"Did you just shower?" She asked randomly as they began to walk down the sidewalk. It embarrassed her to ask, but he smelled so fucking good it was unreal.

"That was sorta part of the reward I mentioned earlier," he told her with a sheepish grin. "Besides, Sakura-chan only deserves the best. I have to smell good if I plan on having you so close to me for three hours, right? It's the least I could do for our date."

Strangely, she found herself not wanting to contradict his blazent misconception of their session. Perhaps it was his wonderful scent, or maybe the way he held her close, but...it wasn't the most unappealing way to describe their meeting. _'Just this once...I'll allow it. There's no harm.'_ They walked for several walks. He was right in assuming their pace would be slow with her so embedded in his side, but she didn't mind. It was excellent practice, getting her used to being close to a guy in a public setting. They passed dozens of stores and restaurants, bustling with people from all walks of life. She admitted to herself being slightly embarrassed when people stared at them, especially when she heard whispers about how cute of a couple they looked, or how sweet her 'boyfriend' was for holding her close.

She realized after calming down that they were not heading for the park. Actually, they were moving away from its general direction, deeper into the city. "Where are we going?" She finally asked.

"No date would be complete without a movie," he told her, grinning.

"Movie?"

"Yep. We have three hours to kill before I need to get you home. Think of it as a treat for doing so well this week. On me. What kind of movies do you like, Sakura-chan?"

"..." She found herself blushing. "Action movies."

"Action movies? I honestly expected you to say romance or something," he teased.

Sakura huffed, feeling slightly miffed at his comment.

"Hey, girls can like action movies, too," she defended. She hated romance movies. They were always too sappy for her liken. She much rather preferred a good war movie or any other kind of action flick. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"I agree. It's actually...kinda hot," he admitted, causing her to blush. He sent her a roguish grin. "If you keep it up, Sakura-chan, I just may fall in love with you."

"You say that to every girl," she countered, but it was somewhat nullified by her prominent blush. She froze when she felt him touch the top of her head with...his lips? Did he just kiss the top of her head?!

"That might be true," he whispered against her hair, his deep voice causing her to shiver. "But this is the first time I meant it."

"Na...Naruto?" She squeaked, her face a solid red. Why did her legs feel so weak all of a sudden?

Chuckling lightly, he pulled his face away from her hair and smiled. "You're adorable, Sakura-chan. I had you going there for a second."

Getting her emotions together, she glared and punched him in the shoulder. She folded her arms under her breasts as she leaned into his chest.

"Baka."

* * *

Nidaime Theater

It had been years since Sakura had been in a movie theater. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited, especially considering the movie they were about to see: _War for the Planet of the Apes_ (if you haven't seen this movie yet, I promise there are no spoilers ahead). She had seen the first two installments in the modern prequel trilogy of the franchise and was anxious to see the conclusion of Caesar's story. Naruto had made good on his promise to pay for their trip; she was carrying a huge tub of popcorn and he a couple of drinks, paying for the concessions despite the over inflated prices notorious of theaters. _'Well, he should have plenty of money. I just gave him 25,000 ryo four days ago,'_ she thought dryly, attempting to find some open seats in the dark theater. It was absolutely packed and, coupled with the darkness of the large room, made it difficult to find two free seats.

"Sakura-chan, right here!" She heard Naruto yell a few rows down, beckoning her over. She could just make out his stock of blonde hair among the darkness, serving as a beacon to guide her to him.

Muttering apologies to those she shuffled in front of, she made her way to her 'date,' careful not to spill any of the precious popcorn. Dinner was expected in three hours, but Sakura could never resist the temptation of movie theater popcorn in all of its buttery goodness. When she finally reached him after some delicate maneuvering, she frantically looked around for the supposedly free seats, confused when she only found a single chair unoccupied. "Where's the other seat, Naruto?" she whispered even though the trailers were still playing. People tended to get angry in general if you so much as made a peep in a theater, regardless if the movie had started.

Confusing her further, the delinquent plopped down on the folded seat, placing the drinks in the two cup holders on the armrest. Luckily, the occupants beside him had left them unused. He patted his lap, "One seat for two. Sit on my lap, Sakura-chan."

"Your lap?" She glanced around the theater uncertainly. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, giving her a clearer few of the theater than a few minutes prior. Not one seat was free in the sea of excited moviegoers. As far as she could tell, the only free seat was the one the baka was currently sitting in.

"I promise it's comfy," he assured her, grinning like an idiot. Sighing, she resigned herself to circumstances, reasoning with herself that it was not too different from the last four days of practically snuggling with him on a park bench. Smoothing out her skirt, she sat down on his lap nervously, clutching the tub of popcorn as she lowered herself down. She was instantly glad it was dark when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, causing her cheeks to turn red. She wiggled in his lap, attempting to get comfortable, but froze when she heard him groan. "You keep doing that and I might not be able to control myself," he whispered into her ear, holding her close.

She blushed heavily.

"I...I…" She didn't do it on purpose. She was just trying to find the right spot on his lap. The thought never crossed her mind. Images of the bulge at the front of his pants earlier in the cafeteria entered her thoughts, and she fought the urge to shiver when she realized only a few layers of fabric separated her most intimate part with his...his… _'Oh, Kami. I think I can feel it!'_ She thought with widened eyes, feeling something huge in the middle of his lap. It wasn't poking her, which brought her relief. That meant he wasn't...erect. However, she could still feel his soft girth against her butt. It amazed her. Even through his pants and boxers, and her skirt and panties, she could feel the size...and it made her nearly faint from the implications. _'He has to be fucking huge!'_ She mustered her courage and looked over her shoulder at him, doing her best to give him a stern glare. "Don't get any ideas, baka," she whispered.

"Can't promise ideas, but I'll be on my best behavior," he promised, the mirth in his eyes apparent even in the darkness. "Try not to wriggle, or you might have to deal with something poking you throughout the whole movie."

"Pervert…" She muttered, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Hey, not my fault I have the most wonderful ass in the entire school sitting on my lap," he reasoned. "You're lucky I have self-control."

"You don't know the meaning of self-control, making out with Samui in front of everyone."

She felt his chin rest on her shoulder. The side of his face nuzzled her hair, sending butterflies in her stomach.

"Awww, is someone jealous? Would you rather it have been you?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" He whispered. She could feel his breathing, knowing that his lips were very close to the side of her mouth. "You just have to ask, Sakura-chan, and you'll get all the kisses you want."

"You're…" She felt her mouth go dry. "You're making fun of me," she accused.

"Nope, dead serious," His lips placed a delicate kiss on her cheek before pulling away. His chin left her shoulder and he grabbed some popcorn, tossing it in his mouth. "Mmmm...I love popcorn. Let's enjoy the movie, Sakura-chan."

"..." Her cheek tingled from his kiss. She fought the urge to touch the spot. "Hai...the movie…"

And she did. She sat there in his lap absolutely enraptured by the movie. From tragedy to triumph, the director truly knew how to play with the audience's emotions. She forget the fact she was currently snuggling in the lap of her school's most infamous delinquent, and only mildly alarmed at the semi-hard member resting against her rear. They had finished off the entire tub of popcorn around halfway through the movie, dropping the now empty container between their feet. His arms seemed to adjust themselves around her waist, ending just underneath her breasts. Those strong arms of his just barely grazed the underside of her breasts. It amazed her that she was completely unbothered by the fact he was holding her so close in a very intimate fashion, but she attributed this to her hard week of training. His chin rested on the top of her head, and she found herself surprised about how well she fit in his arms and against his chest.

By the end of the movie, it was nigh impossible for the two to get any closer without removing clothing. Her butt was buried firmly in his lap. Sakura had to give the man some credit. He had yet to try anything perverted, minus some reaction from his penis, but she decided to cut him some slack. _'The most wonderful ass in the school, huh?'_ She mused, echoing his earlier statement. She supposed every male student at Konoha High would have some reaction in his pants from having a woman with 'the most wonderful ass in the school' in his lap. They had waited until the packed theater started to dwindle in numbers before attempting to leave, wanting to avoid the rushing crowd. When the theater had become practically empty, she made to leave his lap, but found herself doing something totally uncharacteristic of her.

She didn't know what came over her. Perhaps she just wanted to tease him a little, or test the validity of his previous claim. She placed her hands on the armrest for support, pretending to lift herself up from his lap. Instead, she circled her butt in his lap, making extra sure to slow her actions as she dragged her luscious rear over his crotch. She heard him let out a deep groan and, to her astonishment, immediately proceed to get a full-on erection. By the time her butt made for a second tease, she had to contend with the impressive bulge of his erect manhood rubbing between her butt cheeks. Unbeknownst to Sakura, her skirt had ridden up during her teasing, allowing his covered crotch to run dangerously along her briefly exposed panties when she made for a third and final tease.

She gasped, shivering at the contact, pausing in mid-action with her clothed sex straddling his hardened member. _'I can...feel it throbbing…'_ She gulped, unsure of her to proceed. A part of her was whispering very naughty thoughts in her head, teasing her of what was only separated by a few thin layers of clothing. Uncertainty clouded her thoughts...but so did pride. Pride at being able to arouse this man by something as simple as her butt. She felt emboldened, looking over her shoulder at his surprised expression with a shaky smirk. "M-most wonderful ass in the school?" She teased, but there was a hint of nerves in her words.

She felt his arms seize her waist. She squeaked as he grounded his pelvis into her rear, causing her to flush a deep red. His erection dug into her panties, the covered member throbbing madly against her. He buried his face in her neck. She moaned when his hot breath touched the sensitive skin of her neck. "I'm about five seconds from bending you over the chair in front of us and taking you in front of everyone. I don't care if they see us. All I care about is pounding that ass of yours into oblivion, until you pass out from exhaustion and I have to carry you all the way home," he said, his lips touching her ear. "I'll make sure every second of it has you crying out my name. You won't be able to think about a movie theater again without remembering the countless times you came all over my dick."

Her face had never been this red before. She was about to faint, her heart beating so fast it was about to burst out of her chest. The look in his eyes told of barely restrained lust. "Na...Naruto?" Her voice was quiet.

She truly believed he would follow up on his promise, but then a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth and his gaze softened. "Never tease the master, Sakura-chan," he said, pulling his head back and chuckling.

"Nani?" She asked, tilting her head cutely. Was he...was he teasing her?

He patted her on the head, much like a parent did a child.

"You have a lot to learn before you can tease the likes of me, Sakura-chan," he told her with a wide smile. She watched his eyes shift to his lap. "Although, I won't complain if you decide to stay like this. You _do_ have the most wonderful ass in the entire school, after all."

She stood up from his lap immediately, pointing a finger at him as she flushed red from embarrassment and anger.

"You...you…" There were no words to describe how mortified she was at the moment.

"Oh, you are sexy when you're angry, Sakura-chan." He leaned back in the chair and spread his legs, gesturing to his crotch. "How about a lap dance, love?"

"PERVERT!" She screamed, barely restraining herself from strangling him.

"Ahhh...so loud, Sakura-chan." He cupped his ears dramatically before smirking. "I wonder. Would you be this loud during sex?"

"NARUTO!"

"...I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"You are the most perverted man in the entire world," Sakura muttered, holding onto his chest. "I can't believe I'm still walking like this with you after you embarrassed me in front of everyone."

"To be fair, Sakura-chan, you started the teasing. You knew full well what you were doing to me when you decided to practically give me a lap dance," he reasoned, holding her close. "Besides, the theater was nearly empty. People only realized what was going on when you started screaming at me."

"Yeah, well…" She didn't have a strong argument, settling on pouting. "You deserved it."

Naruto laughed.

"Probably, but I think it's cute how embarrassed you get. Absolutely adorable."

"I hate you."

"Awww, love you too, Sakura-chan!" He gave her a side hug. "And look! We're almost at your house."

' _Thank Kami. I just want this day to be over.'_ She sighed as they arrived at her front porch. She separated from him, oddly finding the absence of his arms somewhat depressing. Flattening her skirt, Sakura turned to him. "Well, thank you for taking me to the movies. You didn't have to."

"No, but you deserved it, Sakura-chan." He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to blush lightly as he looked straight in her eyes. "I'll admit, when you first approached me, I thought you wouldn't last beyond the first session. I apologize. You have far more courage and determination than I initially gave you credit...It makes me very proud." He shook his head, smiling. "Listen to me...sounding like a teacher. Maybe this is how a teacher feels when their student is succeeding? The pride they feel?"

She stood there stunned, staring at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Naruto…"

"And I know I can be difficult, and I appreciate you bearing with me. My carefree attitude sometimes rubs people the wrong way. I guess what I really wanted to say…" His hand caressed her cheek. She found herself leaning into his touch. "...is that I consider myself very lucky to be teaching the most beautiful girl in this entire city. Thank you for giving me that honor. I look forward to teaching you more." He grabbed both of her hands. "And I promise I won't let you down."

"I...Naru…" She was speechless. His words had brought tears to the corner of her eyes. It was the most heartfelt thing she had ever heard from a guy. He sounded so passionate, so sure of her...She didn't know if she deserved such praise. It made her feel giddy. Happiness flooded every part of her being as she gave him the biggest, most endearing smile she had ever given another human being. "Thank you...Naruto-kun."

"Can you do me one favor, Sakura-chan?" He asked, stepping closer. His face was only a few inches from hers.

She blushed.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Kiss me."

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Kiss me," he repeated, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned his forehead against hers, looking at her with deep blue eyes. "Nothing would make me happier. Just one kiss, Sakura-chan. I promise to be gentle. No roaming hands or tongues. Just a simple kiss."

"..." She had never kissed a guy before. She was nervous. She had pictured her first kiss being with Sasuke, but thoughts of him were overwhelmed by the handsome and strong young man holding her close. She stared at his lips, looking absolutely delectable. She licked her own lips, wondering how soft they would feel against hers… _'It's just a kiss,'_ she reasoned with herself. _'Sasuke-kun...doesn't need to know. When we get together, it won't matter.'_ She placed her arms around his neck, biting her lip nervously as she shyly looked to the side. "It'll be my first kiss," she admitted, blushing.

"I promise to make it memorable."

"You probably say that to every girl."

He gave her a roguish grin.

"But this is the first time I meant it, Sakura-chan," he whispered.

She giggled lightly.

"Baka…" She said softly. She leaned forward and gently touched his lips. She closed her eyes as her cheeks turned red, the feeling of his soft lips making her knees go weak. True to his word, he only held her close, letting their lips touch in a simple embrace. It was a very sweet kiss, innocent in almost every way. She was disappointed when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, staring at her with a gaze that she could only described as...loving. It put butterflies in her stomach.

"Memorable?" He asked, smiling.

She smiled back.

"Yes...thank you, Naruto-kun."

"One more?"

"Hmmm…" Her eyes were drawn back to his insanely soft lips again. "Just one more."

He grinned.

"You're the best." He kissed her.

"Ohhh…" She moaned against his lips.

"Just one more?"

"Okay…"

Another kiss. His lips were irresistible.

"If you want, you can kiss me again…" She said shyly.

"I do." Another kiss. Then another. Every one of them chaste. She was starting to get excited, and a part of her wanted to do more. She remembered how he kissed Samui in the cafeteria...By around the fifteenth kiss, she was putty in his arms from just simple kisses. "I could get addicted to this," she heard him whisper against her lips.

"Me too," she found herself responding before she could stop herself.

He smiled.

"Then shall we?" He kissed her again. Their lips began lingering longer with every kiss. She was two seconds away from throwing all reservations out the window and deepening their next kiss, but froze as she heard a voice she most certainly didn't want to hear at that moment.

"Having fun, you two?" The teasing voice of her mother asked.

Sakura quickly removed herself from his arms, putting as much distance between him and her as possible. She looked at her mother with a horrified and blushing expression. "Kaa-san! We were...I was...I can explain…"

"Oh, so you're Sakura-chan's mom?" Naruto asked, grinning. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Pleased to meet you!"

Her mother smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well, Naruto-san. So you're the boy my daughter has been hanging out with all week."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guilty as charged!"

"I see…" Her mother shot her a sly grin. "Then would you like to join us for dinner, Naruto-san? I would like to get to know the young man my daughter is dating."

"No, Kaa-san," Sakura interjected, moving to set the record straight. "We're not-"

"I would love to!" Naruto yelled, placing an arm around her shoulder. "It would be an honor."

"Excellent! Come inside, you two. It's getting really dark." She beckoned them inside.

As the door shut behind them, Sakura was suddenly filled with dread.

' _This is bad…'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I concentrated on the budding romance between Naruto and Sakura, preparing for a shift in their arrangement coming soon. Oh, and I mentioned the new _Planet of the Apes_ movie because I just saw it a few days ago and loved it! Next chapter, Mebuki gets a proper introduction, and Naruto's date with Samui will also be featured. :) Leave a review if you like, and any questions you have I'll try to answer. Thanks again!**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble on the Home Front!

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took about a week to write this chapter, but preparing for another year of university and my job kept me busy. Oh, and for those of you wondering, this is technically a fic with NarutoxSakura romance, but mixed in with a harem. How big will the harem be? Even I'm not sure, but I'll let you know when I have a general idea and when the majority of the cast has been properly introduced. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, no, no...no. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trouble on the Home Front!

"This meal is delicious, Haruno-san! You're an amazing cook!" Naruto complimented, taking another bite of the baked chicken before sighing contently. "It's been so long since I've had a nice, home-cooked meal."

"Thank you, Naruto-san. Really, it was just something I put together…" Mebuki replied humbly, sending him a kind smile.

"Sakura-chan, you should try the chicken! It's great!"

Sakura gave him a tight smile.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" She stared at her untouched plate, her thoughts a million miles away from dinner. _'This is bad. Really, really bad.'_ She bit her lip nervously as she watched her mother and the delinquent converse animatedly over the dinner table. _'Kami, I had really hoped this day never came. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I kiss the baka? In front of my own house, no less!'_ She didn't know what had possessed her to agree to his outlandish request. He had just sounded so caring and heartwarming, and he was so handsome and strong...she couldn't resist. Even now, on the brink of a full-on panic attack, the pink-haired young woman's lips still tingled. The feeling of him pressed against her was still vivid in her thoughts, and the way he held her so lovingly in a strong embrace while gently claiming her lips was enough to send goosebumps up her arms from the memory alone. Blushing, she dared a glance at him, watching those very lips that made her legs weak move to form words and sentences. _'What if...What if kaa-san hadn't interrupted us?'_

"Isn't that right, Sakura-chan?" He asked her suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "The movie was pretty great, ne?"

"Y-yeah! It was." She wanted to kick herself for getting caught off guard. Now wasn't the time for her to daydream. "The movie was great, kaa-san."

"Well, I'm glad you two had such a nice time." Sakura didn't like the sly look her mother was giving her. "You know, Naruto-san, Sakura-chan has been pretty tight-lipped on her relationship with you. Please, don't blame an old woman for being a tad bit curious about her daughter's mysterious boyfriend…"

Sakura resisted the urge to squeak as he suddenly placed his arm around her shoulder and brought her close. All three of them were situated at the kitchen table, with Naruto and her sitting right next to each other, and her mother seated across from them. Her mother had organized the seating arrangement, most likely to have them close together while she did her 'interrogation.' Her kaa-san had been hounding her all week for details of Naruto; she held no illusions her mother would hold back her questions.

"Not at all!" He said happily. "And you are most certainly not an old woman, Haruno-san. I can see where Sakura-chan gets her beauty."

"Oh, my." Mebuki placed a hand on her chest, a small blush on her cheeks as she chuckled. "You flatter me, Naruto-san. Sakura-chan, your boyfriend is quite the gentlemen."

It was pointless to correct her mother. After she saw her kissing the baka, it was the only viable explanation, and one that Sakura would have to go along with in order to maintain their arrangement. "He does have a way with words," she responded fondly, unable to deny the natural charm he seemed to possessed.

"However, none of this 'Haruno-san.' It makes me sound old. Just call me Mebuki."

Naruto grinned.

"Not a problem, Mebuki-chan. You know," He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "When I first saw you, I was about to ask Sakura-chan if she had an older sister she hadn't mentioned."

Mebuki giggled, blushing.

"You charmer. You don't have to flatter an old woman, Naruto-kun."

"I don't flatter, Mebuki-chan. I only tell the truth."

' _Woah, hold on...Is he flirting with my mom?!'_ She thought, staring at the delinquent in disbelief. She glanced toward her blushing mother, who was soaking up the barrage of compliments happily. _'And what's with her calling him "Naruto-kun?" Does every female I know become a blushing mess whenever he talks?'_

"So, how did you meet Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun? She's never mentioned you before." Mebuki asked, placing her elbows on the table and leaning forward eagerly.. Sakura watched his eyes dip toward her mother's chest for the briefest of moments, drinking in the sight of her breasts pushing against the surface of the table. It was quick, almost undetectable, but it was clear as day for her. She would most certainly have a talk with him after dinner. Besides the ire she felt watching him flirt and stare at her mother, Sakura was also curious of what he would tell her. They had never come up with a fake story for this situation. She naively believed she could keep her arrangement with Naruto a secret from her mother. She berated herself for being so optimistic, knowing her kaa-san's tendency to pry into her personal life. "It's almost as if she were trying to hide you from me…" She commented, a slightly accusatory tone to her words. Sakura fidgeted nervously under her mother's stare.

"Don't be too hard on Sakura-chan. She's just a little shy about our relationship," Naruto interjected, mercifully saving her from an awkward explanation. "Even at school, we try to keep our relationship under wraps. She doesn't like all the stares. It is probably for the best. Imagine all the lovestruck guys who would want to gut me for being with the most beautiful girl in the school!" He stated dramatically, touching off his point with an exaggerated kiss on her cheek.

Despite the tense situation, Sakura couldn't help but giggled at his antics, as did Mebuki, watching the couple with a happy smile.

"Oh, I guess I can't be too upset," Mebuki relented. "You two are such a cute couple!"

"I'm glad you approve, Mebuki-chan," he said, smiling. He sent Sakura a discrete wink as he continued. "We met formally about a month ago, just after the school year started. We had seen each other in passing since freshman year, but had never really gotten around to talking. I'll be honest, I was a little nervous to approach her. She's just so beautiful and smart...can you blame me for getting cold feet?" He chuckled. "Anyway, math isn't exactly my best subject, so the guidance counselor suggested I get a tutor. Imagine my surprise when Sakura-chan was my assigned tutor! It was a dream come true. For the last month, she patiently worked with me, never complaining when I took some time to figure a new concept. I guess...I fell hard for her. Her kindness and beauty, coupled with her brains, I just couldn't resist. When she agreed to go out with me, I felt like the happiest man in the world!"

"Baka…" Sakura whispered, a small smile on her pretty face as she leaned into his chest. It was a completely made up story, but the passion he put behind every word almost convinced her of its validity. She was amused he had used a version of the excuse she once considered: tutoring him in some school-related subject. She doubted she could have come up with a convincing enough lie, which was why she avoided using it when pressed by her friends about her involvement with Naruto.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Mebuki gushed, bouncing in her chair. "Sakura-chan, you're so lucky to have a caring boyfriend."

"I would say I'm the lucky one, Mebuki-chan. Every moment with Sakura-chan is a treasure!" He said happily. "You know, not to deviate from the topic, but I saw a few family pictures when I walked in. Is that your husband in the photo above the mantle, Mebuki-chan?"

"Yes, that would be Hizashi," she replied, and Sakura took note of the bitter tone her mother held as she continued. "I apologize that you are unable to meet him, Naruto-kun. My husband is always away on business."

Naruto shot her a sympathetic look.

"Ah, then I am sorry to bring it up, Mebuki-chan."

"No, don't be," she quickly added. "I have...gotten used to it. I believe this business trip has lasted about...six months or so."

Sakura frowned. Her father had never been a big part of her life. Even in her earliest memories, he was a scarce presence, only notable during a few random birthdays or special events. It mattered little to her. She had long grown accustomed to his continued absence in her life. Her mother, on the other hand, still showed signs of bitterness over his incessant departures and emergency business trips.

"What about you, Naruto-kun? What are your parents like?" Her kaa-san asked, garnering Sakura's curiosity. She knew extremely little of Naruto's life outside of school. Even Ino, when pressured to give details other than the two's very active sex life, professed to a lack of thorough knowledge of his family, which had always struck Sakura as strange. If anyone would know anything, it had to be Ino considering she was dubbed around the entire school as Naruto's "main girl."

"Yes, my parents…" Since she had known him, Sakura had only ever seen the blonde excitable or happy, occasionally touching on a serious attitude. Never once had she seen him exude even the barest hints of sadness. When his mouth stretched into a sad smile, her eyes widened as he continued. "I don't know much about my parents, Mebuki-chan. They passed away in a car accident when I was only eight."

Sakura could barely contain a gasp, staring at the young man, stunned by his words. _'I never knew…'_ Without thinking, she placed a hand over his, attempting to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun," Mebuki said. "I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory."

"Oh, it's fine. It was a long time ago, and like I said I barely remember them. Perhaps it's for the best."

"Who has taken care of you, then? You can't tell me you've been alone since you were eight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled, his trademark happiness returning.

"Of course not. My godmother has watched over me since the incident. You may have heard of her...her name is Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade Senju? As in head of the Konoha Pharmaceutical Corporation? That Tsunade Senju?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

He nodded.

"Yep! The very one. Apparently, my mom was a student of hers back when she taught at the university. When my mom graduated, she worked for Tsunade and maintained a close friendship. When I was born, I guess her and my dad decided to make her my godmother," he finished with a smile.

Sakura started to connect the dots. No matter how many times he got detention or skipped class, the blonde delinquent was never expelled from school. The rumors of his family using some unknown influence to keep him enrolled appeared to be true. If Tsunade Senju was indeed his caretaker, no superintendent in their right mind would expel him. After all, the Konoha Pharmaceutical Corporation did donate quite a bit of money to the school for sports equipment, new textbooks and desks, and renovations for entire sections of the school grounds. Hell, most of the student council activities were directly funded by the company. Sakura knew from glancing at the financial ledgers of her academic rival and student council president, Ayame Ichiraku, the true scale of how far the charitable donations went to funding the various activities the student council hosted.

"Although, I've been on my own since I turned sixteen. I guess I wanted a little independence. Baa-chan can be a little overbearing sometimes!" He joked, prompting both her and Mebuki to giggle as he casually gave such a nickname to one of the most powerful women in the city. "I live in an apartment upstairs from a ramen restaurant. I work on weekend nights, so the owner waives my rent and gives me enough for a fair amount of pocket change. Customers seem to love the ramen I make." He sent Sakura a wink. "Maybe I can make you some one day, beautiful."

She smiled, blushing slightly.

"I would like that, Naruto-kun."

"And you as well, Mebuki-chan," he said, turning to her. "It's the least I could do for this wonderful meal."

"You don't have to, Naruto-kun," Mebuki responded, smiling.

"Ah, but I want to. I love cooking for beautiful women."

"Oh, my…" Mebuki blushed. "Well, if you insist, I would never refuse. I love a man who knows how to cook," she said, giggling. "And a handsome one, too…"

"Trying to steal my boyfriend, kaa-san?" Sakura joked, although she felt a bit annoyed watching them flirt shamelessly. She flat out refused to call it jealousy. She gave her perverted mentor a little slack. Sakura admitted her mother was beautiful. With stunning green eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair, coupled with fair-skin and a full figure, Mebuki Haruno was a mature beauty, hardly appearing the age of thirty-nine. Naruto may have been flirting earlier, but he was onto something when he said she looked like Sakura's older sister. Many of her friends had made that assumption the first time they had met her mother. Begrudgingly, she admitted her mother was bigger in the chest area, pushing the upper boundaries of a D-cup and edging closer to E. She had a nice rear to compliment her chest, but Sakura's was still bigger.

"Hmmm...if he can clean, too…" Mebuki winked at him. "I may consider taking him off your hands, Sakura-chan."

"Kaa-san!" Sakura yelled, embarrassed at her mother's words. She sent Naruto a glare when he heard him laughing.

"You're awesome, Mebuki-chan." He stood up and grabbed his empty plate.

"Oh, just leave your plate on the table, Naruto-kun. I'll get the dishes later."

He shot her a grin.

"You gave me a delicious meal. The least I could do is wash the dishes. Here, let me get yours…" He grabbed her plate, as well as Sakura's, and made his way to the sink. "It won't take me long!" He said, grabbing some dish soap.

Mebuki sighed dreamily as she watched him wash the dishes, prompting a concerned look from Sakura.

"Uh, Kaa-san?" She whispered. Over the water rushing out of the faucet, she doubted Naruto could hear her.

"Don't mess this up, Sakura-chan. He's definitely a keeper," her mother said. "I wish there were young men like him when I was your age."

"Kaa-san?"

Mebuki shook her head lightly.

"Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan. Just an old woman thinking of the past, but I have to ask…" She gave her a mischievous grin. "How good of a kisser is he?"

Sakura blushed.

"K-Kaa-san!"

"Pretty good? That blush on your face tells it all."

"I...what you saw…" She gulped, feeling suddenly shy. "...it was my first kiss, kaa-san."

"Oh, how romantic! How was it, Sakura-chan?" Mebuki asked eagerly, green eyes twinkling.

"It was…" A broad smile broke out across her face. "Amazing. He was so gentle...I thought my heart was about to explode."

Her mother squealed.

"That's so sweet! I'm glad my little girl's first kiss was with such a kind and handsome young man. You're so lucky, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah…"

"All done, Mebuki-chan!" Naruto announced, wiping his hands with a dishrag. "Some bad news. When I turned off the faucet, I heard some dripping underneath the sink. When I checked the cabinet underneath, I noticed the pipe was leaking. Not too much, mind you, but it needs to be fixed. A simple leak can evolve into a much bigger problem."

Mebuki sighed.

"Well, I guess I need to call a plumber."

"Nonsense! I can fix it, no problem!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly trouble you…"

"It's no trouble! It's the least I could do to repay your wonderful hospitality," he said with a smile. "I can come by tomorrow afternoon, a few hours before I go to work. I'll bring my tools. Sound good?"

Mebuki nodded happily.

"That sounds perfect, Naruto-kun. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Mebuki-chan." He glanced at the clock. "Wow, time really flies. I can't believe it's already past nine. I really need to get home."

Sakura stood up, as did her mother.

"It was wonderful having you, Naruto-kun. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." To Sakura's surprise, her mother hugged the baka. "Oh, my. You do have some nice muscles."

"Thank you, Mebuki-chan. You know, you're the second beautiful woman I've had in my arms tonight. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Oh, you charmer!"

' _Okay, kaa-san. That hug has lasted a little too long,'_ Sakura thought annoyingly, her left eye twitching. _'Alright, that's enough.'_ "Naruto-kun," she said his name, capturing his attention. She gave him a pout, crossing her arms underneath her chest. "Don't I get a good night kiss, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

He grinned.

"Of course." Untangling himself from the older Haruno, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her. _'Mmmm. His lips are so soft.'_ She couldn't help but sigh contently against his lips, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and stared into her emerald eyes. "Walk me to the door, love?" He asked, lacing his fingers with her.

She blushed.

"Hai…" She tugged at his hands, guiding him to the front door.

"One more?" He asked when they stopped at the door, prompting her to smile at the sudden sense of deja vu."

"Okay." She kissed him. "Do you want another?" She whispered against his lips.

"A million more, but I guess one more is a great start," he told her, causing her to lightly giggle as she claimed his lips once again.

"I could do this forever," Sakura admitted honestly, shocking even herself.

He gave her a grin as he pulled away, grabbing the doorknob.

"Just wait til next week, love. I promise you'll have plenty." Giving her one more kiss, he went out the front door, Sakura watching him as he gave one final wave before walking down the sidewalk whistling a happy tune. When she finally closed the door, Sakura sighed depressingly. She already missed the baka.

"Looks like someone's in love!" Her mother sang from the kitchen.

Sakura blushed.

"Kaa-san!"

* * *

Next Day, Yamanaka Residence

The city of Konoha experienced warm and pleasant weather all year round. Many of its more affluent citizens chose to capitalize on the consistently sunny days, investing in large pools for their backyards. For the wealthy Yamanaka family, such a luxury was a must, and one was built years ago, with a separate hot tub to complement the already impressive arrangements. An expansive wooden deck was also constructed, a perfect place for relaxing near the pool on comfortable lounge chairs. A privacy fence surrounded the backyard. Considering every house on the block was only one story, it guaranteed protection from prying eyes. All of these luxuries were currently being enjoyed by the heiress to the Yamanaka family, Ino, as she proceeded to give her delinquent lover a welcoming gift.

"Fuck, Ino-chan," Naruto groaned. "You're already gonna make me cum."

Smirking, the blonde bombshell continued her ministrations. She rubbed her palm over the tip of his penis, gliding across the sensitive head with ease as his pre-cum lubricated her action. His shaft was treated to long, saliva-coated licks, stimulating the underside of his throbbing cock while her other hand massaged his large balls. He was completely naked on the lounge chair as she did her best to bring him to a quick release, wanting nothing more than to feel his hot seed spray all over her face and chest. She wore a white bikini that left little to the imagination, barely covering her big breasts and a mere string between her ass cheeks. She only wore it on special occasions, namely when she and her lover were alone together on a perfect, sunny day.

"Your balls are so heavy, Naruto-kun," she commented, marveling at the size of them in the palm of her hand. "It's hard to imagine you came at least a dozen times yesterday. They feel full." She played with his sack gently. "Mmmm...I think I can feel it. Are you about to cum? Is Naruto-kun about to cum all over my face?" She asked playfully, moving her hand from his balls to begin stroking his shaft at a rapid pace.

"If you do that…" He said, bucking his hips into her hand. "Damn. I'm cumming."

A moment later, the first spurts of his orgasm shot out of his tip and landed on her nose and cheeks. Quickly, she captured the erupting head between her lips, moaning as the hot, thick fluid rocketed down her throat. She rolled her tongue over the tip of his penis like a lollypop, his gushing semen coating the insides of her mouth thoroughly as she attempted to down the large load. Hard-pressed to handle the copious amount, the busty Yamanaka pulled his cock out of her mouth just as his spunk started to leak out of the corners of her mouth, aiming the head at her neck and chest as it continued to spew out the warm semen. She kept jerking off his shaft, trying to coax out every drop as it sprayed her cleavage and neck. Her eyes glazed over, the scent and hotness of his seed filling her with desire, making her womanhood grow wet. When the final drops drizzled onto her hand, Ino let go of his cock, staring up at him with wide and awe-struck eyes. Even after being with him for so long, the amount of his orgasm never failed to impress.

"Wow, I really covered you," he said with a grin. Ino glanced down at her chest, watching as the rivulets of his seed flowed down the valley of her cleavage, leaving hot trails of arousal trailing over her skin. She ran her finger along one of the many small streams, gathering up a good bit of the thick spunk. Slowly and looking him straight in the eyes, she brought the coated finger up to her lips and sensually sucked on the tip, relishing the warmness and texture of the fluid. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, letting him see the cum that covered her tongue, and swallowed it. She ran her tongue over her lips, savoring the leftover seed that had previously escaped her mouth. She giggled as his cock throbbed at the sight of her actions, and enjoyed the lust-filled stare he was giving her. "That's hot," Naruto commented.

"You think everything I do is hot," she teased, giving the tip of his penis a kiss.

"True," he admitted, watching her tongue swirl around his cockhead.

"Remember that surprise I promised you?"

He grinned.

"You mean…?"

"Yep!" She scooted up the lounge chair, making a show of turning her body around and thrusting her bikini-clad butt into his erection. His hands quickly descended on her rear, assaulting her lower cheeks with eager gropes and rough squeezes. She shivered as he moved aside the string between her cheeks, exposing her puckered hole to the warm air and the soft skin of the underside of his shaft. He rubbed his penis over her backdoor entrance, teasing it with his swollen head as he parted her plump ass cheeks. "Don't tease me, Naruto-kun," she moaned, pushing her butt into his crotch. "Fuck my ass."

"With pleasure." She felt the lounge chair stir as he shifted his position, standing on the chair with his knees as he took a position behind her. She felt the tip of his penis touch her puckered hole, tracing the entrance for a brief moment before he slowly pushed forward.

With copious amounts of her saliva and his cum still coating his shaft and head, he was properly lubricated, insuring that four inches of his impressive length entered her bowels with ease. She could hear him groan as her tight insides clenched around his girth, feeling his muscled chest lean over her as he placed kisses on her back and neck. "It's so fucking tight," he said through gritted teeth, and Ino could feel his cock twitch inside her. For her, it wasn't painful. She had gotten used to taking his size, but it certainly helped that he started out slow and always well lubricated, even if it was just with bodily fluids. And he never attempted to spear his whole length inside of her ass. He was much too big. Usually, she could take half his length, and he made sure to take advantage of every inch she could take.

She was too embarrassed to admit it, but she could actually get off from him fucking her ass. The sound of his groans and flesh smacking flesh was enough to make her gush with excitement, plus the way his girth stretched her tight hole was positively orgasmic. Despite all this, Naruto still took the time to make sure she felt good. Just as his thrusts began to pick up speed, she felt one of his hands descend to her dripping arousal and began rubbing her already excited clit. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" She moaned, gasping when his other hand grabbed one of her dangling breasts. His hand quickly pulled her bikini top down, freeing the large, jiggling orbs from their tight confines as it started kneading the abundant flesh like dough.

"You're getting tighter," he whispered into her ear. His tongue glided over her earlobe. "Does Ino-chan like it when I fuck her ass?"

"Y-yes." A blush dusted her cheeks.

He laughed, burying his face into the crook of her neck and her long hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ino-chan. I think it's adorable."

"Adorable?" She growled, glaring over her shoulder. "I'm sexy, not adora-ohhhh…fuck….!" She threw her head back when three of his fingers suddenly entered her womanhood, triggering an orgasm. She squirted all over his hand, her body shuddering as she rode the pleasurable high of her orgasm. She could feel his grin against her neck as she began to pant, breathing heavily from the powerful sensation.

"I agree. You are sexy, Ino-chan, but you have your adorable moments." He nuzzled her neck. "My adorable, sexy Ino-chan."

Her heart fluttered.

"Naruto-kun…" She smiled happily, looking over her shoulder lovingly at him. _'I love you.'_

He kissed her cheek.

"I cumming, Ino-chan. I'm gonna cum in your ass."

"Fill me up, Naruto-kun. Don't stop until you fill me up!"

His release exploded inside her bowels. She came instantly, his diligent fingers, skillful tongue, and the hot rush of semen painting her insides white were too much for her to handle. His final thrust went further than ever before, pushing six inches of his penis inside of her ass, the thickness of his seed lubricating the endeavor. It didn't hurt. If anything, the extra fullness heightened her level of arousal as it pushed into the unexplored regions of her bowels. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her, her lips pulled into a satisfied grin as he lover continued to thrust into her ass while simultaneously filling her with his seed.

"Damn, Ino-chan. It feels so fucking good." She was so out of it, losing herself to the sensations, that he managed to grab her by the waist and her breasts and pull her back onto the lounge chair with him before she could even react, his back hitting the comfortable cushions as she landed on his chest, his erupting cock still buried firmly in her ass. Both of his hands gripped her breasts hard, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh, while his lips attacked her neck. The fact she was now lying on his chest, his cock pounding into her ass at a rapid pace, caught up to her after several seconds. Her mind still clouded by lust, she turned her head and captured his lips. He seemingly abandoned his quest to place as many hickies on her neck as possible when their lips touched. Their tongues smashed against each other as they lost themselves in their passionate embrace.

His orgasm eventually ceased, but his thrusts did not. Spurts of his semen poured out of her stuffed hole with every thrust. What little rational thought she had left idly wondered if the amount he poured inside of her was a new record, but didn't dwell too long on the subject. She was too busy having her mouth ravaged by his tongue, and focusing on the wonderful way his hands fondled her breasts. She brought her hands up to her breasts, placing them over his groping hands, begging him for more. She dug her rear into his pelvis. Somewhere in their lovemaking, what she thought impossible only minutes ago actually happened: every inch of his cock was inside of her ass. She reckoned the incredible amount of semen swirling in her bowels and his forceful thrusts led to the inevitable scenario. She should have been alarmed, worried about the future soreness she would endure, but it just felt so _fucking good_. All the careful preparation for the event was absolutely worth it. Anal sex was beginning to turn her on as much as regular sex.

When another orgasm rocked her body, the tightness of her ass became too much for her lover. It didn't need to announce his approaching climax with words. The way he deepened their kiss and gripped her breasts told her everything she needed to know. Letting out a long, satisfying sigh into his mouth, she happily accepted a second load of his semen into her ass. Her bowels were once again treated to a rush of hot semen. She became putty in his arms as it coated parts of her insides that had never before received his thick spunk, her body going limp against his chest.

When the last drop of his release dribbled into her ass, she felt his cock slowly pull out of her puckered hole. She moaned loudly as it slid out her bowels, dragging across her sensitive insides until the bulbous head exited her ass with an audible and wet popping sound. His cock rested between her spread thighs, still fully erect and twitching. Soon after his exit, the combination of two of his loads rushed out her gaping hole like a river. It spilled onto his pelvis and the base of his cock, trailing around his balls and pouring onto the cushions of the lounge chair. The impressive amount left her shivering at its rapid exit, although the sudden feeling of emptiness saddened her. It was soon forgotten, however, as his arms wrapped around her waist and held her close, his head resting on her shoulder. "Naruto-kun?" She asked, voice slightly high pitched from her panting.

He smiled warmly at her and placed a simple kiss on her cheek.

"You like to cuddle afterward, right?"

She returned his smile, placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hai…" She settled contently against his chest. "Can you stay here all day?" She asked hopefully.

"You know I have work tonight," Naruto replied. His hands returned to her breasts. "I would love nothing more than to be with you the whole day, but old man Teuchi would be furious at me if I missed work."

"You don't need that job, Naruto-kun." She flipped over on her stomach, smashing her breasts against his chest. She circled a finger on his chest, playing with the light hair. "My family has a lot of money, you know. I can always give you plenty to find a better apartment. You wouldn't need a job. You could spend your weekends with me."

"Hmmm...tempting." He kissed the top of her head. "But I would never ask you to give me money. I'm with you for...you, Ino-chan. Not your family's money. I like spending time with my beautiful Ino-chan."

She blushed heavily at his sweet words.

"And I like spending time with you, Naruto-kun. I…" She stopped short of saying she loved him, knowing that it would only ruin their strange relationship. "...you wouldn't be asking if I decided to randomly give you some money."

"And if you did, I would only spend it on gifts for you, not me," he said. "I want you, not money. All the ryo in the world pales in comparison to Ino-chan."

She fruitlessly tried to quell the growing tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What time is it? 11:00 am? I still have three hours before I need to leave, so…" He gave her a grin. "That gives me plenty of time to spoil Ino-chan with a nice long massage. But before then, may I carry my hime inside and share a shower with her? I promise to get you squeaky clean."

She smiled at him lovingly, blinking away the tears.

"Can you give me a foot rub, too?" Ino asked hopefully.

He kissed her.

"Whatever my hime wants."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for the main chapter, but here are two shorts as a reward for the week-long wait!**

* * *

Omake 1: Misbehaving Mebuki!

"I promised Hinata I would help her prepare for next week's history exam," Sakura explained, folding her arms underneath her chest. She eyed the delinquent before her warily. "Just so we're on the same page...you're not planning on doing anything indecent with my mother, right?"

"Do you have so little faith in me, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking offended. Seeing her hard stare, he sighed. "Fair enough. I assure you I'm only here to fix the pipe, just like I promised."

"And you'll leave when you're done?"

"Well, unless Mebuki-chan wants me to stay…"

"Naruto-kun…" She warned.

"Okay, okay! Say hello to your mother, fix the pipe, and leave. You act like I have no control." He picked up the toolbox, walking toward the front porch. He sent her a wave and a smile. "Bye, Sakura-chan! Say hi to Hinata-chan for me!"

Sakura watched him enter her house, closing the door behind him.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

Haruno Residence

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're here!" Mebuki exclaimed, seeing the young man walk into the kitchen with a toolbox in hand. "I thought it was Sakura-chan coming back for something he forgot."

He gave her a grin.

"I just saw her leave. I guess she's helping Hinata-chan with some studying, so…" He moved toward the sink, kneeling down in front of the cabinet. "I'll get started."

"Would you like some lemonade, Naruto-kun?" She asked, glancing out the window and noting the bright sunny day. "If you walked over here, you must be thirsty."

He rummaged through his toolbox and pulled out a wrench.

"I would. Thanks, Mebuki-chan!"

Mebuki smiled.

"No problem." She went to the refrigerator, pulled out the container of fresh lemonade, and poured him a nice, cold glass. She walked over to the kitchen sink, bending down to hand him the drink. "Here you go, Naruto-kun."

He looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Mebuki-chan." He grabbed the glass of lemonade and took a long drink. She noticed his eyes stared at her chest for a brief moment. She blushed, realizing she was currently wearing a low-cut blouse, which showed off a good portion of her cleavage, and she was unintentionally giving him an eyeful. She couldn't deny how flattered she felt knowing a young, handsome man such as himself was interested in her body. It certainly helped her self-esteem, which had taken a beating over the last decade since Kizashi started going away on long business trips.

And the way her daughter's boyfriend filled out that white t-shirt...She licked her lips as his muscles strained the tight shirt, giving her a nice show. Oh, her daughter was indeed very lucky. She knew it was wrong to have such thoughts, but she couldn't help herself. Could you blame her for wanting a little excitement? _'Nothing wrong, just a little teasing,'_ she justified, sending the young man a flirtatious smile as she joined him on the kitchen floor. He looked at her questioningly. "Could you show me how to fix it? That way I know what to do next time."

He nodded.

"Sure. No problem, Mebuki-chan!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." She scooted close to him, their shoulders brushing as they both looked underneath the kitchen sink.

"See that right there? That's where the leak is at. See the seal?"

She nodded, moving to get a closer look.

"I do." Their faces were very close as he continued to explain, but she wasn't listening. She was too busy ogling his muscles and handsome features up close. Her breasts were just touching his left arm, which he was using to support his upper body as he began fixing the leak. He must have noticed, for he looked at her for a second. She sent him the same flirtatious smile, which he returned, much to her delight. Soon enough, he had fixed the pipe, and Mebuki was no closer to learning how to fix one than she was twenty minutes ago.

"And done. See? Not so bad, huh?" He stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun! You just saved me a lot of trouble. Oh, could you please help me up?" She raised her hand.

"Certainly." He grabbed her hand and delicately pulled her up. She feigned tripping, falling into his hard, muscular chest in an attempt to stop her fall. He held her close to steady her. "Are you alright, Mebuki-chan?" He asked, concerned.

She looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Thanks to you," she said, smiling. "You know, I've been meaning to move some patio furniture around in the backyard, but it's too heavy for me. Could you help me, Naruto-kun? I'd hate to trouble you."

"Sure thing. I still have some time before work."

"Excellent!" She grabbed his hand, leading him to the back door. "If it gets too hot outside, feel free to take your shirt off, Naruto-kun. I won't mind." _'Definitely wouldn't mind.'_

He chuckled.

"I think I will, Mebuki-chan. I think I will."

* * *

Omake 2: Date with Samui: Massage in the Mall!

"You really have a lot of tension in your back, Samui-chan."

"Hmmm…"

"You should really consider getting a back massage at least once a week. It would go along way to helping your shoulder and back pain."

"Are you offering? Ohhh...right there...oh!" She gasped.

"And there goes a big knot. How are you feeling?"

"Ahhh...you're amazing, Naruto…" She buried her face in the pillow, attempting to suppress a moan. "I feel so relaxed."

"Good. And I'd be more than happy to give you a massage whenever you wanted, Samui-chan."

She smiled.

"You sure it's not just an excuse to straddle my ass?"

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled, his hands moving to the center of her back. "I could start on your calves, if you want."

"That sounds-"

"Excuse me? Sir, ma'am?" A young saleswoman asked tentatively, garnering the attention of the couple. "Ummm...I don't think you're supposed to try out the display mattresses...like that."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well…"

"Ah, I believe we are in a rather provocative position, Naruto," Samui pointed out.

"What do you...Oh, I think I see what you mean. Sorry, saleslady!" He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

On their Sunday date at the mall, her and Naruto had frequented dozens of stores, ranging from clothing stores to electronics displays. The mall offered a lot of diversity without the hassle of walking a great distance between each store. The store they were currently enjoying, a mattress retailer that had some incredibly comfortable beds on display, was likely not the most appropriate location for her date to give her a massage, especially with the way his crotch was pressed against her butt as he straddled her. And the store manager probably didn't appreciate one of the display mattresses being used in such a manner.

Samui sighed disappointedly.

"Such a shame. I really was looking forward to a breast massage," she said, giving Naruto a pout.

The saleswoman blushed.

"Br-Breast massage!? In public?!" The poor girl looked ready to faint.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted. He gave the employee a pleading look. "Five more minutes, please? Then I promise we'll leave."

"Sir...you can't…"

"Do you think it would be better if I took off my blouse, Naruto?"

"Of course!"

"Manager!" The saleslady cried. "I need the manager!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the two shorts at the end. I apologize I couldn't fit in a full scene with Samui, but I've decided to break down her and Naruto's date into three shorts, exploring their developing relationship and some comedic scenes. The next chapter will contain another look into their Sunday date. If I find the time, I may just start having two shorts at the end of each chapter as the norm. Leave a review if you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Week of Kisses

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I tried to get this chapter typed up as fast as I could. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Negotiations with Kishimoto over ownership of Naruto have unfortunately broken down once more. :(**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Week of Kisses

Monday

Waiting near the bridge, Sakura rubbed her sore calves, groaning when they ached from her touch. Coach Mitarashi had been extra brutal during gym, complaining that the class was getting too comfortable and lax with the current fitness program. Doubling the number of laps and adding sit-ups to their already grueling list of exercises, the pink-haired beauty was certain she would never had made it without the assistance of her good friend Hinata, who helped support her weight during the last laps around the track field. She made a mental note to buy her friend something nice for her upcoming birthday.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, walking up to her with his ever-present grin plastered across his face.

She gave him a smile, wincing slightly when she shifted her weight on one foot.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

"You okay?" He asked, looking her up and down with concern in his blue eyes.

"Coach Mitarashi," she spat, venom coating her words. "She decided to make gym class even more of a living hell than it already is. Kami, my calves are killing me…"

"You know, if you need it, I'm pretty good at massages," he said casually, a twinkle in his eye.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes. Samui has told me all about your massages. In the middle of a mattress store, right?"

"Samui-chan thought it was a good idea," he defended.

"She told me they kicked both of you out!"

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. Now we're sorta banned from the store…" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, shall we begin today's lesson?"

"We're not walking all the way to the park, are we? My feet can't take much more," she complained, already dreading walking two kilometers to 'their' park.

Naruto put his hand underneath his chin in deep thought.

"Hmmm...that is where I planned for us to go…Ah, I got it!"

"What? Are we go-eep! Naruto-kun!" She screamed, suddenly finding herself swept off her feet and into his strong arms. In a panic, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. One of his arms supported her back while the other held up her legs, prompting her to blush when she realized the way she was holding her. _'Bridal-style…'_ She thought, trying to fight her growing blush. "Naruto-kun?"

"Well, if you're too sore to walk, then a gentleman such as myself will have to carry you, right?" He asked, sending her a wink.

She nodded shyly.

"Hai…" She had butterflies in her stomach all the way to the park. Being held close to his chest while passing other pedestrians filled her with embarrassment. People walking down the path eyed the couple curiously, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to hide from their judgemental and questioning glances.

Naruto didn't seem to mind one bit, holding her tightly to his chest as he shared smiles and nods with every passerby. She knew it wouldn't bother him; she was almost certain the delinquent would take her in the middle of the park if she asked, regardless if everyone walking by saw. She could easily imagine him laying her on the grass, dropping his jacket on the ground for her comfort, and taking off her clothes before she could even blink. From what Ino had told her in the past, the young man would no doubt proceed to make her scream his name as he- _'Whoa! Calm down, girl.'_ The temperature in the park seemed to spike. _'What are you doing, Sakura? You can't think of him doing...that...with you…'_ She felt guilty thinking of him in such a way, mindful of her feelings for Sasuke. It was a betrayal, even if she currently didn't have any sort of relationship with the dark-haired young man. _'You've already kissed Naruto. You gave him your first kiss,'_ an accusing voice pointed out, adding to her growing guilt.

But did it really matter? Did guys even care about being a girl's first kiss? Naruto had probably been a dozen girls' first kiss. When they kissed a few nights ago, he had promised to make hers memorable, a promise he most certainly kept. She doubted she would ever forgot about the magnificent feeling of having his soft lips pressed delicately against hers. And he was the epitome of a gentleman, with his hands never straying below her waist and his lips never doing more than simply touching hers. She would never had thought he was even capable of being so gentle and caring. The way his blue eyes stared into her green ones when their lips touched, and the loving way he held her close, never left her thoughts over the weekend. Not enough the grueling exercises of gym class could get her mind off the handsome troublemaker.

After years of wondering, Sakura finally understood how girls seemed to fall head over heels for Naruto. He was insanely charismatic, possessed a charm that could make even the coldest hearts melt (Samui was proof of that), and he was one of the most handsome male students in the entire school. Even considering her deep crush for Sasuke, Sakura was hard-pressed to deduce which of the two were better looking. While Sasuke had the aristocratic good looks, Naruto had the ruggedly handsome features, and a roguish grin that couldn't help but make her heart flutter. She admitted his sparkling, caring blue eyes were more favorable to her than Sasuke's dark, charcoal-colored orbs. With eyes alone, Naruto could convey so much emotion and feeling. When he looked into her eyes, she was helpless under his hypnotic gaze. In one look, she could see his desire and want, and he _always_ looked at her as if she were the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth. Her heartbeat increased just thinking about the power of his stare.

When they finally arrived at what she had affectionately dubbed 'their park bench,' the delinquent gently lowered her onto the bench, sitting her down in such a way that her body covered most of the length of the bench. She regarded him questioningly, curious as to why he had left almost no room for himself. He sent her that roguish grin she was thinking about just mere moments ago, sitting down at the edge of the bench where her feet were. She blushed as he proceeded to untie the laces of her shoe. "W-what are you doing?"

"You'll be very sore tomorrow if you don't get these babies massaged," he informed her, already taking off one of her shoes. She shivered as he removed her sock, as well. The gentle breeze of the afternoon tickled the bottoms of her feet as he positioned her feet into his lap.

"But...I…" She didn't think her cheeks could get anymore red when both of her feet were completely bare in his lap, and his hands were touching her left foot. "You don't have to, Naruto-kun. I'm fine."

He shook his head.

"It might not be too bad right now, but give it just a few more hours and you'll barely be able to move your legs. Give me ten minutes, and I promise you'll feel good as new."

"Well…" She glanced around the park uncertainly. "You won't...do anything perverted, right?"

"Only if you want me to, Sakura-chan." He grinned. "If you want the 'Samui-chan Experience,' you just have to ask."

"Pervert," she muttered, crossing her arms. "Fine. Just my feet and calves. No higher, mister!" She warned, sending him a mild glare.

"Your wish is my command, Sakura-chan," he said with a chuckle.

Much to her shame and embarrassment, she quickly became a moaning mess under his skilled touch. His fingers worked magic on her tired heels, sending tingles up her leg and into her core. She was initially worried her ticklish feet would prevent him from doing his thing, but it was obvious he was very proficient in the matter of foot massages. No tickling, only blissful feelings of relaxation and comfort. The ache she felt in the soles of her feet vanished under his care, replaced with the wonderful feeling of tension-free tendons.

And when he was finished with her feet, he moved on to her calves. Within a minute, she was doing everything she could to stop herself from arching her back from the pleasure she was experiencing. _'How could a calf massage feel so fucking good?'_ She wondered, not even bothering to suppress her moans as all tension was alleviated from her legs. "You're too...mmhmm...good at this…" She groaned, shutting her eyes as she became putty in his hands.

"I'm good at alot of things, Sakura-chan." His hands stopped just below her knees. "If you want me to go higher…"

She gasped when his fingers worked out a bothersome knot, gripping the bench hard.

"Ohhh...keep hands...fuck…" Was she actually panting? Why was she panting from a massage? "You are too goddamn good at this."

He smirked.

"So...higher?"

"Pervert…" Her resistance was quickly faltering. "Mou...just...mid-thigh! Absolutely no higher!"

"Mid-thigh. Got it!" She felt warmth spread throughout her body when his hands made their way above her knee, touching the sensitive skin of her thighs. "Hmmm. You have very nice legs, Sakura-chan. Very toned. I can tell you work out."

"Thank you...Naruto-kun." Would she never stop blushing around this man? Her cheeks were on fire as he worked his way up her thighs, going underneath her skirt.

"How would you define mid-thigh, Sakura-chan?" He asked suddenly, stopping as his hands were entering a dangerous area.

"Right there."

"Awww. That's where the fun part is." He gave her a pout.

She giggled, despite the fact his hands were essentially up her skirt.

"You're too handsome to pout, Naruto-kun." She froze, not intending to voice her thoughts. "I mean…"

He grinned.

"Oh, you think I'm handsome, Sakura-chan?" He squeezed her thigh. "Having such a beautiful woman call me handsome...My ego just got a boost, Sakura-chan."

She sighed.

"Fine. I think you're handsome. And that's above mid-thigh, Naruto-kun!" She yelled, blushing when his fingers were barely an inch from her panties.

He scratched the back of his head, smiling.

"My bad! Sakura-chan is just so sexy." His hands returned to safer territory. "Even my self-control is put to the test when I have you in my arms."

"Ohhh...right there…" She closed her eyes. "You have Ino and half the cheerleading squad at your beck and call. You shouldn't even be concerned with me."

"Oh, you've heard about the cheerleading squad, huh?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "I swear, Temari-chan has the biggest mouth."

"Is it true?"

"Hmmm?"

"The rumor you...you know...with half of the cheerleading squad…"

"In the locker room? Yep. All true. Man, that was a very nice day," he said, gaining a fond smile. "I've never been more exhausted in my entire life. They even sent me a thank you card a few days later, with all their signatures and phone numbers. High school rocks. Too bad about the classes, or it'd be perfect."

"Would you...if I asked…" She blushed, already regretting her next line of questioning. "Hypothetically, would you have...sex with me if I asked you to?"

"Without hesitation," he replied, not missing a beat. He looked into her eyes. "To me, Sakura-chan is worth more than the _entire_ cheerleading squad. I would dedicate a solid week to doing nothing but making love to you over and over again, school and work be damned. I would not rest until you were satisfied a thousand times over." He shot her a grin. "Does that answer your question, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah...Hai…" She nodded meekly, stunned by his passionate reply. Did this man exist only to make her blush? "I...That was more than I was expecting."

His hand patted her knee.

"I aim to please, Sakura-chan. Now, how about we begin today's session?" His wonderful hands left her legs, and she instantly missed his skilled and gentle touch. The ache which had plagued her legs and feet fifteen minutes ago were a distant memory. Sakura now had a rough idea of why Samui had that dreamy smile on her face when describing her massage experience with Naruto.

He patted his lap, beckoning her to come closer. Still marveling at how pain-free her legs were, the pink-haired beauty removed her feet from his lap and scooted toward his side of the bench. She flattened out her skirt as she made herself comfortable in his lap, being mindful of his warning days earlier about the consequences of her fidgeting too much while sitting in his lap. Her eyes widened when a prominent and throbbing bulge grazed her panties, causing her to tense. "Ah, sorry Sakura-chan," he apologized, although his grin told her otherwise. "You're just too sexy."

Despite her nerves, she rolled her eyes, leaning forward into his chest, the top of her head settling just below his chin.

"Are you seriously hard from just touching my legs?"

"Sakura-chan has very nice legs," he pointed out.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment…" she muttered. She looked up into his eyes. "What's the next step, Naruto-kun?" She asked, perhaps a tad bit too excitedly. Was it weird she was getting used to his erection pressing against her?

"Kissing, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gulped, feeling the butterflies return to her stomach.

"Kissing?"

"Yep! You know, just like the other night. You need to get comfortable with public kissing. This is one of the most important parts of public displays of affection."

She digested the information.

"But the other night...when we kissed…" She couldn't look him in the eyes. "You weren't just kissing me so I could get practice, right?" For some reason, her heart ached at the thought he only kissed her for the sake of this weird arrangement. She gave him her first kiss...did he cherish it as a gift, or the by-product of an agreement.

"Hey…" He lifted her chin up, staring into her soul with those gorgeous ocean-colored eyes of his. "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. You gave me your first kiss, and I will always treasure it. This arrangement had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry if I overstepped the boundaries of our agreement, Sakura-chan. You're just so beautiful, and...I couldn't resist the temptation. If you want to exclude all physical contact to designated sessions, I will understand."

Sakura bit her lip. She had been dreaming of his lips the whole weekend. She knew the growing desire she felt for this man was altering the arrangement. Just a week ago, she would never have imagined how she could possibly feel something for Konoha High's most infamous delinquent. Not long ago, she was disgusted by the mere thought of him and his womanizing ways. How had everything gotten so turned around? Kami, she was becoming Ino! Her friend never ceased talking about the blonde troublemaker.

She needed to tell him they were overstepping the arrangement. She needed to, but she didn't want to. Every fiber of her body fought against the very notion. After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, her lips moved, but the words that came out were not what she intended. "If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me," she replied with a cute smile. "More practice doesn't hurt, right? And...I do like kissing you, Naruto-kun." _'What did I just say?!'_

Naruto smiled warmly, leaning forward and capturing her lips.

"Just...go gentle, okay?" She whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I'm still getting used to this."

His strong arms tightened their hold around her waist.

"Whatever you want, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Tuesday

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun?"

Ino glanced up from her comfortable spot on Naruto's chest to see a nervous-looking Hinata standing over them. The blonde bombshell and her lover had decided to skip their respective classes after lunch to enjoy the afternoon in each other's arms on the rooftop. He was sprawled out on his back while she snuggled into his chest. Kissing and watching the clouds was much more preferable than spending an afternoon listening to boring lectures. Well, it _was_ before they were interrupted.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, ceasing his ravishing of her neck. It made Ino groan in disappointment. His lips felt really good against her flesh. "Oh, and I'm digging the outfit. You look sexy in your gym clothes, Hinata-chan."

The poor girl blushed a dark shade of red.

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." She fidgeted in place. Wearing a white t-shirt that clung to her ample chest and a pair of tight shorts, Ino admitted her quiet and shy friend looked undeniably attractive. The innocent aura of the beautiful Hyuga seemed out of place when considering her curvaceous, appealing figure. Hinata typically wore baggy clothing, attempting to hide her figure from other people out of misplaced embarrassment, but all of that was thrown out the window when it came time for gym class. Eyeing her big boobs, Ino felt a little jealous of her friend. They were even bigger than hers. It certainly didn't help that Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Hinata's breasts, which were straining the fabric of her t-shirt to the breaking point. _'How does she run without having a wardrobe malfunction?'_ Ino wondered, watching her friend's breasts bounce as she fidgeted nervously.

"So what can I do for you, Hinata-chan? You're not here to ask my out on a date, are you?" He grinned. "If you are, the answer is definitely yes."

' _Oh, she better not!'_ Ino thought angrily. _'This is my Naruto-kun time!'_

"W-well...I…" Hinata looked ready to faint. She took a deep breath, calming herself down, before abruptly bowing and thrusting out her arm. A piece of folded up paper was clutched in her extended hand. "This is f-for you, Naruto-kun."

"Ara? Is it a confession note? Very bold to do in front of Ino-chan," Naruto said, chuckling as he took the note from her hand.

Ino tried her best to resist glaring at the shy beauty, but failed miserably.

"Hinata…" She growled lightly, causing Hinata to jump. "I cherish you as a friend, but if you're making a move on Naruto-kun…"

Hinata pushed her fingers together nervously, shifting her gaze to her feet.

"Be easy on Hinata-chan," he said, patting her head as he read the note. "She means no harm, Ino-chan. Hinata-chan is too kind-hearted and adorable to do such a thing."

The busty Hyuga blushed, gaining a small smile at his words.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered dreamily, but Ino heard it loud and clear. She still regarded her friend with suspicion, even after her lover's words.

"Hmmm…" He bunched up the note and stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket. Ino looked at him questioningly as he sat up, bringing her with him. He placed his hands on her waist and delicately lifted her off of his lap.

"Naruto-kun?"

He shot her a grin.

"Something's come up, Ino-chan. I need to go."

"Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips before standing up. She took the hand he offered, and her helped her up. "Nothing's wrong, love. Just a promise I have to keep," he explained as she smoothed out her skirt. "I'll catch up with you later."

It suddenly dawned on her. Hinata in gym clothes, coming up to the rooftop bearing a message for Naruto. Sakura shared gym class with Hinata, and Sakura wouldn't dare come up to the rooftop when she knew Naruto was with her. Ever since their spat in the cafeteria, a clear division had grown between the once close friends. Naruto wouldn't tell her why he was spending so much time with Sakura. Even after his assurances, it still bothered Ino when she knew he was with the pink-haired beauty. She didn't trust her friend's intentions one bit.

"You're going to see Sakura, right?" She asked suddenly, hints of jealousy coating her words.

He dusted off his jacket.

"Yes." He looked at her curiously. "Is that a problem?"

' _Hell yeah it's a problem! That bitch clearly wants you for herself!'_ She mentally screamed, but tried to calm herself on the outside. "She gets you after school. Now during school? You're spending a lot of time with her, Naruto-kun."

"We discussed this, Ino-chan."

"I know, I know. It's just…" She bit her lip. "I'm worried you won't…" _'Want me anymore.'_ He was spending so much time with Sakura, there was a real concern on Ino's part that Naruto would lose interest in her. It was different than the other girls he occasionally hung around. No more than a day or two before he moved onto the next one. Ino was the only girl he always came back to consistently. She was tolerant of his wandering because she knew it didn't mean anything. He cared about _her_ , not those floozies he fucked in the girls' locker room. They were temporary, she was permanent. Sakura wasn't temporary. Ino was frightened her friend would become a permanent part of her lover's life.

"Hey…" He brought a hand to her cheek, caressing it lovingly. "How about you come over a little after 9 tonight? You can spend the night at my place."

She perked up considerably. She still held her misgivings about the whole Sakura situation, but this went a long way to easing her concerns.

"Can you give me a massage when I come over?" She asked, nuzzling his hand and holding it with both of her hands.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Of course, love. Anything you want."

Ino sighed contently. _'I really want you to stay away from Sakura.'_ She gave him one last kiss on the lips. "I lo...I'll miss you, Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry. We'll see each other tonight, Ino-chan." He turned away from her and made his way to the rooftop exit. He shot Hinata a grin. "Thanks for bringing the message, Hinata-chan! I owe you one!" He winked, causing the dark blue-haired girl to blush and nod shyly.

"You're welcome, N-Naruto-kun," She replied, smiling sweetly as he left.

The moment the door closed behind him, Ino sprung into action, getting really close to Hinata.

"So, Hinata…" She placed a hand on the shy girl's shoulder, smiling innocently. "Care to tell me what was in that note?"

"Uh...you see…" The adorable young woman sputtered. She looked off to the side, avoiding Ino's gaze. "I didn't read it, Ino-san. Sakura-san said it was private...I really need to get back to class." She made to move, but Ino's grip on her shoulder kept her in place. "I-Ino-san?" She asked nervously.

"But you have some idea, right? Surely you do. Tell me."

"I don't…"

"I know your weakness, Hinata."

"No, Ino-san! Don't...stop!" She cried out as Ino's finger mercilessly tickled her sides. "I'm ticklish, Ino-san! Stop!"

"Not until you tell me, Hinata." She kneeled down as the Hyuga all but collapsed to the ground from all the tickling. She straddled her waist, leaning over her until their breasts were touching. "Tell me, Hinata!"

"I...can't breath! Ahhh...Ino-san…" She whined between her constant giggling, her breasts heaving as they were being smashed against Ino's. "This is too much!"

"Answer now!"

"I'm g-going to pass out!"

Behind the Equipment Shed, near the Track Field

Sakura felt Naruto tense in her arms. She looked up from his chest. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmmm…." He appeared to be in deep thought. "I sense something."

"What do you sense?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I sense that something extremely hot is happening right now...and I'm missing it. Hmmm." He shook his head. "Nothing. Shall we start?"

She rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Yes. And Naruto-kun?" She mustered up her courage. "I think I'm ready for...tongue." She knew it was a risk skipping gym class. Coach Mitarashi would kill her if she found out, but the exercises were so brutal. On the bright, she was certain she could get the delinquent to give her another leg massage. After spending yesterday evening sharing innocent and chaste kisses with him, Sakura desperately wanted more. And it wasn't purely for practice. "I figured we would start in private...so I can be prepared for this evening's public session," she explained quickly, not wanting him to catch onto her true intentions.

"You sure, Sakura-chan?" He asked, pressing her up against the shed, his face close to hers. "I may lose control…"

Gulping, she nodded determinedly despite her nerves.

"I'll allow everything but groping. Your hands stay on my waist, mister!" She warned, although there was a playfulness to her tone.

"You're the boss, Sakura-chan!"

His lips pressed against hers. Her eyes became glazed over the moment their tongues touched for the first time. She gasped as her tongue was pushed aside effortlessly, and his tongue proceeded to explore her mouth. She moaned against his lips, shivering as he began to ravish her mouth, and clutched at his jacket tightly. She pressed herself into his chest, mashing her barely restrained breasts into his torso. The t-shirt she wore for gym class was extremely thin, and her bra did little to minimize the stimulating contact as she rubbed her breasts over his chest.

She heard him groan. Moments later, she jumped as he picked her up, bringing her to eye-level without breaking the kiss. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her pelvis into his crotch as desire flooded her core. His tongue was doing so many wonderful things to her mouth, she hardly paid it any mind when his hands descended to her ass, holding her up by grabbing her lower cheeks. "You pervert…" She muttered when he briefly retracted his tongue to give her breathing reprieve.

"Just trying to support you, Sakura-chan." He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip. He started kissing the side of her mouth, moving downward to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. "This part is sort of advanced, but I know you can handle it." She fisted his hair when he gently applied suction to the tender flesh of her neck. "I can move my hands, if you want."

"Ooohhhhh...Ah, why does that feel so good?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "How does it feel, Naruto-kun? My butt."

"I've never felt an ass this great in my entire life," he muttered against her skin. She felt his hands squeeze her cheeks. "Kami, I love these gym shorts. This ass was made by the gods, I swear."

She blushed bright red, feeling a surge of pride. Uncharacteristically, she placed a loving kiss on the top of his mop of blonde hair. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Since you appreciate it, I'll allow it. But only this one time!"

He nuzzled her neck, dragging his hot tongue across the nape of her neck. His hands continued to squeeze her rear eagerly, never ceasing their actions as their tongues exchanged saliva. His wonderful smell invaded her senses, only adding to the desire and lust she was currently experiencing. "You're a goddess, Sakura-chan," he told her. "Pretty boy won't be able to resist you by the time we're done."

' _Yeah...Sasuke…'_ The dark-haired young man was the furthest thing from her mind as she let the delinquent ravish her with kisses and sensual touches. _'Naruto-kun…'_

* * *

Wednesday

"Mmmhmmm! Sakura-chan…" Naruto was startled when she suddenly grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the girls bathroom. With strength she didn't know she possessed, Sakura pulled him into an empty stall, locked the door behind them, and crashed her lips against his before he could even formulate a response.

"I want kisses. Now," she growled, rubbing against him.

He chuckled, letting her place kisses all over his face and neck.

"Someone could have saw us, Sakura-chan. You're lucky the bathroom is empty." His eyes widened when she pushed him into one of the sides of the stall, practically jumping into him, forcing him to wrap his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling. Her lips and tongue were relentless as they assaulted his mouth.

"Too much talking. We need to practice!" She was burning with lust the moment she woke up this morning, and couldn't wait a moment later. When she saw him walk by, she pounced without hesitation.

He stuck his tongue out to meet hers halfway. She shivered as their tongues swirled around each other in the open air.

"Hmmm. You know, I try not to skip English class. Kurenai-sensei is actually pretty cool."

She sighed annoyingly.

"Here," She took one of his hands from her waist and placed it on her butt. "There. Is that better than ogling Kurenai-sensei?"

She felt him squeeze her ass.

"Much better! I'm all yours!" His other hand quickly joined in on the action, descending to her rear and groping the plump cheeks excitedly as they continued their lesson in french kissing. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, Naruto's hands venturing all over her lower cheeks. His groping was more intense than when she allowed him to touch her butt behind the equipment shed. Since she had on only a pair of panties underneath her skirt, his hands felt more of her bare rear instead of fabric, squeezing and slapping the exposed flesh as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats.

She moaned into the kiss, starting to enjoy the way he lavished her butt with undivided attention. She could feel his hardened erection, constrained by his pants, pressing against her clothed sex, but that only added to the excitement. They were loud, banging against the walls of the bathroom stall, burdened by the limited space it provided. Her moans and his slaps on her ass echoed throughout the bathroom, but Sakura wasn't worried. During first period, the first floor bathrooms were hardly used since there were barely any classrooms on the first floor. The largest concentration was on the second and third floors, which had their own student bathrooms. The odds someone would hear their heated session were slim.

Aside from taking the occasional breath, Sakura only pulled her lips away when the bell went off, signaling the end of first period and the beginning of the five minutes before the next class. She sighed depressingly, burying her face in his neck. "I don't want to go, but I have a test in five minutes…" she muttered, breathing in his delectable scent.

He kissed the side of her head.

"You should never miss a test for me. Ever. You're too smart for that. You really shouldn't even skip a class for me, but…" His hands fondled her butt and he gave her a grin. "I'll make an exception, this time. Go on, love. We'll continue this after school."

She smiled warmly as he gently placed her back on her feet. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before unlocking the stall door. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I'll see you later." She gave a quick wave and made her way out of the bathroom.

Naruto sighed.

"Guess I should tell Kurenai-sensei why I wasn't in class. Man, she's gonna be pissed. That's the eighth time this month. Oh, well. Worth it." He stepped out of the stall, walked past the other stalls, and went to the door.

"What do we have here, hmmm?"

Naruto froze. He turned around, eyes going wide when he saw the owner of the voice.

"H-Hana-chan! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

The brown-haired beauty smirked.

"This is the women's bathroom, Naruto-kun. _I_ belong here. You don't." She stepped closer to him, drawing circles on his chest. "You and little miss perfect getting it on in the bathroom stall, huh? I've been in the stall next to yours for the last ten minutes. You guys were making so much noise, you didn't even hear the door close behind me."

"Hana-"

"I wonder what people will think when they learn Sakura Haruno was in the women's bathroom with you? My, my...the rumors would fly."

Naruto sighed.

"What can I do to make you stay quiet?"

She smiled far too innocently for the situation. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Get on your knees. You know what to do. I'm tired of hearing Ino brag about that tongue of yours."

"This is so wrong…" Naruto muttered, getting on his knees. "I feel like some kind of slut."

She fisted his hair.

"Ohhhhhhhh! That's the spot!" She threw her head back as he went to work. "You are a dirty little slut, aren't you? You love pussy, don't you?"

' _Normally, I do the dirty talk…'_ Naruto thought dryly. How situations could be reversed. _'Well, I guess it could be worse. She is smoking hot.'_

"Oh god, Naruto-kun! You're not leaving until I'm satisfied!" She gripped his hair tightly as she moaned. "You're my fucking slut, right now."

' _Ow! She's very rough,'_ He noted. _'Time to show her who's boss.'_ Without warning, he stood up and grabbed her by the waist, causing her to gasp as he roughly pressed her against the wall. She looked at him in shock as he ripped open her shirt, revealing her nice set of bra-clad C cups to his hungry eyes. "You're my slut, Hana. Not the other way around," he growled, making her eyes go wide. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move. Be prepared. My dick is going to be the sole reason for your existence for the next few hours. I don't care if anybody walks. Let them watch me fill you up with my cum. Let them see what a fucking slut you are."

Hana Inuzuka was used to being the dominating partner every time she slept with a guy. It was the way she was; she loved having the guy at her mercy. But now? Being handled so roughly by this blonde Adonis? She felt something different stir inside of her, something she never experienced before. And it turned her on like never before. "Fuck me, Naruto…" She whispered.

"What was that, slut?"

She swallowed hard.

"Fuck me, Naruto!" She yelled, bucking her hips into his crotch. "Fill this slut with your cum!"

He smirked.

"Wish granted, Hana-chan."

Later that Day, The Park

"Why do you have bite marks all over your neck, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked curiously. She touched one of the red marks, noting how they went past his collar.

Naruto winced.

"It's a long story. Let's get back to kissing."

She looked at him with concern before shrugging.

"Fine by me."

' _Fucking Inuzukas and their sharp canines.'_

* * *

Thursday

Evening, Haruno Residence.

"Oh, you two!" Mebuki yelled, taking a seat on the loveseat, a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she watched her daughter scramble off her boyfriend's chest. She had caught the couple making out on the living room couch for the third time that night. Mebuki wasn't mad at them; it was normal for couples to kiss, but she loved teasing her daughter! She always had a guilt-ridden expression whenever she caught them. Naruto, however, merely grinned and scratched the back of his head, never seemingly embarrassed at being caught.

"Sorry, Mebuki-chan! You're daughter is just too sexy!" He wrapped Sakura in a hug, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. To Mebuki's amusement, her daughter blushed brightly at the affectionate gesture. "It takes every ounce of strength to stop myself from getting down on one knee and proposing to her right now!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted in embarrassment, covering her face.

Mebuki giggled.

"I wouldn't mind having Naruto-kun as a son-in-law, Sakura-chan. You would look so beautiful in a wedding dress!"

A blushing Sakura shook her head.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced suddenly. She stood up, leaning down to give Naruto a tender kiss. "Stay a little longer. I want to say good night before you leave. I won't be long."

"No problem, Sakura-chan. I'll be right here," he said, patting the couch.

Smiling, the pink-haired beauty climbed the stairs to the upstairs bathroom, leaving her and Naruto alone in the living room. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching the television, when Mebuki finally spoke, "I hear you're good at massages, Naruto-kun."

She watched his eyes shift from the television screen to her.

"I've had some practice. Sakura-chan brag about me?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled slyly.

"Maybe. You know, my shoulders are always bothering me." She scooted forward, thrusting out her large breasts. She loved the way his eyes followed them as they jiggled. "Too much weight to support. See?"

He nodded, eyes firmly on her chest.

"Yeah, I can…"

"Think you can give my shoulders a massage?" She asked with a pout. "I would be very grateful."

"Sure! Have a seat!" He patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Giving him a gracious nod, she stood up from the loveseat and walked over to the couch with a sway in her hips. She eyed the spot next to him. "Perhaps this would be a better seat, Naruto-kun?" She asked, placing a hand on his chest to scoot him further back. He seemed to get her idea, spreading his legs and giving her enough space to sit down in front of him. She wiggled her butt between his legs, leaning forward to give him access to her back and shoulders. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a sultry look. "Does this work, Naruto-kun?" She whispered, blushing at how close they were.

"Yes" he replied huskily. " But maybe closer…" One of his arms looped around her waist and brought her closer. Her butt was literally mashed into his crotch, and she could most certainly feel the impressive bulge against her lower cheeks. "Perfect." His hand retreated from her waist and joined the other in massaging her shoulders. She moaned as his skillful touch worked out all of the stress built up over the years.

"Sakura-chan is very lucky," Mebuki said, melting under his touch. "You probably do this for her all the time."

"Whenever she wants." His mouth was so close to her ear, she could feel his breath tingling her skin. "But Sakura-chan prefers me to massage her legs."

The older Haruno woman shivered. Oh, she could imagine what his wonderful hands would do to her legs…

"I'm sorry you're forced to touch this old lady, Naruto-kun. I know you must prefer someone-" She froze when she felt his lips touch her cheek.

"Don't call yourself that," he chided lightly. "You put most of the girls at my high school to shame. You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Like I said before, it's obvious Sakura-chan gets her beauty from you, Mebuki-chan."

"Naruto-kun…" Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time Kizashi had complimented her like that…

"I'll let you in on a secret, Mebuki-chan." His lips lightly touched her ear as he whispered. "I think older, mature women are insanely hot. There's a beauty to them younger women just don't have. And you most certainly have it."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked, feeling strangely vulnerable. She could feel butterflies in her stomach.

He smiled at her, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"I know you can feel it, right?" He pushed his crotch into her ass boldly, and she blushed when she could feel _it_ throb. "You know what that's from? That's from having a goddess between my legs. You drive me crazy, Mebuki-chan." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close for a hug, and rested his head on her shoulder. "It takes all the willpower I can muster not to take you. Right now."

She snuggled into his arms, placing her hands over his, holding them tight.

"I…" She wanted him to throw her down onto the couch and take her. It had been so long, she ached to feel the touch of a man. She wanted him to make love to her until she couldn't form words. She would have forced herself on him right then and there, but the guilt kept her firmly rooted in his arms, unmoving. _'I...I couldn't do that to Sakura-chan.'_ But it was so unfair. Her daughter got to enjoy this young man to her heart's content, while Mebuki was confined to lewd thoughts and special time in the shower. _'Why couldn't he have existed when I was young?'_ She internally lamented. _'We would have had a dozen kids from all the fucking.'_ She turned in his arms, folding her legs to make the change in position comfortable. They were now facing each other, her breasts touching his chest. "Can you...can you grant me one more favor, Naruto-kun?" She inched her face closer to his.

"Anything, Mebuki-chan," he replied, moving closer, as well.

She looped her arms around his neck, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Kiss me." She told him. "Just this once, kiss me. Kiss me like you kissed Sakura-chan. Please."

"What if I can't stop at kissing?" His lips were just barely not touching hers as he whispered the question, nearly making her faint.

"What if…" Only a few atoms separated their lips. "What if _I_ can't stop at kissing?" She whispered back boldly.

"Then I'm all yours."

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" They were so close, seconds away from locking lips, when a voice had Mebuki nearly bolting out of his lap.

"Done with shower! Getting a soda. Man, I'm thirsty!" Sakura said, walking right past the living room, not giving them a single glance. She was wiping her hair with a towel as she walked past them, wearing a pair of black sweats and a simple, light pink shirt.

Watching her walk by without sparing a glance, Mebuki sighed in relief. Reluctantly, she removed herself from his lap, making her way back to the loveseat, but stopped when he tugged at her hand. She looked at him curiously as he sent her a smile. "Raincheck on that kiss?" He asked.

The smile she gave him was positively radiant.

"You know, I was wondering if you could come over Saturday morning, Naruto-kun. I believe the sink in the upstairs bathroom isn't working properly," she said, winking at him. "Oh, but Sakura-chan will be out that morning helping Hinata-chan with a history project. What a shame…"

He kissed her hand, grinning up at her.

"What a shame, indeed…"

* * *

Friday

Like always, they were at the park. Instead of paying a visit to 'their bench,' Naruto had taken her out to one of the grassy fields, stopping underneath a large tree. He took off his jacket and laid it on the ground, like a true gentlemen, and gestured for her to sit. Giggling, Sakura took her seat, moving close to him when he laid down on his side. Soon, she was spooning him, the butt he loved so much pressed into his crotch as she scooted closer. She sighed contently when his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand resting on her stomach, with the other arm supported his head. The shade of the tree, combined with the flickers of sunlight occasionally making it through the leaves, made it a very romantic spot, and her daydreaming went wild with thoughts of coming to this exact spot every day.

"Isn't it relaxing?" He asked, lips touching the back of her neck.

"It is…" She closed her eyes as he placed kisses on her skin.

"You deserve this, you know?" He whispered. "I'm very proud of you. You've taken your lessons to heart."

A blush coated her cheeks.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She basked in his praise. "I couldn't have done it without you...Naruto-sensei," she teased.

He laughed against her neck, tickling her.

"Teachers shouldn't kiss their students, Sakura-chan. Even if they are the same age."

"Oh really?" She turned to the other side, pushing her breasts against him and throwing one of her legs over his. She gave him a seductive smile. "Wouldn't you just love to have Kurenai-sensei or Coach Mitarashi in your arms? Hmmm?"

"They are attractive," he admitted. He gave her lips a chaste kiss. "But I'd much rather have you in my arms, Sakura-chan."

She blushed.

"Flatterer…" she muttered, her teasing thoroughly backfiring. She bit her bottom lip as a thought crossed her mind, one that had been plaguing her throughout the week. She resisted asking him at first, but she could no longer hold back her curiosity, or...jealousy. "What about Ino, Naruto-kun?"

She felt him tense for the briefest of moments. The stiffening of his arms was so minute, she almost dismissed it as her imagination.

"Ino-chan, huh?"

"Who would you rather have in your arms, Naruto-kun? Me or Ino?"

"Hmmm…" He leaned his forehead against hers. "That's a tough question, Sakura-chan. I've been with Ino-chan for a long time."

"I know." She fiddled with his jacket. "I've heard her do nothing but brag about you for almost two years."

"Are you jealous?"

"I…" She clenched her fist. "I wasn't then, but now…" She looked directly into his eyes. "You're _my_ teacher, Naruto-kun."

"I am not Ino-chan's teacher, Sakura-chan. You are my only student."

"You know what I mean, Naruto-kun."

He sighed, running a hand through her long, pink-hair.

"I swear, you have the most beautiful hair. Did you know my mother was a redhead?" She stared at him with wide eyes. He never mentioned his parents. He chuckled. "It's funny. Pink is just another shade of red. I guess I take more after my old man than just looks."

"Naruto-kun…"

"I can't stop seeing Ino-chan, even for this arrangement. That isn't fair to her. I care a lot about her. However…" He held her close. "Who would I pick? To be in my arms?" He placed a kiss at the corner of your mouth. "I would choose you, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" She smashed her lips against his frantically, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Her hands roamed his chest, desperately attempting to feel his hard chest. She moaned as his hands descended to her butt. His fascination and appreciation for her big butt had gone a long way to improve her self-confidence. She didn't feel the need to hide it, hence the shorter than normal skirts she had started wearing. She wanted it to drive him crazy, just barely getting a view of her panty-clad rear when a breeze passed by. It succeeded. Whenever they held hands, his eyes could hardly stop blatantly staring at her butt. It made her feel wonderful.

They stayed this way long after the sun had set. And when they finally left the park, he carried her in his arms the whole way back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter. I didn't think some of the days would be this long, but I just couldn't stop writing. Next, the continuation of Samui and Naruto's date!**

* * *

Omake 3: Date with Samui: Ice Cream!

After being thrown out of the mattress store, Naruto and Samui made their way over to the food court for a snack. Neither were really looking for anything solid, so when they passed an ice cream stand, they didn't hesitate to partake in the array of flavors.

"Mmmm...vanilla is my favorite," Samui said, taking a bite of the delicious scoop. She glanced over her shoulder at him, smiling. "And I do believe this is my favorite seat." She was sitting in his lap, her butt pressed into his crotch in a small chair. There were plenty of other chairs she could have picked, but her date certainly wasn't complaining. The couple was garnering a great deal of attention from others round the food court. The plunging gray blouse, showing off large amounts of her cleavage, and the tight black, mini-skirt she wore emphasized her voluptuous, jaw-dropping figure. And since she was occupying the lap of her handsome date, the combination proved too much for passerbys. Blushes adorned faces, both male and female, along with jealous glances. Neither paid them any mind; this was their day.

"Orange sherbert is my favorite," he told her. "But I'm also a fan of vanilla."

"Oh? Want to try some?" She took a bite of her ice cream and presented her vanilla covered tongues and lips to him.

"Do I ever…" He leaned forward and kissed her. The mix of orange sherbert and vanilla, a strange combo indeed, tasted magnificent as their tongues swirled around each other.

She moaned into his mouth, shivering as the delicious flavors trailed down her throat. Her tastebuds were going into overtime to try and decipher the wonderful mix. They broke apart when air was desperately needed. Their noses touched as they exchanged lust-filled stares. "That was amazing…"

He grinned, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Best ice cream ever," he said, licking his lips. "It looks like you have some ice cream…" He gestured his head downward, and she looked at her cleavage, noting the few drops of ice cream that had landed on her large breasts.

"Clean it up for me?" She asked sensually, folding her arms underneath her breasts to push up her already impressive bust.

"With pleasure." With a goofy grin, he dived his head into her cleavage. She gasped when she felt his tongue lick up the fallen drops, fisting his hair as he created a trail of hot saliva. "Delicious…" She heard him mutter between her breasts. His hands moved up her stomach and cupped her enormous breasts, prompting her to moan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" She groaned, enjoying his actions. She could feel his arousal poking her ass, rubbing against her mini-skirt and majorly turning her on. "Get...every drop!"

"Your boobs are so fucking big…" He said, muffled by her breasts. "They're bigger than my head. I fucking love them."

She blushed, running her fingers through his hair.

"More…"

"Excuse me?"

"Keep going, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Um, hello?"

"Oh...I don't care if you take me right here!"

"I'm so tempted…"

"HEY! You two!" The pair glanced up to see a mall security officer standing next to their table with his arms crossed. A blush was on his face, but he looked very angry.

"Yes? What is it?" Naruto asked, annoyed as he looked up from her breasts.

The security officer gestured his arms around the food court.

"You two can't do...that in the middle of the food court! You're causing a distraction for the other customers."

Samui blinked, tilting her head cutely.

"We are?" She looked around. Most of the people around them were passed out on the floor, perverted smiles plastered on their faces and blood trailing down their noses. A few were still holding out, clutching their noses as they looked away. "Ah...I think I understand. We probably should move on, Naruto-kun."

"Okay. The arcade sounds really-"

"No! You two need to get out now!" The security officer yell. "We know about the incident on the first floor. This was the last straw!"

Naruto and Samui faced each other, grinning.

"On my mark?" He asked her.

"Yep."

"Okay...NOW!" In a flash, the blonde duo bolted from the food court before the security officer could react, disappearing among the hundreds of mall patrons.

"Wha-? Where did?" The security officer frantically clutched at his radio. "I need backup! We have runners!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this short! The next chapter will contain the conclusion of their Sunday date, but don't worry. This is definitely not the last you'll see of Samui. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday with Mebuki-chan!

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter taking so long to complete. My first eight thousand word draft was not to my satisfaction, so I had to start from scratch. After a lot of tinkering and rewriting scenes, and dealing with a busy week at the workplace, I present to you this 10,000 word chapter! For all you Mebuki lovers, she finally gets a chapter dedicated to her! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or the Boruto series.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Saturday with Mebuki-chan!

Haruno Residence, 9:15 am

Mebuki had been a bundle of excitement and nervousness since she last saw him on Thursday night. She tried to hide it as best she could, but her perceptive daughter noticed the sudden spring in her step, and the dreamy smiles she had plastered on her face over the last days were certainly out of the ordinary. The elder Haruno had passed off her weird behavior with the excuse she was happy that her daughter had found such a caring and respectable boyfriend. Sakura did not seem entirely convinced, but never chose to comment. Mebuki was worried she would pursue the issue, but her daughter had been too distracted by her mentioned boyfriend over the past week to dedicate much thought to the subject.

When Naruto brought home her daughter in his arms last night, Mebuki had never in her life seen such a romantic and sweet gesture. It touched her heart to see how clearly this young man cared for her daughter. She was happy for Sakura, but she couldn't fight her growing jealousy. Kizashi had never treated her in such a way, not even many years ago when they had first started dating. Even the handful of guys before him, she never experienced the sheer amount of care and love that appeared so natural between Sakura and Naruto.

She chided herself for being so selfish. Even toying with the idea of having a secret relationship with her daughter's boyfriend was wrong. She was twenty years older than him. She was married! Granted, she doubted her husband had been faithful over the many years of 'business trips,' but she was still married. _'Yes, but a very loveless marriage,'_ she thought dryly, cleaning up the last dishes of this morning's breakfast.

Sakura had left about fifteen minutes ago, shortly after finishing breakfast. Every minute she was gone seemed like an eternity. Mebuki knew he would be at the house soon, and she anxiously awaited the moment he knocked on the door. When the dishes were done, her nerves started hitting her, and she ran around the house to prepare for his arrival. Before Sakura woke up, she tried on nearly a dozen outfits, trying to find something sexy to wear for his eventual visit. After trying on numerous pieces of clothing, she settled on a red top and a pair of black shorts. Deciding on a simple choice, the top showed off large amounts of her cleavage, with thin straps on the shoulders, and three tied laces on the front revealing even more flesh. A gentle tug on the laces was the only thing required to free her breasts, and would then reveal to him a skimpy piece of black lingerie she hadn't worn in years, barely covering her nipples.

The top was certainly something she would only wear around the house. It simply revealed too much flesh for public, but the pair of shorts also bordered on the realm of inappropriate. The pair was barely mid-thigh, showing off her legs, and was especially tight around her butt. Underneath her shorts were a pair of thin panties that matched her bra. It served as nothing but a string between her ass cheeks, and covered little of her womanhood. Just wearing the set made her excited, something she hadn't felt in years.

Mebuki didn't know what to expect when he came over. Maybe he just wanted to kiss? Do some heavy petting? Was she dressing a little too inappropriately? She didn't want to appear desperate, but…

The knock on the door made her jump, her heart nearly leaping out of her throat. She bolted to the front door, stopping just before she slammed into it. Her heart beating rapidly, Mebuki looked through the peephole, and smiled when she saw him waiting patiently on the front porch.

When she opened the door, she barely had time to welcome him before she was scooped up in his arms. She giggled like a schoolgirl as he closed the door behind them, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "You look so fucking hot, Mebuki-chan," he muttered against her neck, prompting her to blush.

"T-thank you...Naruto-kun." She moaned when he started kissing her neck. She gripped his hair as he dotted the nape of her neck and her shoulder with kisses. "Oh, my!" She cried when he suddenly plopped down on the couch, bringing her with him as she acclimated to the new seating arrangements. She planted her butt firmly in his lap, pushing her breasts into his chest while she rested her forehead against his. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, the fact she always walked around the house barefoot luckily helping her avoid hurting him. With a flushed face, she stared deeply into his eyes, her breathing slightly labored from her excitement and arousal.

"You are so beautiful," Naruto whispered, brushing a stray bang away from her face. She leaned into his hand, desiring more of his warm touch. "I've been dreaming about this since I first met you, having you in my arms."

"Me too…" She blushed prettily, smiling. "I've...wanted you since you had dinner with us."

"I figured something was up when you suggested I walk around shirtless," he told her, grinning.

"Yeah, well…" She felt embarrassed at being caught. She ran her hands over his gray t-shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath the thin fabric. Just touching them made her shiver. "You have a very nice chest."

"So do you, but I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it yet." His eyes drifted down to her breasts pressed against his chest. "Oh, how I want to see them…"

"First things first…" She looped her arms around his neck. She gave him her best seductive smile. "You owe me a kiss."

She felt his arms encircle her waist, bringing her closer.

"That I do." They both leaned forward. When their lips touched, it was like magic. She felt a spark of joy course through her body, one which she had never felt throughout all her years with Kizashi. It was such a simple and chaste kiss, but it flooded her with desire. It were as if the dam had finally burst. Soon, this one kiss evolved into many. They started as small pecks, but quickly changed to slower, deeper kisses. Then came the tongues. She nearly lost it then and there when his tongue brushed against her sealed lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips, and succumbed to the pleasure as his tongue swirled around her own oral appendage.

He explored her mouth to his heart's content. She let him do as he pleased, enjoying the ravishing of her mouth she watched her daughter experience mere days ago on this very couch. The guilt once again plagued her, but was vastly overshadowed by the feelings this young man was causing her to experience. It had been so long since she had even kissed a man. Could she be blamed for losing her head when she was being french kissed by a handsome young man half her age? A handsome young man that clearly wanted her? _'I want this,'_ She thought, moving her tongue around his. _'If only he wasn't Sakura's boyfriend, this would be perfect.'_

When they pulled apart to collect breath, only one reservation held her back from giving him everything. "Is this wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking at him with wide emerald eyes. "Is it wrong...for me to want you?"

"Why would it be?" He gently kissed her lips.

"Mmmm…" His soft lips made her toes curl. "You're...Sakura-chan's boyfriend. This isn't fair to her."

"Is it fair for you to have a husband that is never home? No, it isn't." Another kiss. "You are a beautiful woman, still in her prime. You deserve so much more than a man who never spends time with you. You deserve to be happy. Does this…" A long, deep kiss. "Does this make you happy?"

"Yes…" Oh, it did make her very happy.

"And Sakura-chan would want her mother to be happy, right?"

"Yes…"

"When I'm with her, she has my complete attention. When I'm with you…" A gentle kiss. "...you will always have my complete attention. No one's hurt. You both stay happy. Sakura-chan doesn't need to know. Do this for you, Mebuki-chan. You deserve it."

"I...do deserve it." She had put up with this loveless marriage for too long. She had a right to be happy to, damn it. She clutched at his shirt. "I want you, Naruto-kun. Please, take me. Make me feel wanted."

He smiled.

"With me, you always will be."

Tears at the corners of her eyes, she embraced him. She took a deep breath, enjoying his masculine scent as she sighed contently. "Take me upstairs. Make love to me in my bed."

"Okay, Mebuki-chan." He kissed the top of her head. With ease, he placed her in his arms once more, carrying her up the stairs. The entire way, she dotted his neck with kisses and licks, excited for the activities that awaited them. Sakura would be gone well into the afternoon, but she still made sure to shut her bedroom door and lock it, just in case.

He placed her on the bed delicately. It was a king-sized bed, complete with half a dozen fluffy pillows and comfortable sheets, easily enough room for the two of them. She had always regarded the large bed as a lonely piece of furniture, considering she was the only one ever in the bed. She always felt small and out of place, but as he laid her on the bed, looking at her with lust-filled eyes, it became the most comfortable bed ever. She relished the softness of the sheets as he kneeled before the bed and took one of her legs in his hands. She closed her eyes, moaning as his hands started moving up and down her leg. "Oh...Naruto-kun…"

"Your legs are wonderful." She felt his lips touch her knee. "Sorry, I just can't resist…" She blushed deeply when his tongue started trailing her up thigh, coating the exposed flesh with his saliva. He moved onto the bed, pushing the leg he was licking upward until it rested on his shoulder. His hands groped her thigh as he supported her leg, his tongue treating her ankle to a nice coating. She gripped the sheets, feeling herself grow wet when he started licking her calf.

A mixture of kisses and licks lavished her leg with attention. Looking at his crotch, she could see the evidence of his arousal, creating a very prominent bulge in his pants. _'All from just touching and licking my legs…'_ She felt a surge in pride, knowing she could turn on this young, handsome man with something as trivial as her legs. All those years of doing squats and jogging around the block had been worth the attention she was currently receiving.

Emboldened, she used her free leg to place her bare foot on his thigh. She felt him pause his ministrations as her foot brushed over his covered erection. He eyed the teasing foot with those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes, glazed over by lust. "Oh? Does Naruto-kun have a foot fetish?" She teased, placing her toes over his zipper and scrunching them. She almost jumped when she felt the beast in his pants throb from her actions, and she marveled at the impressive size held back by just a few layers of clothing. Her foot suddenly felt tiny when pressed against such a monster.

"I think I have a Mebuki-chan fetish," he told her, groaning slightly when she continued to move her foot over his bulge. "Damn. Your body is so fucking hot."

She smiled widely, a small blush present on her face. His compliments always made her happy. They were so genuine. "You probably say that to all the girls your age." Her foot made gentle circles on his crotch. "I'm not a fool, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you've been with many girls."

"Yes, but only a few of them could ever hope to be as sexy as you. One second…" One hand left her thigh and started working on his belt. He quickly unbuckled it, letting his pants fall to the ground. Her heartbeat quickened when he started pulling down his boxers, eagerly awaiting the sight. She gasped when it was released from its confines. Taking in the sheer girth and length of his penis, her eyes couldn't help but widen significantly, disbelieving his size.

"Woah." It was all she could say. "Just...woah…"

He smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You're huge!"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sakura-chan…" She gulped. "Sakura-chan can take all that?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, we haven't gotten that far in our relationship. I don't want to rush her," he explained, causing her to smile at his sweetness. "Soon, you'll be the first Haruno woman I've had sex with."

For some reason, that made her feel happy, knowing she would be his first...in a way.

"How big are you?"

He shrugged.

"Never measured."

"Kizashi's not even close to you…" She wondered if she could even take in his size. He was just so fucking big! It blew her mind. "I haven't had sex in eight years, Naruto-kun," she told him nervously, eyeing the throbbing cock.

"Don't worry, Mebuki." He placed a kiss on her foot, still supported by his shoulder. "I'll make sure you're ready when the time comes, and I'll be gentle. Now, can you…" He nodded to her other foot, which was resting against his bare thigh.

Her confidence seemed to returned.

"Oh, you want a footjob? Do my feet turn you on, Naruto-kun?" She placed the sole of her foot at the base of his penis, using her foot to get a rough estimate of his size. From the base, her toes could barely touch the tip of his penis. She rubbed the soft skin of the bottom of her foot over his shaft, giggling as it throbbed against her foot. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Your feet are beautiful." His hips thrust slightly into her foot, his shaft attempting to spread her toes. "They're so soft." He started licking her foot on his shoulder, and his hands began to massage her calf and the parts of her thigh he could reach from his angle.

"Ohhh…" This was the massage she had been dreaming about. She moaned as his hands worked wonders on her flesh, relaxing her muscles. She turned her foot, allowing her to get a grip of sorts of his shaft, almost like a hand. Like a handjob, she started jerking off his penis, using the soft skin of her foot to bring him pleasure. She had never given a footjob before, but the way he was practically fucking her foot gave her some indication that she was doing something right. _'That's a lot of pre-cum,'_ She thought, licking her lips as she eyed the liquid dripping out of his cockhead. She shivered when it finally made contact with her foot, coating the bottom of her foot with its warm and sticky texture.

It made her work much easier. Essentially lubed up, her foot glided up and down his shaft with no resistance. Now without worry of causing him harm, she picked up her speed, her foot becoming a blur over his penis. The thing throbbed like crazy, more pre-cum gushing out of the head with every passing second. It took all of her concentration to keep up her efforts. They way he was treating her other leg and foot was simply marvelous, and was very distracting when she was trying to make him feel good. However, she persisted, continuing her footjob with a determination she couldn't ever remember experiencing. She wanted to make him cum. She wanted this young man who had stolen her heart to cum because of _her_ actions.

"Fuck," he grunted. "You're making me cum, love." He sealed his lips around her big toe, making her gasp.

Excited, she increased her speed. Moments later, her wish was granted as long ropes of his thick seed shot out of his penis. Quickly, she placed her toes over the erupting head, parting her toes to allow his cum an exit. Just as the initial shots of cum fell on her foot, the next wave spilled out of his head, coating her toes and pouring down her foot. He thrust into her foot with every shot, groaning as his seed attempted to cover every inch of her foot. His hot spunk never seemed to end, shocking her as she watched him spew cum like a volcano does lava.

Kizashi never released more than two or three shots whenever. This? The liter of cum covering her foot? She couldn't believe it was possible. _'I guess the size of the load matches...Well, the size.'_ She mused, idly wondering if her womanhood could handle such a huge load. _'One shot, and I would get pregnant…'_ She may have been thirty-nine, but she still had her period every month. It wasn't too far-fetched. The thought alone filled her stomach with butterflies.

Mebuki slowed her movements over his shaft as his orgasm began to die down. The thick ropes had become sporadic shots. Small globs drizzled out of the swollen head, adding to the excessive amount covering her foot and parts of her lower leg. When the last drop of his release smothered her toes, she took a moment to survey his handiwork. "I think you covered my whole foot. It's so warm…" She said, awe clearly present in her tone.

Grinning, her lover kissed rubbed her thigh and kissed her foot. She giggled as he nuzzled the bottom of her foot, tickling her. Both of her feet were either covered in his cum or his saliva. "Sorry, love. Your foot just felt so good." He made a few, slow thrusts against her cum-caked foot.

"You're still hard as a rock," she observed, his cock never losing its hardness, even after such a powerful orgasm.

"Yeah, I've never been a one-shot kinda guy." Pushing her legs apart, he scooted between her legs. Mebuki blushed as his erect member glided over the front of her shorts, touching her most intimate part and driving her wild, even if several layers of clothing still remained. To her surprise, he didn't stop at her waist. Instead, he continued further up her body until he was straddling her stomach, resting his bent thighs on the bed to pare her his weight. She gulped as his penis rested on top of her breasts, right in the center of her chest, and his enormous balls situated themselves near the holes created by the laces of her top. She could feel the big cock throb against the soft fabric of her top, making her shiver when she realized the tip of his penis was pointing straight at her face. "May I?" He asked, taking off his t-shirt, leaving him completely nude. Her blush deepened as she took a good look of his muscular chest.

"Wha?" She asked, blinking slowly.

He chuckled.

"May I touch them?" He asked, his hands making grabbing gestures near her breasts.

Mebuki gave him a wink.

"If you can handle them, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, challenge accepted." His hands grabbed her large breasts, making her moan. "Damn. These are huge." The thin top did little to diminish the feeling of his hands touching her. If anything, it left her more excited for when he would eventually remove her top and bra, touching her breasts with no layers of clothing blocking his fingers.

"Want me to...ohhh…" His strong hands felt good. It was like he was massaging her breasts. "To take off me top?" She asked, closing her eyes as he lightly stretched out her boobs. Her nipples were becoming hard under his pleasurable touch.

"Actually, I want you to keep it on a little bit longer, so I can do…" One hand left her breasts, gripped his shaft and positioned the tip at the laces of her top. She felt his bulbous head push aside the laces and enter her cleavage. She gasped as he thrust his hot, throbbing member between her breasts, nearly roasting her fleshy globes with the intensity of its heat. She looked down at her chest just in time to see his cockhead poke out from her cleavage, resting a few inches underneath her chin. "...this!" In one thrust, he had buried every inch of his penis between her breasts.

"Oh, it's twitching like crazy!" She said, moaning as her breasts molded around the hot, twitching shaft. The tightness of her top kept his penis snugly pressed into the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Because it feels so fucking good," he groaned, shutting his eyes. She enjoyed the look of absolute bliss on his face. She felt him pull back slightly before thrusting into her breast pussy once more. "Damn. I'm already about to cum again. They just feel so good."

"Cumming twice before the girl has once, Naruto-kun? I thought you were a gentleman," Mebuki chided jokingly, smiling coyly at him. She placed her hands on her breasts and mashed them together, prompting the blond Adonis straddling her to buck his hips involuntarily. She rubbed her breasts along his shaft with a teasing grin. "You want to cum all over these big tits, Naruto-kun? You know you want to. Come on, Naruto-kun. Give Mebuki-chan your big load. I'll prove I'm better than those other girls you've been with." She folded her arms over her chest and squeezed tightly, bringing him to the edge.

"Too good…" He said through gritted teeth. Within seconds, he blew his load between her breasts, filling her cleavage with his thick spunk. She kept her breasts firmly smashed around his cock, covering the head and preventing any of his semen from leaking out the top. However, plenty spilled out of the bottom of her breasts, flooding out around his balls and trailing down her stomach, leaving her shivering from the hotness of his seed touching her skin. By the time his second orgasm subsided, the inside of her top and her breasts were coated with his semen. The amount was just as much as his first release, if not more, amazing her even further.

"Ohhh...my breasts are on fire, Naruto-kun. All of this cum…" She scooped up a little bit of his seed that had managed to escape from between her breasts. She brought the hand to her mouth and licked the thick, hot stuff, moaning when the slightly salty taste assaulted her tastebuds. It made her womanhood quiver in excitement. She cleaned the finger slowly while looking up into his eyes. The cock between her breasts twitched. "Mmm...You taste wonderful, Naruto-kun. And you're still hard."

"With Mebuki-chan, I'll never go soft," he declared. "You're just too sexy."

"Flatterer…" She blushed, shyly averting her gaze. The way he stared at her made her knees weak. She felt a hand touch her cheek, garnering her attention.

"Mebuki-chan…" He pulled his shaft from her breasts, bringing a good amount of cum along with his movement. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She moaned, running her hands over his bare back, enjoying when his hand returned to her breasts and started fondling them. She was still fully clothed, yet he was completely naked. She aimed to change that soon, but stopped herself when he broke their kiss and stared into her eyes. "Your turn to feel good, Mebuki-chan."

"N...Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously, slightly nervous from the glint he got in his eyes.

Grinning, he moved down her breasts and stomach, leaving a trail of kisses as he made his way down to her shorts. His hands tugged at her shorts. She pressed her legs together, making it easier for him to pull her shorts down her legs. They fell to the floor, just off the edge of the bed, leaving her lower section clad in only her thin black panties. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sight of the risque underwear. "For me, love?" He asked teasingly, prompting her to blush brightly.

"Hai...for you."

He chuckled.

"You know, you blush just like your daughter. It's adorable." He took in the sight of her panty-covered womanhood. "Damn, that is a sexy sight." His fingers touched her clothed opening. She gasped, clutching at the sheets as he gently prodded her entrance. "I can feel how wet you are, even through your panties, Mebuki-chan. Did you get that excited from making me cum?" Before she could answer, he brushed aside the small piece covering her womanhood, leaving her exposed to him. His eyes greedily took in the sight of her hairless, glistening opening.

"Naruto-kun…stop staring. It's embarrassing…" She said, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Why? It's beautiful." She moaned when his thumb glided over her clit, causing her to gush a little. "Oh, let's see how Mebuki-chan tastes." Spreading opening her lower lips, he dove his tongue between her folds.

Mebuki's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!" She bucked her hips into his face, moaning loudly when his tongue started moving around her insides. Her hands instinctively grabbed his head, holding it close to her lower region. It felt so good, she feared losing the wonderful sensation. "More, Naruto-kun! More!"

He obeyed her demands. His fingers toyed with her clit expertly, teasing the engorged bud while his tongue lapped up her gushing juices. She had to resist the urge to clamp her thighs around his head. Kizashi had never been one for going down on her, so she had spent the majority of her life deprived of one of life's greatest pleasures. She ran her hands through his hair, pushing her pussy into his face as he continued to pleasure her immensely. She could feel his tongue swirl around her tight insides, tasting every nook and cranny of her pussy. It had been so long since a man had touched her, she was no match for his skillful touch. Within a minute of cunninglingus, her orgasm already hit her. Hard.

She cried out his name loudly as her juices sprayed all over his tongue and face. She gripped his head tightly, arching her back while every inch of her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. She curled her toes and shut her eyes tightly, The years of pent-up sexual need came rushing out of her, making her see stars as her orgasm coursed through her body. By the end of her release, she was limp against the bed, breathing heavily as he lover continued to lap up her juices. "Naruto-kun…" She whispered, looking down at the mop of blonde hair between her legs lovingly. It was easily the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced, and all because of this amazing young man.

"You taste so good, Mebuki-chan." She shivered when he started kissing the area around her opening. "I think I'm addicted," he said, rubbing his fingers over her folds as he licked her inner thighs.

"You drive me crazy, Naruto-kun." She said dreamily, regarding him with fond eyes. His tongue started circling her clit, making her moan. "No man has ever made me feel so...wanted."

"Then they are fools." He gently sucked on her clit, nearly causing her to climax once more. "If I were your husband, I would fuck you everyday. You would go to bed satisfied, naked in my arms. You would know how much I wanted you."

"Naruto-kun…" She was blushing heavily from his words. She could imagine herself married to him, being treated like a goddess every time he came home. She could see herself going to sleep exhausted every night, filled to the brim with his seed, laying in his arms. It was a wonderful dream. "Then...when you marry Sakura-chan...treat her as you would treat me. She will be happy." Perhaps it was too soon to imagine them getting married, but her daughter would be a fool to let this young man slip away. Mebuki would take him for herself before she let that happen.

"If I marry Sakura-chan, I promise to make you happy every night, as well." He started to finger fuck her. She closed her eyes, knowing she was about to experience another powerful orgasm. He was too good at pleasuring her. "My two Haruno girls. Sharing a bed with the two most beautiful women in the city would be heaven for me."

"Ohhh…" She looked at him questioningly. "I think Sakura-chan would be jealous…"

"So you wouldn't mind? Sharing a bed with me and your daughter?" He asked, looking up at her with a grin.

Mebuki blushed.

"I…"

"You could be my wife, too, Mebuki-chan, and I would make love to each of you every night."

"I…" She blushed when picturing her and Sakura pressed into his sides, completely naked and filled with his semen. With his stamina, he would satisfy both of them every night. It was clear as day in her head, and it stuck even after his tongue brought her to another orgasm. "I'm cumming!" She cried.

Once again, he eagerly drunk her nectar. She could feel his tongue slide across her opening, attempting to lap up every drop. Her legs went weak, and her hands gripped his head. She brought his face further into her snatch, begging him for more as her orgasm washed over her like a powerful wave from the ocean. His thumb teased her clit throughout her orgasm, maximizing the pleasure she was experiencing, drawing out her release even longer. Just when she was on the verge of fainting, the spark began to gradually reduce itself to a tingle. When her orgasm died down, she became acutely aware of her rapidly beating heart and her heavy breathing. It was so powerful, Mebuki felt as if she had just run a marathon. _'I've never came twice in one day before,'_ She thought, easing her grip on his hair. She watched him finish cleaning her pussy of her juices, savoring her taste. _'He's amazing.'_

"Well, I think you're warmed up, Mebuki-chan. Ready for the main event?" He asked, giving her pussy one last kiss as he sat between her legs.

"Just one moment, Naruto-kun." She worked her panties down to her ankles, and he lover was kind enough to remove them for her. She untied the laces to her top and slid off the straps, tossing the cum-soaked garment off the bed. She grinned when he took in her large breasts barely covered by her tiny bra. She imagined the traces of his cum coating them also played a part in turning him on. Winking at him, Mebuki took off her bra, baring her naked chest to his hungry eyes.

"Damn. You definitely beat Sakura-chan in the breast department. At least a full cup," he commented, his hands descending to her breasts and squeezing the fleshy orbs. She beamed at him, happy to note she won a victory against her daughter. It more than made up for that big butt of hers Mebuki was jealous of. "I could feel these all day."

"They are yours, Naruto-kun. You've marked your territory," she teased, referencing his cum covering breasts. He groped her breasts, not in the least caring that a good portion of them were coated with his seed. She moaned when his palms brushed her nipples.

"There's still one place I need to mark." She felt his swollen head touch her lips. "I'm gonna fuck you while squeezing your big tits, Mebuki-chan."

She shivered at his words.

"With how big your load is, you'll make me pregnant."

"Oh?" He traced her entrance with his tip. "You don't want me to cum inside your tight pussy?"

"No!" She said quickly. She blushed. "I...just…"

He laughed.

"Relax, Mebuki-chan. I don't want to get you pregnant. At least, not yet…" He shared a glance with her. "I recently started taking a form of male birth control Baa-chan's company is about to release. One pill, and I can't knock a girl up for a whole month. Cool, huh?" He put a finger to his mouth. "But it's supposed to be a secret, so I haven't told anyone. Except you. Baa-chan says it will revolutionize birth control."

Mebuki blinked.

"Oh…" She gave him a shy smile. "Not yet?" She repeated his words.

"Well, if I marry Sakura-chan and you…" He grinned. "It's the duty of the husband to give his wife a baby, right? I bet you'd look even more beautiful when pregnant." His hand tenderly caressed her stomach.

She blushed.

"Na...Naruto-kun…"

"And I bet your breasts would get even bigger. I would suck on those babies all day long."

She sent him a mock glare.

"Pervert!" She yelled playfully.

"For you? Definitely. I love my Mebuki-chan!"

Blushing prettily, she smiled warmly.

"My Naruto-kun…" She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Now, let's begin. Ready?"

She nodded, eagerly awaiting what was to come.

"Here." She spread her arms. "Hold me when you do it. I want to kiss you when we make love for the first time."

"Anything for you, love." He leaned over her, their chests touching as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested near her sides, supporting his weight and keeping her comfortable. Their faces were inches apart.

"Make me your woman, Naruto-kun," she whispered, happy tears at the corners of her eyes. She brought his head closer and kissed him.

The moment their lips touched, his swollen head spread apart her lower lips, and his cock began pushing its way into her womanhood. She moaned into his mouth, shaking as her inner walls were stretched wider than ever before. His hips pushed forward, driving deeper into her most intimate parts. The walls of her vagina gripped him tightly with every push, attempting to accommodate his impossible size. When he buried half of his length inside of her, resistance was starting to be met. Kizashi hadn't been inside her for many years, and he was barely average in size. Her pussy just wasn't used to such a marvelous piece of manhood. As he tried to push further, his actions triggered her orgasm, making her cry against his lips as her release shook her body to its core.

"Already, love?" He whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"S-shut up! You're huge!" She blushed fiercely. "Kizashi's never been this deep."

"Oh?" He nuzzled her neck. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm barely halfway in." He tried to push more of his length inside of her, but groaned when her walls clung to his shaft desperately. "Kami, you're tight. You're tighter than most virgins, Mebuki-chan."

"Have you…" She gasped when he managed to sink another inch inside of her through careful maneuvering. "Have you taken a lot of virginities?"

"A few," he admitted, kissing her. "Why don't we pretend I'm taking yours, Mebuki-chan?"

"M-mine?!" She squeaked, nearly cumming once more when he sunk another two inches into her. She dug her fingernails into his back, and wrapped her legs around his butt.

"Yes." He sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, giving her goosebumps as his hot breath danced across her sensitive skin. "Your virginity is mine, Mebuki-chan."

"Yours…Ohhhh! You're...touching my womb!" She screamed, tightening her hold on him when his swollen head hit the entrance to her womb. And there was still a little more of his penis left to go. "It's yours! It's yours!" She yelled, the last of his length filling her as his heavy balls rested against her puckered hole.

The moment his cockhead breached her womb, Mebuki's eyes rolled into the back of her head. She moaned loudly as his exploration of her deepest regions triggered another orgasm, with the tightness of her inner walls clinging to his throbbing cock. Her body shook with the power of her release, and she smashed her lips against his, pushing all of the sensations and emotions she was experiencing into the soul-searing kiss. She pulled away panting, moving her arms from his back to cradle his head and run her fingers through his spiky hair. She blinked slowly, still seeing stars from her fresh orgasm. "You're...completely inside me…" She whispered, glancing down between her heaving breasts to see the prominent bulge in her stomach, a testament to the enormous member inside of her. She stared at the sight with blatant awe.

"We're connected, Mebuki-chan," he said, bringing her close for another kiss. His tongue glided across her lips slowly, making her shiver. "Just like real lovers."

"L-lovers?" The word made her blush bright red, but also made her smile dreamily. She snuggled into the crook of his neck. "We're lovers…"

"You're so beautiful, Mebuki-chan." His hand grabbed one of her breasts, making her moan when he gently squeezed her large orb. "Your body drives me crazy."

Why did every compliment he gave her made her blush like a schoolgirl? She couldn't remember the last time Kizashi had complimented her so genuinely. Maybe that was why she soaked up every sweet word Naruto gave her? And it certainly helped he was very handsome and caring. _'Forgot about Kizashi. Naruto-kun should have been my husband,'_ she thought sadly, closing her eyes when he kiss her once more. She sighed contently against his lips. _'I love his kisses. No wonder Sakura-chan couldn't keep her hands off him.'_

"I'm gonna start moving, love," he told her. "Think you're ready?"

She nodded. She had never felt so full in her entire life, and she was excited for what was to come.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun."

"Alright."

He pulled back slowly a few inches, just enough for the tip of his penis to leave her womb. She took in a deep breath at his movement, her inner walls clinging tightly to his shaft. He gently thrust the two inches back into her, his cockhead bumping against the back of her womb. She gasped, her hands moving to his shoulders and gripping them hard. Every time he pulled back, he added another inch or two to his thrust, letting her pussy adjust properly to his size. After a solid minute of slow, gentle thrusts, only his swollen head remained trapped between her folds. His hands gripped her waist, and he gave her a roguish grin. "Time for the fun, love. Ready?"

Before she could formulate any sort of response, he pushed forward and sheathed his entire length into her, his balls making a loud slapping sound as it collided against her butt. "NARUTO-KUN!" Mebuki cried out, hanging onto his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him for dear life as he proceeded to pound her pussy mercilessly. His powerful thrusts caused her large breasts to bounce wonderfully, and her very core shook violently with pleasure. Every thrust stretched her inner walls again and again, shaping her pussy to accommodate his impressive manhood.

"It's so fucking tight," he groaned, mashing her breasts together with his hands and squeezing them roughly. She moaned as he used his grip on her breasts to thrust even faster and harder. "And your breasts are so soft and huge. They practically engulf my hands when I grab them!"

She felt his hands frantically attempt to grope every inch of her breasts, not caring that some of his leftover semen still covered good portion of them. Her mind was about to lose it. His magnificent cock destroying her pussy, combined with his eager hands groping her chest, were quickly bringing her close to another orgasm. She gasped loudly when he suddenly bent his head down to her chest and captured one of her sensitive, hard nipples between his lips. His actions opened up the dam, and she promptly came on his dick. "Y-you're amazing, Naruto-kun!" She yelled, cradling his head against her breasts as her walls tightened around his penis and she squirted all over his shaft.

She heard him growl. Despite the tightness increasing, he pounded her harder, shaking the entire bed and making her limbs go weak. He sucked fervently on her tits, burying his face further into her fleshy orbs. One hand remained groping the breast he wasn't sucking on, the other picked one of her legs up, allowing him more access between her legs. He used his grip on her thick thigh to reach deeper inside of her. His cockhead now bumped the back of her womb persistently, bathing her insides in globs of gushing pre-cum as it attempted to go even further. The sound of slapping wet flesh echoed throughout the bedroom, orgasmic-inducing music to the pleasure-drunk older woman's ears.

His actions led to her having back-to-back orgasms. Barely after the last one ended, another one ravaged her still recovering body. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest any minute, and she struggled to catch her breath as her pussy gushed out juices like a fountain. _'Can someone die from too many orgasms?'_ She wondered, her eyes half-lidded as she regarded the young man sucking on her breasts and pounding into her lovingly. _'What a way to go…'_

His cock was throbbing madly inside of her. The groans he was letting out from his heavenly spot between her breasts informed her that his own release was fast approaching. Excitement coursed through her, and her pussy seemed to clamp down on his penis as it eagerly awaited his load. It was as if her body was trying to coax the hot stuff out of him. She smiled widely when he paused mid-thrust and tensed against her body, knowing what was about to happen.

"You're so beautiful, Mebuki-chan," he said, gripping her thigh and breast tightly as he shoved his entire length inside of her. She heard him groan loudly, mashing his face between her breasts. "I'm gonna cum," he told her, voice muffled slightly. His tongue teased her hardened nipple. "I'm gonna cum inside you, Mebuki-chan."

Holding his face close to her bosom, the older Haruno female let out a loud moan just as the first shots of his orgasm crashed into the walls of her womb. The sudden flood of warm, thick liquid made her eyes roll back into her skull, and she tightened her hold on his head, clutching his face into her breasts as her inner walls quivered from the liter's worth of cum painting her insides white. Her own release followed shortly after, her pussy clamping down around his shaft while the lower appendage throbbed like crazy from the tight confines and pleasure. She felt him push his pelvis violently against hers, attempting to push his length deeper into her womanhood by spreading her legs further apart. The leg he supported was now nearly ninety-degrees to the bed, allowing him to plunge further than ever before. "Naruto-kun!" She cried out, fisting his hair.

"You're so tight," he said through gritted teeth. He latched onto one of her tits, sealing his lips around the sensitive bud, nibbling his teeth on it gently. "It feels like you're trying to milk me dry."

Another thick rope of his cum rocketed out of his penis, and her womb greedily accepted. Soon, her womb was thoroughly filled, and some of his sperm started to leak out of her stuffed hole, creating a pool of their mixed liquids on the sheets as it trailed down the crack of her ass. His sporadic thrusts during his orgasm made a loud, wet slapping noise as his massive balls collided with her ass. The streams of fluids going down her lower cheeks made the sound even louder and more orgasmic to the older woman's ears, echoing throughout the bedroom, a testament to their lovemaking. The power of her own release only served to enhance her heightened sensitivity. Her mouth was wide open, her tongue sticking out lewdly as she panted from his powerful thrusts and thick cum, overwhelming her thought processes with his amazing penis. _'Naruto-kun…'_ She thought dreamily, holding him close to her chest. _'He's filling me up.'_

His orgasm lasted longer than what she thought was humanly possible. Only after a solid minute of coating her insides did the onslaught of cum finally cease. He returned to slower, long thrusts as the last drops of his seed dripped into her pussy. His tongue was relentless on her breasts, taking long licks of her fleshy orbs while his hand groped at them. The fog of her recent release still clouded her mind, and she could only hold her lover close as her body shivered from the aftermath of their passionate lovemaking. Even after his orgasm, his cock was still hard as a rock, digging into her inner walls with his slow, rhythmic thrusts, more of his semen leaking out with every lazy thrust. Her womb was completely full, and she could feel the liter of cum move around her womb as he continued to lavish her body with pleasure. "Naruto-kun…" She played with his spiky hair. "You're amazing. I'm so full…"

He looked up from his spot between her breasts. His blue eyes sparkled with so much affection and lust, she nearly came from his gaze alone. He smiled warmly. "I know I've said it before, but you're really beautiful, Mebuki-chan," he said, placing her leg on the bed and scooting up her chest. His cock was still firmly buried inside of her when he came face-to-face with her, his entire chiseled body covering hers. He gave her a gentle kiss. "Wouldn't it be nice to do this every day? Every morning? Every night?" He kissed her again, this time dragging his tongue across her bottom lip.

Mebuki sighed contently, wrapping her arms around his back.

"It sounds wonderful…" She caught his tongue briefly, nibbling on it. "Mhmm...Naruto-kun…"

"You know, I get off work around eleven tonight," he told her, his hands grabbing her breasts. She moaned as his fingers sunk into her fleshy orbs. "I could come back, and we could share a bed like a proper married couple."

She blushed, imagining herself going to sleep in his arms.

"But...Sakura-chan…"

"I can be really quiet," he assured her, kissing her. "And I can leave before she wakes up. She'll never know."

It was really tempting. Part of her still felt guilty over the fact she had just slept with her daughter's boyfriend, but Mebuki couldn't deny her feelings for this young man any longer. She wanted to be with him as much as possible.

"And wouldn't it turn you on?" He whispered against her lips. "Me screwing you while your daughter is just down the hallway? I'd have to keep kissing you, or your moans would wake her up." His cock gave her pussy a slow thrust.

"Ohhhh…" She closed her eyes, moaning as he claimed her lips. "I would love that, Naruto-kun." She was giddy at the prospect of sharing a bed with him, having his cock please her well into the night. "Like a married couple…"

"You deserve nothing less, Mebuki-chan. Now, shall we continue?" He asked, grinning. Before she could reply, she suddenly found herself flipped over onto her stomach. She groaned in disappointment when he pulled his cock out of her gushing opening, but her eyes widened and she moaned loudly as he shoved three of his fingers into her pussy. His cock rested between her butt cheeks, dragging across her crack as his free hand slapped her ass, causing her to gasp. "I love your ass, Mebuki-chan. I think your entire body was crafted by the gods themselves."

Blushing brightly, she buried her face in a pillow while his fingers teased her entrance, and his shaft glided over her puckered hole.

"Flatterer…" She muttered, shivering as his load started gushing out of her in large amounts. Without his cock stuffing her hole, her pussy was now leaking the thick fluid like crazy.

"Man, I really did fill you up," he commented, his cum coating his hand as his fingered her. "Been awhile since I came that much. I guess it's because Mebuki-chan is so sexy."

"Mou…" Mebuki pushed her butt into his crotch impatiently. "Put it back in, Naruto-kun. Stop teasing me," she whined, already missing the wonderful way his cock stretched her inner walls.

"Oh? You want my cock, Mebuki-chan?" He asked, grinning. She felt him position his swollen head at her entrance, tracing her lower lips with the tip. The act caused her to shiver, and she ground her sex against his shaft desperately. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Okay. This is how much…" Despite being on her stomach, she managed to bend her legs around his butt. Before he could react, she quickly scooted backwards and forced his hips to meet her movements. The sheer amount of his cum already covering her entrance, combined with her own juices, allowed his cockhead and four inches of his length to easily enter her womanhood, spreading her walls fantastically with his impressive girth. Mebuki moaned, using her legs to beckon him deeper as his fingers sunk into her ass cheeks, and gripped the sheets tightly when his tip kissed the entrance of her womb. She nearly cried tears of joy and happiness upon the return of the unbelievably full sensation of his cock inside of her. "Please...Fuck me more, Naruto-kun," she said in a sultry manner, glancing over her shoulder with half-lidded eyes. "Fill me up with your cum again."

"Anything for my beautiful wife." Her heart soared from his loving words, and she had never felt so loved as he started to relentlessly pound into her deepest regions once more.

She cried out his name countless times. On a number of occasions, she was pretty sure the wooden bed frame was on the brink of collapse, groaning loudly from his powerful thrusts. He filled her up so many times, she thought her womb would burst from the sheer volume of his seed. He screwed her doggy-style, with Mebuki on her hands and knees begging for more of his amazing cock. She rode him thoroughly, bouncing up and down on his cock, slamming her pelvis into his as she attempted to drain his balls of every drop of cum. Most of her body was treated to his skilled tongue, from the nape of her neck, dotted with a dozen small hickies, to her large breasts, completely covered by a barrage of hungry kisses. Even her ass cheeks had not escaped his wrath, and she still blushed heavily when thinking of the sensual way he caressed and licked her lower cheeks while he worshipped her ass. He made it clear time and time again that every part of her body turned him on.

After hours of passionate lovemaking, the last moments of their time together were shared in the intimate missionary position. Their naked bodies were pressed together, their lips were locked, their hands roamed each other's bodies, and their most intimate parts were connected. They shared a loving gaze, emerald green meeting sparkling blue as they solidified their relationship as true lovers. They were in perfect sync. Her hips met his every thrust, and her tongue swirled around his in perfect harmony. Never in her entire life had she felt so complete. Her soul was laid bare to this young man who had abruptly came into her life. He did things to her no one else could. And after spreading her inner walls with his unfathomable girth for hours, she severely doubted any other could ever hope to satisfy her. Her most sacred part was now his; only her beloved Naruto-kun could touch her.

She let out a happy sigh against his lips when he came inside of her once more. Since it had been about four rounds since he last pulled out of her, her womb was filled to the brim with his sperm, and the addition of his present load had nowhere to go but out of her stuffed hole, gushing around his shaft. Her own release quickly followed. He had given her so many, she had lost count hours ago. When their orgasms finally died down, Naruto rolled onto his back, taking her with him as she suddenly found herself snuggling into his chest, his big cock still buried inside of her. She settled her head above his heart, content to listen to its steady beat. His hand gently ran through her hair as she started placing kisses on his chest, right where his heart was located. His other hand cupped her rear, squeezing the full cheek. She giggled lightly, loving how he never tired of her body.

"You're insatiable," she said, her own hand trailing up his thigh. She could feel his hard erection still throbbing inside of her. "How can you still be hard?"

He kissed the top of her head.

"Uzumaki's are renowned for their stamina, but it also helps when I have a goddess in my arms," he told her, giving her that roguish grin she loved.

She sighed happily, grabbing the hand running through her hair lovingly. She brought his hand to her bosom, linking her fingers with his. "When you compliment me like that, it makes my heart beat faster."

"Just seeing you makes my heart beat faster."

"Naruto-kun…" She felt tears of happiness grow at the corners of her eyes. Fighting the tears, she gave him a warm smile. "Thank you."

"Hey. No tears, okay love?" He kissed her forehead. "And you don't have to thank me. I mean every word. When I tell you how beautiful you are, I'm just telling the truth." He smiled. "And isn't it a husband's job to compliment his gorgeous wife?"

' _I'm...his wife.'_ The thought alone flooded her with joy. She nuzzled the crook of his neck, lavishing him with kisses. "You're my husband, Naruto-kun."

"We still have a little while before Sakura-chan gets back," he pointed out. "Why don't we take a nice bath? I'll give you a massage while we get cleaned up."

Her smile was positively radiant.

"Nothing sounds better, Naruto-kun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, time for the final conclusion to Naruto and Samui's date!**

* * *

Omake 4: Date with Samui: Photo Booth Antics!

After dodging mall security, the blonde duo ducked into the arcade without being noticed. Samui's eyes continued to dart around the vast arcade and crowd for any sign of security as Naruto dragged her into a photo booth. When he closed the curtain behind them, the two sighed in relief, panting slightly from their extended run through the mall. Their faces were only inches apart as she looked up into his eyes. The tight confines of the booth forced her to press her generous bosom into his chest. Smiling seductively at him, the busty blonde looped her arms around his neck. "I think we lost them," she whispered.

"I think so, too. Now, where were we?" He grinned, snaking his hands down her waist and cupping her rear. Excitement filled the normally stoic beauty as he squeezed her lower cheeks. "Damn. You're way too sexy, Samui-chan. It's driving me crazy."

Samui smirked. Emboldened by his words, she gently grabbed his crotch. Her eyes widened as she took in the size of the monster in his pants, but she quickly recovered, giving him a sultry smile. "Do I turn you on, Naruto-kun?" She caressed the bulge in his pants, making him groan.

"Fuck. You know you do."

"Does it take every ounce of willpower you have to stop yourself from taking me in this photo booth? Regardless of the hundreds of people just outside?" Samui could feel his clothed erection throb against her palm from her words. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Samui-chan…"

"Am I sexier than Ino-san?" She asked bluntly.

"It's probably not fair to compa-Wha? Samui-chan?" She kneeled before him and pulled down his zipper. Before he could react, she put her hand inside of his pants. After parting the front of his boxers, she pulled out his hard member. She ran her hand over it slowly, making him groan. "Samui-chan…"

"Guys like this, right?" She gazed up at him with questioning blue eyes. "I'm only going off what I've heard from friends, but it feels good when I do this, right?" She began to slowly pump his penis, struggling to wrap her small fingers around his girth. Annoyed, her other hand joined in, as well. With both hands, she could easily jerk off his shaft.

She watched him close his eyes, throwing his head back slightly.

"Yeah. It feels amazing, Samui-chan. You're hands are so soft."

"Hmmm...good." She didn't know much of relationships or sex, but even she knew that a penis this big wasn't normal. She felt pride knowing her love was so gifted. _'As expected of my future boyfriend.'_ She nodded to herself. "If you don't answer my question, I'll stop."

"Samui-chan…"

"No matter your answer, I'll continue. But I want an answer." She spit on his cock, using her saliva as lubricant to increase the stimulation. Her actions had the desire effect; his penis was throbbing like crazy when her palm glided over his wet, swollen head. "Now, Naruto-kun, or I'll stop."

"Wait…" She heard him sigh. "Fine. The truth? I think you're sexier."

"Why?" She asked, looking at him intensely. "Why am I sexier?"

"Your breasts are bigger than Ino-chan's...Damn, that feels so good…" He started leaking pre-cum, aiding her efforts in jerking him off. "And your hips...I could watch them sway all day. And you have a pretty smile. You should smile more often, Samui-chan. It's better than watching the sun rise."

Samui blushed prettily, increasing her pace.

"Go on."

"And I love your carefree attitude. You don't care what others think. It turns me on." His hand brushed her hair. "That's why I think Samui-chan is sexier."

"I…" She expected him to just comment about her body, but was pleasantly surprised to hear his sincere, thoughtful words. "I like your answer. It is decided, then."

"Ah...what is, Samui-chan? Fuck, I'm cumming!" Anticipating his load to be rather large, she aimed his swollen head at the photo booth wall adjacent to them. Seconds later, ropes of his thick semen began coating the wall with its thickness. She marveled at the volume of his seed, watching in awe as he proceeded to cover nearly the entire lower section. She kept jerking him off, feeling his shaft throb during his orgasm, his hips bucking into her hand with every shot. Almost a minute passed before he stopped cumming, leaving a stunned Samui gaping at the sheer amount he released. "Oh, that felt so good," Naruto said, gazing down at her fondly. "You're a natural, Samui-chan. Look at the mess you made."

She nodded slowly, still disbelieving her own eyes.

"Hai...a mess." Was it even possible for a man to cum this much? She would have to do further research if she were to beat Ino.

"What did you mean earlier, Samui-chan? About it being 'decided?'" He asked her once more.

"Oh, that." She shook her head, getting out of her daze. She was mindful of how hard his cock was still in her hand. Weren't guys supposed to go soft after ejaculating? "I've decided I want you to be my first boyfriend. However, in order to do that, I must convince you to leave Ino-san."

"Hmmm. So that's what you meant." He sounded amused, but she was dead serious. "And how do you expect to do that? Ino-chan and I have had a special relationship for a long time."

"By using every advantage I have over her. You gave me plenty of examples of how I am the more desirable choice. And I plan on using every one of them." She pressed her breasts against his thigh and nuzzled his shaft lovingly. "Soon, you'll only want me. I promise as your future lover to always tend to your…" She blew on the tip of his penis, making him shiver. "...needs. Every single one. You won't even think of Ino-san."

"Samui-chan...I…"

"Maybe they're in the arcade? Fan out and find them!" They heard a voice yell over the crowded arcade, putting them on high alert.

Naruto sighed disappointedly and put his penis back in his pants. He adjusted himself as Samui-chan stood up. "I look forward to seeing you try, Samui-chan, but looks like we have to bolt."

Samui nodded. She leaned forward and captured his lips.

"Just wait, Naruto-kun. You'll be mine."

"Oh, I love this dominating side of you," he whispered against her lips. "It's a big turn on."

"On the count of three?" She suggested. "Like before?"

"Yeah, I just hate to leave a...well, mess." He gestured to the aftermath of his orgasm.

"I could have not gave you a handjob. There would be no mess."

"Nah, I don't feel that guilty. That handjob was awesome!" She giggled at his declaration. "On three, love. One, two…" He grabbed her hand. "...three!"

Laughing and smiling, the couple ran past the security guards, quickly escaping the arcade before they were even seen. _'This is the best day ever,'_ Samui thought happily, clutching her future boyfriend's hand as they ran.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Samui will eventually play a larger role in the story. In the next chapter, things begin to heat up (even more) between Naruto and Sakura. See ya! Hopefully it won't take as long as this chapter to publish.**


	8. Chapter 8: Bare All

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Didn't get a chance to mention it last chapter, but thanks for helping this story reach over 100 reviews! :) I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read my story. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, still haven't got a call back from Kishimoto, so I'll just assume Naruto still isn't mine. Bummer.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bare All

"Alright, ladies! Take a five minute break before we start laps!" Coach Mitarashi shouted, prompting a round of groans from the gathering of female students. The purple-haired teacher sent all of them a stern glare. "No complaining, or I'll double your sets!" No one dared to say anything more, and the curvaceous older woman nodded in satisfaction as she walked away from the group, leaving the girls to collapse to the ground and rub their sore muscles.

Sakura and Hinata were among this group. The two beauties sat down on the track field in exhaustion, leaning their backs against each other for support and taking long, deep breathes. The sun was merciless, casting harsh rays down on them as they struggled to catch their respective breaths.

"She's...pure evil," Sakura said between pants, shuddering at the dull ache in her arms. "How many push-ups, Hinata?"

"I lost count after fifty-seven." The poor girl seemed ready to faint, leaning much of her weight against Sakura's back.

"Stay with me, Hinata. I don't think I can make it through laps without you." Hinata had more endurance for running than Sakura. Often times, the shy girl would end up supporting her around the last few minutes of laps. It was a trade-off. Sakura was more adept for push-ups and sit-ups, while Hinata excelled at running and squats. The two friends gave each other words of encouragement and support in order to make it through the gauntlet of exercises.

"I just want to go to sleep, Sakura-san." Hinata rubbed her eyes cutely, yawning adorably. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You didn't?" That piqued Sakura's interest. Hinata never stayed up past ten. Her friend always made it a point to get plenty of sleep for school. Even when they had sleepovers on weekends, it took a lot of convincing for Hinata to stay up until midnight. The Hyuga princess was a stickler for routine. "Why? Did something happen last night, Hinata?"

"Eep!" Sakura didn't have to turn her head to know her friend was blushing. "I...nevermind, Sakura-san. I'm not tired."

"Oh, no." She poked Hinata's side. "Don't pull that innocent act with me. Why were you up late, Hinata?"

"W-well…" She pressed her fingers together nervously. It was a habit she had for as long as Sakura could remember, and they had been friends since middle school. "I had someone over last night," she muttered quietly.

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"On a Sunday night?" She asked incredulously. "You never have someone over on a Sunday night. _I've_ never been over to your house on a Sunday night."

"It was sort of last minute…" Hinata defended weakly.

"Who?"

"...I don't want to make Sakura-san angry."

"Why? Listen, I'm not mad you had someone over on a Sunday night," she assured her friend, patting her on the shoulder. "I'm not jealous or anything...just curious."

"If I tell you…" She fiddled with her shirt. "You promise not to be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She was getting confused. "Sure. I promise. You starting to make me worry, Hinata."

"And...you won't tell Ino-san? Or Samui-san? I really don't want those two angry with me…" She could feel Hinata shiver against her back. "Samui-san can be really scary sometimes."

"Okay. Before I promise anything else, you need to tell me what's going on. Who did you have over last night?"

Hinata gulped.

"It was-"

"Hello, ladies!" A loud voice greeted.

"EEP!"

"AH! Naruto-kun!" Sakura screamed in surprise, whirling her head around to see a grinning Naruto kneeling down next to them. A small blush crept up her face. "What are you doing here? This is the girls' gym class! You could get in trouble." Indeed, many of the other female students were looking at the only male with disbelief. Coach Mitarashi was never one for light punishment.

"Trouble is my middle name." He waved off her concerns. "And I haven't seen Sakura-chan for a whole day. I miss my beautiful cherry blossom."

The pink-haired girl blushed scarlet red.

"Flatterer…" She muttered, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "And you'll see me after school. Couldn't you wait?"

"Oh, so you want to talk to me about patience, eh?" There was a glint in his eye that Sakura knew foretold trouble. "I seem to recall one morning where I was dragged into a bathroom stall bec-" She quickly covered his mouth with her hands.

"S-shut up, baka!" She sputtered, blushing. "Don't mention that here."

"That hurts me, Sakura-chan," he commented after gently pulling her hands from his mouth. Smiling, he started kissing her hands, taking extra time to run his tongue across her knuckles. Her cheeks grew warm from his intimate display of affection. "It sounds like you're ashamed of me, love."

"I…" She melted under his caring gaze. She averted her eyes shyly. "You know I'm not, Naruto-kun."

Placing one last kiss on her knuckles, he shot her a grin.

"I know. I just like to tease you. Sakura-chan is so adorable…" He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. "And so sexy…" He whispered.

"Naruto-kun…" She should have been angry with him for being so intimate in public. Their whole arrangement centered around secrecy, but Sakura was honest with herself enough to admit their relationship had gone past the boundaries of a simple agreement. It had grown into something more. She caressed the side of his face lovingly, inhaling his scent as he leaned closer. "Kami, you smell wonderful, Naruto-kun."

"So do you…" He nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Don't lie. I've been exercising for the last thirty minutes." She moaned slightly when he started nibbling on her neck.

"Even Sakura-chan's sweat is intoxicating. You could never be anything less than perfect to me." His tongue trailed up to her earlobe, caressing it in a saliva-coated embrace.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." He always said things that made her heart soar.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sakura froze the moment she recognized Coach Mitarashi's voice. A shadow covered the trio as they all gazed upwards at the teacher. Hinata looked ready to faint, Sakura looked mortified, and Naruto...was Naruto.

"Hi, Anko-chan!" He gave her an enthusiastic wave. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

' _He has a death wish,'_ Sakura thought grimly, looking at her lover with disbelieving eyes. _'She's gonna kill him.'_

The gym teacher put her hands on her hips.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing in my class?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see a few of my friends."

"Hmm. Do you kiss all of your friends, Uzumaki?"

Naruto put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Just the female ones. Why? Do you want one?"

"Uzumaki…" Her tone of voice sent shivers down every girl's spine. "If you're not gone in ten seconds, I'm going to make you run laps around the entire school until the final bell."

He pouted.

"Anko-chan is so mean…"

"Now."

"Okay, okay! Can I just say goodbye to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan before I go?"

The bane of every gym student sighed.

"Fine. Make it quick. You're interrupting my class. And if I see you in my class one more time…" She let the threat trail off, letting his mind reach the conclusion.

He gave her a lazy salute, grinning.

"I promise you won't catch me next time," he assured.

"That's not what I meant, brat…"

"Anyway!" He turned back to a wide-eyed Sakura. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you later, love."

She touched her lips softly. They tingled from the brief kiss.

"Yeah...later."

"And Hinata-chan…" He grabbed her hands, prompting the shy beauty to blush deeply. He brought her hands up to his cheek and nuzzled them lovingly. "Thank you for sharing your bed with me last night, Hinata-chan. You are too kind." To the surprise of everyone present, Naruto placed a kiss on the Hyuga's lips. Sakura's jaw dropped when she heard her normally quiet friend moan, watched her place a hand on his cheek.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura heard her whisper. "Y-you're always welcomed at my house."

"I appreciate that, Hinata-chan." He gave her another kiss before pulling away. "Take care, everyone!" Giving the entire class a wave, he stood up and vaulted over the chain-linked fence a few meters from the track field, disappearing near the side of the school building.

"I'm gonna kill that kid one day…" Coach Mitarashi shook her head. "Break time's over, ladies! Start your laps!"

Hinata moved to stand, but a firm hand from Sakura prevented her. She glanced at her pink-haired friend nervously. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"We are _definitely_ talking about this after class, Hinata." She leveled her friend with a glare.

"Y-you promised you w-wouldn't get mad, Sakura-chan."

"I lied." She grabbed Hinata's arm and stood up, bringing the shaking girl with her. Sakura gave her a sweet smile. "And if you don't want Ino or Samui finding out about this, you'll tell me everything."

The duo began to run alongside the group, with Sakura never too far from the lavender-haired young woman's side. When they rounded the corner, Hinata gulped audibly, already dreading their upcoming conversation and her friend's possible wrath.

' _Why are all my friends so scary?'_ She thought depressingly, wincing as her leg muscles began to burn from the exercise.

* * *

Rooftop, Konoha High School

"That was one long bathroom break," Ino commented, settling comfortably on his chest.

"Sorry, love. Got a little sidetracked," he apologized, running a hand down her back soothingly. They laid sprawled on the rooftop floor, gazing up at the clouds with her snuggling into his chest. Her shirt was unbuttoned completely, parted to reveal her light purple bra and cleavage. She didn't worry about the possibility of someone other than Naruto seeing her; the rooftop was technically off limits to students outside lunch period and after school. And teachers never deigned to look for any culprits breaking the rules at the rooftop, so it pretty much gave them free reign to be more physically open of their relationship without having to hide away in the equipment shed, or a random janitor's closet.

Ino sighed.

"Sakura, right?"

"And Hinata-chan," he added helpfully. He was honest as ever. "They looked so miserable on the track field. I wanted to cheer them up a little."

She giggled lightly. She moved up his chest to give his chin a small kiss. "You need to shave," she noted, feeling the fine hairs brush her lips as she kissed him.

"Yeah." He scratched the stubble growing at his chin. "Just haven't found the time. I had a busy weekend."

"I know." She gave him a cute pout. "You didn't visit me…"

"I'm here now." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

She melted into his embrace. His muscular chest felt wonderful against her large breasts.

"Have you had sex with Sakura yet?"

"No."

She tried to hide her relief, but her relieved sigh was far from silent. She quickly gave up. He was honest with her, she should be honest with him.

"Good."

"Does it bother you that much?" He asked suddenly. "You've never been bothered before, with other girls."

"Because you don't have feelings for those sluts," she pointed out. "They are variety. Something different, nothing more. I know you care about me. Your eyes light up when you see me. With those sluts? They don't. But when you see Sakura?" She drew circles on his chest. "They light up. Bright. Maybe brighter than when you see me…"

"Ino-chan…"

"I respect the privacy of whatever agreement you two have. I try not to get jealous. She's been my friend forever, and you...I...dammit, you know I love you, Naruto-kun." She blushed a deep red, pushing her face into his chest in an attempt to hide. "I get jealous, okay? And then Samui and Hinata...you look at them the same way, and Tenten just _can't_ stop gushing about how you bring her flowers every Tuesday morning."

"Every Tuesday, Asuma-sensei has a quiz. Science isn't Tenten's best subject, so I bring her flowers to brighten her day, if only a little," he explained.

"That's...actually very sweet," she admitted, despite the situation. "But don't change the subject. The point is...I used to be the only girl you really liked. Now, you have Sakura, and Samui, and-"

"I do care a lot about them, Ino-chan. More than I should."

"Sakura, especially?"

He smiled.

"She...is only the second girl in the world who has made my heart beat so fast. You're the first." He sighed. "It does put me in a conundrum. Mix in the other girls? I feel like my heart is being divided up. I've never felt this way before."

"She makes you happy? Sakura?"

"Very, but so do you." He shook his head slightly. "But you're thinking too far ahead, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan and I aren't in a relationship. We haven't had sex. And the other girls-"

"But you plan to, right?" She asked persistently.

"I would really like to."

Ino huffed.

"You keep dodging the question."

"I'm hesitant to give you a complete answer because it doesn't matter if I want to have sex with Sakura-chan. It's all up to her. The decision rests with her." Naruto looked up at the clouds. "If she doesn't want to, I will fully respect her decision."

She fought the urge to snort.

"I highly doubt she'll say no. The way she looks at you…" She laughed a little. "It's funny. She looked at that prick Sasuke Uchiha not too long ago like she looks at you. I never would have dreamed she would make a play for you. She was always talking about him. Now? It's like he doesn't even exist in her world."

"That was the plan," he muttered quietly. So quietly, in fact, Ino barely caught a word of what he said.

"Pardon?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, love. Just rambling." Clearing his throat, he looked straight into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ino-chan. All of this...it isn't fair to you. You had me first. You've put up with all the other women...You should have a say in this as much as I do. If this really bothers you…" She felt her heartbeat quicken when he moved her up his chest, bringing her face right in front of his. "If this really bothers you, just say the word and I'll end it."

"W-what?"

Naruto smiled.

"If you want me to end this arrangement with Sakura-chan, I will. No more after school meetups. The only girl that would have me outside these school walls would be you and you alone. If that is what you really want, tell me."

"I…" Was this a dream? She had to be dreaming. "You would?"

"For you? Of course. You're my main girl, after all. You've put up with enough of my bullshit."

"You're not worried...you would hurt Sakura's feelings?"

He hesitated for the briefest of moments.

"It...would pain me to see them hurt. It would take a lot of effort for me to tell Sakura-chan, but I would do it. If you want, you will be the only girl to share my heart. It's your decision."

She wanted to immediately scream "yes!" at her lover. She wanted to return to the days when she was his undisputed girl. She remembered fondly when she walked the hallways on his arm, confidently smirking at other envious girls, knowing that they would never have him in the way she did. They may have gotten his cock, but she got his cock _and_ his affections. She got sex _and_ the hours of sweet cuddle time afterwards. He would spend the night. The other girls? Once he got his fill, he was long gone. Even half the cheerleading squad didn't hold the sway she had over him.

To the point, the thought of no more Sakura worming her way through his heart deeply appealed to her. Her other friends were also a threat, but not nearly the level of her pink-haired friend. With the threat gone, Naruto would be all hers. Well, closer than he had been for the last three weeks. She opened her mouth, ready to say the words that would end his strange relationship with her friend, but stopped herself just short of speaking. One traitorous thought kept her silent. _'It would hurt them.'_

Her relationship with her friends had been frosty since he started spending time with Sakura. Despite all the jealousy and the anger, they were still her friends. And Ino didn't want to see them get hurt. The very thought brought an uneasy feeling in Ino's gut. The image of a distraught and depressed Sakura entered her mind. She tensed. A crying Hinata soon joined her. Samui, who had just started coming out of her cold shell, retreating back into stoicism. Tenten looking for Tuesday flowers that would never come…

Ino fought back tears at the mere thought. She...couldn't do that to them. They were like family, and she had been a jerk to them for nearly a month, all because of her petty jealousy. So what if they liked the same guy? They were practically sisters! They could all be happy, right? Or at least they could try to make something work. Anything was better than creating a deeper rift between their friendships. Maybe they could have allotted days? That could work, right? She would still be jealous, but enough time could change that…

"No."

He looked at her questioningly.

"No?"

"No." She nodded firmly, looking into his eyes. "I won't do that to them. You've become something special to all of us." She kissed the corner of his mouth lightly. "I will be jealous, and so will they. But maybe...maybe we can learn to live with it. Maybe…"

"Ino-chan?"

She gave him a small smile.

"Just count yourself lucky that so many beautiful women like you, Naruto-kun."

He returned her smile.

"I do."

"Just one condition…"

"Hmmm? What's that?"

"Can you…" She bit her lip nervously. "Can you tell me...that you love me?"

"..."

"I know, you're not one for that word. I've tried to not use it. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, but I can't hold it back any longer. I love you, Naruto-kun. I love you so much that my heart almost explodes every time we make love. You're always in my thoughts."

"Ino-chan…"

She gave him watery smile.

"Can you just say it? Even if you don't completely mean it, I still want to hear it. That's all I want. That's my one condition." She was filled with uncertainty. "But...if you don't want to...I can manage…"

"I love you, Ino-chan," he told her suddenly, making her nearly jump in surprise. "And that's the truth."

"T-the...truth?" Did she dare to hope?

Smiling widely, he nodded and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Of course I love you, Ino-chan. Why do you think I always come back to you?" He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you. I love you. And you don't have to hide your love for me. You can tell me whenever you want."

"Naruto-kun…" She was crying, but they were happy tears. Oh, how she had longed to hear him say those words. She had countless dreams about this moment. And they finally came true. "I love you." She kissed him. "I love you. I love you." She was covering his face with a barrage a kisses. "I love you so much, Naruto-kun."

He chuckled. During one of her fast kisses, he managed to capture her lips. Ino sighed contently against his lips, moaning as his tongue traced her bottom lip.

"One more condition…" She whispered, mashing her breasts into his chest. Her hand rubbed his crotch enticingly.

"What, love?" He asked, his deep voice sending shivers up her spine.

"Every day. I want you to tell me every day. Then everything is perfect…"

One of his hands descended to her rear, cupping the supple cheek fervently. She moaned as he squeezed her butt.

"Of course, love."

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Things were getting heated. If she wasn't careful, she would take him on the rooftop. Any classroom with an open window would hear them, but she found herself caring less by the second. "Is there any other girl, Naruto-kun? Someone besides my friends?" She had to ask before succumbing to his touch. Afterwards, she would barely be coherent.

"Just one."

"Really?" She was surprised and a tad bit hurt. He never mentioned anyone else. It had better not been Shizuka, or that Shion bitch…"Who?"

"You might know her. Mebuki Haruno."

"Oh, then that's...wait. Wait, wait, wait." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Sakura's mother? That Mebuki Haruno?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yep!"

"That's…" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?"

"Well, yeah, but…" She poked his chest accusatorily and gave him a mild glare. "Naruto-kun is a slut."

"True. No arguing with you on that one."

"Man whore."

"Uh-huh."

Ino sighed. "You don't make things simple, do you?" She didn't wait for his answer. "Fine, but _you're_ the one that has to explain it to Sakura."

"Fair enough."

"Mebuki-san is hot," she begrudgedly admitted. "Anymore girls?"

"Well-"

"Nevermind!" She silenced him with a kiss. "Make a list or something. I'm horny." She started unbuckling his pants.

"Impatient?" He asked teasingly.

"Damn right!" She grunted. "And you totally owe me for being an understanding girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He appeared to be testing the word.

"That's right. Another condition. I'm your girlfriend, okay?" She started pulling down his pants.

"Ino-chan as my girlfriend…" He gave her ass a quick slap. "Sounds good to me."

Humming happily, Ino shrugged off her shirt, and started working on her bra.

"And you owe me, like, a million hours worth of massages."

"Okay."

"And I can stay over at your apartment whenever I want."

"Alright."

"And…" She removed her bra, revealing her large, perky breasts for his hungry eyes to feast on. "No more Shizuka."

"Hold on…Shizuka-chan is-"

"Can she do this?" Freeing his erection from his pants and boxers, Ino scooted down his body and engulfed his entire shaft in one go. She didn't stop until his swollen cockhead bumped the back of her throat. During the entire process, she made sure to stare deep into his eyes. He groaned loudly as she moaned around his penis, sending vibrations of pleasure all around his shaft. She held him in her mouth for a solid minute, using her nose to breath, before slowly and sensually pulling back. She kept his head between her lips for several seconds, swirling around it like she would a lollipop. Her actions already caused him to start gushing pre-cum. When she finally released his cock with an audible 'pop,' strands of her saliva and his pre-cum connected her lips with his throbbing member. She gazed at him seductively, giving the tip of his penis a kiss. "Can she take all of you?"

"N-no."

She smirked at the lust-filled expression he was giving her. She glided her hand up and down his shaft with ease, her saliva making an excellent lubricant. "I bet that bitch struggles to take in even half, right? She's so used to those limp-dick jocks. She doesn't know how to handle a real man."

"Ino-chan…"

"So no more Shizuka, right?" She brought her breasts to his cock and smothered it between them.

"No more Shizuka!" He agreed, bucking his hips. "Fuck. I love you, Ino-chan."

Smiling widely, she proceeded to happily pleasure _her_ boyfriend.

' _Now everything's perfect.'_

* * *

To Sakura's surprise, Naruto was waiting for her when she arrived at the bridge. It had become their unofficial meetup spot since their arrangement began. She calmly walked toward him, trying to hide her discontentment from what Hinata had told her earlier.

"Sakura-chan!" He waved at her.

Despite her feelings, she couldn't help but return his smile, and gave him a small wave.

"Naruto-kun." She stepped closer to him. She glanced up at him uncertainly. He was taller than her by a fair amount, always forcing her to look up. "Listen. About Hinata…"

"Oh, Hinata-chan," he said with a fond smile. "She's so adorable. We didn't have sex, if that's your question."

Sakura jumped.

"How did you…? Nevermind." Chalk it up to another one of his talents. "She explained everything to me. I can't believe you shared a bed with a female and didn't try to sleep with her. And you kept all your clothes on."

"Is it that hard to believe?" The deadpan stare she gave him spoke volumes of her response. He sighed. "Okay. I see your point."

"Why?" She asked, wanting to hear his side of the story. She had grilled poor Hinata enough earlier to get a good idea, but she wanted to hear his reasoning.

"Well, I ran into her while shopping for some groceries on Sunday. We started talking. I mentioned what restaurant I worked at. She came by while I was working and chatted with me until closing time. And being a proper gentleman, I walked her home. She invited me inside for a cup of hot chocolate."

"And her father was okay with this?" Sakura frowned. She had met Hinata's father only a handful of times, despite having been her friend for years. The man always stayed in his study. He didn't give her the impression of a father being okay with his daughter sharing a room with a boy.

Naruto shrugged.

"Didn't meet him. Hitomi-chan told me he was on a business trip or something."

"Hitomi-chan? Hinata's mother?"

His eyes seemed to brighten.

"Yeah! Hitomi-chan is awesome! She was very nice. After talking with her for an hour, she was fine with me being alone with Hinata. Although, I doubted she would have approved of her and I sharing a bed, but it just sorta happened."

She looked at him curiously.

"How did it 'sorta happen?'"

"Hinata-chan and I were watching TV. It was a long day, so I fell asleep." He chuckled. "And I guess Hinata-chan somehow went to sleep on my chest. She was so adorable when I woke up this morning. An absolute angel…" He said, smiling at the memory. "I do feel a little bad. We stayed up really late. I bet she was tired today."

Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'Well, their stories matched up.'_ She shook her head. Why was she so concerned earlier? "She about fell asleep in gym. She only stopped feeling drowsy after you showed up."

His eyes were filled with mirth.

"Ah, Hinata-chan cares…"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Baka…" She tapped his chest. "Moving on. We begin a new step, right?" She asked, instinctively lacing her fingers with his. Holding his hand never failed to make her feel warm inside.

"That we do." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, making her blush. "It's a huge step. Are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded determinedly.

"If it's with you...yes."

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss her. Her eyes widened briefly before she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After spending two days with his kisses, she was desperately craving him. If she hadn't been so exhausted and surprised earlier, she might have gone to the side of the equipment shed and kissed him senseless. It would have most certainly blown away what little secrecy their arrangement still had, but it would have been worth it to feel his lips again. When they broke apart, she stared into his sparkling blue eyes. "I missed you," she told him, slightly embarrassed at how needy she sounded.

"And I missed you." She didn't even shout or flinch when he swooped her up in his arms. She settled into his chest with a happy sigh. One of his hands held her back for support, and the other blatantly grabbed her butt. It didn't matter to her. She liked it when he touched her. "I'll take you to my apartment."

She looked at him inquisitively.

"You're apartment? Why?"

"Trust me. You'll probably want somewhere more...private, for this next step."

"Oh, okay." His vague statement filled her stomach with butterflies...and gave her excitement.

* * *

Ichiraku Restaurant/Naruto's Apartment

"Oi! Naruto! Fun day at school?"

Sakura, still in Naruto's arms, turned at the voice. The duo had just entered the first floor of the building, which happened to house the restaurant. It wa a typical eating establishment, with plenty of chairs and tables for dine-in guests, and a cash register in front of the door to the kitchen. At the cash register was the owner of the voice, an older man wearing a white apron and a blue hat.

"Always, old man!" Naruto replied, grinning. He had to yell. The restaurant was nearly packed with patrons. "That's Teuchi. He's the owner of the restaurant," he whispered to her.

She nodded at her words, and sent the older man a small wave.

"Another girl, Naruto?" Teuchi asked, shaking his head with a smile. "Nice to meet you, young lady. Make sure he treats you right." He handed a customer a to-go bag. "Oh, that reminds, Naruto. Ayame-chan wanted to speak with you when she got back from a few deliveries."

"Alright, old man. Tell her to knock this time."

The older man chuckled.

"Will do…"

' _Wait. Ayame? Ayame Ichiraku?!'_ Sakura's eyes widened. _'The student council president?'_ Ayame Ichiraku worked at a ramen restaurant? Well, considering the restaurant was named _Ichiraku_ , she imagined her family owned it. It suddenly made sense how the beautiful 'senpai' was so good at balancing the student council's budget. She had grown up around a business. She mulled over this as Naruto carried her up the stairs, only snapping out of her thoughts when he opened the door.

"Home sweet home!" He announced loudly, stepping inside.

"So this is your apartment…" She had fantasized what it would look like. She half-expected it to be a mess of dirty laundry and empty pizza boxes, but was pleasantly surprised to see a nice, orderly living space. As he walked further in, she got a better look. It was small, containing only a bedroom, bathroom, and a tiny kitchen, but it was clean, almost immaculately so. The bedroom had a rather large bed, which dominated most of the room. A dresser and a few drawers were alongside the walls, and a flat screen television sat at the end of the bed atop a wooden table. "It's very clean."

"I know it's not much, but it's home. And affordable." He walked over to the bed and gently placed her down on the dark blue sheets. He shot her a grin. "And it's probably so clean because I'm barely here. I pretty much only use this place to sleep."

Sakura bounced on the bed a little. The bed was very comfortable, despite the rather spartan surroundings.

"I think it's nice," she said with a smile.

"Thanks." He kicked off his shoes and plopped down beside her, causing the bed to shake. Realizing her shoes were still on, the pink-haired beauty quickly removed hers, tossing them off the side of the bed. "Ready?"

"Yes, but what is the next step, Naruto-kun?" She scooted closer to him. "You've been rather secretive about it."

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah, I have. I'm a little nervous myself, to be honest."

"You, nervous?" She asked dryly. "I don't think you know how to be nervous. You're a bastion of self-confidence."

He laughed.

"Such touching words…" He shrugged off his jacket, leaving his torso only clad in the long-sleeve, button-up white shirt. She stared at the way the thin fabric clung to his muscles with much interest, licking her lips. "Well, enough beating around the bush. The next step in your training is all about being comfortable in the nude."

 _That_ brought Sakura out of her stupor. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Pa…Pardon?" She asked weakly.

"See? Aren't you glad we're not in the park?" He asked cheerfully, trying to dispel the sudden tension.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ah, not in the mood for humor, huh?"

"Being nude?"

"It is the next step," he affirmed. "And I believe you're ready."

"I'm glad you do…" She muttered, shifting her gaze to the side uncertainly.

"Listen, Sakura-chan. If you don't think you're ready, I won't hold it against you." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can hold off on this step for as long as you need."

She bit her lip. _'It's just clothes, right? Why should I be uncomfortable naked? Especially in front of him?'_ She put her hand over his, holding it tight. "No...No, I agreed to listen to your every order. Remember? I shouldn't hesitate because I'm nervous. That's being unfair to you...Naruto-sensei," she teased, trying to alleviate her own nerves.

He chuckled at her nickname for him.

"True. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, Sakura-chan?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…"

"Anything, Sakura-chan."

A blush dusted her cheeks. She fidgeted on the bed.

"Could you take off your clothes, too?" Kami, could her cheeks get any warmer? It felt like a million degrees in the small apartment all of a sudden. "It would...not make me feel so self-conscious."

"Whatever helps you, Sakura-chan." He began to unbutton his shirt. "The advanced part of this step would have had me naked along with you anyway. I guess this is a way to speed things up."

When his shirt came off, exposing his well-defined chest, her nervousness only increased, along with the blush coating her face. She only now realized what she had asked him, to be naked with her… _'Dear Kami, he's taking off his pants!'_ She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing, and her eyes were firmly planted on his crotch as he pulled down his pants. The process was agonizingly slow, at least for Sakura. It took some maneuvering on his part since he was laying on the bed, but she wouldn't put it past him to make a show of the process to rile her up.

Once he tossed his trousers off the side of the bed, Sakura became acutely aware of the prominent bulge at the front of his gray boxers. She barely had a chance to admire his toned legs and solid abs before his boxers joined the pair of pants on the floor. Her cheeks were on fire as she took in his size without the hinderance of clothing. She had felt the thing pressed against her many times since their arrangement began, but this was the first time she had actually seen it. She already knew he was big, but this...His penis was downright huge. _'And it's not even hard.'_ She openly gaped at the impressive piece of manhood, her jaw dropping while her eyes roamed its soft length and girth. His legs were spread out just enough for her to get a glimpse of the large sack underneath his shaft. _'I guess everything is proportionate,'_ she thought wryly, feeling her legs go weak.

"You know, I don't mind the staring, Sakura-chan," he told her, chuckling. "But you're supposed to be naked, as well. It's kinda weird being completely naked when you're fully clothed."

Blushing, she nodded slowly.

"Hai. Sorry, Naruto-kun. You're just...you're the first man I've seen naked…"

"Oh, so that makes me your first, huh?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. "I'm honored, Sakura-chan."

"Baka...Don't say it like that," she muttered, face bright red as she started fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Her fingers were shaking from nerves. "Dammit," she cursed to herself, hating how weak she was acting, struggling with just one button.

Naruto shifted on the bed, scooting closer to her until his bare leg touched hers.

"Here, Sakura-chan. I'll help."

Sighing in relief, Sakura's arms returned to her sides. She leaned forward tentatively, giving him better access to her shirt. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"No problem." Unlike her, his hands weren't shaking. The top four buttons were dealt with quickly, exposing the her red bra and a fair amount of her cleavage. Her blush never ceased as he finished unbuttoning her shirt. She fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest protectively, watching his eyes lock onto her partially covered bra. "Red suits you," he complimented.

She smiled shyly.

"Thanks…" Her nervousness was somewhat calmed. Determined, she shrugged the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the bed, leaving her bra-clad breasts exposed. Despite her newfound courage, she found herself unable to resist casting her gaze downward, unintentionally giving herself an eyeful of his penis. Her eyes widened when it started to grow larger, quickly expanding into a monster of an appendage that was pointing right at her. She gulped. "N-Naruto-kun...it's getti...getting bigger…" She stammered, watching the mentioned member throb.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sakura-chan's body is just so sexy…" His eyes were firmly on her chest. "Need help with your bra?"

His compliments did wonders for her self-consciousness. The proof of his genuineness was the massive erection in front of her. It was a physical indication of his appreciation for her body. The butterflies in her stomach were still there, but she could ignore them. Now wasn't the time for her to be uncertain. "No...I got it." Bending her arms behind back, her now steady fingers unclasped her bra with the ease of years of practice. The straps of her bra fell off her shoulders, but she cupped her breasts, holding the small piece of clothing to her chest, still covering her nipples. Feeling emboldened by his lust-filled stare and throbbing erection, she gave him her best sultry look, smiling seductively. A light blush coated her cheeks and he emerald eyes sparkled with excitement, giving her equal amounts innocent and sexy. "Do you want to see my breasts, Naruto-kun?" She asked teasingly, finding her courage in the situation.

"You know I do, Sakura-chan." He was fixated on her chest. "You know, touching is also a part of this step…"

"Oh?" She moved her bra lower, revealing a little bit of her nipples. "I don't think you've touched my breasts yet, Naruto-kun. You're always so distracted by my butt." She pouted, removing her hands from her chest and letting her bra fall into her lap. Her large breasts bounced from the sudden freedom, her nipples hardening as the cool air of the room touched her flesh.

"That's a mistake I plan to rectify." His hands went to her slim waist. She shivered as his warm hands ghosted over her skin, moving upward until they rested just below her breasts. "You're so beautiful, Sakura-chan. I'm having a hard time controlling myself."

She placed her hands over his, looking at him with shining green eyes.

"Then don't, Naruto-kun." She picked up his hands and placed them on her breasts. She moaned as he instinctively squeezed her soft orbs. "I want you to touch me."

"Sakura-chan…" He brought her into his lap, his hands still groping her breasts. The moment her back touched his chests, his lips attacked her neck, covering her exposed flesh with kisses and licks. She shuddered as his exposed cock rubbed underneath her skirt, grazing her panties, pressing its girth against her covered womanhood. Her hands went to his thighs. Her nails dug into his flesh as he serviced her neck, and his fingers sunk into her sensitive breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, making her grind her sex along his shaft, mashing her big rear into his lap. Her blonde-haired lover groaned against her neck. "I want to fuck you so bad, Sakura-chan," he said, his voice muffled slightly with his lips pressed into her neck. "Your body drives me crazy."

"Then why don't you?" She asked quietly. Her hand caressed his cheek lovingly, watching him lavish her neck with sparkling eyes. "I wouldn't stop you. I...I want it, too." She wiggled her butt in his lap. "Your penis certainly wants it."

"Our deal…" She silenced him with a kiss.

"We both know this relationship has gone far beyond our arrangement," she told him gently. Her hand slowly wrapped around his shaft, stopping him cold. She marveled at how solid and hot it felt in her hand. Her hand had never appeared so small until it was grabbing this impressive manhood. She gave it a few, slow pumps. "Just a few layers of clothing...and you can fuck me, Naruto-kun." It was throbbing madly in her grip. "Please?"

"You have no idea how much I want it." His hands went to her skirt. Excited, she helped him bring down her skirt, kicking it off her sock-covered feet. Now, besides her socks, she was only wearing a pair of red panties, but not for long. Impatient, she pulled down her panties without his assistance, exposing her glistening womanhood as she slid the pair off her legs.

Her eyes shone with pride. She had done it. She was completely naked, save for a pair of measly socks. His cock now rested against her outer lips, its girth already trying to spread her. She rocked her body along his length, coating his cock in her gushing juices. Her arousal was heightened. His groping hands, skillful tongue, and hard cock...it was driving her crazy. She wanted to plunge herself down on his cock, regardless of the immediate pain which would accompany such a quick action. She was a virgin. It would hurt no matter the size, but his girth would no doubt bring tears to her eyes. She didn't care. She had been dreaming about this moment for weeks. She made to move, to ready herself to take him in, but his hands on her waist stopped her. She looked at him questioningly. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan, I want you so bad, I'm about ready to explode." He gestured to his throbbing member. "But...you deserve better than this. Your virginity...you deserve to lose it someplace special. Not this crappy apartment. And it should be with someone you love…"

"But…" She turned around in his lap, facing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed. "But I want you to take it," she whispered, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. "And I don't care where, as long as it's with you. Please, fuck me, Naruto-kun. I know you want it. I want it. What's more to say? I'm naked in your arms. You can have me. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

He sighed, burying his face in her neck. She could hear him inhaling her scent.

"Since the first time I saw you, I've wanted you. Since freshman year…" She could feel the smile against her skin. "But I never tried. You're so smart, so beautiful...I don't deserve you. I'm just a delinquent. You don't need me holding you back."

"Hey…" She placed her hand on his chin and made him look at her. She leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "I happen to like delinquent Naruto-kun," she told him with a small smile. "He always makes me smile and laugh. He makes me...He makes me feel beautiful. I can be myself around him. I don't have to put on an act…" She kissed the tip of his nose. "Maybe I wish Naruto-kun would have talked to me freshman year."

"So do I…" He hugged her close. "You know, I planned on an advanced step for next week…"

"Mou…" She whined. "But I want it now, Naruto-kun."

"Me too, love, but we shouldn't rush things." He ran a soothing hand down her back, his fingers running through her pink locks. "I'll make you a deal. If you still want to do this next week...we will."

"Next week?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Take a week to think about it. That way we both know this isn't just a spur of the moment thing." He gave her a smile. "When we make love for the first time, I want it to be without any regrets. Okay, love?"

Sakura really wanted his cock right then and there, but she saw the wisdom in his words.

"Okay…" She sighed, but got a glint in her eyes. "Are you sure?" She wiggled her butt a little. "It would be so easy…" She leaned close and blew into his ear. "To put it in right now."

His arms tightened around her waist.

"I'm the one that's supposed to do the seducing, Sakura-chan," he groaned. "Not you."

She smirked, bouncing in his lap and pressing her bare breasts into his chest.

"I've learned from the best."

"Are you planning on tempting me every session?"

She nodded.

"Until you can't take it any longer and fuck me." She nibbled on his earlobe. "Or until next week. Either way, we both win." Surprising him, she pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his waist. He looked up at her naked chest with wide eyes as she leaned downward and captured his lips. She giggled when his hands went to his breasts once more. "If it isn't my ass…" She muttered against his lips, loving it when he touched her.

"I think I have a new addiction," Naruto said, squeezing them.

"Funny you should say that." She fell onto his chest, snuggling into him as she began to play with his chest hair. "For some reason, I swear I heard your voice coming from my mother's bedroom Saturday night. Any comment on that, hmmm?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyes at him.

For the first time since she met him, Sakura was blessed with the sight of a blushing Naruto.

"I…" And, to top it all off, he was speechless. This day was getting better.

Grinning, she settled comfortably into his chest, moving her hand to his cock. She started stroking the appendage. "I'm a very light sleeper, Naruto-kun. And my mother isn't exactly the quiet type."

"You…" He sighed. "Fine. You got me."

"I most certainly do." She squeezed his cock for emphasis, making it throb under her soft touch. "And you're going to tell me everything."

' _What's with girls being so aggressive today?'_ Naruto thought wryly, closing his eyes as the beautiful woman continued to stroke his cock. _'And why does it turn me on?'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize there was practically no real lemon scenes** , **but I had to address a few plot points. I plan on posting a bonus chapter of sorts, which will be the first in a set of chapters dedicated to extra scenes or mentioned past events. They probably won't be around the length of a normal chapter, but these bonus chapters should accompany the posting of a regular chapter within a day or two. The one I'm working on now should be posted sometime tomorrow. Hint: the first bonus chapter will be titled** _ **Cheerleading Squad Surprise.**_

 **Anyway, my work on the bonus chapter is why this chapter doesn't contain an omake at the end. Sorry to disappoint, but I promise it will be worth it. See ya next time!**


	9. Blast from the Past I

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: This mini-series is for omakes which take place before the events of** _ **Practice Makes Perfect**_ **. These are short stories too big to be placed at the end of main chapters, so why not dedicate an entire chapter for them? Bear in mind, there probably won't be many of these, since they take a little while to write and only center around past events mentioned in the general story. This event takes place roughly seven months before the start of** _ **Practice Makes Perfect**_ **.**

 **Oh, and I also apologize this chapter was posted several days later than expected. I originally planned on splitting this chapter into two parts, but I decided against it, hence the late post. Didn't want to leave it a on cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. What a very informative disclaimer.**

* * *

Blast from the Past I: Cheerleading Squad Surprise

For the entire school year, Temari had led the cheerleading squad. The countless practices, the dozens of games from city to city, and the task of managing a group of girls her own age put a level of stress on the poor girl she didn't know she could handle. There were moments when Temari debated giving up the stressful position, but she never wavered in her determination. Despite how often the sport was ridiculed, cheerleading required a lot of time and practice. At every game, thousands of eyes were on _them_. There was no room for error. Losing the ball was inevitable for the basketball team, but one wrong maneuver in the squad's performance led to humiliation and possible injury.

Temari was proud to say their accident record was spotless. Not a single injury during performance or practice. The final game saw Konoha High's basketball team win the championship. During half-time, Temari didn't think her squad ever performed better. While she personally wasn't friends with every member of her squad, she still congratulated each one of them for their dedication and talent. None of this could have been possible without them.

Although, there were a few gems that stood out. She was happy to say the most talented on the squad were her longtime friends. They had stuck by her through thick and thin, friendship and loyalty spearheading them through the rough year of constant practice and travel. She doubted she would have made it without them.

Even now, thirty minutes after the game ended, when everyone was gone, including half of the cheer squad, her friends stayed with her in the girls' locker room. Celebrations were going strong in the parking lot outside the gym, but Temari and her friends elected to have their own little private celebration, complete with chips and plenty of gossiping. They had brought out their pillows and blankets, turning the locker room into something of a sprawling relaxation den, happy to ignore the loud and rambunctious crowd outside.

Temari held up a can of cola, gazing at her friends proudly. The present group consisted of her, Tayuya, Kin, Shion, Amaru, and Shizuka. "To the cheerleading squad!"

All of them raised their cups or cans.

"To the cheerleading squad!" They all toasted, taking large gulps of their respective drinks.

Finishing her soda, Temari smiled at the assembly of friends.

"You know, I couldn't have done this without any of you. The squad as a whole worked hard, but you five helped carry me on. Thanks for that, all of you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Amaru, a pretty girl with long, reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, asked sheepishly, giving her a wide smile.

"It's cause we fucking rock!" Tayuya commented, pumping her fist in the air. Like Amaru, Tayuya's hair was red, but of a different shade and more untamed, with wild bangs framing her face and touching her shoulders. Fair-skinned and with brown eyes, the cheerleader was a real looker.

The rest nodded in silent agreement. Kin had long, dark hair, held together by a purple ribbon, nearly touching the ground. Temari often thought how much of a hazard such long hair would bring to the team, but not one incident had occurred, so she chose to let it slide. The young woman also had a pair of dark, alluring eyes, and a confidence streak that bordered on arrogance, but she was a damn good cheerleader and beautiful at that. There was credence for her high self-esteem.

Shion had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that went almost to her waist. She was the quiet girl of her group of friends, but she was ridiculously smart and highly dedicated, managing a near perfect grade point average while also being an integral part of the squad. She was the perfect combination of smarts and looks, and it was known throughout the school she had a rivalry with Sakura Haruno.

Shizuka was quite possibly the most beautiful girl on the squad. She certainly garnered the most attention during performances. With a pretty heart-shaped face and a prominent chest, combined with stunning green eyes and creamy, fair skin, no one questioned her rank as one of the most attractive female students at Konoha High. Possessing a rather dominating personality, her cold shoulder attitude to much of the male student population had broken many hearts. It got to the point Temari wondered if her friend was even attracted to the opposite sex, but she never voice her curiosity out of respect for Shizuka's privacy.

And Temari? She had piercing teal eyes and sandy blonde hair she normally kept in four individual pigtails, but after a long day performing she decided to let her hair done. Now free, her hair went down to the middle of her back. And while she didn't like to brag, she also had a killer set of curves, gracing a body toned from hours and hours of exercise and practice. Her position as leader of the cheerleading squad, along with the rumors of her relentless work ethic, gave her an intimidating presence, which brought her much laughter and joy when boys would stutter nervously around her. She was not above teasing those of the less intelligent gender.

While she rarely found the time to indulge herself in sex, she had recently discovered a very suitable partner who definitely knew how to provide some great stress relief. Temari wasn't the romantic type, but she appreciated a good lay, and this young man had satisfied in ways she hadn't known possible.

If she were so bold, she might even say he was the reason she had been so motivated and energized the last few weeks, but she didn't dare add to his already sizeable ego. _'Well, I guess the size of the ego matches the size of…'_ She mused privately, watching her girls chat amongst themselves. She swirled around her cup of cola. _'I can't believe I'm even allowing this. He better be grateful.'_ "To show my appreciation for all your hard work…" She started, garnering everyone's attention. "I've got a surprise for all of you."

Shion raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of surprise?"

"It's not something illegal, right?" Amaru, ever the good girl, asked nervously.

Temari giggled.

"C'mon, girls. You know me better than that. Just something to...unwind."

Tayuya sighed. "A nice piece of ass would be great. This damn season seriously messed with my fun time!"

"Fucking a few players at the same time not enough for you, Tayuya?" Kin teased with a smirk, prompting the mentioned girl's face to turn the color of her hair.

"S-shut up, Kin! I told you that in private!" She glanced uncertainly at Temari, who had laid down strict rules against such behavior.

Temari waved off her concerns.

"What's done is done, Tayuya. Season's over, and it didn't bring any drama to the group." That was the very reason she had prohibited any relationship with members of the basketball team. It almost always led to problems. She probably should have been mad, but Temari was in too great a mood to care. Also, she never caught wind of any trouble generated by her friend's promiscuous behavior, so she considered no harm done. She gave the redhead a mischievous grin. "But I think I have the solution for your problem."

"Huh?" The girl turned her head to the side cutely, confusion written on her face.

"Wait…" Shizuka finally spoke up, regarding her captain with suspicious eyes. "Temari...don't tell me…"

Everyone jumped when they heard the door to the locker room open.

"Temari-chan, I'm here!" All of the girls, minus Temari, went slack-jawed when a naked Naruto entered the locker room. "Sorry I took so long. The party outside is crazy! Oh, and I'm naked like you...wanted…" He stopped talking, finally taking in the presence of the other girls. "Hmmm...I may have misunderstood your note. Hello, ladies!" He smiled and waved at the gathering of beautiful females.

"Hi…" Amaru said weakly, blushing a deep red.

"Hey…"

"...Wow."

"..."

"That's a big fucking cock!" Tayuya shouted, pointing at the mentioned member.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks...Tayuya, right?" The redhead nodded. "Well, aren't you a beauty." He walked over to the wide-eyed girl and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his mouth and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Naruto."

"Ah...the pleasure's all mine…" Her eyes were firmly on the thing dangling between his legs. "All mine…"

Temari cleared her throat, gaining Naruto's attention. She gave him a pout.

"No kiss for me, Naruto?" She asked, spreading her arms.

"My bad, Temari-chan." He walked over to her, picked her up in his arms, and kissed her. She moaned against his lips, wrapping her legs around his waist as she deepened the kiss. His penis grew hard against her stomach, filling her with excitement when he bucked his hips into her pelvis. Her hands continued to roam his muscular body even when they broke the kiss, closing her eyes as he proceeded to grope her ass. With half-lidded eyes, she looked at her blushing and wide-eyed friends.

"What? Like what you see, girls?" She beckoned them over. "Don't be shy. He's your celebration gift."

"Oh, now this makes sense," he said, feeling up her ass. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought it was just you and me tonight, Temari-chan. Your note was rather vague."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck. She played with his soft locks.

"Get a smartphone, baka."

"Nah, too expensive. And distracting. I'd much rather be distracted by you." He nipped at her neck.

"Ohhhh…" She closed her eyes. "Easy there, Naruto. You're for everyone. C'mon, girls. Have at it. I promise it's awesome."

"I don't know…" Amaru was busy covering her face with her hands, although she was peeking through her fingers at the intimate display.

Kin licked her lips.

"That _is_ a great looking cock." She placed her body pillow to the side and walked over to them. Her hands went to his bicep, squeezing the muscle. "Oh, and such nice muscles...Hmmm…"

"K-Kin!" Shion shouted. "We don't even know him!"

"So?" She asked dryly, moving her hand to his toned ass. She gave it a squeeze, and smiled seductively at him. "I do love a man with muscles."

He returned her smile.

"And I love a woman with such pretty eyes." He leaned forward and captured her lips.

"And a charmer, too…" She whispered, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip. "I like you." She jumped as his hand grabbed her ass, moaning as he began to knead her cheek. "Oh, you animal…"

"You have no idea, Kin," Temari said, kissing his neck. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist. "He can go on for hours and hours…"

Shizuka scoffed, folding her arms underneath her chest.

"I highly doubt that."

"Hey, don't doubt until you've tried, beautiful," Naruto said between kisses. "I may just surprise you."

"Well, I'm trying before I doubt…" Tayuya grinned, crawling over to the kissing group. The myriad of pillows and blankets covering the locker room floor made the endeavor much more comfortable than usual. She placed her hands on his thighs as she scooted between his legs, just underneath Temari's ass. She eyed the erect cock thrusting between her friend's lower cheeks with great interest, licking her lips as she grasped the throbbing erection. "It's even bigger up close…" She gave the monster a few pumps, marveling as it seemed to grow even large under her soft touch. "Fuck. It's like two dicks put together, and then some…" She started jerking him off at a more rapid pace, needing to use both hands to get a firm grip on his girth.

"You know, it's kinda weird being the only one naked, ladies," Naruto commented, still groping both Temari and Kin's butts, enjoying the handjob Tayuya was giving him. "Maybe we should change that."

Temari smirked.

"Indeed." Carefully, she removed herself from his arms, minding a focused Tayuya just below her servicing his cock. It was easy removing the top half of her cheerleading uniform, tossing the shirt onto a bench, revealing her dark blue bra. Giving him a sultry smile, she took off the tiny piece of clothing, baring her C-cup breasts to his hungry eyes

"He's getting harder, Temari," Tayuya said, using one hand to massage his massive balls. "I think he likes what he sees."

"Oh, I know he does…" She claimed his other bicep, pressing her bare breasts into his arm. She batted her eyes at him. "He can't keep his hands off of them in the bedroom." She grabbed his hand and placed it up her skirt, moaning when his fingers brushed her dripping womanhood. "I'm not wearing any panties, Naruto," she whispered in his ear. "Why not give the doubters a show?" She gestured to a blushing Amaru and Shion, and a stubborn Shizuka, who tried to appear disinterested with the heated session. Her glancing eyes betrayed her, however.

"No problem, Temari-chan." He glanced down at Tayuya, who seemed transfixed by his cock. "I'm gonna need my dick back, Tayuya-chan."

"No," she said firmly. She gave his shaft a long lick, making him groan. "I get it first. I'm fucking horny as hell."

Temari sighed in mock exasperation, giving her lover a smile and a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Give it to her, Naruto."

"Sure thing." He picked Tayuya up from her kneeling position, making Kin groan in disappointment when his hand left her butt, and his toned body escaped her grasp. An excited Tayuya pulled him in for a searing kiss, mashing her lips against his frantically as she tried to took off her uniform. Before he gently laid her down on one of the many body pillows dotting the locker room, the handsome young man divested her of her shirt and bra, expertly unclasping the piece of pink clothing, revealing her small, perky breasts to his lust-filled gaze. She moaned when his hands cupped them, grinding her hips against him.

"Sorry they're not big," she whispered against his lips, feeling oddly vulnerable under his intense stare.

"I think they're perfect," he complimented, squeezing them. Indeed, they fit perfectly in his hands. "You're sexy, Tayuya-chan."

"Mmm…" She fumbled with her skirt, pulling it down her legs, along with her panties. She pressed her sex against his, shivering as it teased her lower lips. "Then fuck me, lover boy."

"With pleasure." Holding her close to his chest, he speared half of his length into her, making her scream loudly as her walls were stretched like never before.

"Oh, Kami!" She cried out, digging her nails into his back as he started thrusting inside her. "Soooooo fucking big!"

"You're so tight, Tayuya-chan," he said through gritted teeth. He buried his face in her red hair, his hands gripping her waist, trying to coax more of his cock into her. "I can barely move."

"Of course it took the biggest cock in the school to make Tayuya's pussy feel like a virgin's…" Kin muttered, prompting a few giggles from her friends, but the lovemaking pair paid little mind, too engrossed in each other to care. Feeling herself grow aroused from the lewd display since everyone was presented with an excellent view of his cock slamming into her, the dark-haired girl took began taking off her uniform, leaving her clad in only her underwear in no time. Grinning, she pressed her modest bust together and made her way to the couple. She kneeled just in front of the pair, her breasts just leveled with the thrusting Adonis' eyes. He eyed her ample bosom, staring for several seconds before giving Tayuya a powerful thrust, pushing most of his length inside of her as he buried his face in Kin's cleavage. The redhead cried out his name as an orgasm rocked her body, making her eye roll back into her skull.

"Don't break her, Naruto," Temari teased, moving to his side as the girl underneath him struggled to catch her breath. "She's not used to your size quite yet." She smiled as he continued to bury his face into Kin's breasts, finding herself turned on by the sight. She crawled her way behind the dark-haired girl and unclasped her bra, making Kin gasp as her bare breasts were suddenly assaulted by his skilled tongue. "Bras get in the way," Temari stated, watching her lover simultaneously pound Tayuya's pussy while also servicing a moaning Kin's breasts. He was definitely a multi-tasker.

While the ice queen known as Shizuka still stubbornly clung to whatever reservations she had, Temari could tell Shion's doubts were waning, and poor Amaru looked near to faint from the giant blush gracing her cheeks. "Shion, why don't you come close, hmm?" The blonde jumped from the question, looking nervous. Temari beckoned her closer. "C'mon. Live a little. Get a better look."

"Well…" Her lavender-colored eyes screamed uncertainty, but her body slowly moved forward. "Okay…" She kneeled next to Temari, staring at the sexual act just a few inches from them with wide eyes. "I've never had sex before, Temari," she said in a low voice.

Temari placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's okay. You don't have to have sex. He can make you feel good in other ways." Turning back to the spectacle, she gave Naruto a firm slap on his ass, garnering his attention as he stopped mid-thrust and removed his face from Kin's tits.

"Yes, love?" He asked, looking at her. His gaze instantly fell to her bare breasts.

Temari giggled.

"You just can't look away from a pair of tits, can you?" She shook her head. "Tayuya's had, like, two orgasms. Give the other girls some love, like Shion right here…"

"Ah...Hi, Naruto…" Shion greeted shyly.

He gave her a roguish grin, climbing off of a disappointed Tayuya, who tried to wrap her legs around him to prevent him from leaving.

"Just one more orgasm. Pleeeeaseee," she begged.

"I should be next," Kin cut in, trying to bring his face back to her breasts. "Don't you just love my boobs, Naruto?"

"I do…"

"Focus, Naruto." Temari pushed away a pouting Kin, and gave a stern look to Tayuya, who was still attempting to force his cock back into her. "And you'll get another turn later."

"At least let me make him cum!"

"Later. Shion deserves some attention." She placed a hand on her friend's chest to prevent any further actions as Naruto brought Shion in close. Temari leaned her head on his shoulder, blowing into his ear. "No sex unless she tells you, okay? She's a virgin. Give her the tongue treatment."

He nodded, smiling at the blushing girl in his lap.

"Shion-chan…" He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I'll make you feel good, okay?"

"Mmmm…" She moaned against his lips, feeling her body start to relax in his arms. Her hands started to roam his chest, getting a nice feel for those muscles she watched for the last ten minutes. "You'll be gentle, right? I'm not used to this kind of thing…" She told him, feeling his hard cock throb underneath her skirt, resting against her inner thigh.

"Whatever you want, beautiful." He laid her on a bundle of blankets and pillows. She stared up at him with sparkling eyes, taking in his handsome features as he regarded her with warm, caring blue eyes. Kiss her once more on the lips, he slid down her body, placing kisses on her cleavage and her uniform, making her shiver with delight when his face finally made it between her legs. Shooting her a grin, he dived underneath her skirt, pressing his mouth against her panty-covered womanhood as he took a deep breath. "You smell amazing, Shion-chan."

Blushing intensely, Shion gripped a blanket as his teeth pushed aside her panties, revealing her sex to him. A moment later, she gasped when his tongue dove between her folds. "Oh, Kami…" She shut her eyes, moaning while his tongue proceeded to explore her intimate region. "It feels so good…"

Temari smiled.

"See? I told you it would."

"It's a waste of a good cock," Kin said, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. "He's not even fucking her!"

Temari sighed. "Just let her enjoy it, Kin."

"Fuck that! I've waited enough! Tayuya can barely stand after ten minutes of fucking! I want some of that cock."

"Hey! That's…" Tayuya tried to support herself with wobbly limbs, falling down into the pillows when the endeavor proved unsuccessful. "Okay, you might be right…"

"No more waiting!" Kin brushed past Temari and went over to the cunninglingus show. Eyeing the cock dangling between his legs, Kin grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over. Caught off guard, Naruto was helpless as his head was suddenly removed from underneath Shion's skirt, and a horny Kin, who quickly removed her skirt and panties, straddled his cock with her pussy lips. She smirked, running her hands over his chest. "My turn." Grabbing his erection, she positioned the tip right at her glistening entrance and sank herself down on his length. She moaned loudly as it parted her lower lips, her toes curling when gravity forced more than half of his unbelievable size deep inside of her. "T-there!" She panted, already feeling her release approaching.

"Selfish Kin-chan," Naruto teased, grabbing her hips. "You should be punished." Without warning, he pulled her hips down to meet his upward thrust, making her scream as her deepest regions were suddenly filled with his thrusting, thick penis.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming already!" She cried out, her long hair falling out of its ribbon from the quick movements. She threw her head upward, tossing her hair around every direction as her tongue stuck out from her dumbfounded expression. She groped her own breasts when her orgasm hit her hard, squeezing her tits hard. Even during her powerful release, Naruto did not cease his merciless pounding, continuing to thrust as much of his length inside of her as possible while she started bouncing up and down his shaft.

"Hey…" Shion whined, crawling over to him. She kneeled over his face, presenting her pussy to him. "I was about to cum…" She said sadly, looking adorable with watery eyes.

Naruto's heart melted at the sight.

"Come here." He placed his hands on her thighs as her knees straddled the sides of his face, smiling up at her. She had taken off her skirt and panties, leaving her lower body completely bare. "I would never neglect you, Shion."

"Never?" She asked hopefully, shuddering when his lips captured her clit. Her hands went to his blonde locks, running her fingers through his incredibly soft hair.

"Never," he promised, savoring her taste. "And I like the little patch of hair right here. Very sexy," he noted, gazing at the small, trimmed patch of blonde hair just above her womanhood.

Shion blushed.

"Thank you…I'll hold you to it."

"Ohhh…" Kin groaned, mashing her butt into his pelvis, feeling his cockhead bump against the entrance to her womb. "I'm cumming again…"

"Really? That's fantastic," Temari said dryly, grabbing her friend from behind and pulling her off of his cock.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kin shouted, kicking her feet as the cheerleading captain dragged her away from the object of her desire. "I was about to cum!"

"You'll get another turn, Kin," she told her assuredly, holding the fidgeting girl to her chest. "I think our little Amaru-chan wants a taste."

"Huh?" Kin's eyes widened when she saw a fully clothed Amaru crawl up Naruto's legs. She hadn't noticed the quiet redhead, having been too caught up in the throes of an approaching orgasm. She watched the normally timid and shy beauty slowly scoot up his thighs, stopping when her face was only a few inches from the throbbing appendage.

Amaru stared at his cock with an awestruck expression.

"It's so big…" Tentatively, she poked his penis with her index finger, giggling when it throbbed from her touch. "I like it." She wrapped her hand around his shaft, marveling at the warmth and size as she tried to replicate Tayuya's prior actions, beginning to glide her hand over his lubricated shaft. The juices of the two previous girls and the pre-cum leaking from his swollen head provided her ample lubrication for her handjob. She had never given one, possessed little knowledge of such things, but could not resist her burning curiosity and growing desire to experiment.

"Damn." She heard him groan from between Shion's legs. "Whoever's doing that, it feels great."

Amaru blushed at the compliment. Feeling emboldened, she picked up speed, her small hand becoming a blur as it jerked off his penis.

"I'm in love with your tongue," Shion cooed, closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm fast approaching. His skilled tongue was lavishing her clit and inner walls in ways she never imagined. This infinitely beat doing it with her fingers…"I'm cumming!" She cried, clamping her thighs around his face and fisting his hair as she squirted her juices all over his face. He greedily lapped up her fluids, sucking down every drop of her sweet nectar, never ceasing his pleasurable ministrations. The power of her release dying down, Shion gazed lovingly at his head between her legs, blushing as she ran her hands through his hair and massaging his scalp. "Naruto-kun…"

Spurred on by the erotic display just north of her, Amaru began licking up and down his shaft, bouncing his enormous balls in the palm of her hand. She didn't care that it had been inside her friends; she was only focused on making him feel good. Globs of pre-cum were shooting out of his tip every few seconds, indicating his extreme level of arousal. The moment her tongue tasted his pre-cum, it lit a fire inside of her, like some primal instinct that begged to be released.

She sealed her mouth around his cockhead, trapping the leaking tip between her lips. She moaned around his penis, the vibrations sending pleasurable sensations through his body while the warm and sticky pre-cum coated her tastebuds. His hands worked on his entire shaft; her mouth only focused on his swollen head, swirling her tongue wonderfully around the sensitive tip. Amaru idly noted Shizuka slowly making her way to the side of the amazing young man she was servicing, watching with interest when the busty girl tapped a moaning Shion on the shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Shion," Shizuka said, glancing at Naruto's head between the blonde-haired girl's legs.

Shion paid her no mind, too busy enjoying what his tongue was doing to her.

"Shion," she tried again, this time sounding a tad bit impatient. Growling lowly when she still got no reply, Shizuka roughly shook her shoulder. "Shion."

"No, he's mine," Shion finally said, shooting the black-haired girl a glare. "Go bother Amaru. Maybe she'l-"

"Nope," Amaru interrupted swiftly, switching to licking his undershaft. "Not until I make him cum."

"I'm about there, Amaru-chan," Naruto added, still eating out Shion's gushing pussy. "You're a fucking pro at giving head."

Amaru blushed, smiling shyly.

"Thanks…"

"He made you cum," Shizuka insisted, trying to nudge Shion off him. "It's my turn."

"She has a point, Shion," Temari commented, ready to play the role of peacemaker once more. It was hard enough keeping Tayuya and Kin from trying to wrestle Amaru away from his cock. It helped Tayuya was still a wobbly mess, snuggling into a mass of blankets while sighing happily every couple of seconds, leaving Temari only having to worry about a horny Kin. The long-haired girl was still attempting to escape her cheer captain's grasp, but Temari was pretty strong. Temari doubted she could handle the combined aggressions of the other girls. "Let Shizuka have a turn."

Pouting, Shion reluctantly extricated herself from him, her hands lingering on his head as she shifted her thighs away from the sides of his face. She blushed when she caught a grinning Naruto staring up at her, nuzzling his mop of untameable hair into her palm. "Cheer up, Shion-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

The lavender-eyed cheerleading smiled widely, leaning her head down and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." Shooting one last glare at a restless Shizuka, Shion moved away from the young man, plopping down on a body pillow next to Temari and Kin. She crossed her arms in annoyance, huffing even as Temari placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Baka Shizuka…" She muttered, making Temari and Kin giggled.

"Hello, goddess," Naruto greeted as Shizuka took Shion's previous spot. "No more doubts?"

Her cheeks turning pink, Shizuka angrily turned her head to the side, folding her arms underneath her chest, unintentionally making her already prominent bust appear larger.

"Just make me feel good."

"I am at your command." Shizuka had taken the liberty of already removing her skirt, leaving her lower body covered by only a very revealing pair of black lingerie. Naruto let out a low whistle as he took in the sight. "Nice underwear, Shizuka-chan. Very sexy." She moaned softly when his fingers rubbed against the front of her panties, feeling the evidence of her arousal. "Poor Shizuka-chan...You've been on the sidelines this whole time. These are practically soaked."

"B-baka…Just ma-Ohhh...right fucking there…" Her body tensed when he skipped preamble, pushed the piece of clothing aside, and proceeded to shove his tongue into her folds. She gripped his hair hard as his thumb teased her clit, adding to the already amazing pleasure his tongue was giving her.

While Shizuka was busy enjoying the wonders of Naruto-induced pleasure, Amaru was quickly bringing him to the edge of release. Her enthusiasm more than made up for her inexperience. She applied suction to his bulbous head, and treated the rest of his penis to a very nice handjob. He was gushing pre-cum like a fountain. The shy redhead knew he was about to cum, and her excitement for the upcoming event was made clear by her soaked underwear. His length throbbed intensely in her hands. The warmth generated from his member nearly roasted her hands, getting hotter with every stroke and tongue-filled suck.

Her mind wasn't processing time; she didn't know how long she had been pleasuring him. She vaguely remembered hearing Shizuka cry out his name some time ago, followed by a heated discussion as Kin attempted to shove the moaning and clingy girl off him. She noticed Shion crawling up his chest, lavishing his abs and pecs with kisses and long licks. While Shion dotted him with kisses, Amaru was treated to a nice view of the blonde-haired girl's dripping womanhood, glistening in the low light of the locker room. She idly watched her friend's arousal drip onto his lower torso, pooling around his belly button and trailing down his sides. It was an erotic sight, and it increased Amaru's own arousal as she continued her assault on his cock.

She warily eyed Tayuya saddling up beside her, shooting her fellow redhead a warning glare, making it clear this was her territory. Holding her hands up in peace, Tayuya continued her journey further up his body, dragging her breasts along his side and draping a leg over his waist. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Tayuya moaned when one of his strong arms draped over her back, and his hand gave her ass a nice slap before groping her plump derriere. The normally feisty girl seemed oddly content to be held by him.

' _Huh. Nice compromise,'_ Amaru mused, seeing Naruto use his free hand to pleasure Kin. He was still eating out a flushed looking Shizuka, who appeared to be fast approaching her second orgasm from his oral treatment. The two girls were pretty much sandwiching his head between their thighs, running their hands through his hair and smashing their breasts together as they leaned on each other for support. Amaru thought it was nice they were learning to share.

Speaking of sharing, the redhead saw a naked Temari enter her peripheral. She felt her captain press into her side, her breasts encompassing her arm as the blonde rested her chin on Naruto's thigh. Amaru was suddenly stricken with guilt; everyone was enjoying a piece of the handsome young man besides her. "Share?" She asked Temari, shifting slightly to the side to give her room.

Smiling gratefully, the cheer captain placed a delicately hand on his crotch, bringing her face close to his shaft.

"Oh, he's almost there," she commented. "He's lasted a lot longer than I thought with six girls all over him." She winked at Amaru. "Let's make him cum, ne?"

Grinning, Amaru placed a kiss on his tip and took in his head once more. Temari joined her, jerking off the lower half of his shaft while placing small kisses and saliva-ridden licks on the upper half. Amaru's hands massaged his heavy sack, trying to coax the thick stuff out of him. The combined actions had an immediate effect on the young man. A loud groan from between Shizuka's legs was music to their ears, followed by a bucking of his hips. Amaru jumped as an extra few inches entered her mouth from his surprise thrust, moaning as his hot shaft glided over her tongue.

"Exciting, huh?" Temari whispered to her. "Just wait until he cums. It's unbelievable."

"Fuck. I'm cumming," Naruto announced loudly, just shortly after Shizuka and Kin were brought to their own respective climaxes.

"Well, that's convenient." Temari giggled, picking up speed pumping his shaft. She patted Amaru lightly on the head. "Might wanna pull back, Amaru. Trust me."

Looking at her curiously, Amaru decided to forego questioning her captain and released his swollen head from between her lips. _'Why? I know he's big, but a few drops shouldn't be-'_

"Damn," he grunted, giving another upward thrust. The second the word left his mouth, a thick rope of cum rocketed out of his tip, making Amaru gasped as the shot narrowly missed her face. The rest of the girls turned or craned their necks to see the onslaught called a Naruto orgasm, going wide-eyed as his cock continued to shoot out large globs and thick ropes of his spunk. Gravity pulled the shots of semen back down, landing on his thighs and his lower torso, and absolutely covering Temari's hand, which was still jerking him off throughout his powerful orgasm. A decent sized glob landed on Amaru's cheek, making her shiver as the warm fluid dripped down the side of her face and onto her uniform.

Shion, being the third closest to his cock, was not spared, and did not attempt to avoid his sporadic shots. Drops of his seed landed on her skirt and thighs, going far enough to hit the middle of her back, especially when Shion decided to nearly bulldoze Amaru and Temari, pushing them further down his legs and making the cheer captain lose her grip on his penis as she pressed her behind into his erupting cock.

His erection became trapped between her skirt and ass, leading to the final shots of his orgasm to cover her bare butt in its gooey texture. A few thrusts during the final seconds of his release led to his cock pushing aside her panties and resting firmly between her ass cheeks, his gushing shaft brushing against her puckered hole and his balls resting against her dripping entrance. The few slaps of his ball sack against her sex were enough to make the moaning blonde girl cum, coating his cock with her juices, mixing their fluids together. Finally, after letting out nearly a liter of semen, his hard cock rested peacefully between her coated lower cheeks.

"Now that felt good!" Naruto yelled, oblivious to the disbelieving looks the girls were giving him.

"...That's not normal," Tayuya said plainly, staring at the aftermath in awe.

Temari smirked.

"Told you he wasn't your average guy."

"There's nothing average about him," Amaru commented, a hint of blush covering her cheeks as she gathered up the cum on her cheek with her index finger. She looked at the thick liquid for several seconds before tentatively bringing the finger to her lips and giving the spunk a small lick. She awaited the dreaded saltiness she often heard Tayuya complain about, but it never came. Her tastebuds were assaulted with a flavor she could not describe, but she liked it. Licking her lips, she sucked on the covered finger thoroughly, cleaning every drop. "Mmm…"

"And he's still hard," added Shion, grinding her cum-covered rear into his cock. She moaned when its girth spread her lower lips from her movements. "Still hard."

"Is that right? Still hard?" Kin glanced over Shizuka's shoulder to try and get a better peek, but Shion's skirt covered almost everything. "So he can still fuck...I think I should-"

"You fucked him already, Kin," Shizuka growled. "And I see what you're doing, Tayuya. You were first. Another turn's a long way off."

Tayuya froze like a deer caught in headlights, her hands just inches away from Shion in a pushing gesture. She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Just...yeah…" She returned to her position at his side, snuggling into his body with a noticeable pout.

Temari sweat dropped, already seeing the beginnings of an argument between Kin and Shizuka.

"Ladies, just-"

"I'm fucking him." Before anyone could protest, Shion positioned herself directly above his penis. Everyone watching her with shocked expressions, the lavender-eyed beauty took three inches of his cock inside of her virgin pussy, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as her inner walls tried to become accustomed to his size. Her hymen had been broken long ago during cheerleading practice, but that didn't mean losing her virginity wasn't painful. Her gushing arousal went a long way in aiding the process, allowing his cock to slide in with relative ease.

Her eyes were shut the entire time she adjusted to him, letting the pain die down as she officially became a woman. When the pain finally ebbed and the pleasure started hitting her, she opened her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to find his face mere inches from hers, and his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he sat up. She nuzzled his neck and sighed happily, ignoring the scowling faces of Shizuka and Kin. They were no doubt upset at losing access to their pleasure maker, but she could care less. She only paid attention to the man holding her close.

"A woman's first time should be very intimate," he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me the honor."

Blushing intensely, the girl could only nod, too stunned for words.

"I'm going to start moving, okay? Let me know if it hurts." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, making her legs weak when his tongue easily bypassed her parted lips and collided with her own tongue. His hips began to thrust upward before she could even start kissing him back, sending shockwaves of pleasurable sensations to her core. "You're so tight, Shion-chan. You're gripping my cock." He gradually picked up speed, thrusting a little further each time, loosening up her insanely tight walls. He hit a road bump somewhere around six inches, not daring to go further out of fear of hurting her. It would take more moving and time before she could handle another inch.

"Naruto-kun…" She moaned into his mouth, effectively becoming putty in his arms. "It's so big. I...I feel so full…"

"You're going great, Shion-chan. Move your hips if you feel up to it."

"I'm…" _'No, not so soon! We just started.'_ Her orgasm was close. His cock was too good, already bringing her to the edge after only a minute. She wanted to experience the pleasure of her release once more, but she was afraid her impatient friends would drag her off him, ending their lovemaking shortly after it began. "It's too much." Smashing her lips against his, she exploded on his cock, her juices coating his shaft as her orgasm crashed over her like a massive wave.

"I thought you were tight before…" He groaned, his arms tightening around her waist. "You're gonna get me addicted to your pussy, Shion-chan."

"So Shion-chan's a quickshot, huh?" Kin asked with a teasing grin, making Shion blush in embarrassment. "That was what? A full minute?"

"Shut up…" Shion muttered, burying her face in his neck. She was still panting from her release and was pretty sure she couldn't walk if her life depended on it. Her legs felt like jelly. "I'm-EEP!" She screamed as he suddenly thrusted upwards, forcing her to cling to his shoulders when she began to bounce violently in his lap. "NARUTO-KUN!" She cried out, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth when it went deeper than ever before.

"I'm not done with you, Shion-chan," he growled. His hands grabbed her waist and brought her body down to meet her thrusts. "Not until I fill up your virgin pussy."

"F-fill up?!" She asked, blushing a deep red. "Na...Na...Na…" She could barely speak coherently.

"Now this is hot," Tayuya said, watching his cock destroy her vagina. "Sure loverboy won't knock her up if he does that?"

Temari waved off her concerns.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he takes something to prevent it." She shrugged. "Him and I have done it loads of times. I haven't gotten pregnant."

"So...no worries?" Amaru asked, eyes glued to the two lovers. Shion's skirt had ridden up, allowing everyone to see her plump butt cheeks ripple deliciously every time she bounced on his cock. It was...a very erotic sight. It was a shame her upper body was still covered. Shion had a nice pair of perky breasts. "He can cum inside of us?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Can you imagine all that cum swirling inside you?" Kin asked. "Man, I'm getting wet just thinking about it…Oh, great. Ms. Quickshot just came again. I'm glad someone is feeling good."

"Girls, just let Shion enjoy her first taste of dick. Seriou-Shizuka!" Temari yelled, watching a completely naked Shizuka crawl toward the pair. "When did she take off her clothes?"

Tayuya shrugged.

"Beats me. I've been too busy watching the show. Shy girl has a nice ass."

"Right?" Amaru asked, sharing a smile with her fellow redhead.

"Hey, don't mean to interrupt…" Shion turned her head just in time to see Shizuka get behind her and grab her by the waist. Before she could react, the blonde-haired girl found herself yanked away from her lover and tossed onto a body pillow. By the time she recovered from her sudden collision, Shizuka was already lowering herself on his cock. "Hey!" Shion said angrily. "He didn't fill me up yet!"

"Too bad." Shizuka looped her arms around his neck, smirking when his eyes dropped to her bare breasts. "Like what you see?"

"Those are some big boobs," he commented, watching them smash against his chest as she leaned into him. Her hardened nipples touching his skin made his cock throb. He groaned as she sunk down on his cock, taking in half his length in no time. "Don't push yourself, beautiful." His hands gripped her firm ass, and he started kissing her neck.

Shizuka gasped as his girth stretched her inner walls.

"I can...take it…" Fuck. It was a lot harder holding back than she thought. No wonder Shion came so quickly. "You're gonna fill...me up…" She started rocking in his lap, moaning the entire time

"If you keep doing that, it might be sooner than expected." He started meeting her hips, getting into a nice rhythm with the busty girl's movements. Another pair of breasts touching his back garnered his attention, and he grinned when Temari rested her head on his shoulder. The cheer captain wrapped her arms his lower torso, her wandering hands eventually ending up joining Naruto's in groping her jiggling rear. "I was wondering when you'd join in, Temari-chan. Oh. Hello, Tayuya-chan," he greeted, the smiling redhead settling her chin on his other shoulder. She returned his greeting with a kiss, pressing her bare breasts into his side as she proceeded to wrestle with his tongue. "Hmmm…" One of his hands left Shizuka's derriere and grabbed her luscious rear, sinking his fingers into her fleshy lower cheek.

The feisty redhead pressed her dripping sex against his hip. She moaned when his tongue began ravishing her mouth, having won a well-fought battle with her and enjoying the spoils. Uncharacteristically, Tayuya blushed heavily, her lips molding perfectly against his own. No man had ever made her body feel so aroused from something as simple as french kissing, and her domineering and rambunctious personality fractured amidst the onslaught of his pleasurable lavishing.

With Naruto's head turned to the side while he locked lips with Tayuya, Temari took advantage of his craned neck. She pressed her mouth against the skin at the nape of his neck, trailing hot kisses across his tanned flesh. Like her fellow cheerleader, Temari rubbed her entrance up and down his side, moaning against his flesh as the friction rose her levels of arousal by several notches. Sucking on the flesh just below his earlobe, the cheer captain allowed her hands to roam a bouncing Shizuka's luscious and jiggling ass. Her sex dripped wet with arousal when her fingers literally sank into the fleshy cheeks, marveling at the the firm, yet plump posterior. She was no lesbian, but Temari could appreciate a magnificent ass that happened to belong to a member of the same gender. Shizuka certainly didn't seem to mind; the black-haired girl was too busy drooling while Naruto's cock penetrated her deepest regions.

' _It's hitting my womb!'_ Shizuka thought dreamily, bouncing her voluptuous body on his penis. She nearly fainted, her shining green eyes rolling back into her skull, when another orgasm rocked her hot body. She stopped her frantic and animalistic movements, leaning against his muscular chest for support. Her limbs were numb from the power of her release. Her inner walls clamped down around his throbbing shaft, attempting to milk the orgasm out of her. The appendage was unbelievably hot, burning its way to her very core. Shizuka wouldn't have been surprised if the pulsating heat source ended up roasting her. _'So worth it, though.'_

Past the women clinging to her lover, Shizuka could clearly see a pissed-off looking Shion glaring at her. The lavender-eyed girl obviously must have been upset about her abrupt, unwanted departure from this handsome young man's wonderful cock, but Shizuka could care less. She was experiencing too much pleasure to bow under the harsh stare of the normally timid girl. It was almost adorable how the cute girl was glaring daggers her way.

Feeling the strength return to her limbs when the effects of her orgasm finally subsided, the busty young woman decided to up the ante. Sending the girl a grin, Shizuka renewed her bouncing on his cock, her hips becoming a blur as his cock speared her deepest regions. Her hair whipped around wildly, tossing around her sides and tickling his chest and face. She became acutely aware of her captain's dainty hands groping her butt, squeezing her cheeks with a fervor she didn't know the blonde possessed. _'Hmmm. I thought I caught her staring during practice.'_ If anything, this only boasted Shizuka's already considerable self-esteem. Feeling emboldened, she placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, increasing the speed of her hips. She felt a rivalry between her and Shion. She wanted Naruto to fill her womb, and she wanted Shion to know she had been beaten to the punch.

She couldn't resist smirking when her actions finally earned her Naruto's full attention. He broke his kiss with a frazzled-looking Tayuya without warning, facing Shizuka with intense, lust-filled blue eyes. "Oh, did I earn your full attention, Naruto?" She asked seductively, mashing her butt into his lap, grinding her walls around his shaft. She jumped when he suddenly kissed her, his tongue brushing past her lips before she could even moan. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and smashing her breasts into his chest. His free hand was busy helping Temari worship her rear, squeezing and exploring her plump butt as he started to buck his hips upwards, meeting her bouncing descents.

"You're so fucking hot," he growled against her lips. He gave her butt a loud slap, grabbing the same cheek roughly as it rippled from his actions. "I could fuck this slutty body all day, never getting tired." He was pounding into her powerfully, shaking her entire body with the strength of his thrusts. She held on for dear life, wrapping her arms around his chest quickly to stop herself from being knocked out of his lap.

"W-well…" He was sucking on her bottom lip. Kami, he was already bringing her to another climax. It was backwards. He should be filling her up instead of her cumming all over his cock. She stared at him with wide, sexy green eyes. "Is that a promise?" She swirled her tongue around his lips, and leaned her forehead against his own. His powerful thrusts were slowing, indicating his impending orgasm as his cock started throbbing more erratically than usual. Excitement filled her.

"Damn," he groaned, gripping her ass and waist tightly. "It's a fucking promise." Shizuka wasn't a hopeless romantic, but she found it amazingly heartwarming when they climaxed at the same time. The first shots of his thick seed graced her deepest parts just as her insides tightened around his shaft and her juices sprayed his length. She moaned, burying her face into his warm chest, her breathing becoming labored as he began to fill her up.

"Oh my god…" She gasped. "I...I can feel it! He's filling me up!"

Every girl present watched in fascination as her stomach expanded slightly. The barest traces of a bump were noticeable while he pumped her with his cum. When it became too much for her insides to handle, semen flooded out of her pussy and down his cock, pooling just underneath his heavy balls. "I love your cock…" Shizuka mumbled, leaning tiredly into his chest. She sighed contently from the hot seed gushing into her womb, warming up her core.

"Yeah, I love it, too…" Shion grumbled, staring at the intertwined lovers with jealousy. "That load was meant for me."

Amaru patted her friend's bare shoulder sympathetically. Every girl in the room was now completely naked, ready to have their turn with the blond Adonis. Barely after being thoroughly filled up by him, Shizuka was already being pulled from his lap, kicking and cursing the entire time. With impressive speed, Temari brushed past the combined arguments of Kin, Tayuya, and Shizuka, lining up her pussy with his penis and spearing every inch of his length inside of her with one dramatic descent.

"It'll be okay, Shion. Naruto-kun will be happy to fill you up. Right, Naruto-kun!?" She shouted. The sounds of slapping flesh were almost deafening as the cheer captain was pushed against a body pillow and plowed into its soft confines.

"Definitely." Naruto gave them a wink, making Shion blush shyly and Amaru smiled brightly. "You'll get the full package this time, Shion-chan."

"Naruto-kun…" Kami, her heart was beating so fast. Was this what love felt like? Shion certainly thought so.

"See? All good. Oh, look. Wow. Naruto-kun is fucking senpai with Tayuya on his back. What strength…" The duo watched Tayuya assault his neck with kisses, wrapping her limbs around him, riding him like he was a bull trying to buck her off.

Shion's eyes went wide.

"Kin is kissing senpai!" She shouted, pointing a finger at the scene.

"Yeah, would you look at that…" Amaru discreetly scooted closer to the beautiful blonde. She wrapped her arm around Shion, garnering the girl's attention. "Give you any ideas?"

Shion blushed.

"A-Amaru…" She said shyly.

The rest of the evening was a foggy haze of lust and pleasure. Shortly after filling up Temari, the young man had another go with Kin and Tayuya. Amaru and Shion, enjoying each other's company and touches, watched the erotic spectacle of the two girls being ravished by his cock, fingers, and tongue. Kin ended up passed out in a mass of blankets after being filled up twice, mumbling incoherently. Tayuya lasted far longer, riding him until she came for the tenth time. She collapsed onto his chest in a mess of red hair and drool, snuggling into him with a content smile. Temari pried the snoozing redhead off him, placing her on a body pillow as Amaru saddled up for her turn.

"Be gentle, okay?" Amaru asked, looking up at him with shining blue eyes. "It's my first, as well."

He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm honored, Amaru-chan." He wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. Amaru felt her toes curl. "You are so beautiful."

Amaru blushed.

"Stop...I know I'm not as stacked as Sh-" He silenced her with a kiss. She felt his strong hands cup her small rear, squeezing her firm cheeks. "Hmmm...Naruto-kun…"

"You're perfect," he told her. "Don't let anyone tell you different. Feel this?" He guided her hand to his throbbing member. "That's from your sexy body being in my arms." He bent his head, nuzzling his face into her B-cups. She gasped when his lips sealed around one of her nipples, fisting his hair as he lavished her breasts with kisses and light sucks. "Wanna know a secret? Redheads turn me on."

"Ohhh…" She placed her hands on the sides of his face. He looked up from between her breasts. "Naruto-kun...Make me a woman."

"Okay, love." And he did. They were face-to-face during her first two orgasms, locked in a passionate makeout session, eyes firmly locked on each other's. When he finally came inside of her, he was pounding her from behind, gripping her hair as he plunged deep into her. This triggered her fourth release, making her cry out his name over and over again. Even after stuffing her womb with his seed, he wasn't finished.

She was still seeing stars from her last orgasm when he placed her on her knees and pressed the tip of his fluid-coated cock to her lips. She reacted without thought, wrapping her lips around his swollen head and sucking him off. Shizuka and Shion, still very much ready for more, had to settle for pressing into his sides, and sharing his kisses and hands. Much to Amaru's delight, her technique had improved significantly, and her hot, wet mouth and tongue made him cum in no time.

His enormous load settling comfortably in her full stomach, and sexually satisfied from his godlike manhood, Amaru snuggled into a few blankets and pillows, accompanied by her cuddling cheer captain, as she watched Shizuka and Shion take turns with him. Daringly, the redhead cupped one of the blonde's breasts casually. "Nice show, huh?" She asked Temari.

Raising an eyebrow at her nerve, Temari smiled and allowed her to grope her chest. She situated herself in Amaru's lap, giving her better access. "Just this once, Amaru."

"Whatever you say, senpai."

"I'm not bi." She moaned when the redhead's hand descended to her semen-dripping entrance. Naruto's impressive load was still leaking out, even after so long. Amaru teased her clit gently, her thumb gliding over the sensitive bud.

"Keep telling yourself that, senpai." She kissed Temari's neck. "I'll just make you feel good while Naruto-kun fucks them silly. Okay?"

"..." The cheer captain craned her neck, allowing Amaru more room to lavish her flesh with kisses. "...okay."

Grinning at her victory, the mischievous young woman went to work pleasuring her senpai.

Shizuka and Shion were next to each other on all-fours, presenting their luscious rears to him. They looked over their shoulders with pleading eyes.

"Don't you want to fuck my pussy again, Naruto-kun?" Shizuka asked, waving her butt. Some of his cum from earlier was leaking from her womanhood. "Don't make me wait any longer."

"Don't listen to her, Naruto-kun. Choose me." Shion took it a step further. She grinded her butt into his pelvis, jerking off his erection with her ass cheeks.

"Shion-chan…" Gripping her waist, Naruto thrust his cock inside of her gushing pussy, making her cry out happily.

"I love you, Naruto-kun!" She yelled, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as he fucked her.

Shizuka pouted.

"No fai-Ohhh…" His fingers entered her, making her moan.

He gave her a roguish grin.

"Fair now?"

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as he fingered her. His thumb was doing wonderful things to her clit.

This went on for some time. After filling up one, he would switch to the other. When an hour had past, both girls were barely conscious, holding it together with nothing but sheer determination to beat the other. Their wombs were full of his cum, and they each came well past a dozen times. On the brink of a total collapse, the girls mutually agreed to a ceasefire for much needed rest, sharing his chest like a pillow. The young man wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close into his warmth. Shizuka and Shion snuggled into him, draping their legs over him and placing lazy kisses on his chest.

"You're unreal," Shizuka commented, blinking her tired eyes. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Naruto-kun is amazing!" Shion gushed.

Naruto chuckled. He placed a kiss on the top of their heads.

"Thanks, ladies. I try." He sighed contently. "I could die a happy man right now…Oh, Tayuya-chan. Kin-chan." He acknowledged the two rejuvenated girls crawling up his thighs, eyeing his throbbing erection.

"How can you still be hard?" Tayuya asked, rubbing her hand along his shaft.

"You've filled all of us up," Kin pointed out, fondling his balls.

Naruto shrugged.

"You know, I've never understood it myself. Best not to question a good thing."

"Fair enough."

"Move aside, girls. I know how to handle this," Amaru cut in, pushing past the two girls and eyeing his cock. She licked her lips. "Naruto-kun likes my blowjobs, right?" She teased, winking at him before taking in half his length in one go.

"Hey! Save some for me!" Tayuya cried, nuzzling her face into the base of his shaft.

"These balls are so heavy…" Kin sucked on his sack fondly. "I think I can feel the cum stirring inside."

"Hmmm…" Popping out of a nearby pile of blankets, Temari surprised Naruto with a toe-curling kiss.

"Temari-chan…" He groaned against her lips.

Temari smirked.

"Don't think it's over yet, Naruto. These two may be exhausted, but there are four other beautiful girls that haven't been fully satisfied yet."

"I really love my life."

It wasn't until well into the morning that every girl was satisfied. By the end of the erotic event, all six girls rested peacefully against his body, clutching his chest and every limb he had. And, for the first time in his life, Naruto Uzumaki was completely and utterly exhausted.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, that was a long chapter. Now you see why this could have never worked as an omake…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will pick up where chapter 8 left off. Let me know if there are any events you would like to see in future** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **chapters. Take care, and thank for being awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9: Grievance

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. School and work have kept me busy, and so did the third season of** _ **Narcos**_ **. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Naruto. It's nice to dream, though.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Grievance

Konoha High, Cafeteria, Wednesday

Rumors circulated fast at Konoha High. He was never one to indulge himself in the latest gossip, but even he could not ignore the disturbing conversations happening all around him. His friends enjoyed bantering, joking about trivial matters, while he mulled over dire thoughts. His food remained untouched, cooling in the brisk air of the cafeteria. It mattered little to him. The moment he heard the troubling news, his appetite had vanished. His friends seemed to pick up on his odd behavior, shooting him concerned and confused glances. His charcoal-colored eyes bore into the tabletop, attempting to melt the surface with the intensity of his glare. His friends wisely decided to avoid drawing his ire. They continued conversing without a second thought, leaving him with his own inner troubles.

Uncharacteristically, he did something he hoped to avoid. Unable to resist any longer, he turned his gaze across the vast assembly of crowded tables and groups, singling out a particular table. His eyes softened minutely when they landed on the beautiful, smiling face of Sakura Haruno. And, for a brief moment, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The way her hair danced around her heart-shaped face as she giggled with her friends, her stunning emerald green eyes filled with mirth, and enticing way her bountiful chest moved with every breath she drew. She was the epitome of beauty, a goddess in mortal form. And she wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention.

Quickly, his handsome features formed into a scowl, a frown marring the once joyful-looking expression. He balled his fists, remembering not so long ago when _she_ constantly shot longing glances over to him. He never actively acknowledged her blatant staring, yet basked in the glory of knowing the most beautiful girl in school was entranced by him. But now? It had been weeks since she even spared him a passing glance. It was as if he no longer existed in her little world.

This did not sit well with Sasuke Uchiha. The rumors of her having a relationship with that damned, womanizing delinquent made his blood boil. He had initially dismissed the rumors as mere gossip, but combining the trending topic of the school's gossip mill with the fact Sakura no longer seemed interested in him...Sasuke was no fool. Something was up. He couldn't afford to sit on the sidelines any longer.

He abruptly stood up from his seat, earning curious looks from his friends. He promptly ignored them, moving away from his group's table and walking between the endless rows of tables. Some people turned and stared at him, interested in his sudden departure from the table. Soon, he had most of the middle row following his movements, baffled by his uncharacteristic behavior. It was a testament to his affinity for routine that his fellow students found his walk interesting, trailing him with curious gazes. Even before he reached his destination, the Uchiha could hear whispers among the assembled students, already discussing wild theories to justify his seemingly aimless walk.

He arrived at Sakura's table after what seemed an eternity of enduring stares. Two of her friends, Hinata and Tenten, if his memory served, regarded him with wide, disbelieving eyes. The transfer student with big breasts stared at him with the most apathetic stare he had ever received, nearly making him recoil from the sheer disinterest. Repressing a shudder from her cold eyes, Sasuke turned to the source of his desire, noting depressingly she had yet to notice his arrival. Sakura was blissfully unaware of his presence, happily munching on a sandwich while glancing at an open mathematics textbook. Seeing her friends were not keen on alerting her to his presence, Sasuke cleared his throat. The pink-haired beauty's stunning gaze finally acknowledged him. She placed her sandwich down on a plate as she gave him a pretty smile.

He found himself smiling. Maybe he still had a chance…

"Hello, Sasuke," she greeted, giving him a nod. She turned back to her book.

And his smile was gone. That was it? A simple greeting before losing her attention?

"Hello, Sakura. Ladies." He nodded to the other girls.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata returned.

"Hi." Tenten gave a small wave.

"..." The busty blonde said nothing. Not even a nod, just cold blue eyes boring into him.

"Right…" He started slowly. "Sakura…"

"Hmmm? Yes?" She glanced up from her book.

' _Kami, to have those eyes staring up at me…'_ He gave her a charming smile. "I was wondering...Would you like to go out with me tonight? Maybe catch a movie?"

"Oh…" She appeared startled. "I…"

"We could do whatever you want," he added, hoping her hesitation was good news.

She pursed her full lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

"I'm flattered, but I already have plans with someone else. Sorry," she apologized.

The rejection stung. He wasn't used to it.

"With Naruto?" He muttered, almost a whisper.

"Hmmm? You say something, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, giving him a curious look.

Clenching his fists, Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"No…" So everything was true. He cursed himself a million times for his foolishness. "Have a nice day, Sakura." With that, he turned on his heels and walked away. However, he did not go back to his table. He went straight out of the cafeteria, conscious of the hundreds of stares on his back. He was done with lunch. He had far more important matters he needed to address.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment, 2:06 PM

"That feels so fucking good, Ino-chan," Naruto groaned, digging his fingers into her long blonde hair as he fucked her face. His naked girlfriend was lying on top of his bed on her stomach, bent elbows propping up her upper torso. He stood at the foot of the bed, naked as well, his cock at perfect eye-level with the busty blonde. Her hands held onto his powerful thighs to support her weight, and her lips were sealed tightly around his shaft. He used his grip on her head to have her mouth meet his pelvis thrusts, shoving his entire length in and out of her oral orifice at speeds which made his hips appear a blur. The satisfying sound of his balls colliding against her saliva and pre-cum covered chin resonated erotically throughout the open apartment, fueling his growing arousal by the second. "Your blowjobs are the best."

"Hmhhm…" She muttered gratefully around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through his shaft. Every thrust into her mouth caused the underside of his shaft to drag across her tongue, creating wonderful sensations that left his legs wobbly. The feeling of his engorged cockhead bumping into the back of her throat was simply orgasmic, making his sensitive tip gush ample amounts of pre-cum down her throat. The hot, sticky fluid pouring into her stomach made Ino's own arousal grow by the second, evident from the dripping excitement coming from the entrance of her womanhood.

"Fuck. Too much…" Suddenly, he thrust his whole length down her throat with greater force than usual, making her eyes go wide as he held the position for a longer period of time. She felt his cock begin to twitch madly in her mouth moments before a torrent of semen shot right down her throat and into her stomach.

Her eyes glazed over as she happily drank up his seed, taking audible and noticeable gulps of his load while it filled her stomach. _'So much…'_ She thought dreamily, gazing up at him with adoring blue eyes. His grip on her head remained throughout his lengthy release, his hips occasionally bucking into her mouth from the overwhelming pleasure. Ino was almost certain she experienced an orgasm from the taste of his potent seed alone, but the fog of pleasure clouded her senses as the man she loved proceeded to continue thrusting even after the final drops of his release trickled into her stomach. _'My stomach is so full. I don't I could handle another load…'_

He seemed to understand her worries. After a few more minutes of long and slow thrusts, during which he held her gaze with those beautiful eyes of his, he pulled out of her mouth. His cock slid across her tongue during the withdrawal process, every inch enjoying the feeling of her warm and coated tongue as she licked his shaft clean of cum. When he finally withdrew his entire length, Ino took a few much needed deep breaths. Her dripping tongue stuck out as she panted heavily, causing her large breasts to move deliciously with her quick intakes of sweet oxygen.

"Naruto-kun…" Her eyes widened when he suddenly kissed her, not caring of the taste of his semen on her lips. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" She shivered as his tongue dragged across her lips. She could feel his hand trail down her back, his hand cupping one of her full lower cheeks eagerly. His other hand groped her breasts, feeling up the fleshy orbs with a fervor he never seemed to lack. She gasped when one of his fingers touched her puckered hole, spreading her butt cheek to expose it to the cool apartment air. The finger lightly probed the tight entrance.

"I wanna fuck your ass so bad," he whispered into her mouth. "It's so damn tight."

"It's ready for you." She broke the kiss and gave him a sultry smile. "I prepared it. You can fuck it all you want."

He grinned.

"I love you, Ino-chan." He kissed her nose before hopping onto the bed.

Ino sighed happily, watching him with sparkling blue eyes.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." She moaned when she felt his tongue drag across one of her butt cheeks as his hands frantically groped her ass. "I think your goal in life is to lick my entire body, Naruto-kun," she said, giggling when he started placing kisses all over her lower cheeks.

"An objective worth waging wars over." He nuzzled his face against her bottom lovingly. "Every part of Ino-chan's body is sexy. I can't help myself."

She blushed, glancing over her shoulder shyly. A lone bang covered one of her eyes, giving her a seductive look.

"Flatterer…" She muttered, watching him lavish her rear with attention. "You probably say the same thing to Sakura."

"Sakura-chan has her own beauty, just as you have yours." He patted one of her cheeks, grinning roguishly. "Everyone's unique, and Ino-chan is _definitely_ one of a kind."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Her cheeks were on fire. How did he always turn things around to make her blush? "You know, you show Sakura and I a lot of attention. You need to spend more time with the other girls. It's only fair." She couldn't believe she was actually telling her boyfriend to hang out with other girls more often, but when the mentioned girls were her friends...Ino found it strangely didn't bother her. "Hinata mentioned wanting you to come over again…" Well, more like stuttered the words while blushing, but she got her point across. "And Tenten would really like you to be her date for the dance this Friday."

"Consider it done," he replied, straddling the back of her thighs as he placed his shaft between her lower cheeks. "Samui-chan wanted me to take her out on Sunday…"

Ino sighed.

"That cuts into our pool time, though," she whined, sending him an adorable pout. "I swear, that girl sees our relationship as a challenge. She keeps telling me she'll make you hers."

"Hmmm…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully while giving a few lazy thrusts into her ass cheeks. "Maybe I could bring Samui over to your house? That way I spend time with her, and our pool time won't be shortened. Maybe you two can even hash this out."

"That's not...a bad idea." She gave him a suspicious look. "You sure this just isn't an excuse to see Samui in a bikini? She does have big boobs, bigger than mine even."

"I assure you, the thought never crossed my mind." His grin told her otherwise. "But thanks for giving me the idea. Pool party! Maybe we can invite the rest of the girls?" He asked hopefully.

' _Well, so much for us time. It does sound fun, though…'_ Ino sighed. "Fine. I'll let the girls know."

"Yatta!" He pumped his fist into the air. "You're the best, Ino-chan! Now, le-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Naruto groaned.

"Damn. And we were just getting to the good part." He reluctantly removed his cock from between her ass cheeks, and shifted off the bed. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be right back. Let me see who it is."

Ino nodded, pulling a blanket over her naked form to protect her modesty. She watched her lover walk over to the door, still completely naked. She debated voicing her concerns about him opening the door without wearing clothes, but he acted before she could reach a decision.

"Oh. Hey, Ayame-chan!" Naruto greeted, taking in the sight of the student council president and the daughter of his landlord. "What brings you home so early from school?"

Ayame Ichiraku was a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and black eyes, complete with fair skin. Known as one of the smartest students in the entire school and widely regarded as one of the prettiest female students, Ayame developed a reputation of being strict and bossy due to her role as student council president. She was legendary for her ability to intimidate anyone with a simple glare, making her highly respected among her peers. Well, she could intimidate everyone except Naruto…

"Looking for you, Naruto. This is the tenth time you skipped a class in the last two weeks," she said, sending him a scowl and crossing her arms. Her eyes briefly drooped downward, catching a nice glimpse of his naked crotch, before springing back up angrily with a small blush coating her cheeks. "And you should really put some clothes on when answering the door. It's impolite."

"Aw, c'mon! You know you love it, Ayame-chan." He said, grinning. "Is that a blush I see?"

"B-baka!" She shook her head. "Kurenai-sensei is worried about your continued absence, so I volunteered to bring you back. You owe her an explanation, preferably one that involves you wearing clothes."

"I would love to come with you, but I'm kinda busy at the moment."

Ayame rolled her eyes as she brushed past him, looking around for his clothes.

"What could be so important that you...can't…" Her eyes widened when her gaze landed on a barely covered Ino lying on his bed.

"Hi!" Ino greeted, giving her a small wave.

"Uh, hi…" Ayame turned back to Naruto. "You and her…?"

"Yep."

"Ah. Now I know why you're skipping class…" She squinted her eyes at Ino. "You're...Ino Yamanaka, correct?"

Ino nodded, holding the covers to her chest.

"I am."

"You're skipping class, as well?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Yeah...But I wanted to spend time with Naruto-kun," she defended. "And we were in the middle of something before you got here, so can you just please return to the school and tell Kurenai-sensei you couldn't find him?"

"I will not lie to a teacher, especially not so you two can do unspeakable, immoral things in this apartment." She glared at Naruto. "In this apartment you rent from my father, Naruto. I don't believe he would approve of you using it for such unsavory acts."

"You clearly don't know your father," Naruto muttered, shaking his head. "How about I promise you I won't skip class tomorrow?"

"Naruto…"

He sighed.

"Okay. Can you at least let me finish up here? Then I'll go with you."

"It's the least you could do for interrupting us," Ino chimed in, ready to continue their lovemaking. "We'll try to hurry."

"I don't know…" She glanced at the clock. "It's almost two-thirty. Kurenai-sensei was really keen on having you brought back before classes ended."

"Fifteen more minutes?" Naruto suggested. "Afterwards, I'll get dressed and go with you. Sound fair?"

Ayame mulled over the idea. She wasn't one to allow two students to blatantly skip classes for sex. As student council president, she had caught many couples attempting to sneak away for some kissing and groping sessions, but she never had to deal with a student as shameless as Naruto Uzumaki.

In her two year tenure holding the job title, she never had to resort to leaving the school grounds in search of a student. Typically, they could be found on the rooftop, or some abandoned janitor's closet in the farthest corners of the school's many hallways. She only resorted to expanding her search because of Kurenai-sensei's concern for the blonde delinquent. Also, Ayame figured he would return to his apartment, and she knew the way since her family's restaurant shared the same building with the troublesome tenant/employee. Why her tou-san liked the delinquent so much was beyond her. Although, she begrudgingly admitted, he was a talented employee. He provided excellent labor in exchange for his stay, even if his work schedule was confined to the weekends.

"Fifteen more minutes. That's it, okay? No more after that," she said sternly, crossing her arms. "Both of you return to school and face your fair punishments." Strict, but with the right amounts of compromise. Never accuse Ayame of being anything but fair.

Ino sighed. She shifted on the bed, causing the blanket covering her upper torso to fall off, exposing her breasts. "Oh, alright...Damn, I really don't want to argue with my parents again about skipping classes."

"I told you never to skip class for me," Naruto piped in, making the busty blonde groan.

"Yes, you tell me that _every_ time."

"Then you should start listening to him." Ayame shot the delinquent tenant a look of approval. "At least someone is thinking about your future."

"Thanks for the after school special, mom and dad…" Ino muttered. She threw the rest of the covers off her body. Ayame shifted her gaze to the side respectfully, but blushed slightly when her eyes landed once more on the handsome young man's erect manhood. "Can we start this already? I'm really itching for your cock, Naruto-kun," she said, giving him a pout as she got on all-fours, and presented her bare ass and dripping pussy to him.

Smiling widely, Naruto nodded and jumped on the bed, startling Ayame as he brushed past her.

"Not a problem!" He shouted enthusiastically. He got into position behind her, smacking his cock right between her ass cheeks. His hands squeezed her plump rear reverently while he regarded Ayame with sparkling blue eyes. "Just wait downstairs, Ayame-chan. You can come back up in fifteen minutes. I promise we'll be finished."

Blushing brightly from the erotic scene unfolding before her eyes, Ayame shook her head.

"And I'm to just trust that neither of you will make an escape out the window to evade punishment?"

"Me do such a thing? You wound me, Ayame-chan," he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've seen you jump out of a third floor window without sustaining any injuries to your person, whilst carrying-I believe it was Shion-san?- in your arms, all to get out of a surprise history test."

"Oh, please don't mention that clingy bitch," Ino said, pushing her butt into his pelvis impatiently. "She talks about you nonstop. Shizuka is bad enough…"

"Sorry, Ino-chan. I can't help it that girls seem to love me."

"And you totally don't egg it on in anyway, huh?"

"Well…"

"Back to the point," Ayame interjected. "I can't let you two out of my sight."

Naruto and Ino shared identical glances.

"So…"

"...You're gonna watch us have sex?" Naruto asked bluntly, making Ayame break out in a deep blush.

"N-not for entertainment, baka!" Ayame responded angrily. "Just to make sure neither of you leave. Believe me, it brings me no joy."

"Okay…" Naruto scratched at the stubble on his chin. "I guess if Ino-chan is-"

"It's fine," Ino said quickly. She wiggled her butt enticingly around his length. "Just put it in. I don't care if we have an audience." She gave Ayame a stern look. "Just don't get any ideas, Ms. Student Council President. I already have to share Naruto-kun with more than a few other girls. You just stand there and watch." Gaining a thoughtful look, she glanced curiously at her boyfriend. "You know, I bet you and I could make one hell of a porn video."

"You think?" Naruto asked, an amused smile plastered on his face. He gave her butt a gentle squeeze. "I could just imagine how mortified Baa-chan would be if she heard I starred in a AV. It's almost worth it just to see her reaction…" He glanced at Ayame. "What do you think, Ayame-chan? Something to consider?"

"I think you two should hurry up," she replied dryly. "We need to get back soon."

"You're no fun." He sighed before turning back to Ino. "Ready?" Seeing her nod, he position his tip at her puckered hole, grabbing her hips for support as he guided his shaft into her ass. The copious amounts of her saliva and his own cum still coating his length made the endeavor quite easy, spearing four inches of his cock into her dirty hole in no time. "Fuck. As tight as ever…"

Ino moaned. She fisted the sheets of the bed, gasping when he continued to push his length into her bowels. "God, you're stretching me so much, Naruto-kun." Her insides quivered around his girth, spurred on by the sudden intrusion. When his balls smacked against her opening, indicating his entire cock was snug inside her ass, it triggered a mini-orgasm, making her squirt her arousal onto the sheets. She panted heavily, the feeling of being so full and her heightened sense of arousal from their previous sexual activities sending her into a blissful state of contentment. "I can feel it twitching," she cooed, glancing over her shoulder at him with half-lidded eyes. "Fuck me hard."

The sight of his whole cock devoured by her ass turned him on to no end. The wonderful feeling of her inner bowels clinging to his girth nearly made him cum right then and there, but Naruto had enough experience to forestall his impending orgasm. Giving her ass a nice smack, he gripped her cheeks tightly as he began pounding mercilessly into her bowels. His heavy balls collided with her pussy with every thrust, sending his girlfriend into a frenzy of moans and tongue-filled gasps. He leaned over her, giving him a better angle to thrust straight into her ass, his powerful arms supporting his weight on the bed.

The position didn't last long. Ino's arms and legs eventually collapsed from the onslaught of his thrusts, pushing her down onto the bed's comfortable sheets. This didn't hamper Naruto's efforts; it only spurred him on. Straddling her fleshy thighs, he parted her cheeks with his hands, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh, and continued to thrust his cock into her quivering asshole. Without her legs spread apart, the level of tightness hit nearly unbearable levels, and Naruto knew it would not be too long before the pleasure overcame his strong willpower.

The dam began to burst when Ino succumbed to her own orgasm, making her bowels tighten around his cock. Naruto paused mid-thrust, finding himself unable to move as her orgasm washed over her moaning form. He threw his head back, attempting to push as far into her as possible before his orgasm exploded inside her, filling her ass with his hot seed. "Fuck…" He gripped her ass tightly, ramming his hardened shaft through her unbelievably tight walls, leaning over her until his chest was touching her back. "I love you, Ino-chan…." He said, mashing his lips into the side of her neck as he pounded her into the bed.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered happily, kissing the side of his head. The warmth of his sperm spread to her core, making her toes curl from the complete, full feeling. "I love you, too."

Ayame had a full-on blush as she valiantly attempted to keep her gaze firmly on the wall to the side of the bed. She didn't expect them to do something so dirty in front of her! She had hoped her presence would diminish their pervertedness and speed up their lovemaking, yet here they were in the throes of passionate anal sex. She wondered how the blonde female student could possibly get pleasure out of something so disgusting as anal sex. Seeing the drooling, awed expression she was giving Naruto, it must have truly felt amazing. The curious part of Ayame wondered how well she could handle his size…

She fidgeted in place, rubbing her thighs together. The heat in the room suddenly felt ten times more intense. Try as she might, Ayame couldn't take her eyes off the erotic spectacle. The sight of his shaft thrusting in and out of her tight, puckered hole was mesmerizing. Even though he had already filled her up, he kept going. His cock remained hard as steel, never softening, going against everything Ayame knew in her very limited virgin mind. _'A guy just can't keep going after cumming, right?'_ She jumped when Naruto suddenly picked Ino up by the waist, and fell back onto the bed, taking her with him.

Ayame now had a better view of the action. With her back pressed flushed against his chest and his arms spreading her legs apart, she had a clear line of sight of his cock thrusting upward into her cum-leaking hole. Indeed, the delinquent had even turned them around so their combined sex orgasm were on full display for Ayame to see! The mischievous grin he sent her way let Ayame know it was no accident. The baka was trying to get a rise out of her!

"N-Naruto-kun…" Ino had a blush coating her cheeks when she realized the brunette had a perfect view of their most intimate parts. "S-she...She…" She screamed when he picked up the pace, slamming into her ass with enough force to nearly knock her out of his lap if it weren't for his grip on her thighs. "Y-you're gonna break me!" She cried, letting out a long moan when his increased speed brought her to the brink of another orgasm.

"I thought you didn't mind a show, Ino-chan?" He asked, capturing her lips in a deep kiss when she turned her head to look at him. Her dazed state made it easy to slip his tongue past her lips and ravage her mouth, greedily drinking up her saliva. He removed one of his hands from her thighs and groped at her jiggling breasts eagerly, mashing the orbs together with his arm.

His most recent orgasm had painted her insides white with his sperm. The slickness allowed him to safely maintain a constant rhythm of powerful thrusts, making her ass ripple from the force of his movements. His cum leaked out of her in rivulets, dripping down his shaft and coating his balls, staining the sheets with their combined fluids as the product of her dripping womanhood joined the growing pool of his cum. He growled into her mouth, bucking his pelvis upwards so forcibly it made his girlfriend climax for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. She moaned into against his lips, shoving her tongue past his and swirling around his oral orifice voraciously, taking him by surprise. She slammed her hips into his lap, meeting his thrusts while her orgasm ravaged and rocked her sexy body. Her boldness was the extra edge needed to bring him to his release once more. Both of his hands returned to her breasts and squeezed the orbs hard, his fingers nearly disappearing in the soft flesh as he filled her ass again.

Ayame leaned against the wall for support as she watched a liter of cum pour out of the stuffed bowels of Ino, flowing down the handsome young man's shaft in amounts she thought were surely impossible. Her knees were a tad bit shaky, weakened from the warmth dusting her cheeks and the excitement coursing through her body. She tugged at her collar, and wiped the sweat from her forehead, giving her a brief glance of her wristwatch. "F-fifteen minutes is...up…" She said weakly, watching the two lovers begin to cuddle in the aftermath of their respective orgasms.

"Mou…" Ino groaned, settling into his embrace, leaning her head just underneath his chin. She shivered when his cock slid out of her dirty hole. Her body twitched from the large flow of semen suddenly escaping her gaping orifice. "Five more minutes for cuddle time."

"Maybe ten more for another?" Naruto suggested, looking at Ayame with pleading eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Ayame rebuked. "I held up my end of the agreement, now you two hold up yours. Fifteen minutes is done. You both have five to get cleaned up and dressed. Now." She returned to her bossy attitude with ease, fighting down the blush creeping up her neck. The sight of the couple intertwined in each other's arms was giving her naughty thoughts, and she had to remain professional. "C'mon you!"

"H-hey!" Ino protested when she was dragged out of Naruto's arms. "Hold on a second! I can barely walk…"

Ayame guided her to the bathroom, shoved her inside, and closed the door.

"Shower!" She yelled at the door.

"Bitch…" Ino muttered.

"I heard that!" She said, making Ino flinch.

"Fine! I'll take a goddamn shower!"

Ayame wasn't satisfied until she heard the water turn on. Nodding to herself, she turned her attention back to the bed, where a grinning Naruto regarded her with amused blue eyes. "You get dressed, as well."

"I should probably join Ino-chan in the shower. You know, to make sure she gets _thoroughly_ cleaned up," Naruto said, completely ignoring her demands. He gave her a wink. "Or maybe you could join us. Forget all about this 'bringing me back to school' nonsense."

Ayame pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm seriously about to hit you. You're giving me a headache."

"I know a massage that works wonders for headaches," he suggested.

She gave him a blank look.

"I can understand Yamanaka-san falling for your charms, but I'm perplexed Sakura-san has become entrapped in this little harem game of yours." She shook her head. "I figured her more the...level-headed type."

"Ah…" He placed his arms beyond his head, closing his eyes. "Rumors spread fast, huh?"

"Indeed."

He sighed.

"Knew it would happen sooner or later."

"And tou-san mentioned a pink-haired girl visiting your apartment the last few days," she added, crossing her arms. "How many pink-haired girls are there in our school, Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan is one of a kind," he said, chuckling. "So a harem?"

Ayame smiled slightly.

"Just something most of the students have begun calling your little assembly of lovestruck girls. I think it is quite fitting." They both heard the shower cut off. "It's a shame, really. Want to know something funny? I used to have a crush on you back when we first met."

"Oh?" He grinned. "And what about now?"

"It ended when I found out how much of a womanizer you truly were."

"You sure?" He scooted to the side of the bed, looking at her with caring eyes. "Are you sure there isn't just a little…" He reached forward, grabbing her hands and bringing her closer to him. She blushed when he looked up at her, staring between the peaks of her breasts. "...a little bit left of that crush? Not even a tiny bit?"

"Well…" She averted her gaze to the right shyly. His thumbs were rubbing gentle circles in the back of her hands. "Perhaps...a small crush."

"Just a small one?"

"Don't push it, Naruto." She said, smirking slightly. She shook her hands out of his grasp. "Put your clothes on while I try to convince your girlfriend to put hers on."

"Maybe I could try to convince you to take your clothes _off_ ," he said cheekily.

Instead of scolding him for his suggestive innuendo, Ayame found herself giggling.

"I don't think Yamanaka-san would appreciate that." She gathered up the skirt and blouse on the floor, delicately grasping a thin pair of purple panties and matching bra. Opening the bathroom door, Ayame threw the clothes into the room blindly before shutting the door once more. "Don't come out until you're fully clothed, Ino-san!" Ayame said sternly, throwing the door an irritated glare.

"Maybe a date?" He asked hopefully.

"Put your clothes on, Naruto."

"I promise you won't regret."

"Duly noted, but clothes. Now."

Sighing, the young man got off the bed and started looking for his clothes.

"I'll wear you down eventually, Ayame-chan."

Ayame yawned. She glanced at her watch.

"Clock's ticking, Naruto."

"Ah, I love a girl who plays hard to get."

"And I love a guy who doesn't take an hour to put on his damn pants," she said with a huff. After several delays, the insufferable man finally procured his trousers. "That reminds me…" She reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out a folded-up piece of notebook paper just as he found his haphazardly thrown shirt. "I found this taped to the front door. See what you can make of it." She handed him the note.

After putting on his shirt, Naruto grabbed the note.

"Just now mentioning this?" He asked curiously.

Ayame shrugged.

"Got a little distracted. I didn't expect to see you in the nude with your girlfriend, or watch the unpleasantness known as your lovemaking."

"You know you loved it," he teased, unfolding the note.

"Baka…" She muttered, sporting a light blush.

"Interesting." His eyes roamed the note's contents. "I figured this would happen with all the rumors flying around," he finished with a sigh.

"What does it say?" He turned the note around for her to see. She furrowed her brow. "'Go?' What the hell does that mean?"

He crumbled up the note and expertly threw it in a nearby bin.

"Just nonsense."

"Your reaction says otherwise," she pointed out.

"True, but it's my problem to deal with."

"I have your back, you know?" Ayame said, looking at him with concerned eyes. "Despite our differences, I'm here for you if you need me."

"That's very sweet, Ayame-chan. Thank you." His face split into a wide grin. "So when you say 'if you need me'..."

"Not that!" She said quickly, blushing. "Do you have to make everything perverted, baka!?"

"Yep! It's just who I am."

The door to the bathroom opened, revealing a fully-clothed and scowling Ino.

"I'm done," she told Ayame frostily. Her expression brightened considerably when she caught sight of her clothed lover. She sauntered over to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss on his lips. "Ready to face the music, Naruto-kun?" She asked, giving him a sultry smile.

"If we have to." He sent one last pleading look toward Ayame, but to no avail as the brunette simply regarded him with unsympathetic eyes. "I guess we do…"

Ayame nodded firmly.

"C'mon, you two. We've delayed enough." She opened the door, gesturing for the couple to go first. She wouldn't let her eyes off them for a second until they were safely behind the walls of the school, and the delinquent was sitting in the headmaster's office.

* * *

Haruno Residence, 9:15 PM

"You know, it's hard for me to take your scolding seriously when you're sitting in my lap like that," Naruto commented, and received an extra wiggle of Sakura's magnificent rear in his lap for his cheek. He groaned, burying his face in her neck as she crossed her arms angrily and continued to stare at the television screen.

"You should know better than to skip an entire day of classes," she informed him, suppressing her moan when his lips started dotting her neck with kisses. "I thought we talked about this."

"I know, I know…" He held her close to his chest. "Ino-chan was pretty insistent, however."

"Hmph." She glanced over her shoulder and got an eyeful of his mop of spiky blonde hair. "Then I should have a talk with Ino about her impact on your attendance. It's our final year, Naruto-kun. Now isn't the time to ramp-up the absences and tardies."

"Well, you have plenty of time to talk with her about it at the pool party on Sunday."

"Pool party?" She looked at him curiously. "What pool par-"

"Oh, look at you two lovebirds!" Mebuki said happily, entering the living room and plopping down on the loveseat next to the couch. "You two look so adorable!"

"Kaa-san…" Sakura blushed, snuggling into Naruto's warmth. To avoid an awkward situation, Sakura had kept the fact she knew about her mother and Naruto's sexual encounter a secret, even making her lover swear to not bring it up with her mother until the right time. When was the right time? Sakura didn't know. She was still trying to figure out how she felt about them sleeping together. A part of her was extremely jealous her mother had sex with Naruto before her. Forgetting all the arrangement nonsense, he was technically _her_ boyfriend. Sakura had claim before her mother. Granted, the pink-haired beauty understood she was practically sharing the delinquent with a bunch of other girls, but she had never thought her mother would be among that group.

Her initial reaction was one of anger, but that quickly changed when Naruto explained what her mother had told him. The loneliness of having a husband away for practically the last ten years had taken its toll on her mother. And even when he was home, the utter detachment and uncaring attitude he constantly exuded didn't even make his brief and rare visits enjoyable. Sakura had long since distanced herself from her father, but it was clear his absence and attitude had a deeper impact on her mother.

Sakura wasn't mad. She was just...confused. She needed to sort out her feelings before confronting her mother. And she wasn't angry at Naruto, either. The positive impact of his actions and presence around the household were having a noticeable on the older Haruno woman. She was constantly smiling. There was a spring to her step, one Sakura had never seen, and a radiant glow to her normally pale skin. She was happy. And the looks she threw Naruto's way when she thought Sakura wasn't looking indicated a deeper affection than she had previously assumed. They were looks of love. Some were of longing, especially when Sakura was wrapped up in his arms.

"Would you mind if I spent the night, Mebuki-chan?" Naruto's question broke her deep thoughts.

"Not at all, Naruto-kun." Sakura glanced at her mother. Was that excitement in her eyes?

"In Sakura-chan's room?"

"Well…" Mebuki tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose. Just try to keep it PG, okay?"

"How about PG-13?" He asked, grinning as he made Mebuki giggle.

"Oh, alright. You here that, Sakura-chan? PG-13 only."

Feeling rather bold, Sakura gave her mother a sly grin.

"That goes for you as well, kaa-san."

Mebuki's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"I'm just kidding, kaa-san," Sakura said with a giggle, mercifully sparing her mother.

Her mother chuckled nervously.

"Oh, okay...Good one." She stood up, smoothing out her low-cut blouse, making her breasts jiggle. Sakura watched with amusement as Naruto's eyes followed the movements, only minutely jealous of the fact her mother's breasts were a tad bit bigger than hers. A quick wiggle of her butt was enough to gain his attention. "I'm gonna take a shower before bed." She walked over to them. She bent down and placed a kiss on Sakura's head. She affectionately ruffled Naruto's hair, her hand lingering far longer than necessary for an innocent gesture. "Behave, you two." With that, she went up the stairs, hips swaying the whole way up.

"You definitely got your body from your mom," Naruto commented, eyes following the blonde-haired milf as she disappeared out of sight.

She lightly elbowed his ribcage.

"Pervert," she said, giving him a mild glare.

"Hey, it's a compliment!" He defended, lips spreading into that damnable grin. "Mebuki-chan has an amazing body, but yours…" His hands trailed up her stomach and cupped her breasts. The pink-haired beauty moan when he gave them a gentle squeeze. "Yours drives me crazy."

"Then fuck me tonight," she whispered breathlessly, tilting to the side to kiss his jawline. "Don't make me wait 'til next week."

"It is getting harder to wait." He chuckled. "Pun intended."

She giggled, moving her butt in his lap.

"Oh, I can definitely feel it. You're throbbing like crazy." She grinned. "Ino not enough for you earlier? The whole school was talking about how Ayame-san dragged you both back to school."

"We sorta got interrupted…"

"I bet there's a story." She touched the stubble on his chin. "You need to shave."

"Don't dig the facial hair?" He teased.

She frowned.

"It makes you look barbaric. Clean-shaven for a man is the way to go. Plus, your hair color isn't suited for facial hair of any kind."

"Everyone's a critic," he muttered. "You know how hard it is to keep up with shaving? I've been kinda busy the last few days."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "Did you seriously just complain about shaving to a woman?"

"Ah...fair point. I'll shave tomorrow."

She nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we head up to my room? We never had today's lesson, did we?" Sakura asked, smiling seductively as she cupped his crotch.

"No, we didn't," he groaned, feeling her hand rub over his covered length.

"Maybe more?" She asked hopefully, looking at him with those stunning emerald orbs he loved so much.

He smiled.

"Maybe." He kissed the tip of her nose, leaning his forehead against hers. "I just don't want you to think you have to push yourself for my sake, Sakura-chan. We can wait as long as you want."

"I don't want to wait." She kissed him on the lips. "Don't you want me?"

"More than any woman I've ever known," he replied honestly, making her blush. "I just want you to be sure. If you still have feelings for Sasuke, I don't want-"

"I don't," Sakura said quickly, wrapping him in a tight hug. "I don't want him anymore. I want you."

"So soon? Barely a month ago, you were in love with the pretty boy. Hell, the whole reason we're together is because you needed my help in gaining his attention." Smiling, he shook his head. "You even offered me 50,000 ryo."

She blushed embarrassingly.

"I have a bad history with self-esteem, okay? But you've helped me get over that. By the way, what did you do with the 25,000 ryo I gave you?" She asked curiously.

"Minus what I used to fund our date? I still have it stuffed in a drawer somewhere. I planned on giving it back when this whole arrangement was over."

Her eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Yep. The money never interested me, Sakura-chan." He grinned. "I was just happy to be with you. It was like a dream come true. You can still have it back, if you want."

"No…" She shook her head lightly, smiling and trying to fight the tears at the corners of her eyes. "You keep it. Use it for our next date, alright?"

"No problem." He kissed her. "Why don't you head up and get ready for bed?"

She frowned.

"You're not coming? I thought you were spending the night?"

"I am, but there's something I have to take care of. I'll be back in an hour. I promise," he assured.

"You're not ditching me to see another girl, are you?" She asked dryly.

Naruto laughed.

"Of course not. Just some guy stuff I gotta go deal with. I promise. You're the only girl for me tonight."

"So no visiting my mother in the middle of the night for some fun?" She smirked when he actually blushed from her question. "Is that a blush? I didn't know you could blush, mister smoothtalker."

"I…" He smiled. "I'm yours tonight. Mebuki-chan will have to wait."

"Good answer." She gave him a light peck. "And when you get back…" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her ass. He squeezed the delightful flesh instinctively. "...how about you give me a full body massage? _Naked_."

His eyes widened.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Giving her one last kiss, he reluctantly got up from the couch, making his way to the door. He sent one last glance her way.

Smiling seductively, she got on all-fours, hiked-up her skirt, and wiggled her panty-clad ass at him. "Get back soon, Naruto-kun. I'll be waiting for you…" She tugged at her red panties, pulling them down until he got a good glimpse of her exposed womanhood.

"..." Kami, it looked so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to shove his cock inside her pretty pink pussy. And that bare, luscious ass waving enticingly in front of him... "Thirty minutes!" He swore, barreling out the door before he talked himself out of leaving. He had an issue that needed addressing.

"Oh, yeah. He's giving in tonight," Sakura said smugly, watching the door close behind him. Humming a happy tune, the young woman headed upstairs. She planned on fully seducing him tonight, and she would make sure everything was perfect.

* * *

Abandoned Warehouse, Konoha City, 9:40 PM

Unfazed by the sketchy neighborhood he found himself, Naruto rounded another desolate, dilapidated street corner, stopping when he came to the steel doors of a rundown warehouse. With an effortless push, the rusty door opened.

"Oh, you're finally here. Good to see you, Naruto," a voice in the darkness greeted.

Smiling upon recognizing the owner of the voice, Naruto turned to the side. He could make out a table as his eyes adjusted to the darkened room. He walked toward it. "Been a while, Shikamaru."

A young man with a pineapple-shaped ponytail and calculating eyes nodded as he turned on a small lamp, illuminating their immediate surroundings and revealing a complicated board of the game Go. Stones littered the board in various directions, possessing a level of strategy and thought behind their placements few in the world could possibly understand. Shikamaru was sitting on a steel foldout chair in front of the chipped wooden table, eyes focused intently on the board. Another chair was at the opposite end of the table, empty. "Thought you wouldn't show up," he commented, moving one of the stones.

Standing near the table, Naruto frowned as he moved a stone.

"No choice, really. It isn't often pretty boy wants a meeting." He watched Shikamaru have his turn, and he nearly cursed when he realized the genius had effectively blocked off another small portion of the board. "Playing mediator?"

"Nara tradition," he grunted. "Troublesome, really. It takes levelheaded people to make sure irrational people don't blow up the world."

Naruto chuckled.

"I hardly think the stakes are that high, Shikamaru. And I'm not that bad."

"Sure. Whatever you say." He shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. I like you, more so than the spoiled brat who will be here in 3...2...1…" The door opened.

Naruto shook his head.

"How do you do that?"

"It's easy. Idiots are so predictable. Oh, hello, Sasuke." Shikamaru gave the scowling Uchiha a small wave.

"Nara." He nodded respectfully. He turned his charcoal orbs to Naruto. "Naruto…" He practically growled.

"What's up, pretty boy?" Naruto asked, grinning. "I see you're still walking around like someone stuck a broomstick up your ass."

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I really want to strangle you right now."

"You're welcome to try, duckbutt."

"Why, you fucking comm-"

"Gentlemen!" Shikamaru said sternly. "Keep it civil."

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke glared at the Uzumaki.

"If he does, I will."

"Noted." Sighing, Shikamaru shifted in his seat, turning to regard both of them. "Listen, I don't want to be here any later than necessary, so let's get this show on the road. Acting Uchiha representative?"

"Here," Sasuke replied, crossing his arms.

"Good. Acting Senju representative?"

"Well, my last name is _technically_ Uzumaki."

Shikamaru groaned.

"Just go along with procedure, Naruto. It's tradition. As Tsunade-sama has no children, you are considered the heir to the Senju family's name, prestige and wealth. So, I'll ask again, is the goddamn acting Senju representative present?"

"Yep. Present." Naruto grinned. "Feels just like school."

"How would you know? You're never there," Shikamaru chided lightly, holding his head. The two were already giving him a headache. "Fan-fuckin-tastic. Both of you are officially present. Tell him your grievance, Sasuke. We don't have all night."

"My grievance…" Sasuke glared at Naruto. "...is that this bastard had the _gall_ to seduce the girl I love."

"So that's how you treat someone you love? By ignoring their existence until they lose interest in you?" Naruto scoffed.

"That's rich coming from a man who goes through a different girl every day," Sasuke pointed out, stepping closer. "And I won't have you turning Sakura into another one of your whor-"

"Finish that sentence," Naruto said in a low voice, stepping forward until their noses were nearly touching. "I fucking dare you. Say one bad thing about my girls and, stupid system or tradition be damned, I'll _break_ your neck right here and now."

They eyed each other for a solid minute, glaring daggers. Finally, at the sound of Shikamaru clearing his throat impatiently, Sasuke turned away. He took a few steps, clenching his fists. "She probably told you, didn't she? How I walked up to her today and she completely ignored me?"

Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura had not mentioned it to him, but he found himself immensely proud of his girlfriend for not giving the prick the time of day. He knew now she was telling the truth, that Sasuke truly meant nothing to her.

"You know, I used to think she would be by my side when I took over the company, as my wife," the Uchiha started, casting his eyes down to the concrete floor. "I was just about ready, too. To make the first move and she would be mine forever. And then _you_ …" He pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto. "Just had to go and ruin everything, huh? You have every other girl at your beck and call, but you just _had_ to take away the one girl I cared about. You don't deserve her."

"True. I don't deserve her," he conceded. "But neither do you. I've seen how you Uchiha's act toward your wives. Uncaring. Distant. Oh, sure, there's probably sparks at the beginning, but it's in your goddamn genes. The very notion of love is a foreign concept to you. Do you think your mother is happy being with your father, Sasuke?"

"You don't bring her up," Sasuke said heatedly.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I won't. My point is...Sakura-chan deserves more than an unhappy marriage, and that's all she'd get with you." Shaking his head, the blonde sighed. "I'll admit, when I found out she had a thing for you, I made it my mission to change that. I'd rather die than see her end up with a prick like you."

"Is this going anywhere?" Shikamaru asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hardly see this as a legitimate grievance."

"Legitim-He stole her from me!" Sasuke roared. "He just admitted it! He deliberately sabotaged my future with Sakura! That's a goddamn grievance if I've ever heard one!"

"You two weren't dating," Shikamaru pointed out. "You basically ignored her before, right?"

Sasuke angrily crossed his arms.

"That's how Uchiha's court…"

Shikamaru waved it off.

"That's your choice. Don't be mad someone beat you to the punch. Haruno-san is a very desirable woman. You should have known others would try to court her." Picking up a stone, he slammed it down on the board, shaking the table and creating a loud bang. "Grievance denied. Meeting over."

"B-"

"Meeting over," Shikamaru repeated. "My decision is final."

"I…" Sasuke closed his mouth. He glared at Naruto. "Fine. I get it. Sakura is yours. Congratulations." He opened the door, but threw one last murderous glance his way. "This isn't over. I'll get you back one day." He slammed the door behind him.

"He'll get over it," Shikamaru said. "Watch. He'll focus on another girl by next week."

"Honestly, I really don't care what he does."

"You don't have to care, but you should be watchful. You'll be in charge of Tsunade-sama's company one day, he'll be in charge of the Uchiha's. Rivals. You need to learn to get along with him, otherwise the negative effects of a bad relationship could crash the local economy." He looked at Naruto skeptically. "You are aware of just how important the two companies are to the continent, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Baa-chan drilled it into me. Don't know why. I don't want to be in charge. Besides, Baa-chan probably has some super secret immortality medicine lying around that the eggheads at R&D developed. She's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru drummed his fingers of the table surface. "While you may be right, Tsunade-sama won't want the position forever. She'll pass it on to you. What then?"

"Someone more capable could take over for me," he pointed out. "Someone who would actually care about the company."

"Who? Only someone related to Tsunade-sama, or adopted by her as the case is with you, could takeover. Anything else would lead to the shareholders dividing up the company. Or…" He gained a thoughtful look. "Or, your future spouse could take over since she would share the Senju name...You brilliant bastard." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

Naruto grinned.

"Haruno-Uzumaki-Senju has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! No omake this time since the next three chapters of this story have kept me preoccupied. Also, I've been working on a lengthy one-shot in my spare time (which might end up between 20-30,000 words). It's a Naruto fic and I'll keep you all informed on its progress. Working title is** _ **The Seductress**_ **, and the main character will be the beautiful Sakura Haruno (go figure, huh?).**

 **Here's a little information on how the next three chapters and a** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **interlude will go:**

 **Chapter 10: Will feature Sakura's seductive surprise for Naruto.**

 **Chapter 11: Involves Naruto's interactions with the other girls (Tenten, Samui, Hinata, and some other surprises).**

 **Chapter 12: Will feature a pool party of epic proportions.**

 **Blast from the Past II: A proper introduction to the ever-beautiful and sexy Tsunade.**

 **Well, there you go. Let me know if you have any questions. As always, leave a review if you liked, and I'll see you all next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: No More Waiting

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Back again! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this insanely long chapter makes up for the more than two week wait. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I just checked. Still don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 10: No More Waiting

Haruno Residence, Wednesday, 10:25 PM

After jogging nearly ten blocks in record time, Naruto finally arrived at the front porch of the Haruno residence, panting heavily and cradling his sore side. Covering the vast distance in such a short amount of time left even him winded, and the blonde delinquent strived to keep himself in good shape. _'Damn. That took way longer than expected,'_ he thought, sighing to himself when he approached the front door. He could see the barest traces of light peeking out of the curtains covering the front windows. _'I hope Sakura-chan isn't mad I made her wait so long.'_ Thinking of the pink-haired beauty reminded him of the brief, erotic show she gave him before he left, along with the promise of a full body massage when he eventually returned. A grin spread across his face as he hurriedly gave the door a few knocks, intent on picking up where hs teasing girlfriend left off.

He was surprised, but not disappointed, when a smiling Mebuki opened the door for him. Clad in only a thin pink nightgown which barely restrained her large breasts and only went to mid-thigh, the older Haruno woman greeted him with a tight hug, pulling him into the house as she smashed her ample cleavage into his chest and kissed him deeply. Moaning, the beautiful woman closed the door with a hasty kick, brushing her thigh against his until one of his hands grabbed the luscious flesh, holding it up as he thrust his crotch along her sex. Without looking backwards, Naruto used his free hand to lock the door behind them, struggling slightly when the impatient woman looped her arms around his neck and attempted to pull him down onto the couch. The moment he heard the distinctive "click" of the lock sliding into place, he allowed the voluptuous beauty to bring him down with her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Mebuki giggled as they collapsed onto the couch. He propped up his elbows in order to prevent the full weight of his torso from crushing her, but their lower bodies were pushed together, aided by the eager woman's legs wrapping around him, beckoning his pelvis into hers. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles against her palms. "I've been wanting to do this all week," she said, kissing him gently and shivering when his clothed erection throbbed against her womanhood.

"Hmmm...Sakura-chan?" He asked, caressing the side of her face as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Upstairs waiting for you." She grinned mischievously, shrugging the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Without the support, her large breasts popped out of the thin clothing, exposing the wonderful flesh to his gaze. "She's got a nice surprise for you."

Instinctively, his hand slid up her side and cupped her supple orb. He marveled at the softness, giving the erotic flesh a desirable squeeze. The sight of his fingers sink into her large breasts never failed to make his lust skyrocket, and the sounds of her beautiful moans only served to add fuel to the fire. "You're being rather bold with Sakura-chan upstairs," he commented, smirking when her legs tightened their hold around his waist. "Can't resist, huh?"

"We haven't done anything in three days," she told him, pouting cutely. "And I know once you go upstairs, I'm not seeing you for the rest of the night."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Mebuki sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

"She plans on having sex with you tonight, Naruto-kun."

"But I told her-"

"Yeah, she doesn't care," she interjected dryly. "And I don't think you quite have the willpower to resist what she's got cooked up for you tonight."

Smiling, Naruto dived his head between her breasts, pelting the fleshy orbs with kiss after sensual kiss. "It takes a lot to overwhelm me, Mebuki-chan." He ran his tongue over one of her hard nipples, making her gasp and grip his hair tightly.

"Ahhh…" She shivered, cradling his head to her breasts. "She warned me, you know? She told me her plans so I wouldn't be surprised by noise or something. I gave her my permission."

"You're a very understanding and cool mother. And a very hot one," he said, glancing from between her breasts and sending the blushing beauty a wink. "What's she got planned for me?"

"It's a surprise." Now it was her turn to wink. "I promise you'll love it." She gave him a sad smile. "I'm just worried you won't want me after you and Sakura-chan become intimate," she told him, shyly averting her gaze to the side.

"Hey…" He placed a tender kiss on her lips, gaining her attention. "Nothing will change, okay? Nothing on this planet could ever make me stop wanting you." He groped her large breasts, pushing them together while his hands eagerly explored the delectable orbs of flesh.

Mebuki arched her back as he touched her sensitive flesh, moaning when his palms brushed over her nipples. "You say that now…"

"And I'll say it tomorrow, and every day after that." He kissed her jawline. "Trust me, Mebuki-chan."

Staring at him with shining green eyes, she nodded, regarding him with a dazzling smile that looked magnificent on her pretty face. "Okay, Naruto-kun. You know…" She tugged at his belt impatiently. "Sakura-chan could wait another thirty minutes."

Naruto laughed. He kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless as his tongue slid across her lips.

"I think I've made her wait long enough, Mebuki-chan. Besides, I'm excited to see this surprise." He nuzzled the crook of her neck lovingly. "And thirty minutes would turn into the whole night. Thirty minutes would be an insult to the beautiful goddess in my arms." His tongue licked at her skin, trailing hot saliva along her flesh. "Only an entire _day_ of lovemaking could possibly do your beauty justice."

Mebuki could feel her entrance positively dripping from his words. She blushed, looking at him affectionately while playing with his hair. "Naruto-kun…"

"Tomorrow." He nibbled her flesh. "Tomorrow we can spend the day in bed."

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Meh, who cares? I'd rather be with you." He grinned. "Another detention won't bother me."

"Didn't you just get in trouble today for skipping?" She asked, giggling lightly. "I see you haven't learned your lesson."

"I did, I just don't care. I don't mind getting in trouble. Kurenai-sensei is hot when she scolds me." Also, he wanted an excuse to have Ayame give him another stern scolding. The brunette was amazingly sexy when she was angry, especially when the anger was directed toward him.

"Oh, _that_ woman." Mebuki wrinkled her cute nose. "I've seen her at the school before. A woman shouldn't show that much cleavage when teaching students."

"Is someone jealous?" He teased.

"Have you fucked her?" She asked bluntly.

Naruto sighed depressingly.

"No…" Not from lack of trying. That woman seemed determine to rebuff his advances, but he got her to blush more than a few times. He knew the red-eyed beauty had a soft spot for him.

"Good." Mebuki smiled happily. "Then I'm not jealous. I'm the only older woman for you, right?"

"Well…" He thought of a certain busty blonde-haired Senju, but that was a complicated situation he most certainly did not have time to explain.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" Shaking her head, Mebuki gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she slapped his butt playfully. "Go on. Sakura-chan is waiting for you."

The delinquent gave her breasts another squeeze before gently shifting his weight off her. Standing up from the couch, his eyes lingered at her sexy body for several seconds, admiring the substantial amount of exposed thigh the short nightgown provided. From his angle, he could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear, driving him mad with desire and making him hesitate, even with the sexy young woman awaiting him upstairs.

Mebuki caught his stare. Grinning, she spread her legs apart, giving him a better view of her quivering pussy, dripping with arousal. He was hit with a sense of deja vu, reminded of the show her daughter gave him on the exact same piece of furniture not too long ago. "Tomorrow," he promised, touching her knee.

"I'll hold you to it, Naruto-kun," Mebuki told him, flashing him a smile so seductive he almost decided to stay downstairs, regardless of the consequences. Almost. He had to bite his bottom lip when her dainty hand slid sensually down her stomach and delicately rubbed the entrance of her womanhood, teasing the opening with her fingers and spreading her lower lips. "But are you _absolutely_ sure you couldn't spare thirty minutes?" She gave him the most adorable pout, her full lips begging to be kissed and her dripping pussy begging to be thoroughly fucked.

Licking his lips, Naruto tugged at the collar of his jacket, valiantly attempting to tear his gaze from the erotic sight. He knew if he indulged her request, there was no way he was making it upstairs before the sun rose. Mebuki was too hot and insatiable once they started going at it. The older Haruno woman always presented a challenge to his legendary stamina, something most women could never hope to achieve. "Tomorrow, Mebuki-chan," he said, utterly failing at trying to sound stern. His lust-filled gaze and full-on erection decimated any attempts of appearing serious.

Mebuki giggled, pointing a finger at said erection.

"I don't think he wants to wait until tomorrow," she said between fits of giggles.

Naruto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I swear, tomorrow I will fuck you until you can't walk for a whole _week_ for trying to tempt me away from your daughter."

"Oh, I look forward to that, Naruto-kun." She spread her arms out, beckoning him for a hug as she pursed her lips. "One more kiss goodnight?" She asked hopefully.

"..." He glanced upstairs uncertainly. "Just one more…" Surely a kiss would do no harm, right?

"Mmmm...Naruto-kun…One more…" She moaned against his mouth, grabbing the front of his jacket, pulling him closer.

"Okay…" Her lips were too damn soft. It was easy to get addicted.

"Ahhh…"

Ten minutes of "just one more" later, Naruto arrived at the door to Sakura's bedroom, having finally extracted himself from Mebuki's wandering hands and wonderful lips. Straightening his jacket and painfully aware of the scent of Mebuki's perfume still lingering on his person (he couldn't identify the specific scent, but it was amazing, like a mix of vanilla and something else), Naruto gave the door three knocks, awaiting a response.

"Come in," a feminine voice replied softly, muffled slightly from the thickness of the wooden door.

He opened the door, poking his head through the gap as he stepped inside the room.

"I'm back, Saku...ra…Woah…" Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a few centimeters when his brain began to process the sight before him.

Sakura smirked, basking in a glow of confidence under his awed expression.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" She asked teasingly, shifting her weight on one foot and blowing him a kiss.

"Yeah…" He closed the door behind him, mesmerized by the pink-haired beauty. After receiving Mebuki's warning, his mind had conjured up a few ideas and scenarios Sakura might use to seduce him. The real thing surpassed all his expectations.

Sakura was standing near her bed, clad in the most sexy schoolgirl outfit he had ever seen. She already looked hot in the regular Konoha school uniform, but this was downright sinful. Her button-up, white short-sleeve shirt barely contained her large breasts, which stretched the three buttons in use to the limit, looking ready to burst out of the tight confines at any moment, and showing off enough cleavage to get her expelled from Konoha High ten times over. The thin material of the white shirt did little to hide her creamy skin, highlighting her pink nipples pressing against the light fabric, indicating to him that she wasn't wearing a bra. The shirt ended just below her breasts, most of the material used up in the attempt to contain her big boobs, exposing her flat and toned stomach.

Following the flair of her hips, he became aware of the insanely short, dark blue skirt she was wearing. Clinging to her wide hips, the skirt didn't even go to mid-thigh, revealing inch after delicious inch of her luscious thighs and shapely legs. Sakura noticed his gaze fixated on her skirt, and responded accordingly. Sending him a sultry smile, she did a slow twirl, causing her skirt to hike up enough for him to get a full look of what was underneath. He gulped when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear either, salivating at the sight of her beautiful, hairless snatch as she performed her little twirl.

Her ass looked positively divine. The skirt barely covered her front, but her backside… _'That ass was made by the gods themselves, I swear,'_ Naruto thought, drooling at the sexy sight of her full, ample lower cheeks jutting out from underneath the ends of her skirt. The article of clothing didn't even cover half of her big butt, and it took every ounce of willpower he had to not immediately bury his face into her wonderful ass cheeks. He had felt up her ass many times before, and stared at it on countless occasions, yet it had never looked so sexy. She knew he loved her ass, so she stopped her twirl with her backside facing him, giving him a nice show when she bounced in place, causing the cheeks to jiggle deliciously. It was a magnificent sight.

He then took a moment to appreciate the other parts of her outfit. Eyes trailing further down, he definitely approved of the see-through, black knee-high stockings clinging to her legs, complete with a pair of dark heels which gave her extra height and added poise. She even went with the optional red ribbon that came with the Konoha High uniform, perched cutely atop her head, complementing her flowing pink hair, which went down all the way to the middle of her back. Bangs of her luscious locks framed her heart-shaped face, cradling eyes of stunning emerald that never failed to drive him wild. A touch of pink lipstick graced her full lips and little blush brought out some color to her normally pale cheeks. It was the most makeup he had ever seen her wear. She was beautiful without it, but goddamn if it didn't make her all the more desirable.

"You've been staring for awhile, Naruto-kun," Sakura commented, enjoying his stunned expression.

He shook himself out of his stupor.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he told her, finally finding his voice. He very much felt like the virgin in the situation, having been momentarily rendered speechless by the goddess-like beauty of his girlfriend.

She blushed brightly, shyly averting her gaze to the side.

"R-really?" She jumped when he was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her hands. She glanced up, relishing the feeling of not having to crane her neck to look into his eyes for once. She was entranced by his sparkling blue eyes. "Naruto-kun…"

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sakura-chan?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes. Mebuki was right; his willpower stood no chance against what Sakura had planned. Even then, he needed to hear the words one more time, to forever put his worries to rest. He didn't want this to be some spontaneous thing, an event she could possibly come to regret. He wanted no doubts between them

Her confidence and determination returning, Sakura nodded assuredly. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her breasts into his chest as she leaned forward, stopping only when their lips. "More than anything, Naruto-kun. I'm all yours." There was no hesitation in her words, only a love that burned for him. "No more waiting," she said in a tone of finality, daring him to say otherwise.

Naruto couldn't have refused her even if he wanted. He gave her a light peck on the lips.

"No more waiting," he agreed, plastering a roguish grin on his face. He eyed her up and down. "Seriously, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh? This old thing?" She let go of his torso and folded her arms underneath her breasts. "It's my uniform from junior high, minus the stockings and heels, of course. Doesn't quite fit like it used to, huh?" She cupped her breasts, pushing them up. "Kaa-san said it would work."

"She was right." His eyes followed the jiggling orbs. "Very sexy."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said happily, kissing him. Pulling away, she sniffed at his jacket. "Kaa-san didn't keep you long, did she?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He chuckled nervously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your jacket smells like her perfume."

"I had to give her a goodnight kiss," he defended.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just one?"

"...Maybe a few."

"You're insatiable." Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her bed. "But I'm the only woman for you tonight, okay?"

"I think I can live with that." It was truly mesmerizing watching that perfect ass move. "Sit down on the edge of the bed, Sakura-chan."

"Hmmm? Why?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"I owe you that massage, right?"

She grinned.

"That you do." She sat down on the bed, her legs dangling off the side. She watched him kneel before her, settling between her legs as his hands delicately began taking off her heels. Sakura sighed contently when the first heel came off. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. They look good, but they're not very comfy." She wiggled her toes in relief. Her black stockings were thin enough for her to enjoy the cool air of the room touching her previously covered feet. She moaned when his fingers suddenly went to work on one of her feet, digging into her soft soles and making her shiver in delight. "Ohhh...right there…"

"The black stockings were a nice touch," he commented, his erection straining his pants as he massaged her foot.

"I figured. Ino told me you have a massive foot fetish." She giggled, dragging her free foot up his thigh and pressing her toes into the bulge in his pants. She smirked at the way the bulge throbbed underneath her touch. "Was she telling the truth, Naruto-kun?" She rubbed her foot over his cock, relishing the soft groan he let out.

"I...do enjoy feet," he admitted. "But only when they're attached to a beautiful woman like yourself. Yours are perfect, Sakura-chan. Not too small, not too big, just...perfect." Grinning, his fingers gripped the top of her stocking, pulling the article of clothing down slowly. He covered every inch of gradually revealed skin with kisses, leaving hot trails of saliva all over her calf and shin.

"Ahhh…Flatterer..." Sakura sported a large blush as she watched him service her leg with shining green eyes. His warm tongue felt simply divine gliding across her skin. When he pulled the stocking off her foot, she noticed a glint in his eye as he stared at her bare foot. "Naruto-kun? What are y-Ohhh…" She moaned when his lips sealed around her big toe. _'Ino was right. He is obsessed with feet.'_ She jumped when his hands started moving up her leg, passing by her knee as they groped their way toward her thigh. They stopped just below her skirt, roaming over her luscious thighs with frantic touches and sensual gropes. _'Forget feet. He's just obsessed with women's bodies in general!'_ She shivered when his tongue slid over her toes in earnest, coating them with his saliva while he proceeded to suck on each and every toe. _'Hmmm. But it's okay when it's my body he's obsessing over.'_

The sound of a zipper pulled her from her thoughts. Her blush went all the way down her neck when she realized he had undone the zipper at the front of his pants, exposing his large, erect member to her. "That's better. It was getting tight in my pants," he said, looking up at her with sparkling blue eyes. "Well? Don't be selfish, Sakura-chan. Make me feel good, too."

Sakura gulped, eyeing the impressive manhood with a disbelieving stare. It was so big…

"Y-yes! Of course." Here he was servicing her while having to endure such a hard erection. Taking inspiration from her earlier actions, she tentatively moved her stocking-covered foot to his crotch, gently pressing her sole against the base of his shaft. Watching the penis throb from her touch, she slowly began moving her foot up and down his undershaft. "Like this?"

Groaning, Naruto nodded and buried his face in her bare foot.

"Perfect," he muttered, lathering the bottom of her foot with long licks. His hands were still massaging her thigh as he nuzzled her foot. "Feels amazing." The softness of the material felt wonderful against his sensitive member, and it wasn't long before he was gushing pre-cum due to her pleasurable touch. It didn't help he was already warmed up from his time with Mebuki.

"It's really throbbing…" Sakura noted happily, watching the liquid gush out of his swollen head. "Does it really feel that good?" Not waiting for his answer, she upped the ante, squeezing the tip of his penis with her toes lightly after every three or four strokes. The results were immediate. The blonde delinquent bucked his hips, thrusting his cock against her foot when he felt his loins stir.

"At this rate, you're already gonna make me cum, Sakura-chan…" He groaned.

His words caused her to experience a surge of pride. She was making him feel good.

"Really?" She smiled widely, picking up the pace of her movements. "Then cum, Naruto-kun. Blow your hot load all over my foot." Sakura was never one for dirty talk, but his hot tongue servicing her foot and his skillful hands on her thigh were driving her crazy. Plus, she had heard enough detailed stories from Ino to last a lifetime. It was Sakura's turn to create erotic memories with Naruto.

"Fuck." It was all he could say when the pleasure became too much. Sealing his lips around two of her smallest toes, he buried his dick into her foot as thick ropes of semen erupted out of his lower head. The pink-haired beauty moaned loudly, feeling the hot semen coating her stocking-covered foot, the sensation barely hindered by the thin material of her clothing. It was an arousing sight; the pure white of his semen contrasted starkly with the black coloring of her stocking, and she marveled at the large globs his cock continued to shoot all over her stocking. The amount was unreal. Ino had bragged about the size of his loads, but Sakura had always assumed her friend was embellishing. Seeing the event in real life? If anything, her friend was being humble in her descriptions. By the time his orgasm came to a close, her black stocking was practically painted white.

Delicately, she removed her foot from his pulsating member, taking a moment to appraise the aftermath. "Woah…" She regarded the ridiculous amount of cum with wide eyes. _'Imagine...When we do it, all of that will be inside me…'_ She blushed brightly as a happy grin spread across her face. _'Naruto-kun…'_

"Man, that felt great!" Naruto announced, releasing her toes from his mouth. "Oh, sorry for ruining your stocking, Sakura-chan." He scratched the back of his head while a sheepish grin was plastered on his lips. "I might have gotten carried away."

"Don't worry!" She waved off his concerns, running her hands through his hair affectionately. "But if you really want to make it up to me…" She blushed shyly. "Ummm...could you take off your clothes, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh? Wanna see my muscles, huh?" He asked, grinning.

She gave him a mock glare, tugging at his blonde locks a tad bit painfully.

"It's already embarrassing enough asking you, baka! Don't make it worse."

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Placing his hands in front of him as a surrender gesture, the delinquent began shrugging off his jacket. "You know, it's hot when you get all riled up, Sakura-chan. Very sexy," he commented, sending her a wink.

She blushed.

"Y-you say that about everything I do…" Feeling awkward wearing only one stocking, and a cum-covered one at that, Sakura took off her remaining stocking, tossing it into one of the corners of her room. "Want me to…?" She gestured to her outfit.

"No. Keep it on," said a now shirtless Naruto.

Her eyes roamed his muscular chest.

"Schoolgirl fetish?" She teased, licking her lips as he unbuckled his belt.

"That outfit is hot, but it's not just that. I want to have the honor of taking off your clothes, Sakura-chan. One sexy piece at a time." Taking off his socks and boxers, he was now completely naked, his erection still hard as a rock despite the powerful orgasm he experienced barely a minute ago. "And now…" She squealed when he parted her legs and dove his head underneath her skirt. "My turn to make you cum."

"W-wait! Naruto-kun…" Her eyes widened and she fisted his hair, gripping his locks roughly as his tongue slowly dragged across her entrance. "Aahhh…"

"You have a beautiful pussy, Sakura-chan," he said, inflaming her cheeks with a deep blush. He parted her lower lips with his fingers, marveling at the enticingly pink color of her inner walls. "And it tastes wonderful." To emphasize his point, he went a step further, teasing her womanhood for a few seconds with his tongue before diving the oral appendage between her folds. Sakura gasped, clamping her thighs around his head involuntarily, cooing from the newly discovered feeling of his hot tongue exploring her pussy. "It's downright addicting," he breathed huskily.

"B-baka…" Her face resembled a tomato. "Don't talk about it...like that…"

"Why not? It's true." She could practically feel his grin against her sex. "Sakura-chan has a nice, pretty pink pussy. I could stare at it all night."

A tinge of pink cutely dusting her cheeks, the beautiful pink-haired woman averted her gaze to the right shyly, messing with his spiky hair in a loving fashion. It was embarrassing, having his eyes stare so devotedly and reverently at her most intimate area, but it was also...exciting. Feeling his warm breath against her sex, the pleasurable licks of his skilled tongue, and his hands rubbing her inner thighs...it shook her to the core. She wanted more. "Make me feel good, Naruto-kun." Her voice was a whisper, low enough to reflect her embarrassment at making such a statement.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you, Sakura-chan?" He asked, peeking up from her skirt.

She was about to repeat her request, despite the embarrassment it would bring her. Seeing the teasing glint in his blue eyes, she realized his intentions. She lightly bonked him on the head, sending him a glare and making him groan from the sudden pain. "Baka! Don't make me repeat it! You know what I said!" She removed her hands from his hair and crossed her arms in a huff.

"Ow! Geez. Sorry, Sakura-chan." He rubbed his head soothingly. "You just looked so adorable and cute, I couldn't resist," he told her, grinning widely. "And you're even sexier when you get angry. It's one of the many things I love about you."

"L-love?!" Sakura's blush returned full force.

"Yep. I love everything about you, Sakura-chan." His lips brushed against her clit, sending shivers up her spine. "From your brains to this sexy body of yours, and even the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous...I love it all."

"Naruto-kun…" Her emerald orbs sparkled. "I...Ohhh...right there…" She moaned, frantically returning his hands to his scalp and pressing his face further into her sex. "Don't stop...please…"

His lips were firmly sealed around her clit, lavishing the small bud with attention as his tongue performed circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her moans spurred him on, music to his ears as he delicately probed her entrance with his fingers. He spread her folds and inserted two of his fingers. She was tight, even for just two fingers, so he slowly started to move them in and out, attempting to loosen up her inner walls. If it was tight for two of his fingers, he could only imagine how tight it would be when he put his cock inside. His member throbbed madly at the thought.

"Na...Na…" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, feeling an impending orgasm arriving fast. "Naruto-kun...I'm…"

"Go ahead, Sakura-chan. Cum for me." He removed his lips from her clit, moving quickly to cover her entrance with his mouth, eager for a proper taste of her sweet nectar. His fingers took over providing service to her clit, gliding rapidly over the sensitive bud, stimulating her further. When he shoved his tongue deep into her folds, it proved too much for his inexperienced lover. With a loud moan and the clamping of her thighs tightly around his head, the pink-haired beauty climaxed, squirting her juices into his awaiting mouth.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, fisting his hair so hard it began to hurt, but he didn't care. The wonderful taste of her juices was intoxicating, coating his tastebuds in the delicious, sweet flavor. She bucked her hips, begging him for more even as her orgasm started to fade. Folding her legs behind his head and using her grip on his hair, she pushed his face into her dripping pussy. "More!" She begged, biting her bottom lip when he obliged and proceeded to eat her out. He started lapping up the remnants of her powerful release, but eventually he licked up every drop. Wanting to please her once again and definitely craving more of her flavor, he ramped up his assault, sucking loudly on her entrance and swirling his tongue around her insides excitedly. His thumb pressed firmly on her clit, making her shudder as it performed circles around her aroused clit.

She jumped when one of his arms snaked around her waist and brought her closer. She steadied herself using her grip on his hair, leaning over him enough so that her ample breasts were touching the top of his head. She moaned (for the millionth time) when his hand moved up her stomach and grabbed one of her breasts. The hand squeezed her large orb eagerly, testing the strength of her tight-fitting shirt as it excitedly groped her bosom.

His face firmly buried between her thighs, the erotic weight of her large breasts resting atop his head, and his tongue experiencing her wonderful taste all combined to create a heaven on earth for the blonde delinquent. Kami, how his cock was throbbing. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on from eating out a girl. _'Sakura-chan is truly one of a kind,'_ he thought fondly, enjoying the feeling of her soft thighs around his head. She was positively dripping with arousal, teasing his taste buds with hints of the heavenly flavor he so desperately wanted. He intensified his ministrations, caressing her insides with his tongue while his fingers made pleasurable work of her engorged clit.

Naruto's ability to pleasure the fairer sex was legendary, and Sakura was brought to her second orgasm of the night just minutes after her first one. "I'm cumming!" She screamed, shooting her juices into his mouth as her orgasm rocked her body with wave after pleasurable wave of wonderful sensations. Her skin was on fire and her legs went weak. Her legs' grip around his head weakened. Emboldened by her reaction and still lapping up her juices, he shoved her down onto the bed, making her squeal as he followed her atop the bed, his head still buried between her legs. His hands gripped her ass, moving her further up the bed and fondling the full cheeks. He didn't stop pushing her up the bed until the back of her head touched the pillow.

Panting and flushed from the aftermath of her orgasm, she glanced between her heaving cleavage to see his mop of blonde hair poking from underneath her skirt. She could still feel his tongue doing amazing things to her womanhood. She marveled at his talent for finding her weak spots, making her arch her back when his tongue found a particularly sensitive area. "Naruto-kun...I've already came twice," she told him breathlessly, knowing his skilled tongue could quickly bring her to a third.

"I can't help it, Sakura-chan." His words vibrated through her core, nearly making her eyes roll into the back of her skull. "You just taste so _fucking good_." He gave her entrance a nice, long lick. "I'm addicted."

"Ohhh...There's...other things to do…" Oh Kami, her toes were curling. She couldn't take much more of this. "You can't just...eat me out all night." Putting what he was doing in such blunt terms made her blush.

"Hmmm. I can't?" He looked up from her skirt. "But it's so much fun. I love making Sakura-chan cum," he said, pouting.

His sparkling blue eyes were mesmerizing. To have them look up at her while he serviced her was truly an arousing sight, and she couldn't help but let out a sensual moan. "I can't be the only who feels good. It wouldn't be proper."

"Oh, is that the problem? Why didn't you say so?" Removing his head from between her legs, he crawled up the bed. Her eyes widened when he proceeded to straddle her stomach, jumping when his erect member rested atop her breasts and poked her chin. She gulped. His cock looked even bigger up close. "Well? Make me feel good, Sakura-chan," he said, presenting his penis to her.

"Um…" She looked at the bulbous tip nervously. She wasn't exactly an expert on what to do next. "What do you want me to do?"

He smiled at her cluelessness. It only endeared her to him even more, knowing everything they did together was a first for her.

"Here. Let me help." He pulled his penis back, aiming the tip at the bottom of her breasts. Raising her tight-fitting shirt up slightly, he began pushing his cock through the valley of her breasts. "Fuck! It feels so good," Naruto groaned, parting her flesh with his massive rod, relishing the feeling of her soft breasts clinging around his shaft.

' _It's so hot!'_ Sakura marveled, watching with disbelieving eyes when his tip finally emerged from her constrained breasts. She felt his huge balls touch the bottom of her breasts just as his swollen head rested near her chin. "It's throbbing like crazy…" Tentatively, she stuck her tongue out and gave the tip a lick, shivering at the masculine flavor.

"Just like that, Sakura-chan." His cock twitching, his hips began to thrust, pumping his length between her breasts slowly at first. Her breasts jiggle deliciously with every thrust, bouncing inside the confines of her button-up shirt, which practically functioned as a skin-clinging top. Whenever the tip of his penis would pop out from her breasts, Sakura made sure to give the head a nice teasing lick, savoring the taste of salty pre-cum dribbling out of his tip.

Experimentally, she pressed her breasts together with her hands, increasing the level of tightness. Hearing her blonde lover groan loudly and feeling him stop mid-thrust, a smirk gracing her pretty face as her confidence grew. "Does this feel good, Naruto-kun?" She ran her breasts up and down his length, mashing her soft flesh around the throbbing member. "Oh, it feels like you're gonna burst any second now!" After being the quivering mess earlier, it was nice having him squirm and groan under her ministrations.

Growling, Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He tugged at the front of her shirt, causing the already strained buttons to rip from their slots. Like a dam wall coming down, the now ruined shirt could no longer contain its contents, and Sakura's breasts spilled out of the torn fabric rapidly. They jiggled and bounced madly, enjoying their newfound freedom, molding around his cock in an entirely different fashion now that they had room to move.

"H-hey!" Sakura yelled, glaring at him for ruining her shirt, despite the zero-chance of her ever wearing such an outfit outside the bedroom. "You...Aaahh…" She bit her bottom lip when his hands touched her naked breasts, arching her back as his fingers sunk into her soft flesh. His palms pressed against her nipples, rubbing rhythmic circles around them while he used his grip to mash her boobs together around his cock.

His patented grin was plastered on his face as he took control of the situation, returning her to a moaning state. "Your breasts are really soft...and perky as hell. Shit." He took a few seconds to appreciate the firmness and weight of her globes. "Big, but still so perky. It's like your boobs are giving gravity the middle finger, Sakura-chan."

"I'm about to give you the middle finger for tearing my shirt," she told him, looking up at him with an adorable pout. "I could've used it again in the future, since you love it so much."

"I'll buy you another one. Promise." He picked up his thrusts once more. "Maybe one even more revealing. I'll pick a few out, and you can model them for me. Sound good?"

She rolled her eyes at him,

"You just want to see my body, don't you?"

"Guilty!" He said unapologetically. "I could never get tired of this sexy body." Using his grip on her breasts, he began pounding into her fleshy orbs with increased speed and power, making them jiggle underneath his hold. "Oh, this is heaven. It feels just like a pussy." The copious amounts of pre-cum dribbling out of his cockhead served well as a lubricant, coating the valley of her breasts in a nice sheen and aiding his movements.

Her ire at having her shirt destroyed momentarily set aside, Sakura's hands darted to his hips and held on for dear life. _'He's...fucking my breasts!'_ Without her shirt in the way, he was free to have his full way with her breasts. His long, thick shaft rammed into her breast-pussy with a speed and ferociousness that shook the bed frame. The tip of his penis bumped into her chin repeatedly, his thrusts moving far too fast for her to attempt a lick.

After the fifth try, she resigned herself to simply keeping her tongue out, allowing a few inches of his undershaft to slide across her tongue. The salty taste of his pre-cum sent shivers up her spine. She knew she must have looked a sex-crazed mess, with her tongue sticking out and her cheeks tinged with pink. His masculine scent teased her nose, filling her with excitement and arousal as he mercilessly fucked her boobs. The way his girth parted her cleavage, the warmth his shaft radiated...it made her womanhood quiver. Her heartbeat was racing. Her eyes were half-lidded, mesmerized from the assault on her sense. Touch, taste, smell, sight...even the satisfying sound of his balls colliding with the bottom of her breasts. All of it drove her crazy.

"Fuck. Here it comes," she heard him groan. His grip on her breasts tightened, his fingers sinking deeper into the soft flesh and his palms pressing firmly against her hardened nipples. His hips were a blur, pounding his throbbing erection into her bouncing and ample cleavage. His thick shaft was becoming scalding hot, attempting to roast her breasts as his semen urged for an exit.

She stared up at him with emerald green eyes, capturing his gaze with a lustful look so seductive and sexy he could hold on no longer. One hand let go of her breasts, taking a hold of his shaft just as he removed the twitching cock from between her breasts. While the other hand remained groping the side of her breast, the other jerked off his cock at a rapid pace, aiming the swollen and leaking head right at the front of her jiggling orbs. "I fucking love you, Sakura-chan," he said, making her blush brightly as he threw his head back and the first shots of his orgasm rocketed out of his tip.

"It's so hot, Naruto-kun…" Sakura shivered as ropes of his thick seed coated her breasts, spreading steaming warmth across her chest. It covered her breasts in layers, blending with her creamy white skin and accentuating her pink nipples. Her extreme level of arousal, coupled with his groping hand and hot cum coating her sensitive orbs, made the pink-haired beauty experience yet another orgasm. It was not as powerful as the ones triggered by his skillful tongue, but it still sent shockwaves of pleasure to her core, making her arch her back. This had the effect of pressing her breasts into his shaft, burying his cockhead into her cleavage, allowing the last shots of his orgasm to fill the insides of her fleshy globes.

Naruto let out a very contented sigh. Shooting the dazed young woman a wide grin, he removed his cockhead from between her breasts and retracted his hand, letting her large orbs part naturally with a nice jiggle. He eyed the impressive load coating her beautiful skin, mentally patting himself on the back for thoroughly making them drenched with his seed. The thick strands of his semen connecting her breasts was also a nice touch, fueling his desire. Even after the toe-curling release he just experienced, he was still hard and ready to go. How could he be anything less with his pink-haired goddess before him, half-naked and covered with his pure white seed?

"Wow, I really did a number on your boobs, Sakura-chan." He gave a low whistle, squeezing one of her coated orbs happily. "Been awhile since I came that much."

Snapping herself out of her stupor, Sakura sent him a teasing smile.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" She asked, bringing her hands up to her breasts. One of her hands made contact with his groping one, sending sparks up her arm as her fingers gently brushed over his knuckles. The other drew small circles in her flesh using the copious amount of his cum available. "Did you mean it, Naruto-kun? Do you love me?"

He intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her reassuring as their hands rested atop her breast.

"Of course I do, Sakura-chan." He gave her a genuine, caring smile. Not one of those mischievous or teasing grins he constantly had plastered on his handsome face, but a true smile she knew he reserved for only a select group of people. Even his sparkling blue eyes appeared to soften noticeably, containing a level of affection and desire that left her blushing underneath his powerful and penetrating gaze. "I love you."

They were young. Most would scoff at the notion two eighteen-year-olds, still in high school, would have the faintest clue as to what love truly was. But she felt it. This wasn't some silly crush like the one she held for Sasuke just weeks prior. When she was with Naruto, her heart refused to calm. Her cheeks were flushed red whenever they locked gazes. And when they touched...it was like experiencing heaven over and over again. Despite the short amount of time they had been together, she was certain she loved him with all her heart. She loved him enough to accept the other women in his life, willing to fight her jealousy and insecurities so long as it meant she could be in his arms.

It seemed absurd, her allowing him to be with other women. When it came to her friends, she was fine. They were like sisters to her. She would even allow her mother time with the blonde delinquent, knowing how much happiness he brought to the older woman. Other girls? Ones she barely knew or actively disliked? She wasn't so sure. _'We can talk ground rules later. Right now…'_ She clutched his hand tightly, returning his loving gaze with one of her own. "I love you, Naruto-kun," she said, the words coming to her easily.

She took a moment to appreciate the small blush covering his tanned skin from her bold declaration, an actual shy smile gracing his features. "Sheesh, Sakura-chan. You're making me-Opmf!" She pulled his head down roughly, fisting his hair as she forced his lips to crash down on hers. Momentarily shocked from her suddenness, he could do little as she ravaged his mouth with a ferocity that took his breath away. When his tongue went to join the battle, he was stunned when it was beaten into submission by her probing tongue. "Saku-Aahhh…" She nibbled on his bottom lip, holding his head in place.

With a smirk, her hand grasped his cock, making him groan against her lips as she gave it a few long, pleasurable strokes. "You're so fucking adorable when you blush, Naruto-kun," she whispered, running her tongue over his lips. "It makes you look so innocent, even though you're the biggest man-whore at Konoha High."

"Hey, I resent tha-Woah!" Naruto suddenly found himself flipped over onto his back, staring up at a grinning Sakura with wides eyes as she straddled his crotch. "This aggressive streak is really turning me on…"

"Uh-huh. I can feel that right…" She moved her sex along his shaft, moaning as it throbbed against her lower lips. "...here." She ran her hands over his chest, relishing the feel of solid muscles. "Does Naruto-kun want to stick his cock in my tight, virgin pussy?" She asked, rubbing her rear over his pelvis, their intimate parts partially covered by her small skirt.

He bucked his hips slightly, trying to experience more of the wonderful sensation.

"You know I do, Sakura-chan. Stop teasing me."

"I don't know. It's kinda fun." She wiggled her butt, smiling at the loud groan he produced.

"I'm warning you…"

"Oh? What are you going to do, Na...ru...to…?" His name rolled off her tongue sensually. She leaned downward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, her nipples just touching his chest.

"Hmmm. This." His strong arms wrapped around her waist and, before she could even blink, Sakura was flipped onto her stomach. Just as her face collided with the soft pillow, she squealed when he buried his face between her ass cheeks, blushing brightly as she felt his tongue roam her full cheeks.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"You have the best ass in this whole city, Sakura-chan. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He groped one of her ass cheeks lovingly while he dragged his tongue across the other. His teeth lightly nibbled on the large cheek, lavishing it with long licks and quick kisses. He growled when the ends of her skirt impeded some of his actions. "This can go now." He quickly pulled the piece of clothing down her legs and threw it off the bed. Immediately, he returned to worshipping her ass, smacking the two cheeks and watching them jiggle. "Damn. Now that is a wonderful sight," he commented.

She gasped when he spread apart her lower cheeks, exposing her puckered hole to the cool air of her bedroom. "Beautiful…" She heard him whisper.

"Naruto-kun, that's dirTY!" She felt his tongue gently lick her dirty hole. "P-pervert!" She accused, shivering when his fingers brushed against the entrance of her womanhood.

"True, but you're getting wet from this, aren't you?" He grinned. "Who's the pervert, huh?"

Sakura blushed, burying her face in the pillow.

"Pervert," she muttered weakly, closing her eyes as he proceeded to ravish her ass and pussy with attention. "You're gonna make me cum again."

"Already? Is Sakura-chan a quickshot?" Naruto teased, giving her butt a few pats while he sucked on a mouthful of her ass cheek. His fingers were busy bringing her to the brink of another orgasm.

"I _will_ punch you." She was so close to cumming it was ridiculous. Just one more brush, one more touch…

"Love you too, Sakura-chan." He pressed his mouth to her dripping pussy and it was over. With a muffled scream, she came, spraying her release into his awaiting mouth. He greedily drank up every drop, closing his eyes as the heavenly flavor sent his tastebuds into a frenzy. His hands held steady on her rear, massaging her lower cheeks. Her taste and body were intoxicating to him. "I think my life's mission has changed to making you cum as much as possible, Sakura-chan," he mused, lapping up the last of her orgasm.

Glowing in the aftermath of her release, Sakura pried her face from the comfortable pillow and regarded him with a half-lidded, lust-filled expression. "You won't hear me complaining."

Smiling, the blonde delinquent crawled up her body, gliding his hands over her curves as he nestled his face in the crook of her neck. She clasped his hands, pushing herself against him, molding into his torso. "Are you ready, love?" He whispered in her ear.

"No more waiting?" She asked, turning her body so they were facing each other. Their sexes touched, both eager to perform the act they had awaited for so long.

He nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No more waiting." Naruto stared into her eyes as he positioned his tip at her entrance.

"Kiss me," she told him, tightening her hold on his hands. Her emerald orbs were shining with love.

Their lips met in a loving embrace, sweet and innocent in its execution. Slowly, he moved his hips forward, his cock spreading her folds. Her fingernails dug into his knuckles when, after sinking a few inches of his length inside her, his movements were met with a barrier. He allowed her almost a solid minute to prepare, making her heart beat fast with anticipation. "I love you," he whispered, spearing half his length inside of her in an instant, breaking her maidenhood.

She screamed against his lips, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. Naruto stayed still, letting her inner walls accommodate his girth. He deepened the kiss, pouring his emotions into the gesture, attempting to distract her from the pain. She was so wonderfully tight, it took all of his willpower to resist pushing further as her inner walls clung to his cock, quivering around his girth. "You can move...Naruto-kun," Sakura said, bringing a hand up to caress his face. She gave him a radiant smile that made his heart soar. "Fuck me, Naruto-kun."

"With pleasure." Pulling back until only the tip was inside, he thrust into Sakura's pussy with more power than before, pushing his length into her velvet folds until he bumped the entrance to her womb. "So tight," he groaned, already feeling himself close to cumming from the unbelievable tightness.

For Sakura, the pain had vanished, replaced by the pleasurable sensation of his thick rod stretching her most inner walls. She had never felt so full in her entire life. Every inch of delectable cock dug into her depths, sending sparks up her body and flooding her core with a warmth she could not describe. The moment the tip of his penis hit the entrance to her womb, it overwhelmed the inexperienced pink-haired beauty. "Naruto-kun...I'm…" With an embarrassed blush and a simpering moan, she came around his dick.

"Damn, Sakura-chan…" Naruto gritted his teeth as the tightness of her pussy reached unbearable levels. Her insides twitched and clung to his shaft, attempting to coax out his release while she rode out her own. Only experience and sheer willpower allowed him to resist blowing his load then and there. "Quickshot?" He asked, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"S-shut up!" She let go of his hands and covered her eyes out of embarrassment. "It just felt so good…" She mumbled, her cheeks dusted with a cute blush.

Naruto laughed.

"You're adorable, Sakura-chan." He kissed her gently, prying her hands away from her eyes. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Cum as much as you want."

"Do I...Does it feel good for you?" Sakura asked shyly, looping her arms around his neck as he descended for another kiss.

"It feels amazing," he whispered, making her blush spread all the way to her neck. "Sakura-chan's pussy is the best!"

A beautiful smile spread across her full lips.

"Baka…" She said lovingly, kissing him.

After enjoying a brief makeout session, Naruto continued to the main event. His hands gripped her cum-covered breasts firmly, allowing himself to enjoy the soft and sticky breasts. He used her breasts for support as he pulled out most of his length before slamming it back into her quivering snatch, his swollen cockhead pounding against the entrance of her womb wonderfully.

Gasping, Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, clinging to him tightly as he began pounding his cock in and out of her womanhood. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" She moaned, moving her hips to meet his thrusts. Her legs folded around his butt, pushing him further into her sex, her body begging him for more.

' _Kami, she's so fucking tight!'_ He thought, fucking her at a pace that made her breasts bounce enticingly under his palms. He doubted he ever fucked a pussy as tight as hers, finding every thrust he made somewhat impeded by her clinging and twitching inner walls. Her womanhood may have stretched to embrace his girth, but that didn't mean the pleasurable tightness of her pussy had ceased. The velvet flesh massaged his entire shaft, molding around his cock in ways that made his balls stir.

Naruto knew he wouldn't last much longer, but that certainly didn't mean the night was over by a long shot. He would fill this wonderful pussy a dozen times over before he even considered calling it quits. Feeling her tense up against his body, clutching his back and her fingernails digging into his flesh, he knew his beloved Sakura was close to cumming. A soft "Naruto-kun…" escaping from her pink lips foreshadowed the sudden tightening of her already deliciously tight walls, bringing him to the edge as she brought his face down for a searing kiss.

He shoved as much of his cock as he could inside of her, pressing his swollen head against her cervix. Their tongues had just started dueling when he came, shooting thick ropes of his seed deep into her womb. "You're...You're filling me up!" Sakura said breathlessly, her eyes rolling back into her skull as his smashed his hands into her bouncing breasts and ravaged her mouth. He squeezed the jiggling orbs roughly, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh while he continued to thrust further and further into her, attempting to fill her deepest regions with his semen.

Warmth flooded her body as his release painted her insides white. The hot spunk sent her senses into a frenzy, and she experienced another release just seconds after the last. "Fuck…" Naruto groaned, her pussy milking him for every drop. The back-to-back orgasms were making her folds twitch around his sensitive, gushing cockhead, making his legs go weak. His hold on her breasts was the only thing supporting her weight, and the pink-haired beauty shivered from the mashing of her breasts. Her tongue stuck out lewdly from the orgasmic high she was experiencing, allowing him to drag his tongue sensually along her oral appendage. "Ah. I love you, Sakura-chan," he sighed happily after releasing her tongue from between his lips. The last shots of his orgasm dripped lazily out of his tip, a drop in the river of cum currently moving around her insides.

Panting slightly and recovering from the aftermath of two consecutive climaxes, Sakura could only embrace him. She nuzzled her face into neck, placing kisses on his flesh and cooing when his body gently fell against her own. "I love you, too, Naruto-kun." She shivered when she felt his semen dribble out of her stuffed hole. He had let out so much, she wouldn't be surprised if she could hear the large amount sloshing around inside her womb when she moved. "Eep!" She squealed, finding herself flipped onto her side. She groaned disappointedly as he pulled out his cock, bemoaning the loss of the wonderful fullness. "Naruto-kun…" She whined.

"Oh, we're not done, Sakura-chan." Smirking, he gripped her thigh, raising it up as he aimed his swollen head at her entrance once more. He took a second to admire the copious amounts of his seed gushing out of her quivering pussy. He committed the wondrous sight to memory as his chest touched her back and his pelvis mashed into her plump rear. His other hand snaked underneath her armpit and grabbed her tits, making her sigh playfully.

"You just love my breasts, don't you?" He responded by giving them a firm squeeze, making her giggle. "Yep. I guess you do."

"I love all of Sakura-chan's body, but some things do stand out." His gaze shifted to her big ass resting just above his shaft. "One of these days…" He removed the tip of his penis from her entrance for a brief moment, letting his shaft slide between her ass cheeks. She shivered against him as his girth dragged across her puckered hole.

"You know how many brownie points you need to get me to do _that_?" Her cheeks were flushed. His member was twitching madly against her ass.

"How many?" He asked, genuinely interested.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"...Huh?"

"Oh, nevermind." She grinded her hips into his pelvis, glancing over her shoulders with a pout. "Just fuck my pussy already."

"Or I could fuck…" The tip of his cock gently probed her dirty hole.

Her eyes widened. Glaring at him, she hit him on the head, making him stop.

"OW! Sakura-chan…" He whined. "That hurt."

"No anal," she said sternly. She hesitated. "Well...At least, not yet."

"Really?" He looked so hopeful and excited she almost relented on the spot.

"I…" She gulped. "If you get at least a 90% on the math exam on Friday...then yes. No cheating." She loved Naruto to death, but he wasn't the best at academics. She was confident she could avoid limping for a week if the conditions were for him to get an excellent grade on his worst subject.

"Deal," he said without hesitation. He lined his penis up with her entrance, thrusting into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, that's it…" She held his hand tightly to her breast as he proceeded to pound her tight snatch. She already liked this position much better than simple missionary. "I don't know why you're so excited to fuck my ass. Doesn't Ino let you do it all the time?"

He buried his face into her long hair, enjoying the smell of cherry blossoms.

"Ino-chan does, but I really want to fuck Sakura-chan's ass." He kissed the back of her neck. "An ass this wonderful deserves to be thoroughly fucked. I will go without sleep to get a 90% on that exam just to have the privilege of fucking this creation of the gods," he said passionately, making her blush.

"Okay…" When he put it that way, she wasn't so adverse to the idea, but she couldn't let him know that. Better to let him work for the "privilege," as he called it. And if it meant his grades got better in the process? A double win. She jumped when his cock hit a rather sensitive spot, making her wiggle her butt into his crotch excitedly as her release was approaching. His thrusts were on point, powerful and precise, but he never relied on his thrusts alone. He pelted her with kisses and massaged her with gropes, lavishing her body with enough attention and care to bring her to an orgasm without his penis. Throw in his amazing penis? Sakura couldn't possibly be expected to last more than five minutes without cumming like a virgin. _'Oh, wait. I was a virgin just ten minutes ago…'_ She looked at him adoringly. _'And Naruto-kun was the one to take my virginity,'_ she thought dreamily, her heart beating a million kilometers an hour as she stared lovingly at his mop of spiky blonde hair mixed with her pink locks.

"What's with that look?" Naruto asked, removing his face from her hair for a moment.

She shook her head, smiling.

"Just thinking about how happy I am right now."

"I can tell." He returned her smile, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "You're clinging to me like crazy. Already cumming?"

"Uh-huh." Unlike before, Sakura was unashamed of her quick release. It made her appreciate the man in her arms who could easily bring her to the highest peaks of pleasure. "Ohhh...Your cock is amazing…" She sighed happily, cumming all over his penis.

The tightness increased, but Naruto held strong, fucking her despite the orgasm washing over her body. "Ino-chan better watch it. I'm getting addicted to this pussy," he said, not realizing what he said until the words left his mouth.

"Oh?" Sakura snapped out of her orgasmic high and sent him a radiant smile. "Is my pussy better than Ino's? Hmmm?"

He gulped, slowing his thrusts to a casual speed as he tried to explain.

"Well…" He tried his hardest not to play favorites. It would only make the situation with the girls even more complex. "I shouldn't say that…"

Sakura used his momentary panic to shove him onto his back. She followed him, straddling his waist while still having his cock buried deep inside her. Her blonde lover looked up at her with wide eyes as she grinned mischievously. "Oh, but you _did_ say that, Naruto-kun." She grinded her butt into his pelvis, swirling her insides around his throbbing erection. His groan of pleasure only made her excitement increase. "Am I your favorite?" Not waiting for his reply, she started bouncing up and down his length, using his broad chest to support her as her breasts shook with her movements.

"Sakura-chan…" His eyes followed her jiggling orbs. They looked so beautiful as she rode him, bouncing in all directions enticingly.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I don't expect a reply. However…" Sakura leaned downward, stopping their lovemaking for a time as her breasts touched his chest. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, smiling seductively when she pulled away. "I know in my heart that you love me. That's enough for me. We'll just keep your little slip a secret, ne?" Kissing his nose and enjoying the sweet blush which coated his cheeks, she returned to straddling his waist and continued her riding of him.

"Uh...yeah…" Kami, why was his heart beating so fast? Sakura had an effect on him few girls could ever hope to accomplish. For the next several minutes, she did most of the work, moaning and crying out his name as her walls clung around his girth. His cockhead bumped relentlessly against the entrance of her womb, threatening to go far deeper than before due to the effects of gravity and her enthusiastic maneuvers. The flesh of her rear rippled satisfactorily, the collision of their lower regions creating a wet slapping sound that reverberated throughout the bedroom. It was music to the two lovers' ears, serving to heighten their already impressive levels of arousal.

As his orgasm approached, the blonde delinquent couldn't stay motionless any longer. He gripped her plump rear and performed upward thrusts, meeting her bounces and sending new, pleasurable sensations shooting up Sakura's erotic body. Her walls tightened around him, rewarding his ministrations in the best way possible. They molded to his shape, clinging to every inch of his throbbing member with each powerful thrust. _'Her pussy is amazing!'_ Naruto thought, feeling his balls stir. _'Can't hold on...much longer.'_

"I-I love you! Naruto-kun!" She cried out, slamming down on his shaft a final time as the full force of her release ravaged her body.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Clutching the fullness of her ass, he erupted inside of her with a loud groan. The pink-haired beauty gasped as her insides were filled once more, shivering as his hot spunk spread warmth throughout her most intimate area. Her whole body shook from the ferocity of his release, and she struggled to maintain her straddling position. Her tongue stuck lewdly out of the corner of her mouth, salivating as she panted and withstood the onslaught of pleasure. A happy grin pulled at her lips, her mind becoming a foggy haze of lust while his hands spread apart her ass cheeks, the ropes of thick cum flooding her womb at a rate and volume she thought impossible.

Lifting his torso off the bed, Naruto captured one of her erect nipples between his lips, sucking on the sensitive tip just as the last shots of his orgasm left his cock. Instinctively, Sakura's hands cradled his head to her bosom, moaning as his tongue lavished her breasts with attention. She rested her chin atop his head, playing with his blonde locks while basking in the afterglow of her release. "You're amazing, Naruto-kun," she said softly, holding him close. "I can still feel it throbbing inside me, hard as a rock."

"That's because Sakura-chan is too damn sexy," he replied, muffled by her breasts. Nuzzling his face into her fleshy orbs, he applied suction on her tits, grinning against the soft flesh when she shivered against his body. "Hey, Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm? Yes, Naruto-kun?" She asked, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Could you get on all-fours, please? I wanna see that wonderful ass of yours when I fuck you."

Smiling, she rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"I will never understand why guys go crazy over a girl's butt," she muttered, shaking her head as she did what he asked, crawling off his lap and moving to the side. Moving to the foot of the bed, she presented her plump ass to him, waving it around while large amounts of his seed dripped out of her gushing pussy. Seeing his wide-eyed stare, she gave him a seductive smile. "I'm all yours, Naruto-kun." Naruto was on her in an instant. Grabbing her luscious rear, he speared his entire length into her folds. "Ohhh...I love your cock!" She screamed, eyes rolling in the back of her head as he wasted no time pounding into her tight pussy.

"So tight…" He was in heaven. Watching her ass ripple deliciously from his thrusts and the sides of her bouncing breasts just in view, with her long pink hair flowing beautifully down her back, Naruto didn't know if a more perfect sight existed in this world. The feeling of her inner walls tightening for the countless time only added to the myriad of sensations, and he heard his lover let out a melodic moan as the orgasm assaulted her senses.

This spurred him on. Adjusting his grip on her hips, his hips became a blur, slamming his throbbing erection into her at a bed-shaking speed. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! It's to-too much!" Sakura yelled, losing the strength in her arms and collapsing on the bed. Naruto's hold on her ass and her shaking knees kept the lower part of her body up, and his thrusts did not cease in the slightest from her sudden collapse. If anything, he increased his pace, growling as the walls of her pussy coiled around his cock, tightening by the second. Her heart was about to explode when another orgasm hit her, regardless of her last one being only seconds old. _'H-he's gonna break me!'_ She thought frantically, losing herself to the pleasure.

"Your pussy's the best!" He said, giving her ass a loud slap and disregarding his earlier promise to shy away from such words. His mind was too clouded by her sexy body. "I'm wanna fuck it every day! I won't rest until I've cummed twenty times in this wonderful pussy tonight!" Leaning over her back, he roughly grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing the fleshy orb as he released another load inside her. "Fuck. So fuckin' good!"

' _Twenty...times….'_ She smiled dreamily as his warmth filled her once more. _'And I'll cum a hundred times…Naruto-kun…'_

For hours upon hours, he fucked her, screwing her in a variety of positions she hadn't known possible. After the first couple of hours, she stopped keeping track of the number of orgasms he brought her to, clinging to him lovingly as he ravished her quivering and stuffed pussy. He made good on his promise to fill her up an extraordinary amount of times, and after declaring proudly his twentieth time bathing her womb in his cum she thought he would be satisfied. She was wrong.

He spent the better part of an hour simply lavishing her body with attention, licking up the sheen of sweat coating her skin and kissing every exposed part of her body. His compliments and gestures made her a blushing mess, and his skillful hands and tongue brought her to enough mind-numbing releases to make her head spin. He treated her to a nice massage, making her moan underneath his touch and warmth as he worked out every knot in her sore body. He was thoroughly rewarded by a few toe-curling blowjobs and kisses that left him speechless, but his erection always refused to soften.

By 6:00 AM, she was exhausted, but stubbornly resisted succumbing to sweet sleep until he was properly satisfied. "I _will_ make it go soft," she told him defiantly, staring into at him with determined and tired, shining green eyes as she buried his cock between her breasts. "I _will_ wring out every drop."

Resting his head on the pillow, Naruto gave her a smug smile, running his hand through her pink hair. "Many have tried, Sakura-chan. Oh, fuck!" He groaned when she captured his swollen head between her lips. "Goddamn, that feels great!" Her eyes widened as his cum filled her mouth. "Ahhh...I love you, Sakura-chan," he sighed contently, shooting his spunk down her throat.

' _How could he still cum...so much?'_ She wondered, attempting to gulp down his load. _'He's insatiable.'_

"You should give up, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his orgasm subsiding. "Get some sleep."

Swallowing the last of his cum, she glared at him before smothering his shaft between her fleshy orbs, this time increasing the tightness. "Not until you're begging me to stop." Moving her breasts up and down his length, she continued sucking on his tip. He came between her breasts another three times before she switched to riding him again.

At 8:45 AM, Sakura collapsed onto the bed a final time, reluctantly conceding defeat as she snuggled into his side.

"I have never been so exhausted in my entire life," she said tiredly, yawning cutely.

Smiling down at her, Naruto placed a kiss on the top of her head. He brought the covers of their tired and sweaty bodies as she draped her leg over his and held onto him tightly. "Neither have I," he admitted. Even when taking into account his legendary feat with the cheerleading squad, he could not remember ever feeling so satisfied or spent. One thing was for sure: no single girl had ever made him cum so many times in one session. It was a testament to the sexiness and determination of the goddess currently in his arms. "School started almost an hour ago."

Sakura groaned, shutting her eyes.

"We're skipping today."

"I thought you told me not to skip anymore," he pointed out, running his hand down her back and cupping her rear.

"What sounds better, cuddling with me or some boring lecture?" She asked, cracking one eye open.

He pretended to ponder the question for a few seconds, making her punch his chest. It made Naruto chuckle. She was so exhausted, her punches had no where near the strength they normally possessed. "You, of course," he said finally, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"Good answer." She used his shoulder as a nice pillow. "Good night, Naruto-kun." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was sound asleep, Naruto trailing not far behind her.

It was technically morning, but he was never one to mess with the details. With a smile, he joined his lover in the land of dreams, holding the pink-haired beauty close as sleep overcame him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That was the longest chapter I have ever written, but nothing less should be expected for Sakura's first time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do once again apologize for the wait. Life has just been keeping me busy lately. Anyway, please leave a review, and I'll see you next time!**

 **...Or yeah, no omake. Sorry! Been too busy working on the next chapter of this story and a in-progress one-shot to write one.**


	12. Chapter 11: Student Council Hit Squad!

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Since this chapter sort of got out of hand lengthwise, I decided to include Naruto's date with Tenten at the dance in the next chapter. Trust me: it'll be a chaotic and glorious mess! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I can't emphasize this enough...I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Student Council Hit Squad!

Haruno Household, Thursday, 11:45 AM

Waking up to the feeling of tired muscles and a full bladder, Naruto let out a pitiful groan, attempting to bury himself further into the comfortable sheets of the bed and suffocate his senses with the intoxicating scent and soft touch of his lover. After a minute passed, the exhausted blonde became acutely aware the urge to urinate was not going away on its own, and he reluctantly accepted he would have to extricate himself from the tangled mess of Sakura's limbs and the bed's sheets.

Blinking his eyes wearily, he was greeted by a veil of pink hair blocking his sight. It took him several seconds for him to realize his face was firmly nuzzled into the crook of her neck, allowing her luscious locks to cover much of his face. His arm was draped over her side, resting across her breasts with a hand cupping a fleshy orb. Her hands clutched at his arm, holding the appendage tightly to her bosom as her thighs trapped one of his legs between them. His cock rested against her impressive rear in a semi-erect state, occasionally throbbing from its heavenly position between her full cheeks.

He didn't want to move, but his bladder desperately needed a release. Removing his head from her hair, Naruto already missed the smell of cherry blossoms, his face hit by the cool air of the bedroom. He attempted to pull his arm from her breasts, but was surprised by the strength with which she held him. He tried shifting his leg from her thighs, but could only groan when they seemed to tighten around him. "Stay," he heard her mutter, pushing her butt into his crotch.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Sakura-chan," he explained, smiling. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Can you please let me go?"

"Don't wanna. Comfy."

Naruto laughed.

"I agree, but it's hard to enjoy having you in my arms when my bladder is full." She didn't move, her limbs still holding him close. "Sakura-chan," he whined, his bladder getting close to the bursting point.

The pink-haired beauty sighed. With her eyes still closed, she released her hold on him, groaning in disappointment as he pulled away. The absence of his body warmth left her under the mercy of the coldness of the bedroom, a chill not even the aid of several layers of blankets could ward off. They were poor substitutes for the warmth that radiated from his body. "Get back soon. You're warm," she mumbled.

"You're too cute, Sakura-chan." Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he shifted his body out from underneath the sheets, carefully disentangling himself from the sexy young woman. The cold assaulted his naked body as he tiredly stumbled out of the bed, rubbing his half-lidded eyes while fumbling blindly for the door. It took him a fair bit longer than he cared to admit before he finally grasped the doorknob and entered the hallway.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Naruto hurried to the bathroom at the opposite end of the hallway. Without even turning on the light or closing the door, he relieved himself properly, sighing in contentment when the sensation of an empty bladder registered to his groggy conscious.

After finishing, he washed his hands, and exited the bathroom feeling like a new man. He made his way back to Sakura's bedroom, intent on enjoying a few more hours of glorious sleep and soft cuddling, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder when he passed by the door to Mebuki's bedroom. Before he could even react, Naruto found himself pulled into the room with great force, nearly giving him whiplash as he barely registered the fact he was being pushed down onto a bed, or the sound of the door closing behind him and his kidnapper.

His vision had just refocused when a soft and warm body pressed against him. He opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of a smiling Mebuki's face just inches from his own. "Morning, Mebuki-chan," he said, a smile of his own tugging on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, the fogginess of his recently-awakened body dissipating when he realized the voluptuous older woman was naked from head to toe.

"It's almost noon, Naruto-kun," she explained, drawing circles in his chest with her finger. He craned his neck, getting a look of those large, wonderful breasts pressed against his torso. He could feel her erect nipples poking into his chest, dragging across his skin as she moved back and forth in ways that sent shivers up his spine. "You promised me the whole day." She gave him a pout that looked downright adorable, contrasting with the unbelievable sexiness and charm she exuded in waves.

"Ah, yes. You see…" He jumped, feeling her hand cup his crotch. He groaned when she began slowly pumping his member, quickly bringing it to a fully erect state within seconds. "Sakura-chan...was really determined to wear me out. Ahhh…" He shut his eyes tightly as her palm started to rotate around his tip. "I'm still very sensitive."

"My daughter really did a number on you, didn't she?" Mebuki giggled, jerking him off. "You know, could hear you two all the way downstairs for the entire night. I figured you would be exhausted, so I gave you a little reprieve. But now…" She kissed him suddenly. His arms tightened their hold around her waist as their tongues enjoyed wrestling with one another. She pulled away looking breathless and a light blush coating her cheeks. She licked her lips, giving him a sultry look while she position her sex along his shaft, replacing her soft hands with the warm and slick folds of her womanhood. "Now it's my turn, Naruto-kun."

"Not that I don't want to, but I'm kind of-Oh, fuck…" The feisty Haruno descended upon his cock, relishing his shaft with the tightness of her dripping pussy. His hands gripped her ass just as his cockhead came to rest against the entrance to her womb, greeting his swollen tip in the equivalent of a welcome kiss.

Mebuki smirked, running her hands over his chest as she wiggled her butt into his pelvis, grinding her inner walls around his throbbing erection. "So fucking big...I missed this." Moaning, the busty woman started riding him, her breasts swaying enticingly in front of his face while she bounced up and down his length.

All the tiredness left Naruto's body. He captured one of her tits in his mouth, smothering his face into her large breasts and sucking on her sensitive nipples. "On second thought, I think I still have a few rounds in me…" Mebuki squealed happily as he pushed her down onto the bed and began fucking her in earnest. His face remained buried into her cleavage, his hands seizing upon her thighs to spread them apart as he rammed his cock into her pussy. "Goddamn, you're so fucking tight."

Smiling widely, she fisted his hair, joyously accepting the pleasurable pounding he was giving her. The way his tip bumped mercilessly against her womb was simply orgasmic, and Mebuki knew it wasn't long before her orgasm would crash over her like a powerful tsunami. _'Sorry. Sakura-chan. It's kaa-san's turn to enjoy this cock,'_ she thought lewdly, watching his eager lavishing of her breasts with fond and loving eyes. She wasn't letting him go until she was a tired mess like her daughter.

* * *

Hyuga Residence, Thursday, 9:20 PM

Naruto yawned for the hundredth time in the span of one hour, struggling to pay attention to the math problem before him. He lazily gripped his pencil, scribbling an attempt to answer the practice problem his host had graciously prepared for him to solve.

"Are you sure you don't need some rest, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, staring at him with worried eyes. "You look exhausted."

Naruto gave her a tired grin, barely mustering up the energy to lie.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Just a little tired." That was a massive understatement. He was exhausted after spending the whole night having sex with Sakura. He had gotten a bit more than three hours of sleep before Mebuki demanded his attention, as well. Ever the gentleman and never willing to pass up some great sex unless he was on his deathbed, Naruto obliged, spending hours bringing the older Haruno woman to climax after climax. The insatiable MILF didn't let his cock out of her grasp until she was thoroughly satisfied. Suffice to say, Naruto left the household with two exhausted and filled Haruno women sleeping soundly in their beds a couple of minutes of six.

Mindful of the math exam fast approaching and eager to earn his prize, he had tried to stir a tired Sakura into helping him study. The pink-haired bombshell, still wanting sleep and mad at him for abandoning her to the coldness of her bed's sheets, informed him rather unkindly that he was on his own with the endeavor. The cheeky minx even had the nerve to give him a wonderful glimpse of her butt, spreading her lower cheeks apart to show off her tight-looking, puckered hole, as if to mock him. She then promptly fell back asleep, living him both horny and desperate to find a tutor.

And that was what brought him to the Hyuga household. Hinata was a very smart student, on par with Sakura in terms of intelligence and grades, so it was an easy decision to go to her. The shy beauty was very quick to agree to his request, having spent the last couple of hours valiantly teaching him the knowledge to get a great score. It was a slow and grueling process, but it helped he had such a patient and beautiful tutor. The way she blushed whenever he gave her a smile was so cute he had to resist the urge to kiss the heiress senseless. He would have by now, if he wasn't afraid of making the poor girl faint.

The duo were in her bedroom, both of them seated at her desk in their respective sheets. Her bedroom reflected her personality; pink walls and plenty of stuffed animals lining every corner of the room, complete with a bed which contained about a dozen soft-looking pillows. The room complemented her innocent and nice demeanor, but as he took notice of the wonderful way her white long-sleeve clung to her ample breasts, and the alluring way her pair of black shorts framed her luscious posterior and stuck to her toned thighs, Naruto's mind eventually wandered to more than a few ideas him and the shy goddess could explore atop that comfortable-looking bed.

Hinata looked at him doubtfully, but the effect was dampered somewhat by the ever-present blush she seemed to wear whenever he was in her presence. "You should get plenty of sleep, Naruto-kun. Your brain can't work properly when you're tired." Shyly, she averted her gaze and pressed her fingers together nervously. Naruto smiled. It was always adorable to him when she unintentionally performed her shy habits. "I-I assumed Sakura-san would try to help you study…" Seeing his curious look, the Hyuga beauty was quick to explain. "Not that I don't mind helping you, Naruto-kun! I...I love having you over…" She was blushing up a storm.

Laughing, Naruto embraced the girl in a shoulder hug, holding her close as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of lavender that always accompanied this kind angel. "It's fine, Hinata-chan. I know what you mean. Sakura-chan was too tired to help me out, but I wanted to visit you regardless."

Hinata wasn't naive. Since both Sakura and Naruto weren't present at school, she could deduce the reasoning behind their absence. The thought alone made her blush profusely...and filled her with a little jealously, but she was happy to have him all to herself for once. And it was amusing hearing Ayame-san shouting obscenities up and down the hallways when she realized the blonde delinquent had played hooky for second time in a row, especially after just being scolded for missing school. Ino had looked mildly annoyed, having put two and two together. Samui mentioned something about having to step up her game. Tenten couldn't stop gushing about how pretty her dress for the upcoming dance on Friday looked, and the excitement she had over the fact Naruto was accompanying her.

She wasn't one for dances, but Hinata would go to hang out with her friends. She admitted to being a little miffed the bun-haired girl had beaten her to the punch of asking Naruto out for the dance, but she was happy her friend would be able to spend time with him outside of brief visits in the hallways or chats in the cafeteria.

Out of their circle of friends, Tenten spent the least time with Naruto, so it was only fair. Hinata would be on her best behavior, Ino and Sakura would most likely try to be on their best behavior, allowing Tenten and Naruto to enjoy their date, but Samui...Hinata shivered. That girl could be very possessive when it came to Naruto. She just hoped everyone had a good time at the dance. Should be simple, right?

"And…" Naruto squinted his eyes at the sheet of paper, scrutinizing his work for any mistakes. "Z equals 8?" He glanced at her uncertainly.

Hinata beamed.

"Yes! That's right, Naruto-kun!" She flashed him a radiant smile. "See? I knew you could do it!"

' _Yeah, and it only took me two hours,'_ he thought depressingly, but returned her smile nonetheless. That 90% on the exam seemed so far away, but at least he was starting to grasp the basics of algebra. So what if he was in a math class for freshman? Math wasn't his strongest subject! "All thanks to your help, Hinata-chan."

"Oh, Sakura-san probably would have been a better teacher," she replied modestly, blushing.

"I doubt Sakura-chan would have the patience to teach me," he said, chuckling. The pink-haired beauty's temper had a short fuse, but it was one of the many things he loved about her. She was sexy when she got angry.

"Sakura-san does have a bit of a temper," Hinata concurred, giggling. She gained a thoughtful look. "Oh, I almost forgot. You might want to be careful when going to school tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm? Why?"

"Ayame-san is very, very angry you missed another day of school." Hinata grimaced, remembering the angry tirade the student council president had unleashed upon discovering Naruto's absence. "She's put out a call to all student council members. They are to escort you immediately to room C-18 if they see you."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"She put a freakin' bounty on me!"

"No, no! Nothing like that!" She tried to calm him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "C-18 is where the student council holds their meetings. I'm sure Ayame-san just wants to...talk?"

Naruto groaned. He knew Ayame must have been monumentally pissed off. He couldn't even go back to his apartment. She would surely be waiting for him. Kami, why did he have to rent a place from her father of all people? And his job! He couldn't avoid her on Saturday, when he was scheduled to work at the restaurant. The best he could hope for was to delay the inevitable. "Wait...You're a member of the student council, right?" He asked, glancing at her nervously.

"Well...yeah," she admitted. "But I like Naruto-kun too much to turn him in." Her face was bright red as she shyly averted her gaze.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." He sighed in relief. At least he could trust her. He doubted he could make it in the school building without being surrounded, but he wasn't Konoha High's most infamous delinquent for nothing. He would go down punching and pranking the entire time. "You know, now that I finally got this algebra stuff down packed…" A massive overstatement, but he didn't think his brain could handle another round of problem solving.

She jumped when his arms encircled her waist and he plopped her down in his lap. She blushed profusely as he hugged her close to his chest and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His lips were immediately set upon her sensitive flush, and she gasped when his hot tongue glided across her skin. She clutched at his shoulders, moaning as his hands lowered to her butt and cupped her cheeks. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" She closed her eyes, enjoying his masculine scent and the feeling of his lips on her neck. She arched her back, pushing her large breasts into his chest and grinding her hips into his crotch. She nearly fainted when his erection throbbed against her covered sex, impressive even through the layers of clothing separating their most intimate parts.

"If you keep doing that, Hinata-chan," Naruto groaned, gripping her butt. He squeezed her magnificent cheeks thoroughly, eager to take those tantalizing shorts off her toned legs and experiencing her plump butt in all its bare glory. With most other girls, he would have in a heartbeat, but Hinata was different than most girls. She was shy and inexperienced. He would never attempt to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but the way she was wiggling her butt in his lap was quickly breaking down his considerable willpower.

"I…" Kami, her face was on fire. His cock sliding underneath her butt was sending shivers up her spine, spreading excitement and desire throughout her whole body. "If...if it was with Naruto-kun…" She froze when he removed his face from her neck and stared directly into her eyes. Those blue eyes were so amazing and sparkling with affection her heart was about to burst. "...I wouldn't mind," she finished quietly, barely mustering up the courage to say something so bold. Her eyes widened as his lips descended upon her own.

"You're so adorable, Hinata-chan," he whispered against her lips. She gasped when a hand left her butt and grabbed one of her breasts. A few gropes were enough to make her putty in his arms. "And so sexy. I wanna fuck you, right now."

"Na...Naruto-kun…" Such vulgar language was turning her on. "I'm a...a…"

"It's okay." He kissed her tenderly. "I'll go slow."

"Okay…" Their kissing became more passionate. His tongue bypassed her lips and entered her mouth gently caressing her tongue as it explored her oral orifice. She shivered and gasped, delighting in the joys of french kissing. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging at the blonde locks while his hands and tongue worked wonders on her body. Desire flooded her core as his hand slid underneath her shorts and grabbed a bare cheek. She grinded his lap when his fingers began playing with her underwear, tugging at the thin fabric teasingly while his other hand frantically groped and massaged her fleshy orbs.

"Is that a thong, Hinata-chan?" He asked, sucking on her bottom lip. "Is it for me?" He teased.

She blushed deeply. She may have decided to wear such...revealing underwear when he had asked to come over, in the hopes she would have the opportunity to show them to him. It was a bold deviation from her typical plain white panties she normally wore. "I…"

"I think it's sexy." He kissed the tip of her nose, enjoying the blush on her cheeks. "I can't wait to pull them off with my teeth."

"EEP!" Embarrassed, she buried her face into his chest. "Na...Naruto-kun!"

He chuckled.

"Too much?" He patted the cute girl on the head, gazing fondly at her midnight blue hair. "Hinata-chan is so adorable!" He said lovingly, hugging her.

"You're teasing me," she mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"Only because Hinata-chan reacts in the cutest way possible," he explained, smiling. "Why don't we-"

"This doesn't look like studying, Nee-chan."

"EEP!" Removing her head from Naruto's chest, Hinata looked over his shoulder and turned beet red upon realizing the identity of their intruder. "H-Hanabi!"

Leaning against the doorframe with a mischievous grin, Hanabi Hyuga was clad in a pink, spaghetti-strapped nightgown that went past her knees, clinging to her small chest and showing off a tad bit of cleavage that revealed ample amounts of pale flesh. Unlike her older sister, Hanabi possessed brown hair, cut to shoulder length with pronounced bangs framing her cute face. She had the same lavender-colored eyes, shining with mischief as she regarded the intertwined couple. "Having fun, sis?" She asked, sauntering over to the pair.

Naruto turned his head.

"What's up, Hanabi-chan?" He greeted, shooting her his trademark grin. "We were just taking a break from studying."

"Uh-huh. I bet…" The sixteen-year-old girl smirked. "Is that your hand in my sister's shorts?"

"Huh? Oh, right." Sighing, he reluctantly removed his hand as poor Hinata was about to die from embarrassment.

"H-Hanabi." Hinata mustered up some authority to her tone. "You should go back to your room," she said sternly, or at least tried to sound stern.

"No way!" The brown-haired girl shook her head. "It's obvious you two need a chaperone, and since Kaa-san isn't home that responsibility falls to me." She grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. "Come on, Nee-chan. To your own chair."

Hinata wanted to throttle her little sister, but knew Hanabi wouldn't go away. She silently cursed, wanting to enjoy more alone time with Naruto. She settled a mild glare on her sister as she half-heartedly shifted back to her own seat, already missing the warmth of his embrace and the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. She sat in her seat with her arms folded and a pout present on her lips. "Happy?"

Hanabi nodded.

"Yep! You know why? Because I can do this!" Faster than Naruto or Hinata could react, the firecracker looped her arms around his neck and settled herself into his lap. "Gotcha, nee-chan!" She shouted happily, giving her sister a 'V' for victory.

"Hanabi!" Hinata fumed, already getting herself prepared to yank her little sister off his lap.

"Wow, so this is an erection. It's big," Hanabi commented, wiggling her butt in his lap. She sent him a coy look. "Was that my sister's doing, or is that for me, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh…" He narrowly avoided a kiss on the lips, prompting the younger Hyuga to pout.

"Aw, I want a kiss, too, Naruto-kun!" She tightened her hold on him when Hinata attempted to pry her away. "Hey! Calm down, sis!"

"Leave Naruto-kun alone!" Hinata growled.

"You're a little too young, Hanabi-chan," Naruto explained, planting his hands on her shoulder to avoid her kissing attempts. "Maybe when you're older?" He suggested.

The feisty Hyuga stopped her movements.

"But...But…" She gave him the puppy dog eyes treatment, nearly making him cave as they shined with unshed tears. "Am I not attractive?"

"No, no, no!" He quickly spoke, anything to stop her from crying. "You're a very beautiful young woman, Hanabi-chan. You just...I'd be more comfortable if you were a little older, okay? Don't cry."

' _Don't fall for it, Naruto-kun,'_ Hinata silently pleaded, knowing her little sister too well to fall for the crying act.

"R-really?" Hanabi asked hopefully.

Naruto smiled. He took his hands off her shoulders.

"Really." He nodded.

She returned his smile full force, flashing white teeth that seemed to sparkle in the artificial light of the room. "Cool!" Without warning, she smashed her lips to his, pressing herself so firmly into his chest he couldn't hope to pry her off him.

"HANABI!" Hinata screamed, blushing as she watched her sister proceed to make out with her crush.

"So this is kissing," Hanabi muttered against his lips. "I like it."

"Hanabi-Hmph!" She was relentless, kissing him so roughly and forcefully he could barely breath. It didn't help the little minx was wiggling her butt into his crotch, eliciting a reaction he could hardly control. _'She does have a nice butt,'_ he admitted, groaning as she continued swirling her tongue around his mouth and trapping the bulge in his pants between her barely covered ass. The nightgown had ridden up, exposing her panty-clad rear for all to see. _'Hmmm. The blue's a nice touch,'_ he noted, catching a glimpse of her underwear.

Hinata wasn't willing to stand for her sister's actions any longer. With all the strength she could muster, she grabbed her sister by the shoulders and pulled. Much to her relief, her adrenaline-fueled state provided ample power for her to yank the lithe girl off his lap, and a frailing Hanabi was wide-eyed as she suddenly found herself trapped in her sister's embrace. "Let go, nee-chan!" Hanabi whined, itching to get back to kissing the blonde delinquent. "You had your turn!"

"There aren't any turns, Hanabi!" She countered. "Naruto-kun is here with me! Go back to your room."

"Naruto-kun loved my kisses! Right, Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm not even gonna comment on that." Naruto shook his head, watching the wrestling sisters with interest. _'This is kinda hot.'_ Hinata's breasts were bouncing erratically as she attempted to control her sister, and Hanabi's nightgown failed to adequately cover her luscious rear. _'Give it a few years, and I think it could rival Sakura-chan's,'_ he appraised. Truth be told, her kisses weren't bad, if a tad sloppy and desperate. It was obvious the girl had never kissed a guy before, so he chalked it up to simple inexperience. The possessive streak she had going on was a real turn on, however. _'Get your mind out of the gutter, Uzumaki. She's sixteen.'_

"What on earth is going on in here?" A soft, feminine voice caused everyone in the room to freeze.

"Kaa….Kaa-san!" Hinata smiled innocently, releasing her hold on the troublesome girl, making Hanabi drop to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow!" Hanabi rubbed her sore bum, which bore the brunt of her impact. Recovering from her drop, she gave her mother an enthusiastic wave. "Hi, Kaa-san! You're home!"

The woman smiled.

"That I am." She stepped into the room, surveying the two guilty-looking sisters with a critical eye before settling her gaze on the grinning blonde. "Nice to see you, Naruto-san," she greeted, bowing slightly.

Hitomi Hyuga was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. From her large breasts to her wide hips, the sight of the woman never failed to send his hormones into a frenzy. With breasts big enough to rival those of a certain female Senju and a pretty face that wouldn't look out of place on the Greek goddess Aphrodite, Hitomi was the very definition of a MILF. At the age of forty, she didn't look a day past her mid-twenties, with flawless alabaster skin and a youthful elegance that seemed to defy the rules of aging.

Long, flowing midnight blue hair went down her back, nearly reaching her butt as it shimmered in seemingly perfect waves. She was wearing a black top, a downright sinful piece of clothing that showed off vast amounts of her ample cleavage. A pair of gray pants enhanced her plump butt, clinging to legs that appeared to go on for miles. Oh, what he wouldn't give to properly massage those wonderful legs…He was glad Hanabi was no longer occupying his lap. She would have most certainly felt his throbbing erection responding to the presence of such unearthly beauty.

"Nice to see you, Hitomi-chan," he said, inclining his head respectfully. "Hanabi-chan decided to join our little study session. She's full of energy!" He joked, choosing not to comment about the girl kissing him just moments prior, or his activities with Hinata before they were interrupted.

"That's our little firecracker" Hitomi walked over to Hanabi and placed a motherly kiss atop her head. "You shouldn't bother your sister when she has a boy over, Hanabi. It's rude."

"But...But, Kaa-san!"

"Don't use those puppy dog eyes with me, Hanabi. You know it doesn't work." Putting her hands on her hips, Hitomi guided the feisty girl out of the room. Unlike Hinata, the older Hyuga woman only needed a gentle grip on her forearm to prompt Hanabi to move. "C'mon. Back to your room."

"My door's open if you want to visit, Naruto-kun!" Hanabi shouted, trying to dig her heels into the carpet as she was moved out into the hallway. She blew him a kiss, sending him a sultry look that had him tugging at the collar of his jacket. "I sleep in my underwear!" She imparted before finally being ushered out of the room. Hitomi closed the door, turning and giving the stunned duo an apologetic look.

"That girl…." Hitomi shook her head. "Sorry you had to hear that, Naruto-kun. I really need to teach my daughter some...manners," she finished, for lack of a better word. "Enjoy the rest of your study session! Oh, and Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked, perking up.

She smiled sweetly.

"If you plan on having sex with my eldest daughter, please use protection. I like to think I'm still a little young for grandchildren, nee?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem!"

"K-kaa-san!" Hinata blushed. "Naruto-kun!"

Hitomi and Naruto shared a laugh, glancing at each other with sparkling eyes.

"It's fun to pick on Hinata, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

"Yep! Hinata-chan is adorable!" He brought the blushing girl into a side hug and kissed her cheek.

"You both are mean," Hinata muttered, wanting to die on the spot. Between Hanabi's actions and her mother's teasing, she had been thoroughly humiliated.

"No grandchildren!" Hitomi sing-songed as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Your house is always so much fun, Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated, laughing as he brought her back into his lap.

Still blushing, Hinata settled against his chest and sighed.

"Only when you're around, Naruto-kun." She hugged him tightly, staring up at him with a loving gaze. "Only when you're around."

* * *

To his disappointment, the rest of his time spent with Hinata revolved mostly around studying. After the interruptions provided by both Hanabi and Hitomi respectively, the young woman seemed uninterested in continuing their steamy session. She wasn't quite keen on proceeding their activities with a nosy sister next door and a giggling mother wandering the house, something Naruto understood and respected. Still, he was able to sneak in a few kisses and gropes between the algebra problems, spurred on by the blushing and adorable shyness of the beautiful woman in his lap. He may not have been able to test the comfortness and durability of her bed like he wanted, but it was nice to simply spend time with Hinata, even if it was studying for a math exam. Not everyone could be like Sakura and Mebuki, where neither cared if the other was in the same house as they performed sexual acts with him. The two Haruno women were truly insatiable.

Just shy of midnight, Hinata had fallen asleep in his lap, cuddling into his warm chest and clinging to his jacket in a affectionate and cute gesture. Smiling down at the young woman, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Tired, Hinata-chan?" He asked, not expecting an answer. She continued to snooze peacefully against his chest, a contented smile present on her angelic face. "I don't blame you. Nothing makes me more tired than math." His face grimaced, and he dared not to take a glance at the hundreds of sheets of paper littering her desk. She had been determined to teach him algebra, and many sheets of paper paid the price for his ignorance of the basics of mixing letters with numbers.

Gathering her up in his arms, he quietly walked over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he placed Hinata securely underneath the warmth of the blankets. Her grip on his jacket was strong, however, and he found himself unable to remove her hold on it. Sighing, he sacrificed his jacket, willing to give up his favorite piece of clothing as long as it meant he didn't disturb her slumber. The moment he removed the jacket from his torso, Hinata pulled it to her chest, nuzzling the material of the jacket happily as she buried her face into its warmth. "Hmmm...Naruto-kun…" She whispered, a blush spreading across her face.

Naruto sported a light blush of his own as he watched the young woman snuggle his jacket.

"I guess she's dreaming about me." He smiled, pushing aside a stray bang of hair from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Hinata-chan."

He couldn't remember the last time he had something to drink. His dry throat gave him the impression it had been a while, but he had never been one to keep track of time, especially when he was enjoying the company of a beautiful woman. Quietly, he exited Hinata's bedroom, closing the door silently behind him as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Although the house was rather large and he had only been there a handful of times, he still remembered where the kitchen was located, just past the living room.

After some turns and a few run-ins with dead end hallways, he found himself in front of the entryway to the living room, a wide entrance that formed into an arch and ornately decorated. He stopped himself from continuing on his trek to the kitchen when he noticed the telltale glow of a television screen illuminating the darkened space of the living room. His curiosity got the better of him, and he abandoned his search for water in favor of finding out the current occupant of the room, entering the living room and carefully watching his step. The room was filled with furniture and decorations, at least half a dozen different chairs and several lavish stands for potted plants. A huge couch dominated the center of the room, placed in front of the impossibly large television screen. It was here he found the mysterious occupant of the living room, lying relaxing over the comfortable cushions with a bowl of popcorn near her side.

"Hitomi-chan?"

The busty woman turned her head from the television's direction.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Hi!" She greeted, sitting up and shifting the bowl of popcorn into his lap. "I hope the volume of the TV wasn't disturbing you and Hinata. I was trying to keep it down."

"No, the volume...is fine." His eyes widened as he took in her current attire. She wore a white top that clung tightly to her large breasts, and a pair of black shorts that couldn't even be considered mid-thigh, showing off miles of toned and shapely legs. The exposed flesh of her flat stomach and luscious thighs made his brain go into overdrive, and his gaze roamed her sexy body unashamedly as the older woman watched him with amused eyes. "I was...Actually, I don't remember why I'm even here," he admitted, finding himself too distracted by her body to dedicate the necessary processing power to remember the reason.

Hitomi giggled. She patted the spot next to her.

"Wanna sit down? I have plenty of popcorn to share." She gestured to the bowl in her lap. "And I assume Hinata has gone to bed?"

"Uh, yeah." He obliged and sat down on the couch, maintaining a respectable distance between them, which to the blonde delinquent meant their legs weren't touching. "I think all the algebra problems really tuckered her out," he said, chuckling.

"Algebra, huh?" Hitomi eyes sparkled with mischief. "Are you sure _you_ didn't tucker out my daughter, Naruto-kun?"

"As nice as that would have been, I don't think Hinata-chan felt comfortable doing that with you two in the house." He shook his head and sighed. "It really was just algebra."

"Hmmm. Sounds rough, kid." She patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Popcorn?" She offered the bowl.

"Thanks." He took a handful and threw the popped kernels in his mouth.

"Soda?" She asked, producing a bottle of cola seemingly out of nowhere, complete with a glass.

"Yes, please." She poured him a glass. He downed it in one gulp, remembering his parched throat and relishing the cold liquid. "You know, for being the wife of Hiashi Hyuga, you're pretty cool, Hitomi-chan."

The older woman pouted.

"What? I can't be fun just because I'm married to the head of the Hyuga clan?" Seeing his deadpan stare, she crossed her arms and sighed. "Okay. So I'm married to a man with a permanent stick up his ass. That doesn't mean I can't be fun, right?"

"True," Naruto conceded. "I just had this image of the matriarch of the Hyuga clan being more…"

"Prim and proper? Rigid? Prude?" She supplied helpfully, munching on more popcorn.

"Well, yeah," he admitted. "So far, you've only fit one of my assumptions."

"Hmmm? What's that?"

"You're beautiful. Actually, the word 'beautiful' doesn't do you justice." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "When I think of a proper word, I'll let you know."

"Aren't you a flatterer," Hitomi muttered, blushing lightly. She looked down at her clothes. "And I assume my current attire doesn't quite meet your image of a 'prim and proper' wife of Hiashi Hyuga, right?"

"I can't really think of anything negative regarding your clothes right now, Hitomi-chan, if I'm honest."

"My, my. Naruto-kun…" She gave him a sultry look. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Probably not a good idea, huh?"

"Hmmm. Keep going and we'll find out. Together." She sent him a wink. "Most are too afraid to talk with me more than five seconds because of who my husband is. It's a nice change of pace." Smiling, she leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hitomi-chan?" He asked uncertainly.

"But you're not most people, are you?" She ran her hand over his shirt, relishing the feel of his muscles underneath the thin fabric. "You know, I wear these clothes because they're comfortable, but I'm glad you approve, Naruto-kun. My husband certainly never spares the time to compliment me."

Her breasts pushing against his arm was starting to have an effect on him. It didn't help when she draped one of her shapely legs over his own, and her hand started to roam further down. "That's awful."

"Uh-huh. You know what's even more awful?" She cupped his crotch. "He's never home, so I'm always very, very lonely. Perhaps I'm waiting for a handsome young man to keep me company? What do you say, Naruto-kun?"

' _I really shouldn't be doing this, but…'_ He gave her a roguish grin. "I'm your man, Hitomi-chan."

"Great!" Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "And you know what I really want, Naruto-kun?" She whispered huskily against his lips, crawling into his lap as she wiggled her butt over his crotch.

"What?" He asked excitedly, his eyes glazing over.

"What I really want…" She spun in his lap and pressed her back into his chest. "..is a nice back massage!"

"Eh…" He stared at the back of her neck numbly. "A back massage?"

"Yep!" She glanced over her shoulder with a playful grin. "My back always hurts because of these." She cupped her breasts.

He tilted his head, getting a glimpse of those magnificent orbs pushed up by her hands.

"Yeah, I can see why…" He placed her hands on her shoulders, lightly probing her muscles for knots.

"Oh, that feels so good," she moaned, wiggling her butt. His erection was trapped between her thighs, throbbing despite the layers of clothing separating their most intimate parts. "Keep that up and we'll switch to a breast massage. Sound good?"

Naruto gained a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Eh, Kaa-san?" Both occupants of the couch froze. They turned to see a tired-looking Hanabi in her pink nightgown gazing at them with wide eyes. "What are you doing with Naruto-kun, Kaa-san?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning cutely.

"I…Shouldn't you be asleep, Hanabi?" Hitomi switched the subject, smiling nervously at her youngest daughter. "It's past midnight."

"I was going to the kitchen for a drink." She crossed her arms and gave the pair a glare. "So I can't even get a kiss, but Kaa-san gets to sit in his lap? Tou-san wouldn't be happy about this."

"Um…" Naruto was unsure about the situation, content to stay on the sidelines as mother and daughter engaged in a staring match.

"What do you want, Hanabi?" Hitomi asked eventually, sighing as she knew this game all too well. She knew her youngest daughter had a mischievous streak, and a penchant for blackmail.

The firecracker smirked victoriously.

"I want a kiss from Naruto-kun!"

"A kiss?" He repeated.

"And you'll keep quiet?" Hitomi inquired.

"Uh-huh!"

"Sounds reasonable." She got off his lap and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Give her a kiss, Naruto-kun."

"Wait…" Too late. A happy Hanabi bounced into his lap and buried her face into his chest. "Hmmpf!" He groaned as her butt grinded enticingly into his crotch. "Hanabi-chan?"

"Kiss!" The younger girl cried out happily, pursing her lips together as she tilted her head upward.

Naruto grabbed her shoulders, preventing her from kissing him, making her pout.

"I'm not very comfortable with this. You're sixteen, Hanabi."

"That's just two years younger than you, Naruto-kun," Hitomi pointed out. "If you don't do it, I doubt my husband will be very lenient. He'll probably send hit squads out for your head."

He sweat-dropped. Great. He already had the student council hunting him. He really didn't need to worry about hitman. "When you put it that way…"

"If it helps, you have her mother's permission!" The older woman said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay…" Naruto looked down at the young woman in his lap. "Just a kiss?"

The girl nodded excitedly.

"Just a kiss," she reaffirmed. "Whenever I want."

"Okay. Just chec-Wait, what?"

"Kissing time!" She yelled, planting her lips against his suddenly as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

' _Whenever she wants? I'm being blackmailed by a sixteen-year-old girl,'_ he thought, groaning when his erection became trapped between her ample lower cheeks. _'Woah, woah! We didn't agree to tongue!'_ His eyes widened as her tongue proceeded to explore his mouth.

"That's a little more than a kiss, Hanabi," Hitomi said dryly. "No humping!"

Hanabi pulled away after a solid minute of deep kissing, smiling when she noticed the thin trail of saliva connecting their lips and the stunned look on his face. "That was my first kiss, Naruto-kun. Was I good?"

"Yeah...It wasn't bad," he admitted.

She blushed.

"Thanks! Another kiss!"

"Just one, Hanabi," Hitomi said, grabbing her by the shoulder. "Time to go back to bed."

"So Kaa-san can have him all to herself? Nope!" She hugged his torso tightly. "Naruto-kun wants me! Not some old woman like you!"

"Old woman?" Hitomi growled. "Oh, you have definitely crossed the line!"

' _This is kinda hot,'_ he noted, watching the two fight in his lap. _'Messed up, but hot.'_

"He likes my butt!"

"Good for you. He likes my _whole_ body."

"You have tou-san!"

"That man can't get it up for longer than two seconds!" She blushed embarrassingly when they both stared at her blankly. "Too much info?" She asked, chuckling nervously.

"A little."

"Ew." Hanabi wrinkled her nose. "Kaa-san is a pervert." She pointed an accusatory finger at the woman.

"I'm a pervert?! Look what you're doing!"

"Why is everyone so loud?" Hinata whimpered, walking into the living room with Naruto's jacket wrapped around her shoulders as she rubbed her tired eyes. Her exhaustion immediately left when she processed the scene before her. "Ummm...What's going on, Naruto-kun?" She asked, seeing her sister and mother fighting in his lap.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"It's a long story, Hinata-chan," he said, giving her his patented grin as he valiantly attempted to stop the two females from fighting.

* * *

Konoha High School, Friday, 7:40 AM

After spending an eventful night at the Hyuga residence, Naruto began the audacious task of entering the school grounds without being apprehended on the spot. Hinata tried to assure him the so-called "mark" placed on him wasn't all bad, but he highly doubted Ayame would go to such great lengths for just a little chat. He walked to school with Hinata and Hanabi (who was a sophomore), spending his journey chatting with the two pretty girls and devising a strategy for the day. He sadly had to part ways with them when they were only a block away from the school grounds, knowing full well the rest of the way would be filled with Ayame's goons. Giving each girl a parting kiss (Hanabi invoked their deal once again, much to his completely non-existent annoyance), the blonde delinquent began concentrating on a first strike initiative.

' _Now, how can I make it inside without getting noticed?'_ He brought a hoodie, but it hardly worked to shield his distinctive blonde locks from prying eyes. Standing on the street corner, he noticed a group of freshman coming his way, ignorant of his presence and conversing amiably with each other. He looked toward the other side of the street, eyes lighting up when he took note of a costume shop. A devious grin spread across his face as a plan started formulating in his brain. _'Oh, yeah. This'll be good.'_

"You seen Uzumaki?" A tall, senior member of the Student Council, Kankuro, asked a group of random students.

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Fuck off."

"Why you little…" A hand on Kankuro's shoulder stopped him from showing the uppity lower classman how to talk to their superiors.

"Let them go, Kankuro-san," Shino Aburame, another senior member, advised, watching the group of students walk away. "Getting angry will not help our search for Uzumaki-san."

"Easy for you to say. I've been waiting to give that punk a lesson for a long time. Ayame-senpai finally gave the go ahead."

The sunglasses-wearing young man stoically processed his fellow member's words.

"I believe Ayame-senpai told us to escort him to room C-18. That is all."

"But she didn't say we couldn't rough him up a little," Kankuro pointed out, cracking his knuckles excitedly.

"...If you think you have a chance at defeating Uzumaki-san, be my guest. Just know you will not be receiving any backup from me." He pushed up the bridge of his glasses. "That man is a literal powerhouse."

Kankuro looked thoughtful. The prospect of fighting Uzumaki suddenly didn't seem so appealing.

"What is your grievance with Uzumaki-san, Kankuro-san?" Shino inquired, genuinely curious.

The thoughtful look was gone, replaced by righteous anger.

"That fucker had the nerve to have sex with my sister!" There was fire in his eyes. "As her brother, it is my duty to fight for her honor!"

"..." Shino sweat-dropped. "I heard that rumor, as well. Didn't he also asleep with half of the cheerleading squad, along with Temari-san? I am led to believe every encounter was consensual and very much wanted. What honor of your sister's would you be fighting for?"

"You don't understand, Shino." Kankuro shook his head. "You emotionless, mothe-" His eyes widened. "Watch out!"

A dozen gray spheres flew at them from all directions. The two students managed to dodge most of them, but it quickly became apparent the spheres were not meant to harm. They exploded harmlessly on impact, spraying thick clouds of smoke around the immediate area. Kankuro struggled to see past the thickening haze of grayness, and Shino was forced to remove his shades to combat the rapidly deteriorating visibility conditions. "It's Uzumaki! It's gotta be!" Kankuro shouted, fruitlessly attempting to brush the smoke away with his hands.

"For once, I agree with you, Kankuro-san."

"Everyone! On alert!" Other council members, on the fringes of the smoke cloud, nodded and frantically searched around for the perpetrator.

From the maingate of the school grounds, six figures wearing hoodies with spiky blonde hair poking out of the hood darted into the area. Every council member tensed as the six shrouded figures made a mad dash for the entrance. Kankuro, still struggling to find an exit from the smoke cloud, could just make out the figures darting past him. "Get them! One of them is him!"

"Right!" One was taken down quite early by two burly students. Another two were frantically grabbed by Shino and Kankuro, both of whom only succeeding by blindly throwing out their arms into the blinding smoke. Two were pinned near the pillars of the entryway by half a dozen heroic council members, and the last was taken down just inches away from the front door by a dolphin-diving member of the Fight Club, eager to please the attractive Student Council president even if he wasn't a member.

"All accounted for, Kankuro-san!"

"Great!" The smoke was finally dissipating, allowing Kankuro to madly grin at the person he captured. His grin quickly morphed into a frown, however, when he realize the person in his grasp was much to small to be Uzumaki. "Wait a second…" He pulled down the person's hood, revealing the face of some no-name freshman wearing a blonde wig. "You...What…?"

The other council members did the same, and were met with the same results. Freshman, all male, wearing blonde wigs. Kankuro clenched his fists.

"It appears we have been played, Kankuro-san," Shino noted, releasing his caught freshman and bowing apologetic. The other council members, after scratching their heads in confusion over the whole situation, followed suit.

Kankuro, however, was not in the grandest of moods after the whole debacle.

"Where is he?!" He demanded, clutching the freshman's hoodie tightly as he glared at the quivering young man. "Where is Uzumaki?"

"I...I don't know!" The freshman whimpered. "He paid us a thousand ryo each to put on the hoodie and wig! That's all we know! I swear!"

"Bullshit!"

"I think he's telling the truth, Kankuro-san. Let him go," Shino said, moving toward his peer and prying away his grip. "You're free to go, freshman-san, but I strongly advise all of you to avoid ever being in the employment of Uzumaki-san. That man is a delinquent of the highest caliber"

"R-right!" All of the freshman, shrugging off their hoodies and throwing away their wigs, bolted through the main doors.

"I really hate that man," Kankuro lamented, returning to his vigil at the main gate.

"...I am currently not a big fan of Uzumaki-san, myself," Shino concurred.

None of the present council members noticed that seven students made it through the front doors, not six. They were too busy recovering from the Uzumaki-created clusterfuck, and maintaining a watchful eye on the maingate.

Naruto smirked as he made his way up the stairs to his first class. A nice distraction was all it took for him to enter the school grounds. His wallet may have been six thousand ryo lighter, but it was definitely worth it for the show alone. _'Too easy. You'll have to do better than that, Ayame-chan.'_

* * *

9:54 AM, Transition to Third Period

"I swear he went this way!" A council thug shouted, looking up and down the hallway among the myriad of students

"He couldn't have gotten far! His class schedule said he had Kurenai-sensei next period!"

"Let's go there! We'll try to cut him off!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Samui watched Ayame's lackeys run around like fools with mild interest. She was casually leaning against the wall, close to a custodian's closet, with her arms crossed and icy blue eyes surveying the situation. Minutes passed, and the number of students and council members in the hallway started to dwindle, until eventually the hallway was empty, save for the busty blonde woman. She rapped the door with her knuckles three times. "They're gone, Naruto-kun."

The door opened to reveal a sheepish-looking Naruto.

"Thanks a lot, Samui-chan. I owe you one."

"Hmmm. That you do." She pushed him back into the closet, joining him and shutting the door behind them.

"You have something already in mind?" He asked, amused. The beautiful woman was already taking off his jacket.

"Yeah." She looped her arms around his neck and gave him a sultry smile. "Kiss me."

"Will do!" He really shouldn't miss another one of Kurenai-sensei's classes, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure the red-eyed beauty wouldn't immediately hand him over to Ayame. Since Kurenai-sensei was the teacher sponsor of the Student Council, it probably was a safe bet to avoid her class. Honestly, the only class that really mattered today was Kakashi-sensei's fifth period algebra class, where he hoped to do the impossible and score at least a ninety on the exam.

* * *

1:02 PM, Fifth Period

Kakashi Hatake, math teacher at Konoha High, finished roll call. The mysteriously masked teacher, who never gave a reason for his odd choice of facial wear, suppressed a disappointed sigh as he noticed one desk remained empty in the class. He had high hopes Konoha's infamous delinquent would have at least made an attempt to take the exam. Sadly, it appeared he would miss class outright once again. He waited as long as he could, stalling for time in hopes the young man would show up. He had a fondness for the student. The school just wasn't quite fun without him, but that didn't mean Kakashi could be lenient.

"Alright, class. Remember to use a number two pencil with an actual, usable eraser ( **Author's Note:** anyone else ever use a pencil with a built-in eraser that doesn't work? Like, it actually makes things worse and smears the paper for no reason? It really sucks). Now, I'll hand out the Scantron sheets righ-"

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"-Eh?" Kakashi turned to the window, as did everyone else in the class. There were a few gasps, and plenty of fearful screams, as everyone took in the image of Naruto Uzumaki perilously crouched on the windowsill edge on the outside. He banged the window once more, snapping Kakashi out of his stupor. The confused teacher walked over to the window, unlocked it, and opened it. Everyone jumped as Naruto gracefully rolled into the classroom, looking triumphant.

"Sorry I'm late, Kakashi-sensei! Those council guys mean business."

"Did you climb…?" Kakashi shook his head. "Nevermind. I really shouldn't be surprised. Glad to have you attend class for once, Naruto," he said, closing with a patented 'eye smile.'

Naruto pumped his fist into the air.

"You bet! I'm ready to take the exam, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Did you hear that? I think Uzumaki is in here!"

Naruto gulped.

"Just one second…" Moving quickly, the blonde pushed his weight against the classroom door, grunting as several council members attempted to enter.

"He's in here, men! Push!"

"He's not getting away this time!"

"Onward to victory!"

"Damn. Do they have a fucking army or something?" Naruto cursed, holding his position with all his might. He glanced at his fellow classmates. "Anyone wanna help me with this?" He sweat-dropped when everyone simultaneously shifted their gazes away. "Traitors!" He shouted, looking disappointed. "We can show the authoritarian Student Council that we won't put up with their violent ways once and for all! Who is with me?!"

"No thanks."

"I'm good."

"You're screwed, bro."

Sad tears flowed down his cheeks.

"I've been betrayed by my own comrades." Naruto sniffed, still holding the hordes at bay. He turned when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Et tu, Kakashi-sensei?"

The older man cleared his throat.

"If you have run afoul with the Student Council, Naruto, then it technically is my duty to bring you to justice."

"How much?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"A teacher cannot be bribed, Naruto. Now-"

"I know you like the Icha Icha series, sensei. I assume you just picked up a copy of the next installment."

"Why, yes. It is an excellent read, but I don't see what my love for fine literature has to do with this situation." All of the female students in the class glared at the openly perverted teacher for the mere mention of those infamous books.

"Have you finished it yet?" Naruto persisted. The door was getting harder to hold, even for his strength.

"No. I'm just at the final chapter." A glint entered the older man's eyes. "I plan on reading the last chapter tonight, in front of a nice, toasty fireplace."

"I know the ending!" He shouted, struggling to hold the door. "If you turn me in, sensei, I'll scream the ending to the high heavens!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He stared at his favorite student in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me!" He grunted. "A desperate man will do anything to survive!"

"You're a monster." Kakashi shook his head. "Fine. I won't turn you in, but you're all alone on the door. Good luck taking the exam while trying to hold back Ayame-san's thugs."

"Dammit! One problem solved, another added," he muttered. His expression brightened considerably when a brilliant idea came to him. He turned to the class, planting his legs firmly into the tile floor. "Lovely ladies of the classroom!" All of the female students looked at him curiously, while the males looked on in mild interest. He gave them his best, roguish, heart-throbbing grin. "Every female student who holds the door while I take the exam will get the chance to go on a date with me! Guaranteed!" He watched every female student gather together in an impromptu discussion circle. "I'll take the exam as fast as possible! Promise!' He added.

After several intense moments of discussion, a representative of the group was decided upon. A pretty, orange-haired young woman named Sasame Fuma stepped forward. She looked at him skeptically. "Would there be kisses?" She asked finally, placing her hands on her hips. She had long hair that flowed down her back, with exaggerated bangs framing her face and a high ponytail.

' _What am I? A piece of meat?'_ First Hanabi, now the entire female portion of the algebra class? He sighed. It wasn't like he had a choice. "If that's what you all want, then sure."

Sasame glanced back at the gathering of females. Receiving assenting nods, she regarded the blonde delinquent with a wide smile. "Deal. C'mon, girls! We have a door to hold!" Like a general leading her army, all of the female students charged forward and took the burden of the door away from him. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, rubbing his sore shoulders as he gave Kakashi-sensei a grin.

"Exam, please?"

Bemused, Kakashi handed the delinquent a Scantron and the exam.

"Nice thinking, Naruto. But don't think you've been forgiven."

"Love you too, Kakashi-sensei." He took the pieces of paper, and set up shop at a vacant desk nearby. Hinata's teachings started kicking in, and within minutes he was already done with half of the exam. _'I think I can actually do this!'_

"Uh, Uzumaki-san?" Sasame poked his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Yes?" He looked up from his test.

She chuckled nervously and collapsed to the ground. Or she would of, if Naruto had not quickly caught her in his arms. "We can't hold on much longer," she said, blushing at being in his arms and wincing at the pain in her arms. "You need to finish soon."

"What?" He glanced at the door and grimaced. The girls were valiantly attempting to hold the door, but Ayame's lackeys were gaining ground. The door was now partially open. Any minute and it would finally give. "Shit. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for the woman in his arms.

Sasame, blushing, snuggled deeper into his hold.

"Now I am…" She shifted in his grip until she sat comfortably in his lap. "Hurry, Uzumaki-san."

"Right!" He frantically tried to answer every question, not at all hindered by the young woman in his lap. He kept glancing at the door after each question, the situation becoming more dismal with each passing second.

"We're almost there, men!"

"One more push!"

"Hold, girls! We can do this!"

"All of you are accessories to his crimes!"

"Fuck you, council members! I'm getting that kiss!"

Fifteen seconds later, the door finally gave, just as Naruto answered the last question. Students went flying, council members spilled in. Female students desperately clung to the council members' legs in a last ditch attempt to buy Naruto precious seconds. "Done!" He announced, standing up from the desk. Sasame clutched at his jacket, wrapping her legs around his waist as she suddenly found herself taken along for the ride. Naruto placed the filled-in Scantron on Kakashi's desk. "See ya, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wait. Naruto-"

"HYAAAAAAAA!" With a manly scream and holding Sasame close, Naruto dived through one of the windows, shattering the glass upon impact and hightailing it out of the classroom just as the first council member reached his desk.

"EEP!" Sasame held on for dear life, burying his face in his jacket as they sailed through the air.

"He got away again! Dammit!" Kankuro cursed, making his way through the fallen students and glaring out the now broken window.

"The same window he came in was still open. Why couldn't he have used that one instead of another?" Kakashi muttered, shaking his head at Naruto's antics. "Alright. Enough fun. Back to your seats, everyone! There's still an exam to take."

Shino, having avoided the cluster, walked-in carefully as he examined Uzumaki's handywork.

"I'll give Uzumaki-san some credit. He's very creative when it comes to dodging justice."

"I'll give that bastard no credit!"

Kakashi acknowledged the two senior members with a lazy gaze.

"You're Kankuro, right? Didn't Naruto sleep with your sister? What was her name? Temari?" He watched Kankuro turn an angry red with much disinterest. "Whatever. Get out of my class. We have an exam in progress."

"Why you-"

"Come on, Kankuro-san." Shino ushered his fellow member out of the classroom. "The hunt is still on."

* * *

1:55 PM, Transition to Sixth Period

Tenten grabbed her books from her locker to prepare for the next class, but her thoughts were far from the notes she needed to take in history class. The bun-haired girl's thoughts were centered around the dance later in the evening. Her excitement could hardly be contained as she dreamily thought of spending the evening on Naruto's arm, dancing together and enjoying each other's company. Finally, she would have him all to herself! For one night, but it was still an improvement! She was already imagining his strong hands removing her dress after a long night of dancing and kissing… _'Woah, get a hold of yourself, girl!'_ Tenten blushed deeply. She shouldn't daydream with another class ahead.

"Out of the way!"

"Get back here, Uzumaki!"

"Face justice, you bastard!"

"Oh? Naruto-kun?" Tenten turned around just in time as she was gathered into a pair of strong arms and twirled around. She giggled upon realizing the owner of said arms. "Naruto-kun!" She said happily, blushing as the grinning young man kissed her passionately.

"Excited for our date tonight, Tenten-chan?" He asked after pulling away.

"Yep!" Her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "You're gonna love my dress. I promise!"

"I'll love anything you wear, Tenten-chan." He nuzzled the crook of her neck. "Anything would look good on you."

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she said breathlessly, gripping his hair as he lavished her neck with kisses. "I can't wait for tonight."

"He went this way!"

Naruto groaned.

"Gotta go, love. Trouble is not far behind me." He gave her another toe-curling kiss. "I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

She nodded, smiling widely at him.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." With fond eyes, she watched him bolt down the hallway, rounding the corner out of sight. She sighed dreamily, absentmindedly tripping a council member thug who ran by.

"My leg! My leg!"

"Man down!"

* * *

2:37 PM

On the third floor, Naruto took refuge in the men's restroom. He was breathing heavily. Running around the entire school grounds for the better part of an hour left even him winded, and he hoped the restroom would prove to be a safe haven while he recovered. He had a few cuts and bruises (mostly from his fall earlier), but nothing he couldn't handle. He just needed a few minutes to catch his breath and re-strategize.

He turned one of the knobs on the sink. He cupped his hands and splashed his face with some water, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "This is proving harder than I thought. I knew they'd be determined, but this borders on madness." He wiped his wet face off with a paper towel. "Ayame-chan must be really angry."

"That's putting it mildly." He turned just in time to receive a hard punch to his face. He staggered, managing to stay standing as he looked upon his assailant. "Ayame-chan? What the hell?" He cursed, rubbing his sore cheek.

The beautiful Student Council president stepped forward with a growl.

"No. No. No. _Noooooo._ " She poked his chest hard, glaring up at him. "You don't get to complain, Naruto. I've given you chance after chance. It ends today."

"Eh, Ayame-chan?" He asked nervously, backing against the wall. "What do you mean by that?"

"I have this restroom on lockdown. Nobody comes in and nobody leaves unless I say so." She punched him in the stomach, making him wince.

"Ah. Guess those mixed-martial arts lessons are paying off, huh?" He joked, groaning when she punched him again. "Ayame-chan, ple-Ompf!" Another punch to his abdomen made him buckle, but not give. "Hold on for just a-Gah!" He was brought to his knees when she gave his leg a swift and powerful kick, finished off by a solid punch to his face. He blinked groggily. "P-peace?" He offered.

"Do you know how much paperwork you've given me? I'll be filling out forms for weeks, all because you couldn't just accept your punishment!" She kneeled in front of him and roughly grabbed his chin. "What? Not going to fight back? I know you're tougher than this." Ayame held no delusions. This man could beat her in a fight, despite her training, yet he was taking the beating without defending himself.

He gave her a weak grin.

"I do deserve this, and I've never been one to fight a lady, especially one as beautiful as you."

"Hmmm…" She slapped him upside the head. "Well, aren't you a chivalrous, flattering bastard."

"I think I'm seeing stars…"

"Good. That means this is working." Callously, she kneed him in the forehead for good measure, watching in satisfaction as he fell to the bathroom floor face first. Smirking, she plopped down on his back, pressing her breasts against his back as she leaned downward. "You're nothing but a no-good delinquent who needs to learn his place," she whispered in his ear. Naruto shivered as her hot breath tickled his ear. "Flirting and fucking anything with a nice pair of legs or a decent rack. You deserve to be punished."

"Aya-" He was silenced when she grabbed a fistful of his spiky hair and kissed him, using her hold on his hair to roughly smash her lips against his. He groaned when he felt his libido stir. _'Really? Now of all times? Ino-chan and Sakura-chan are right: I'm a manwhore.'_ He lamented, resigning himself to the fact.

She ravaged his mouth for a solid minute, roughly and violently exploring his mouth with a neediness and desire that turned him on. She moaned against his lips, moving her breasts up and down his back as she continued to hold his blonde locks tightly. After thoroughly claiming her reward, she pulled away breathlessly, panting and blushing slightly as she regarded the man beneath her with half-lidded eyes. "You are a good kisser," she admitted, patting him on the head as she released her hold on him. She stood up, flattening her skirt while she cleared her throat. "I apologize. I didn't mean to kiss you. I got caught up in the moment."

"That's the part you're apologizing for?" He groaned, his muscles betraying him. He couldn't get up if his life depended on it.

Smirking, the Student Council president placed a delicate foot on his back.

"Try to come home for once. I get worried when you haven't come by for several days," she added, applying pressure.

"You do care, Ayame-chan," Naruto said, eyes sparkling with emotion.

Ayame sighed.

"Just a little. Don't push it, delinquent." She lifted her foot from his back. "The hit on you is called off. You have received adequate punishment for your crimes."

"Thank Kami…" He slowly sat up, resting his back against the wall.

"But that doesn't mean Kurenai-sensei is finished with you. Allow me to kindly escort you to her office... _again_."

"Can't you just kiss me again?" He whined, shuddering at the scolding he was sure to receive.

She smiled, deciding to show him a tiny amount of mercy.

"I can do that, but you still have to face the music." Besides, his lips were pretty soft. A Student Council president needed to unwind every now and then, right?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As a reminder, the next one will center around the dance. As always, leave a review and I'll see all of you next time!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Dance

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but at over 15,000 words in length this chapter really got away from me. Some events I predicted for the upcoming chapters have been postponed by a chapter or two, but I promise it'll be worth it!**

 **Happy Announcement: This fic has reached over 100,000 hits! Thanks for helping me reach this milestone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Dance

Konoha High School, Friday, 3:05 PM

Naruto always loved seeing Kurenai-sensei. Apart from being one of his favorite teachers, she was also one of the most beautiful and kind, showing a desire for her students to succeed that endeared even his delinquent, troublemaking heart. He cherished their moments together, even if it was just to scold him for his persistent tardiness, or chastise some of his pranks that had most certainly went overboard (exploding a pink paint bomb in the soccer team's locker room, for example). However, as Ayame practically manhandled him into Kurenai-sensei's office, his battered and bruised form wincing with every forced step, Naruto wished the circumstances were a little better. He was 'delicately' shoved into a chair in front of Kurenai-sensei's desk before the red-eyed beauty could even look up from her paperwork.

"I found Naruto, Kurenai-sensei!" Ayame announced cheerfully. The Student Council president stood behind his chair, gripping his shoulder tightly, as if she were afraid he would make a mad dash for a window.

Normally, yes, it would be a valid concern, but he would never do such a thing in front of his beloved Kurenai-sensei, who looked positively ravishing in a button-up white long-sleeve shirt, complete with a black tie, and a black mini-skirt. Her light brown jacket was dangling from a nearby coat rack, prompting Naruto to grin as the teacher switched her gaze from her paperwork to the two students. It was rare Kurenai-sensei took off her jacket, allowing him the privilege of seeing her impressive breasts covered by only her tight-fitting shirt. Even the fact she always kept the shirt buttoned-up all the way to the collar, thereby preventing any viewing of wonderful cleavage, didn't detrach from the way her ample chest enticed him. If anything, it turned him on even more, leaving his mind to fill in the blanks of the treasure hidden from him.

"Thank you, Ayame-san." Kurenai studied him with a critical eye. Her expression quickly turned to one of worry as she began to notice his injuries. "What happened to you, Naruto-san? It looks like you lost a fight."

Ah, he could stare into those crimson eyes all day. The light from the afternoon sun entered the office from a window behind Kurenai-sensei, basking her in a divine glow that emphasized her beauty. The soft curls of her long dark hair were simply mesmerizing underneath a blanket of bright rays. "Well, you see," Naruto began, shaking himself out of his stupor. It wouldn't do well for him to space out now of all times. "I look like this because Aya-" A very firm squeeze of his shoulder stopped him cold. In that brief squeeze, he had gotten the distinct impression from Ayame any continuance of his truthful explanation would bring upon him wrath he did not know he would be able to survive. "I, uh, fell down the stairs?" He finished lamely.

"The stairs," Kurenai repeated. "You fell down the stairs?" She looked skeptical.

"Yeah." He chuckled nervously. "I was running and tumbled down the stairs. I'm such a klutz!"

Kurenai frowned.

"You should really see the nurse, Naruto-san. You're still bleeding from your head. Here." She grabbed a few pieces of tissue paper and handed them to him, which he gratefully accepted. "You need to be more careful," she chided lightly. "You could have really hurt yourself, Naruto-san. I'm amazed you can even walk."

"You really should, Naruto. You might not be so lucky next time!" Ayame said, giggling and smiling sweetly as she patted him on the head. He flinched at her touch, a reflex from the brutal beatdown he received just minutes prior. "Silly, I was just patting your head! You need to relax." She ruffled his hair playfully, careful to avoid the patches of dried blood.

"Y-yeah. Relax…" He gulped. When did Ayame become really scary?

"That's the spirit." She let go of his shoulder. "I would stay, but there are still plenty of preparations left for the dance tonight. I leave him to you, Kurenai-sensei." She bowed respectively.

Kurenai inclined her head.

"Thank you for your help, Ayame-san. Have a nice day."

"And you be careful, mister clumsy," Ayame joked, sending him one last meaningful look before vacating the office, sauntering out with a certain sway of her hips that garnered his interest, despite the injuries he had sustained from the owner of said hips. Ayame certainly filled out her school uniform in wonderful ways…

"Naruto-san, if you could stop your ogling for one moment," the teacher said, clearing her throat.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. Would you rather I ogle you?" He asked, leaning forward.

She stared at him for a good moment.

"You know, for a second I had feared you received a concussion from the beating you received from Ayame-san, but I can see that is not the case. You're still the same Naruto-san." She raised a hand before he could protest. "Don't bother denying. It's obvious Ayame-san is the culprit, and not some stairs. Her bruised knuckles and the way you flinched told me all I need to know."

"Will Ayame get in trouble?" The bruises and busted lip hurt like hell, but he didn't want Ayame to get in trouble because of him. After the hell he gave the entire school, he could handle a few punches and kicks as punishment.

Kurenai shook her head.

"No, she won't. Given the circumstances, I will overlook her...excessive use of force." She gave him a stern look. She looked sexy glaring at him with those crimson eyes. "Do you realize how much damage you've done in a single day, Naruto-san? Smoke bombs near the main gate, a broken door and window for Hatake-sensei's classroom, and nearly a dozen Student Council members admitted to the nurse's office with a myriad of injuries. You're lucky to not be expelled on the spot, regardless of Tsunade-sama's influence!"

"Hmmm…" Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully. "You are really sexy when you get angry, Kurenai-sensei."

Her left eye twitched. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You…" She sighed. "Why do you do this, Naruto-san? Is it your goal to make a mockery of this school?"

"No. I love it here, really."

"Then why are you always absent? Consistently late for classes?" She pressed.

Naruto shrugged.

"I like the atmosphere and the people, but not so much the schoolwork," he replied honestly. "The teachers are great, don't get me wrong. It's me not liking homework and exams, not them."

"And I imagine your rendezvous with Yamanaka-san and Haruno-san on and off the school grounds are a factor as well? Rumors reach even teachers, Naruto-san. The faculty is well aware of your...relationships with various female students."

"It's not their fault," he defended.

"So they don't distract you from your studies?" She inquired. "Are your 'girlfriends' not the reason for your continued absence? Haruno-san never misses a day of school, but the moment she starts hanging around with you…" She trailed off. "You know what? We're getting off topic. Time to talk punishment."

He groaned.

"I think I've received enough punishment for one day, don't you?"

"A _proper_ punishment," Kurenai emphasized. "One that is sanctioned by the school. Since expelling you is out of the question, the next step would be detention, but we both know you won't go to those."

"If you supervise the detention, I'd go."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really? Well, then-"

"I think the movies would be an excellent place for detention! We could call it a date." He grinned. "What do you say?"

"I should have known," Kurenai muttered. She shook her head. "Since detention won't work, my next course of action would be to ban you from tonight's dance."

"Wait. What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "You can't do that!"

She arched an eyebrow.

"Why can't I?"

"Tenten-chan is really looking forward to the dance! She has a dress and everything!" He winced, rubbing at his sore ribs.

"You should have thought of that before running amok through the entire school," she pointed out.

"Isn't there anything else?" He pleaded. "Some other punishment? Whatever it is, I'll take it. Just...don't make my mistakes break Tenten-chan's heart. Please."

"Hmmm…" She contemplated his request. "Anything? How about you promise to stop missing classes?"

"Done," he said without hesitation.

"Just like that? You promise not to miss a single day of class?" Kurenai narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe you. You'll probably show up for a week or two after the dance, but then you'll be back to your normal routine."

"That's…" He sighed. "Probably true." He hated being a liar. The prospect of attending every single class didn't appeal to him, but he would try his hardest. It wouldn't be enough. He would slip up eventually.

"You lack motivation to attend class." Her expression softened. "Punishment doesn't seem to affect your poor decisions, Naruto-san. We need to find a way to motivate you. Maybe that'll work…" She bit her lip. "Your punishment will be to spend every day after school next week helping Anko-sensei clean the gym and maintain the sports equipment."

Naruto shuddered. Sakura and Hinata had told him plenty of horror stories regarding the female gym teacher and punishment. "F-fair enough. Will I still be allowed to attend the dance?" He asked hopefully.

"Far be it from me to break a poor girl's heart because of your delinquent ways."

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He grimaced when his injuries protested his movements.

"If you skip out one single day helping Anko-sensei, I won't be against allowing Ayame-san to sort out your punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He nodded vigorously. That girl just might kill him next time.

Kurenai smiled.

"Good. Now, we still have the matter regarding your attendance record." She folded her arms. "It's dismal, at best. You've missed more days than you've attended. This has to stop. The question is, how do I motivate you to attend classes?" She looked to the side in deep thought, pursing her lips.

"Make them not boring?" He suggested.

"Be realistic, Naruto-san." Kurenai shook her head. "I most certainly can't make your classes more entertaining. For one, they are meant to _teach_ you, not entertain you."

"I like your class, Kurenai-sensei."

"Really? Then why do you never show?"

"I suck at grammar," he admitted. "Just never been my strongest subject...Along with math, and science, an-"

"Okay, I get the point. Schoolwork doesn't come natural to you." She drummed her fingers on the desk. "Help me out here. What would, realistically, motivate you to attend classes?"

"That is a good question…" Putting his thinking cap on, Naruto pondered the question. He ruled out the more outlandish requests, but since they dominated most of his ideas he was left with only a few choices. One left him grinning like a madman, and Kurenai looked visibly distressed at the madness behind that smile. "I will come to class every day...if you go out on a date with me."

Kurenai blinked.

"A date," she repeated, disbelief coating her words. "I said 'realistic,' remember?"

He crossed his arms and frowned.

"How is that unrealistic?"

"Are you really asking that? I'm a teacher, you're a stude-"

"We're both adults," he cut in. "Nothing illegal about it, except for school policy. Besides, how is a date harmful? I take you out, you have a good time, I escort you home like a proper gentleman."

"A 'good time,' huh?" She narrowed her eyes. "By that, I assume you mean…?"

"No, no, no." He waved his hands in front of him quickly. "Nothing like that. No kissing or anything else. Just two adults having a fun time at the movies or a restaurant. I will not push any boundaries...unless _you_ engage them." His eyes sparkled with mirth. "If I prove irresistible to you, who am I to stop your advances?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you will certainly prove irresistible." Her sarcasm practically dripped from every word. "It is still very inappropriate."

"C'mon, Kurenai-sensei! You need to relax a little. Every day I see you, you're always so stern and professional. Everyone needs to loosen up and have fun every once and awhile." He grinned. "Why not do it with your favorite student?"

"Who said you were my favorite student?"

"You know you love me, Kurenai-sensei!" He placed a hand over his heart. "And one day you will know the depths of my love for you, my beautiful sensei!" He said passionately.

Kurenai blushed slightly.

"Idiot…" She muttered. Straightening her tie, she gave him a look of resignation. "If I do this... _If_ I do this…" Her expression became stern. "You will not mention this to anyone. This will be a secret, okay?"

He nodded furiously.

"Absolutely!" Was his dream really about to come true?

Her stern expression remained for a solid minute. Naruto could almost see the gears turning in her head as she internally debated the offer. A tired sigh escaping the woman's full lips signaled the last bit of her resistance. "Fine."

"Really?" His eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. "Yes! Yes!" He jumped out of his chair for joy, only to wince and groan when his injuries flared. "Ow…" He collapsed back down into the chair, enduring his bruises.

"You idiot…" She said, but there was a fondness to her tone. "Get yourself to the nurse's station. She doesn't leave for another hour."

"Good idea." Carefully, he lifted himself out of the chair, cursing a certain Student Council president under his breath as he made his way to the door. "When's our date?" He asked, clenching the doorknob and looking over his shoulder.

Kurenai groaned. She had hoped he wouldn't ask.

"I don't know…" She performed a quick glance at her calender. "You free Tuesday night?" She asked wearily.

"For you? Of course!" He smiled. "Pick you up at six?"

She sighed. "Sure."

"Yatta!" He turned to the door.

"Wait!" She called after him, stopping him just as he was leaving. "Do you even know where I live?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nope!"

Shaking her head, she jotted down her address and offered it to him. He quickly limped over to the desk and grabbed the piece of paper. He held it close as if it were some sacred lost knowledge. "Don't be late. I hate that." She sent him a purposeful look.

"I promise I won't!" He waved. "See ya, Kurenai-chan!" With that, he hobbled out the door at a speed much faster than she thought he was capable of with his injuries.

"'Kurenai-chan?'" She groaned. "I'm going to regret this."

* * *

After receiving a few painkillers and bandages from the school nurse, Shizune, Naruto emerged out of the school grounds feeling like a new man. "Freedom!" He yelled loudly, spreading his arms as he felt the sunlight bathe his body in its warmth. He took a deep breath. Ah, fresh air. Well, as fresh as it could be in the middle of a city.

He desperately needed a new change of clothes. He had been wearing the same set for a few days. Plus, he needed to dress-up at least somewhat decent for the dance. If Tenten went to such great lengths to acquire the perfect dress, it was his duty to be presentable and impress. As he wandered to his apartment, he vaguely remembered a nice jacket and pair of slacks Tsunade had sent him a couple of months ago for a fancy occasion. _'Well, if anything fits the criteria…'_ His leg was still killing him, but he made it to his apartment in fair time. It was just turning four, meaning he had a few hours to get showered and ready before picking Tenten up from her house.

He barely made it through the door of the restaurant when a familiar voice put the fear of Kami in him. "Hello, Naruto."

"A-Ayame-chan!" He greeted nervously, stopping at the stairs to his apartment. She was casually leaning against the wall beside the front door. She was still dressed in her school uniform, which struck him as odd. There were plenty of people eating in the restaurant. He figured she would have changed and started helping out. "Not working?"

"I have to get ready for the dance soon," she explained, folding her arms underneath her chest. "Can't do that if I'm working."

"True." He tried his best not to wince in front of her. His ribs still stung. "You have a date?" A twinge of jealousy popped up in him, even though he was fully aware he had no right to feel such a way. Ayame wasn't his girlfriend, though she did rape his mouth earlier with her tongue…

"Nope. You think I'd go out with the idiots that ask me?" The brunette shook her head. "I'm going to have fun with my friends and supervise. Make sure the dance doesn't get out of hand, you know?" She gave him a glare. "You won't be causing any trouble tonight, will you?"

He looked offended.

"That hurts me, Ayame-chan. Thinking I'll cause trouble."

"If you do anything…" She took a step forward until her breasts touched his chest. He took a moment to admire the show of cleavage before a delicate finger placed underneath his chin forced him to look her in the eyes. "I _will_ kick you so hard in the balls, you won't be able to get an erection without thinking of the legendary pain I inflicted on you. It will be a thousand times worse than what I did to you earlier. It will be so painful, every other guy on the planet will collapse to the ground out of collateral damage. Your great-great grandchildren will feel the pain. _That_ is how painful my foot mashing into your crotch will feel. Are we clear, Naruto?"

"I…" Wide-eyed and stunned, he could only nod dumbly.

"Say it. I want to hear the words."

"I will not cause any intentional trouble at the dance. I swear on my balls."

She stared at him critically for several seconds before nodding in satisfaction.

"Good boy. Now…" Grabbing his collar, she yanked his head down to her level until their lips were nearly touching. "Give me my kiss," she growled, planting her lips on his firmly.

Responding to the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. If she wanted a kiss, why should he deny her? Forget the fact she beat him up earlier and just threatened his family jewels. "This doesn't make me part of your little harem," she whispered against his lips. "I'm just really stressed lately and your lips are very soft."

"Hmmm. Okay."

"I mean it." Her tongue frantically wrestled with his. People in the restaurant stopped eating their food and stared at the erotic spectacle. "Hands above waist!"

"I'm stressed, too, and your butt feels really nice."

"...Touche." Moaning, she bucked her hips against his crotch, shivering from the feeling of his erection touching her inner thigh. "This doesn't mean...we're boyfriend and girlfriend…"

"I understand." Honestly, he'd agree to anything at this point. Ayame's tongue was pretty talented, and she had a nice butt hidden underneath that skirt. Just like Kurenai-sensei, he was wearing her down one step at a time. If only he could get her to stop threatening him with bodily harm, then things would be perfect. But if he were honest with himself, it turned him on just a tad. _'Okay, maybe more than just a tad,'_ he privately admitted, enjoying a handful of her toned rear. Those mixed-martial arts classes really put the girl in shape. He could feel the strength in her legs, the subtle muscles in her arms. "If we keep this up…" He gently nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Uh-huh…" Her eyes were half-lidded as she reluctantly pulled away. Still in a slight daze, she straightened out her uniform. With delight, Naruto noticed a tiny blush dusting her cheeks. "Does it...does it really hurt?" She asked suddenly, her eyes staring at the bandaged cut on his left temple.

"Not too bad, I swear." The oddly vulnerable way she sounded made him pause. Was this the same girl that gave him a beatdown earlier? "Just a few cuts and bruises."

She nodded slowly. Her expression clearly conveyed her disbelief.

"I didn't mean to be hard on you, you know?" She grabbed his hand and gently rubbed small circles into the back of it with her thumb. "I was...I was just so angry. I got carried away."

He smiled as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I did deserve it, but I could have gone without the kick to my leg. Seriously, you got some strength, I kinda scares me, but…" Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I think it's also really sexy. Ayame-chan is a badass."

"B-baka!" She was blushing up storm. "Don't say things like that…"

"Why?" He brought her in a tight hug. "Ayame-chan is so adorable when she blushes. I'm having a hard time stopping myself from taking you in front of all these people."

"As if...I'd let you…" She sighed against his chest. "Fuck. I'm falling for you too, aren't I?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," he said, pouting.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed away from him. "I have to get ready, but…" She smiled. "Save me a dance later on, okay?"

He returned her smile.

"Will do!" He started up the stairs.

"Oh, by the way!" She yelled as he ascended. "One of your girls is waiting for you! Try not to make too much noise, baka!" When he was finally out of sight, she sighed and placed a hand on her beating heart. "Why am I acting this way?" Shaking her head, she noticed every customer staring at her with blushes and weird looks. "HEY! What are you all staring at!" She waved her fist threateningly. Every person quickly looked away and returned their attention to their food. "That's what I thought," she said with a huff, exiting the restaurant.

* * *

' _I wonder who it is.'_ Limping his way up the stairs, the door to his apartment swung open without his assistance, revealing a scantily-clad Samui staring at him with a seductive gaze. _'Well, ask and you shall receive,'_ he mused, grinning as the beautiful young woman pulled him into the apartment, locking the door behind them. Naruto couldn't help but whistle in appreciation for the beauty before him, clad in a light blue bra barely capable of restraining her enormous breasts, and panties of matching color which disappeared between her ample lower cheeks. "Miss me already, Samui-chan?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and cupping one of her bra-clad breasts. "Didn't get enough earlier?" He gave the breast a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the girl in his arms.

"Not even close," she breathed huskily, leaning into his chest. She nuzzled her blonde locks underneath his chin, sighing contently as her lover held her close.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"Hmmm. Sakura told me." She snuggled into his warmth. "We were worried. Rumors spread the Student Council had captured you. I volunteered to make sure you were okay. The others are getting ready for the dance tonight, otherwise they would have came." Peeking up from his chest, she sent him a small smile. "And perhaps I wanted to spend a little time with you outside of a janitor's closet."

"You'll hear no complaints from me." He kissed the top of her head. "But shouldn't you get ready as well?"

Samui wrinkled her nose. "I don't do dances."

"Why? Everyone's gonna be there."

"They're usually boring. Not cool. Too many chaperones and rules. If I want to kiss you like this…" She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The passion and lust behind the kiss left even the experienced Naruto breathing heavily once she pulled away. "...it breaks the rules," she finished in a whisper, nibbling on his bottom lips. "How is that fun?"

"Do it for me? For our friends?" He brushed a stray bang from her face. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Samui-chan."

"..." Samui's cheeks were a nice shade of red. "I might...if you want me to…"

"I promise you a dance. I'm sure Tenten-chan wouldn't mind."

The image of her and Naruto dancing together underneath a spotlight as hundreds of onlookers stared in awe brought a deep blush and dreamy expression to the normally stoic girl's face. "Okay. I'll go." It was a great opportunity for her to get a step up on the other girls. She wouldn't go so far as to interfere with Tenten's night. The bun-haired girl deserved to enjoy some time with Naruto. It was the two girls he hung around with the most, Ino and Sakura, who presented the main threat to claiming his heart. "Wait." She frowned, finally noticing the bandage on his temple. She pulled back, seeing him wince slightly from the movement. "You're hurt?"

He nodded, grimacing from his sore ribs.

"A little. It's no-"

"Who?" Her eyes gained a cold glint. "Who hurt you? I'll kill them."

"Listen, Samui-chan. You don't nee-" She touched his cheek delicately. "Samui-chan?"

"Who?" She asked again, this time with a softer expression. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Student Council lackeys?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He couldn't tell her it was Ayame. That was a fight certainly to be avoided. _'It would be kinda hot, though. Samui-chan and Ayame-chan getting into a catfight…'_ He mentally shook his head. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ "You should see what they look like. I think Nurse Shizune had her hands full." Not entirely true. Plenty of council members ended up in the nurse's station because of his antics, but Ayame came out of the assault pretty much unscathed, minus some bruised knuckles caused by his face. Besides, so long as he didn't do anything too outlandish, he wouldn't receive another beatdown, right?

She looked at him skeptically.

"You're lying," she concluded.

Naruto smiled nervously.

"What? I'm not. Why would yo-"

"Take off your clothes."

"Huh?"

"Now." Her tone was strict and demanding.

He sighed.

"Okay…" His jacket slid off with little problem, but it was the removal of his shirt that had his muscles screaming in pain. Without needing to be asked, Samui helped him, gently guiding the shirt over his head. Her eyes zeroed in on the nasty bruise over the right side of his rib cage, darting lower to examine the discoloration around his defined abs.

She undid his belt for him, pulling his pants down his legs slowly. She growled upon seeing a significant and painful-looking bruise just above his left knee. Ushering him over to the bed, she made him lie down on the sheets, allowing him to use her shoulders for support in order to prevent the aggravation of his wounds. She took his shoes and socks off, throwing them into the growing pile of his clothes. Her fingers hooked underneath the last piece of clothing he wore, his black boxers, and deftly removed the troublesome fabric from blocking the heart-pounding sight of his impressive, semi-erect manhood. Samui had him completely naked in less than thirty seconds, an amazingly fast period of time considering his injuries.

"Give me one second," she told him with a wink. She sauntered over to her backpack, which was resting against one of his dressers, and bent over to rummage through its contents. The backpack had gone unnoticed by him until that moment, but his eyes were more focused on her panty-clad rear than her bag. "Ah, here it is." After some searching, the busty young woman produced a small bottle.

"Hmmm?" He squinted his eyes at the label as she walked back toward the bed. "Oil?"

"Massage oil," she corrected. She popped open the cap. "It's a special kind of massage oil. I had brought a few bottles over, hoping you would give me a massage, but…" Samui gave him a smile. "...I think you deserve one. You're always giving me massages. It's only fair I treat you to one when you're injured." She held the bottle to her nose and sighed happily. "This oil contains healing ingredients specifically made for bruises and cuts. It accelerates healing. It's not a miracle cure, but I promise you'll feel the difference. And it also smells wonderful."

Getting a massage from Samui? That differently beat receiving bandages and alcohol-soaked cotton balls. Naruto smiled widely. "Sounds great! I leave myself under your care, Samui-chan." It wasn't often he was on the receiving end of a massage. If he had to guess, the last time would have been just before he moved out of Tsunade's house. Whenever his body became sore from his unorthodox training methods, his guardian almost always offered to alleviate his pain with a massage. The older woman's hands were unparalleled in their ability to bring the body significant relief from the myriad of bruises and sore muscles he acquired from time to time.

Her skilled touch alone was almost enough to make him consider moving back in with her, but memories of her overbearing personality always helped him squash the urge. He loved the woman dearly, but a young man like himself, who valued freedom and independence, needed to go out on his own. At least for a time. It wouldn't be long before the determined woman attempted to bring him back. Again. It would be interesting to see what she would throw at him.

Samui giggled lightly. It was a nice sound. Samui didn't giggle or smile enough in his opinion. She only seemed to let her stoic guard down when she was around him. He was honored she trusted him enough to let him see her true emotions. "I'll do my best." Giving him a sultry look, she sat the bottle down on the bed and removed her bra. He couldn't prevent his jaw from dropping as her large breasts became free from their tight confines. He may have seen them on more than one occasion, but the sheer size and perkiness of her fleshy orbs never ceased to amaze him. If it wasn't for the pain in his ribs, he would have sat up and captured one of her pretty pink nipples between his lips in an instant.

Noticing his anxiousness, she placed a gentle hand on his chest and gave him a seductive smile. "Relax, Naruto-kun. Let me do all the work." She climbed onto the bed properly, straddling his waist as she grabbed the bottle of oil once more.

"Kind of hard to do when you're doing that." His erection was stuck between her ass cheeks, throbbing madly against the thin string of her panties.

"Yeah, I can feel it." Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she slowly wiggled her butt around his crotch. "Hard, huh?" She teased.

Naruto groaned.

"Very funny…"

"I try." Grinning, the infamous ice queen squirted a copious amount of the oil onto her breasts. Naruto watched with great interest as she rubbed the oil thoroughly around her breasts, coating every inch of her sensual flesh until her orbs possessed a nice sheen underneath the artificial light of the bedroom. She moaned and shivered from the feeling of the cool oil on her bare breasts, relishing in the lust-filled gaze he was giving her and the excitement coursing through her core.

Once her breasts were completely coated, she held the bottle upside-down over his chest and gave it a squeeze, allowing the liquid to pool at the center of his torso. She licked her lips, entranced with the way the oil trailed over his chiseled muscles, cascading over the natural tan of his skin and graceful definition of his abs. The bottle now half-empty, she closed the cap and sat it aside. Being unable to resist, she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers sliding over the skin with ease due to the significant amount of oil. Properly examining his warm and muscular chest, she shivered in delight, loving what she felt underneath her soft touch. "How do you stay in such great shape?" She inquired. She never recalled seeing him work out.

His eyes following her swaying breasts, he gave her a roguish grin. "I climb trees in the park and carry rocks on my shoulders to build endurance."

"You climb trees?" She asked dryly, stopping her ministrations.

"And carry rocks on my shoulders," he helpfully added. "I enjoy the fresh air. I usually go to the park a little before midnight, so visitors don't freak out when they see me jumping from tree to tree."

"..." She flicked his nose. "That's horrendously dangerous. You could hurt yourself."

"True, but it's fun!" He said exuberantly, rubbing his nose.

"For your birthday, I'm buying you a membership to a gym. Decision final." She shook her head. "Seriously, you could hurt yourself. Climbing damn trees...and rocks!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds…"

If he wasn't injured, she would have hit him over the head for his dumbass reasoning, but since he so graciously entrusted his care with her...she would let it slide for now. "You're lucky I like you so much." Smiling fondly at her adorable baka, she took him by surprise, placing her breasts on his chest and mashing the soft flesh against his muscles.

"Damn," he groaned, feeling her erect nipples dragging across his skin as she moved her breasts slowly up and down his torso. The slickness caused by the oil allowed her breasts to move effortlessly against his skin, the bountiful flesh jiggling and gliding atop his chest in ways that left him breathless. "Samui-chan…"

"I have to make sure the oil is thoroughly spread around," she explained, smirking at his expression. "This is the best way, don't you think?"

"Y-yeah…" His wounds were already feeling better, but that could have easily been the surge of endorphins masking the pain. Her enormous mounds were so soft and squishy, his mind was going into overdrive attempting to process the pleasurable assault on his senses. His cock was throbbing wonderfully between her ass cheeks, with his hips thrusting upwards of their own accord. Although she told him to simply lie there and do nothing, his body was having none of it. The young woman's body was too sexy for his body to remain still.

"I'll make sure to get here…" Her touch became more delicate as her breasts rested against the bruise on his ribs. Using her hands to cup her orbs, she moved her breasts into circles, working the oil into the damaged skin. Her actions caused her to shiver at every movement. The feeling of her erect nipples gliding across his skin was quickly arousing her, and the usually stoic bombshell knew full-well her panties would be soaked by the end of her 'treatment.'

The bruised area was sensitive under her touch. Naruto expected some minor pain from the contact, but was pleasantly surprised to only experience contentment and relief. The softness of her flesh, the tenderness of her touch, and the natural remedy of the oil took away every ounce of pain radiating from his chest. "You're amazing, Samui-chan," he said breathlessly, closing his eyes. "I already feel better."

"I'm glad." She was positively pleased at her handiwork. She hadn't even moved on to the main event, yet he was already moaning and complimenting her. It did wonders for her confidence, even though her lover constantly complimented her on a daily basis.

Finishing up with his chest and insuring his wounds were sufficiently covered, Samui continued her massage by moving on to his arms. Removing her oiled-covered breasts from his torso, she grabbed his arm and guided it into a vertical position, earning her a curious glance from Naruto. His expression turned into one of bliss quickly, however, when she smothered his arm between her breasts, engulfing his limb within the soft confines of her cleavage. "I'm really digging this massage," he said, letting out a groan as she sensually wrapped her breasts around his arm, and slowly moved them up and down its length. "Best damn massage ever."

Humming to herself in satisfaction, the busty blonde proceeded to give his arm the equivalent of a titjob, sliding and groping her fleshy orbs expertly around his bicep. She would end each exaggerated rub by burying his hand deep into her cleavage, allowing him to grab a handful of her soft and slick breasts. She would moan from his eager gropes, letting him have his fill for several seconds, before sliding her breasts back down his arm to continue lavishing his entire limb with attention. Once she was certain that particular arm was properly treated, she moved on to the other, repeating the process.

While her technique proved quite effective in alleviating his pain, it was also fueling his growing arousal. His cock pointed upwards, hard as a rock, a clear sign of the level of excitement coursing through his veins. Every caress and squeeze of his limbs with her breasts caused the hardened member to throb at an almost painful level, begging for a release under the onslaught of her large, soft orbs. The way her erect nipples dragged across his skin sent tingles up his arms, making him bite his lip as he fought to restrain himself from giving into his primal urges and taking her right then and there. He made a few movements to dive his head between those fleshy globes, but a firm hand on his chest prevented him from acting on the desire. "Samui-chan," he whined, mustering up a pout.

Despite his masculine and suave attitude, he looked utterly adorable and sweet while pouting, and Samui couldn't resist giggling at the attempt to get his way. His blue eyes appeared to sparkle as she shook her head lightly at his antics. "Relax, Naruto-kun. You need to focus on resting. We need to get your wounds treated before the dance tonight, otherwise you'll be wincing through the whole event. Do you realize how much dancing you'll be expected to participate in tonight?" The busty young woman's right eye twitched ever so slightly. "Every girl will want to dance with you," she finished with a low growl, smothering his arm deep into her cleavage. Jealousy was practically glinting in her blue eyes. She could somewhat bear seeing him in an intimate fashion with her friends. With girls she didn't know or disliked? Her patience and control would be tested.

"Okay. I'll be still," he sighed, watching her breasts jiggle around his arm. "Perhaps a thorough massage down here," he gestured to his crotch, which was throbbing madly, "would be a good idea?"

A spark of amusement replaced jealousy in her eyes, followed by a teasing smile.

"Oh? Is this in pain, too?" Her hand casually wrapped around his swollen member, causing him to groan. Her dainty hand gave his cock a few pumps, allowing a good amount of the oil to coat his shaft. "Does this need a massage?"

"Oh, Kami, yes…" Just the thought of those enormous jugs bouncing around his cock was enough to nearly make him lose it. And add in the slickness caused by the oil…

Smirking, Samui released his arm, letting it drop to his side as she maneuvered down the bed. A gentle pat on his thighs had him parting his legs, allowing her access to his throbbing erection. She eyed the bruise above his knee, making a mental note to properly treat his legs after she was done servicing his monster cock. Grabbing her breasts, she raised them above his shaft. She gave him a seductive look, enjoying the way his eyes were focused on her breasts, before releasing her hold on them, allowing them to collapse around his shaft and engulf it within her ample soft flesh.

Her breasts and his cock collided with a satisfying wet slapping sound, echoing throughout the room as Naruto closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Fuck...Samui-chan…" He gasped when she wrapped her arms around her breasts, squeezing them together tightly as she started bobbing her globes up and down his length. "This is...heaven…"

"It's really, really throbbing," she commented, pleased with herself. She could feel his body shuddering and twitching, responding enthusiastically to her ministrations. As a testament to the size of her breasts, only the tip of his penis remained uncovered when the full weight of her mammaries rested atop his pelvis. In her opinion, a perfect fit. The thought alone had her swooning like a damn schoolgirl. _'Ah. I guess I'm technically a schoolgirl, so it's fine,'_ she thought with amusement, picking up her pace. The massage oil coating her breasts and his shaft created a nearly frictionless sleeve, heightening the already insane levels of pleasure she was bestowing upon him.

"You're the best, Samui-chan," he said, bucking his hips into her breasts.

"Hmmm. You say that to every girl."

"Well…" He flashed her a grin. "You give the best titfuck. I'm already about to cum."

"Already?"

"Samui-chan's breasts feel too good. No man could hold back for too long," he explained, making her blush a little from the compliment. He groaned, feeling his balls stir, foreshadowing his impending orgasm. "Damn. Here it comes."

She had grown accustomed to the ridiculous size of his release, but the sudden discharge of semen briefly caught her off guard. By the time the first shots of his seed cascaded down onto her breasts, she recovered swiftly, continuing to bounce her cleavage along his length while staring at his throbbing and gushing swollen head with half-lidded eyes. The white of his seed mixed with the oil on her breasts, increasing the level of slickness assaulting his member as she relentlessly milked his balls for all they held. She coaxed more out of him with her ministrations, marveling at the endless stream of cum rocketing out of his tip. _'He's never let this much out. It must really feel good.'_ The top of her breasts were completely coated in his seed, along with thick strands and globs dripping down her neck, with dozens of tiny droplets landing on her chin and the corners of her mouth. Instinctively, her tongue darted out and sampled his spunk. She moaned as his masculine taste and scent assaulted her senses.

Even as the last drops of his orgasm escaped his cockhead, she didn't stop. She knew full-well one quick release wouldn't satisfy his legendary stamina and sexdrive. Looking a downright slutty and sinful sight, with his seed heavily coating her fleshy orbs, and half-lidded gaze complete with a set of parted, full lips, she tightened her hold on her breasts, turning her bosoms into the equivalent of a pussy as she gave him little time to recover. "Oh, Samui-chan…" He let out a happy sigh. "I love you."

She blushed fiercely upon hearing his bold declaration. Love? But they had only known each other for such a short amount of time. It could have been the lust and endorphins talking, but her heart couldn't help but soar even as her cold and rational side attempted to downplay the significance of his sudden statement. He was the first guy she ever opened up to. She would never act this way with those drooling stooges that parading the hallways of the high school. She wouldn't do such intimate things with just anybody. She cared deeply for Naruto. He was one of the few people on the planet she could be herself around. To most, she was cold and uncaring, ruthless when she rejected whatever fool decided to test his luck by asking her out. But to her friends and Naruto? She opened up, but only Naruto got to see her vulnerable and girly side.

True. They hadn't known each other for very long, but that didn't mean the feelings they shared were worth any less. A happy smile plastered across her pretty face, Samui decided to trust her emotions, gazing up at his blissful expression with loving, sparkling blue eyes as she tenderly responded in kind. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She knew her face must have resembled a tomato. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her reaction. She could be practically naked and jerking off his cock with her breasts, but it was a simple sentence that left her blushing? Not to mention the dozens of times they shared a janitor's closet together, or the photo booth at the mall? This man had taken her virginity, fucked her in a myriad of positions she hadn't thought possible, and brought her to the highest peaks of pleasure, but the growing affection she shared with him inflamed her cheeks. _'If I keep this up, I'll end up like Hinata,'_ she thought, shaking her head with a fond smile. The quiet Hyuga was always the most shy and easiest to embarrass out of their group of friends.

Before she knew it, her actions had already brought him to the edge of another orgasm. The twitching of his member had become uncontrollable, and the intense heat of his shaft threatened to roast the inside of her cleavage, but it all aroused her to no end. She hadn't thought the simple act of pleasuring him with her breasts would leave her panties thoroughly soaked with arousal, but she had learned to expect the unexpected when it came to her lover. His muscular body and impressive manhood, coupled with the thickness and potency of his seed, drove her wild with desire and lust. If he wasn't injured, she would have rode him until he couldn't cum any longer, forsaking the dance and every damn girl awaiting his arrival. She would feel bits of guilt for practically robbing Tenten of her date, but the mind numbing pleasure and countless orgasms would be worth it. A happy mental image of both of them lying in bed, limbs entangled and sexes connected at the most intimate levels, for days upon days, night after night, never ceasing in their lovemaking, was almost enough to make her succumb to her deepest desires.

"I could get used to your massages, Samui-chan," Naruto said, placing his hands on her shoulders and thrusting his cock deep into her breasts, timing his movement just as his seed began gushing out of his erection once more. "We should do this more often."

"Whenever you want, Naruto-kun. These," she squeezed her breasts around his spurting member for emphasize, "belong to you. All you have to do is ask."

' _I'm one lucky guy.'_

He sighed contently as he released his load all over her tits while she lavished his cock with the softness of her flesh. He gazed fondly at the lovely woman pleasuring him, enjoying the erotic sight of her bouncing orbs covered in his seed, and the affectionate look she reserved for him and him alone. Her piercing blue eyes sparkled with emotions she rarely displayed, and he appreciated the normally stoic beauty letting him see her softer side. With a few more drops of cum signaling the end of his second orgasm, Naruto basked in the afterglow of his release, riding high on the emotions and pleasure fogging his mind. "One more?" He asked hopefully. Despite two back-to-back orgasms, he was eager to experience another, especially if it was triggered by her amazing breasts.

Still holding his cock tightly between his breasts, the blonde-haired young woman rolled her eyes playfully. "You have other areas to treat, Naruto-kun. I still haven't touched your legs." Reluctantly, she removed her breasts from his cock. She stared at the thick strands connecting her orbs, marveling at the two loads worth drenching her flesh. "Ummm...do you have a towel somewhere?"

He nodded absentmindedly, entranced by her cum-covered breasts.

"Yeah. In the bathroom."

"Right, of course…" She made to move off the bed, but he grabbed her hand. "Naruto-kun?" Grinning, he sat up and pulled her into his lap. The moment her luscious derriere touched his crotch, his hands seized upon her breasts in an instant. "Ohhh...Naruto-kun…" She moaned, grinding her butt into his lap. "Those are dirty…"

"Dirty?" He gave them a good squeeze, watching lustfully as his fingers sunk into her soft and sticky flesh. "How are these dirty? It's my cum."

"B-but...your legs…" She protested weakly, becoming putty in his arms when he began pelting her neck with kisses. "I need to...treat them…"

"I feel like a million ryo already." He sucked on her sensitive flesh. "All thanks to you."

"I…" She felt a hand brush aside her panties, exposing her dripping entrance. She gasped when the tip of his penis gently prodded her womanhood.

"Let me thank you properly," Naruto murmured against her skin. He stopped his kissing assault just below her ear, giving her a short reprieve before gently nibbling on her earlobe. "We still have an hour before we need to get ready for the dance. Wanna fuck?"

She probably should have been more concerned about his injuries, but she was aching for some much needed release. Their liaison at the school earlier was far too brief to satisfy her, and definitely not enough to put even a dent in the vastness of his insatiable lust. "Sounds cool, but…" She looked at her cum-covered breasts. "Shower first."

"Don't worry, Samui-chan." He grinned. "I'll get you all cleaned up. Promise."

"Only to get me dirty again?"

"Yep!"

Samui sighed playfully, already finding herself swooped up in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, snuggling into his chest as he carried her to the bathroom.

"I can think of _several_ things."

* * *

5:58 PM

With only minutes to spare, Naruto made it to the front door of his date's house, panting slightly from his marathon run across the city and smoothing out his formal jacket as he politely gave the door a few light knocks. He touched his hair with a cautious hand, satisfied the hair gel he used was performing adequately in taming his normally spiky and uncontrollable blonde locks. A few rogue spikes continued to plague even his best efforts, but it was a definite improvement from his initial attempts.

He had foolishly believed a few drops of gel, as recommended by the label on the bottle it was contained, would do the trick. More than half a bottle later, it became abundantly clear nothing short of super glue could fully restrain his ever-present spikes of hair. In the end, he settled on something which reflected his personality: spiky hair on the top of his head, sticking out in random directions in the front, with a hint of control on the sides. It blended relatively well, though he would have preferred a more professional look to complement his formal attire.

Trading in his typical jacket and unique spin on the school uniform, and limited by the small choice of formalwear he owned, Naruto opted to wear a pair of black slacks and a formal black jacket, both of which he had never worn before. Underneath the jacket was a white, button-up dress shirt, joined at the collar by a red tie he had spent over ten minutes fiddling with before Samui volunteered to help him. Not his proudest moment, but he was absolutely clueless as to how the damn piece of clothing was tied, and he had to endure Samui's fit of giggles as she tied it for him. Initial attempts at trying to tie via explanation by a tutorial on the Internet nearly caused him to asphyxiate himself if not for his fellow blonde's timely intervention.

Wiggling his toes in dress shoes that were far from comfortable, Naruto plastered on a smile as the door finally opened. _'Wait. I haven't actually met Tenten-chan's parents yet.'_ His eyes widened, feeling nervousness began to creep up as he pondered the thought. _'Please don't let this be the stereotypical, first introductions to the parents with embarrassing questions. I really don't-Woah. Hot older woman.'_ His thought process took a turn when a beautiful woman with shoulder-length brunette hair and brown eyes, complete with full lips set in a pretty smile, opened the door.

"You must be Naruto!" The woman said happily, opening the door fully.

"Uh, yeah…" This woman was practically a carbon-copy of Tenten, but with a wider set of hips. His eyes drunk in a pair of blue sweatpants clinging tightly to said hips, sticking to her curvy legs like a second skin. A loose-fitting white, long-sleeve shirt covering a pair of C-cup breasts garnered his interest, as his mind went to work imagining the wonderful treasures hidden away from sight by the baggy clothing.

"Come in! Come in!" She excitedly ushered him inside. "I'm Tenten's mother, but you can just call me Ayaka! None of that formal stuff."

He nodded, watching her swaying hips while stepping into the house.

"No problem, Ayaka." Did every one of his love interests have sexy mothers? Even Ino's mom, who he had only seen on a handful of occasions, was exceptionally beautiful. It was starting to become a running gag.

"Aren't you just so handsome!?" Ayaka beamed. "Tenten has been talking about the dance all week. She's very excited to go with you!"

"I'm been looking forward to it, as well. I've never gone to a dance before, so I-"

"Oh, how romantic!" She swooned, getting stars in her eyes. "This is Tenten's first dance, too! I think it's adorable this will be a first time for both of you."

' _I wonder if she realizes how sexual that sounded?'_ "Yeah. I guess if you put it-"

"Mind if I take a picture?" Ayaka asked suddenly, producing a smartphone from her pocket. "I want to make sure I have plenty of pictures to commemorate Tenten's first time!"

"I…" The statement made even Naruto blush. "Sure, no problem." _'A little scatterbrained and excitable, but she seems nice. And she's hot.'_

She smiled widely.

"Great!" She snapped a few pictures, catching him off guard initially. "And one like this. And one like that…" She saddled up close to him, pressing her breasts against his arm as she raised the phone in front of them. She leaned her face into the crook of his neck. "Selfie?"

"Uh…" He wasn't against having a sexy woman close to him, but he wasn't much of a photo person.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy eyes and an adorable pout.

He sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" She took a few pictures. "Make sure to smile!" Another round of pictures. "I like this one. What do you think, Naruto?" She presented the last picture she took.

Naruto glanced at the digital screen. With all the smiles and closeness, it wouldn't be too farfetched to believe they were in a relationship if you didn't know the circumstances. "I think...Tenten-chan definitely gets her looks from you, Ayaka."

"Oh, my!" The woman blushed. "Tenten was right. You are quite the charmer!" She patted him on the cheek lightly before pulling away. "One more picture?"

"How many do you plan to take?"

She grinned. "As many as-"

"Kaa-san, will you please leave my date alone?"

' _My savior!'_ Naruto thought, turning to the doorway. His eyes widened. "Woah, Tenten-chan…"

Smirking, Tenten sauntered into the living room, ignoring the flashes of her mom's camera phone as she grabbed his hand. "Do I look good?"

He nodded quickly.

"Stunning, Absolutely stunning. Aphrodite herself would be jealous." She wore a strapless, silver dress that shimmered in the light, emphasizing the curve of her hips and her slim waist with a bodice covered in metallic gold lace in an intricate pattern. Blushing from his compliment and his gaze, she performed a little twirl for him, showcasing the dress in its entirety. A corset back showed off just enough of her back, revealing a sampling of flesh which enticed him, leading him to stare at a perfect backside enhanced by the tight fabric of the dress. A pair of silver heels added a little more sexiness to the entire outfit, giving her a few inches and improving her posture, drawing his gaze again and again to the wonderful posterior she possessed, and the shapely legs he desperately wanted wrapped around his waist as he fucked her until she couldn't walk.

Her dress was, for all intents and purposes, relatively conservative. Revealing just enough cleavage to draw eyes, exposing enough back to bring attention to her rear, and dress ending just above her knees to grant a peek of her legs. It suited her perfectly. She was far too beautiful and sexy to need a very revealing or slutty dress. In his opinion, Tenten brought the beauty out of the dress, not the other way around.

Forgoing her usual buns, Tenten's brown hair was placed into two long, intricate braids, trailing over her shoulders. Brunette bangs framed her pretty face, matching her eyes and the slight tan her skin held. The blush coating her cheeks, combined with the heartwarming smile stretched across her pink lips, made it difficult to resist swooping her up in his arms and kissing her senseless.

"Can you please let me know if you two plan to kiss?" Ayaka inquired, readying her phone for a quick snap. "I want to make sure I get a good shot."

"Kaa-san!" Tenten yelled embarrassingly. "No pictures!"

"Mou…You know I have to take pictures, Tenten," the older woman said, pouting and placing a hand on her hip. "You don't mind, right Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?"

He glanced between both of them.

"I'm staying out of that argument." He offered her his arm. "Ready, love?"

"Yep!" She happily took his arm. "You clean up really well, Naruto-kun. You look so handsome."

"Standing next to you, I feel vastly unworthy."

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" She blushed, leaning against his shoulder.

 _Flash_

"That's a good one!" Ayaka cheered. "You two look so cute together!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Kiss! Kiss! C'mon!"

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!"

"Good idea…" Holding her close, they bolted out of the door, followed closely by a pouting Ayaka.

"A kiss on the cheek! That'll work! Just one more picture!" She sighed when they disappeared from sight, having rounded a corner. "Aw...I only got seventy-two pictures!"

* * *

Konoha High School, 6:45 PM

"Where on earth are those two? The dance started fifteen minutes ago!" Sakura said, her gaze searching through the crowded gymnasium. Naruto's blonde locks would definitely stick out among the crowd, yet they couldn't seem to find him. It could only mean the delinquent, and his date, had yet to arrive at the dance.

Ino took a sip of fruit punch.

"Let's see. Naruto-kun and Tenten are not here. We all saw the dress she bought for the dance. Perhaps they didn't make it out of the bedroom?" She suggested. "It would be something he would do, and I doubt Tenten would be against him fucking her instead of going to the dance. Oh, sorry, Hinata," she apologized, seeing her friend blushing profusely at the crude language.

"Naruto-kun...wouldn't do that," Hinata said, blushing. "He would want Tenten-san to enjoy the dance."

"Or his dick."

Sakura nodded.

"Yep. Probably."

"Speaking of his dick…" Ino slid up beside the pink-haired beauty with a sly smile. "There's something different about you, Sakura. Did something happen between you and Naruto-kun, hmmm?"

"In...Ino…" Sakura blushed. "Let's not talk about it here…"

"Was it good?"

"Uh…Hinata, cover your ears."

"O-okay…" The blunette obeyed, placing her hands delicately over her ears."

"Ah, good idea. Protect the innocent virgin's moral chastity. So?" The Yamanaka looked excited. "Spill it! How was it?"

"By Kami, Ino. I didn't think it was possible for someone to have that much stamina. He fucked me all night long, and then some." She shivered from the memory. "It was my first time...and he made it so special. It was like...It was like I could feel the love, you know? With every thrust, every time he came…" Her pale cheeks turned a nice rosy color. "He came so much...Oh, Ino, it was amazing…I tried my hardest to satisfy him, but he just wouldn't go soft. His cock is a monster…"

"I'm glad it went well. I was wondering when you two would finally do the deed." She held up her cup of punch. "Cheers!"

Looking at her friend curiously, Sakura took a sip of her own cup.

"You're taking this better than I expected, Ino."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I remove my hands now?" Hinata asked meekly, cautiously removing them.

"Go right ahead, Hinata," Sakura said with a smile. The girl was just so innocently adorable, even while wearing a light blue dress that hugged every voluptuous curve. _'Seriously, that cleavage...I wouldn't have guessed Hinata would wear something so bold.'_

Catching Sakura staring at her chest, the Hyuga blushed deeply and frantically attempted to cover her chest. "Sa-Sakura-san...Don't stare. It's embarrassing…"

"Sorry, Hinata." She shook her head. "You just look...wow. Dress like that for Naruto-kun?" She teased.

"I would...like Naruto-kun…" The poor girl looked ready to faint on the spot. "...to see me. You think he would like this dress?"

"Are you kidding?" Ino smirked, popping up beside the shy girl and pulling her into a side hug. "You look gorgeous! This innocent face with a body like this." Hinata gasped and blushed when the blonde woman suddenly cupped her breasts.

"Ino! Everyone's watching!" Sakura shouted, eyes darting through the myriad of faces staring at the spectacle.

"It's just downright sinful!" Ino declared. "When did your boobs get bigger than mine, Hinata? Hinata? Oh, damn." She sighed. "She fainted. Help me get a chair."

Sakura frowned.

"This is all your fault, Ino." They delicately sat her in a chair at their table. "Show's over, folks. Get back to the dance." She sent everyone a glare, which quickly got them to return to their own conversations and groups. "Seriously, Ino-"

"Everything all right?"

' _Oh, not her.'_ Sakura groaned, plastering on a nervous smile as she turned to see the Student Council president, Ayame Ichiraku, who was regarding an unconscious Hinata with concerned eyes. "Hello, senpai." She bowed. Ino settled for leveling a suspicious glare on the new arrival. "Everything is fine. Hinata just got a little too excited, that's all."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive."

"Very well…" Sakura hated to admit it, but Ayame looked stunning in her mint-colored dress. Showing off ample amounts of cleavage while hugging her toned and curvaceous form, the dress was certainly turning more than a few heads. "As Student Council president, it is my duty to make sure this dance goes smoothly, so I apologize if I seem a tad bit over cautious." She bowed respectfully.

"Hmmm…" Ino stepped between her and Ayame. "Nice to see you again, Ayame."

"Yamanaka-san. It's nice to see you as well...this time with your clothes on. Or what little you have on."

"Hmpf." Ino crossed her arms. Sakura had to agree with Ayame on that one, but she had little clue as to what she meant by 'this time.' Wearing a purple top and a purple miniskirt, the Yamanaka was showing off a lot of skin. Her breasts looked ready to spill out at any moment, while her miniskirt functioned as more of a second skin rather than an actual piece of clothing, framing her friend's ass tightly. Her mid-riff was exposed, revealing a toned and flat stomach, while a pair of black heels gave the blonde bombshell some extra height. "Jealous?" She challenged.

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Of what? The fact that you look like a slut?" The brunette shook her head.

"I do not!"

"You do kinda look like a slut, Ino," Sakura chimed in, prompting her friend to groan. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

"You're supposed to back me up, Sakura," she muttered. "Naruto-kun will like it, trust me."

"Oh, I have no doubt the delinquent will like your attire, Yamanaka-san. Speaking of the dumbass…" She glanced at their table. "Where is he? I was under the assumption one of you were his date tonight."

Sakura shrugged.

"No clue. His date was with Tenten, but we can't find her either. Actually, now that we're on the topic, have you seen Samui, Ino? I thought she was coming."

"Beats me. You know her. Dances aren't really her thing."

"You're correct."

"AH! Kami, Samui!" Ino clutched her rapidly beating heart as they all turned to the latest arrival. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies." The infamous ice queen bowed. "I was running a little behind. It took me some time to get ready."

The three girls shared similar confused glances.

"Eh, Samui?" Sakura asked tentatively. "You're wearing the school uniform."

"Ah. I believe this is a formal occasion, correct? The only formalwear in my wardrobe is this."

"Not even one dress?" Ayame implored.

The busty girl shook her head.

"None. I've never been one for dances. This is my first time." She looked at Ayame. "You look beautiful, president-san."

Ayame blushed lightly.

"Uh, thank you."

"Ino…" Samui regarded her 'rival' with a critical eye. "You look like a slut."

"Aw, c'mon!" Ino whined. "At least a sexy slut?"

"I'm not into women, so no."

"I…" Ino huffed. "I'm going to get more punch. All of you are haters." She stormed away.

Samui nodded to herself in satisfaction as Sakura and Ayame giggled.

"And you, Sakura…"

"Y-yes?" The pink-haired girl asked, self-consciously smoothing out the front of her dress.

"Red really suits you. You look amazing."

She smiled widely, blushing lightly from the compliment.

"Thank you, Samui." She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above her knees, with thin straps and a touch of lace around her modestly-covered cleavage. She wasn't a prude, but she wouldn't wear a dress like Ino's. Well, not outside the bedroom. It honestly was a rather simple dress, but it truly brought out her luscious derriere, which filled out the back of her dress enticingly. Her confidence certainly increased from the number of looks she was garnering, but there was only one set of eyes she truly cared for, and they weren't even at the dance yet. _'That reminds me…'_ "Do you know where Naruto-kun and Tenten are, Samui?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. I saw them kissing in the parking lot. They should be arriving shortly."

Sakura chuckled.

"Of course."

"Figures." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"What I miss?" Hinata asked groggily, looking up from the table.

"Are you alright, Hinata-san?" Ayame asked, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulders. "You gave us quite the-EEP!"

"Hello beautiful ladies!" Naruto yelled, sweeping a screaming Ayame into his arms, with a smiling Tenten not far behind him. "Sorry we're late. Got a little carried away."

Tenten blushed.

"Hey, everyone!" She waved.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura smiled.

"Y-you look...so handsome…." Hinata blushed deeply, looking ready to faint once more.

Naruto grinned.

"And all of you-"

"Put me down, baka!" Ayame demanded. Her arms had instinctively wrapped around his neck for support as he held her.

"Oh, sorry, Ayame-chan. You just looked so beautiful in your dress, I couldn't resist." He planted a kiss on the blushing girl's cheek.

"You look better," she noted.

"Yep! Samui-chan fixed me right up! She's the best!" He sent his fellow blonde a wink.

"Fixed up? What happened?" Sakura looked at him concernedly. "Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, Naruto. What happened?" Ayame asked innocently, drawing circles in his chest with a finger.

He chuckled nervously.

"Just some injuries I got from earlier. You know, running around the school and what not."

"Oh, right. Everyone was talking about it. Did you really set off smoke bombs at the front gate?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Baka…" Sakura smiled. "I should be mad, but I just can't get angry at this handsome face." She walked forward and cupped his face. "You look really nice, Naruto-kun."

He stared at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"And you look beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, I don't want to be between this!" Ayame protested as they kissed. She was smothered between Sakura's breasts and Naruto's muscular chest, fidgeting in his arms. "Hey!"

"Mind if I join?" Naruto buckled slightly when Ino suddenly jumped on his back, pressing her large breasts into him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "So is this a foursome?" She joked, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I'm down."

"Any objections?" He asked, grinning.

Sakura shook her head, smiling.

"You're unbelievable."

"Naruto…" Ayame whispered. "If you don't put me down right now, I will make good on that promise I gave you earlier."

Wincing, Naruto quickly complied, placing her delicately on her feet.

"Right. Sorry, Ayame-chan. Won't happen again."

"Good. Behave yourself. That goes for all of you." Adjusting her dress, she sent warning glances at all of them before disappearing into the crowd.

"That woman…" Naruto said fondly. "Eh? Ino-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You gonna let go?"

"No. I missed you."

He chuckled. "I missed you, too, but I think Tenten-chan wants a dance."

"I do," Tenten chimed in, having been watching the spectacle with amused eyes. "Mind if I have my date back?"

Groaning, Ino reluctantly removed herself from him.

"Fine, but I get a dance."

"And me," Sakura said.

"M-me too!"

"Ah…" Samui stepped forward. "I request a lap dance." Everyone looked at her. "What? It's a valid request."

"Let's go dance, Naruto-kun…" Tenten said slowly, grabbing his arm

"Raincheck on that lap dance, okay?" He winked at her. "Ladies, I'll be back."

"Wait, just one more thing!" Ino said, grabbing his other arm. "Do I look slutty, Naruto-kun?" She asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

"Hmmm?" He took a look at her choice of attire. "I think you look very sexy, Ino-chan." He kissed her on the cheek before pulling away.

"Ha!" Ino cheered as him and Tenten walked away. "See?"

"He dodged the question," Samui pointed out.

"Yeah, didn't really give you a straight answer."

Ino groaned.

"You guys are the worst. Hinata, what do you think?" She did a slight pose for the Hyuga beauty.

"I…" Hinata looked nervous. "I need to get more punch!" She bolted out of her seat and disappeared into the crowd.

"Slut." Samui nodded.

"Totally," Sakura concurred.

Sitting down at the table, Ino pouted.

"Naruto-kun thought I was sexy."

* * *

While half of the gym was dedicated to tables and chairs, the other side of the massive open space remained clear for a dance floor, complete with large speakers and shimmering lights. Most attending couples were enjoying the loud music, throwing their hands around and grinding their bodies together, much to the chagrin of the chaperones, who were busy attempting to keep the dancing PG. Most of the chaperones had long given up, resisting the urge to interfere unless the kissing sessions and grinding got a little too heated. A few valiantly continued their mission, and Kurenai was among this small group.

"Hands above waist!" She ordered, making a young man jump as he frantically removed his hands from his date's posterior. "Five second rule on kissing!" She said to a kissing couple, both of whom promptly separated from their intense liplock. Scanning her immediate area for more signs of rule breaking and seeing none, Kurenai sighed and moved back to the chaperones' table, which was situated at the edge of the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Kakashi joked, glancing up from his book.

Rolling her eyes, Kurenai sat down next to him, folding her legs as she settled her gaze on the crowd of dancing students. "It would be a lot easier if you actually helped, Kakashi, instead of reading your smut."

"Mou? This isn't smut. See?" He showed her the cover. "This is a mathematics textbook. I'm just brushing up on next week's assignments."

"If it's a mathematics textbook, then do you mind if I have a look?"

"..." He flipped a page. "It hurts me that you don't believe me."

"Whatever, pervert."

"Now that's just rude, Kure-"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

' _Oh, no. Not him,'_ Kurenai thought, groaning as Konoha High's infamous delinquent made his way over to their table with his date in tow.

"Hello, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good to see you. And I presume this lovely lady is your date?"

Naruto grinned.

"Yep! Tenten-chan granted me the honor of being her date tonight!" He planted a kiss on the blushing girl's face.

"Hello, senseis" Tenten greeted, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei! I didn't see you there." She watched his eyes roam her figure. Oh, why did she have to be wearing _that_ black dress in front of him? Especially after the deal they had made earlier? "You look very beautiful, Kurenai-sensei. That dress suits you."

"Thank you, Naruto." It was a curve-hugging dress, but it was modestly done. A touch of cleavage shown, a bit of leg exposed, but nothing slutty like the outfits some of the young ladies wore to the dance. It was obvious the announcement at the beginning of the week addressing modest and appropriate attire for the dance was blatantly ignored, much to her despair. "It's nice to see you dressed decently for once. Your mockery of the school uniform is brought up constantly at the faculty meetings."

"Aw, you guys talk about me?" He asked, smiling.

Kakashi nodded.

"At every single meeting. I would estimate twenty-five percent of all issues addressed revolve around your activities, Naruto. Kurenai-sensei alone probably has a whole filing cabinet dedicated to your permanent record."

"Two filing cabinets," Kurenai corrected. "Every incident you've caused alphabetized and sorted through severity."

"It can't be that much…"

"563 incidents and counting. We haven't even processed all the damage you've caused earlier today, so it will most certainly be upwards of 570 by next week."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I take it that's not normal, right?"

"The second highest incidents on someone's record in 12," Kurenai answered, giving him a dry look.

He sighed.

"Well, damn."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun." Tenten patted his arm out reassuringly. "I think your pranks are hilarious. They really liven up the school."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Tenten-chan. I try. Oh, I almost forgot. You wouldn't happen to have the exams graded yet, would you, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmm?" He put down his book. "Why, yes. I finished grading them just before I arrived here, but I haven't had the chance to post them online."

"Do you know what I got on my exam?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do. Congratulations, Naruto. You got a perfect score." Mirth was present in his single, exposed eye.

"What?" Kurenai's jaw dropped. She had seen his grade records. He had never gotten a perfect score on an exam during his entire time at Konoha High. Well, until now.

"Way to go, Naruto-kun!" Tenten cheered.

"Yatta!" He pumped his fist into the air. "I really have to thank Hinata-chan! She was my tutor."

"Thank Hinata on my behalf, Naruto. She did what I've been unable to accomplish for three years."

"I will."

"Why are you so excited over your exam score?" Kurenai inquired. "You've never seemed to care in the past."

The most devilish grin she had ever witnessed spread across his face. It was so downright diabolical and mischievous, a shiver crawled up her spine.

"I was promised a reward if I did well on the exam," he explained. "A perfect score more than exceeds what I needed."

"What kind of-Actually, nevermind." She shook her head. "I don't want to know. Congratulations on the perfect score, Naruto." She looked at him sternly. "I hope this means you will take your studies a little more seriously. This is your senior year, after all. You really need to think abo-"

"Oh, I like this song, Naruto-kun!" Tenten exclaimed, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's go!"

"Okay, love. Sorry, senseis. Gotta go!" He grabbed his date's hand, and the couple quickly vanished in the crowd of partying students.

"-about your future. Damn." Kurenai sighed. "That guy…"

"Hmmm…" Kakashi turned a page. "Perhaps he will turn over a new leaf?" He suggested optimistically.

"Maybe." She wouldn't get her hopes up.

"Hopefully soon. The stress caused by his antics over the years have given you a few wrinkles. Next thing you know, you'll start having gray hairs."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and go back to your porn."

"Hmmm...Not a bad idea."

* * *

"Oh, a slow song," Naruto commented, hearing the loud, upbeat music give way to soft, easy tones while the lights dimmed over the dance floor.

"Um, yeah." Feeling butterflies in her stomach, Tenten stepped closer to him. All of the other couples surrounding them were starting to do the same, responding to the romantic music and lighting by holding each other close. "Naruto-kun…"

Smiling, he took her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest as they interlocked fingers.

"Is this right?" He asked, slowly gliding them across the dance floor. "I've never really been one for dancing."

She looked at him with shining, caring brown eyes.

"Perfect," she said, burying her face into his chest, enjoying being held by him. "Everything's perfect." The night was going far smoother than she anticipated. After a chat with their friends and senseis, her and Naruto enjoyed dancing to a few songs, making complete fools of themselves since neither were particularly adept at dancing. The moves he performed had her breaking out into fits of giggles, along with a few expressions of awe when he performed something amazing, like an impromptu back flip or suddenly lifting her off her feet and twirling her around like a princess. She was having the best night of her life, and it was all because of him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head, still holding his date close.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" He smiled. "What's up?"

The Mediator shrugged his shoulders.

"Just here with my date." His back was facing them, so it was impossible to see his date, who was currently leaning her head against his chest.

"Oh? Who?"

"That'd be me." The girl lifted her head up from Shikamaru's chest and looked over his shoulder.

Naruto nearly choked.

"Te...Temari?"

The cheerleading captain smirked, looking positively radiant in a white, strapless dress.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Long time no see."

"Y-yeah." He tried to compose himself. "Good to see you."

Shikamaru stared at him with a critical eye.

"You two have met before, I presume?"

Both blondes appeared nervous. Temari, for her part, blushed as she shifted her gaze to the side, while Naruto stammered for a reply. "I...Yeah, we've met."

"It's been awhile," Temari added. "Not since junior year."

"I see…" His eyes darted between them. "And I presume you two have been intimate at some point?"

"Eh…"

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "Since it was before we got together, I don't mind."

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "Does anything bother you?"

"Seriously?" Temari's tone was one of surprise. "Most guys would be a little jealous."

Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Half the girls in our year have been with Naruto, so I was already under the assumption you had slept with him at one point or another, Temari. I wouldn't have asked you out if I was bothered by it." He turned to Naruto. "And to answer your question...The only thing I seriously dislike is arrogance, so we have no problem, Naruto."

"That's a relief. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"You're welcome, but I believe you have other things to worry about. Uchiha incoming."

"What?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto sighed. _'Seriously? This prick?'_ Turning with Tenten still in his arms, who was still blissfully unaware of the situation as she snuggled into his chest, he was greeted to the sight of an angry-looking Sasuke Uchiha coming his way. "What, Sasuke? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." He gestured to his date.

"You...you bastard!" Sasuke yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You take Sakura from me...and now you're on a date with another woman?!"

"What's going on?" Tenten asked, looking up from his chest.

Shooting the Uchiha a glare, Naruto gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, Tenten-chan, but can you do me a favor? Hang out with Shikamaru and Temari-chan for a second while I deal with this prick."

"But your chest is so comfy," she whined.

"Thanks, but it'll only take a second."

"Okay…" She sighed, pulling away from him. She sent Sasuke a death glare. "Hurry up, prick. I want my date back soon."

"Do you really want to do this right now, Sasuke? With all these people around? Oh, look. We've drawn a crowd," he noted, seeing everyone stop dancing to stare at the spectacle.

Sasuke snarled, stepping forward.

"Do you think I give a shit?"

Naruto waved a hand in front of his nose.

"Damn. How drunk are you? I can smell whatever alcohol you drank on your breath." He narrowed his blue eyes. "What? Did you need a little liquid courage before facing me?"

"You took Sakura away from me."

"Uh, that's debatable. She was never yours to begin with. It's not my fault she finally saw what a prick you are."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of you right now, either." He sighed. "Listen. I'm the last person who should be trying to sound reasonable, but how about you just calm down? There's no need to ruin everyone else's night because you and I have bad blood. Plus, I kinda promised someone I would behave tonight, and I really don't want to get kicked in the balls."

The Uchiha blinked.

"What?"

"Nevermind." Naruto shook his head. "Let's just call a truce, okay? We can duke it out off school grounds later, if you want. Preferably after you've sobered up."

"Just go fuck yourself, Nar-"

"WOOHOO! Cat fight!"

"Wha?" Sasuke asked, slurring his words as his state of drunkenness started to show.

Squinting his eyes, Naruto tried to see over the crowd of students, but to no avail.

"Why do I get the feeling someone I know is involved in that fight?"

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier

"So why aren't you mad?" Sakura asked, passing a cup of punch to Hinata.

"About what?" Ino inquired.

The pink-haired beauty crossed her arms.

"About…" She shot Hinata a worried glance. "You know...me losing my virginity to Naruto."

The blonde bombshell shrugged.

"I guess I've just made my peace with the whole situation. I knew it would happen eventually."

"Still...You were upset over our relationship for a few weeks, but now you're-"

"Sakura," Ino interrupted. "It's complicated, okay? Just know that if my friends want to be with Naruto-kun...I won't be angry. Don't look a gifthorse in the mouth." She gave her friend a playful grin. "As long as Naruto-kun still loves me, I'm fine with it. Jealousy is unbecoming of his favorite girl."

"Oh, really? You're his favorite girl?" Sakura asked, fire burning in her eyes as she gave a grin of her own. "I don't think so, Ino."

"I have to agree with Sakura," Samui butted in.

"Thanks, Samui."

"It is obvious I'm his favorite girl. All of you are just temporary flings he will eventually leave for me," she clarified. "But I hope we can all still remain friends when that happens. I've grown attached to all of you."

"A-ano...Samui-san?" Hinata shyly spoke. "Perhaps...we could all be with Naruto-kun?"

The stoic girl appeared thoughtful for a second.

"Hmmm…" She blinked. "I don't follow."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"You know...share?" Sakura added awkwardly. "It's clear he likes all of us, and I'm warming up to the idea…"

"His penis is enough to satisfy all of us, and then some," Ino said dreamily. "Speaking of his penis, I hope you girls don't mind if him and I spend a little time together after the dance. It's been too long since we've fucked."

"What? Like two days?"

"Hey," Ino defended. "Two days without his cock feels like an eternity. You've just lost your virginity, so you don't know what I'm talking about yet."

A blushing Hinata covered her ears.

"Sorry, Hinata." Ino smirked. "Imagine when little miss shy over here loses her virginity to Naruto-kun. Any wagers on how many times she'll faint?"

"That's rude, Ino," Sakura chastised.

"Hey! We're all thinking it."

"Considering how much pleasure his penis is capable of stimulating for a vagina, I would guess at least five times," Samui calculated.

"Wait!" Ino's eyes widened. "You and Naruto-kun had sex?!"

"Of course."

"He didn't tell me…"

"Or me…" Sakura frowned. "When?"

"About a week ago."

"You had sex with Naruto-kun...before me." The pink-haired beauty looked depressed. "That is so unfair! He made me wait!"

"It's because I'm his favorite," Samui informed her, patting her on the shoulder. "Remember? I told you about two minutes ago."

Laughing at Sakura's downtrodden expression, Ino shook her head.

"I guess that just leaves Hinata, then. And Tenten...I think." She furrowed her brow. "Damn. It's hard to keep track. We need to seriously have a girls only meeting, or someth-"

"Hello, bitch."

Frowning, Ino turned in her seat.

"Oh, hello, Shizuka." Plastering on a fake smile, she stood up, coming face-to-face with the black-haired girl. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The green-eyed girl wore a dark blue dress that was low-cut, emphasizing her impressive bust, and clung to her curvaceous form. Two large bangs framed her face, with her hair done up in a high ponytail. Currently, a scowl marred her pretty face as she glared daggers at Ino, making the other girls at the table noticeably tense. "I want to know why I haven't seen Naruto-kun in over two weeks. I have a feeling it has something to do with you…" She jabbed Ino in the chest. "...slut."

"See?" Samui said out of the blue. "She agrees."

"Not now, Samui. As for you, Shizuka…" Ino stepped forward, making their breasts touch. She gave Shizuka a pointed look. "I'm actually glad you're here. I think it's about time you understand how things are gonna work from now on. You see, Naruto-kun doesn't want anything to do with you. Not anymore. So why don't you go bother some limp-dick jock and get on with your life?" She smiled sweetly.

Shizuka growled.

"Listen here, bitch. Naruto-kun is mine."

"I don't think so, whore."

"You wanna go?"

"Gladly!"

"Wait! Ino!" Sakura grabbed her arm. "You can't fight in the middle of the dance. You'll get in trouble."

"Oh, and I have problems with you too, pinky!" Shizuka pointed a finger her way. "Sneaking around with my Naruto-kun...I should kick your fat ass right here!"

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Pinky? Fat ass?" She stood up, cracking her knuckles. "Move aside, Ino. I'll deal with this bitch."

"Hi, I'm Amaru." Hinata glanced to her side to see a auburn-haired young woman in a pink dress sitting down in the chair next to her. "I apologize for my friend. She gets a little...emotional."

"H-Hello. I'm Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata. Oh, they're really going at it…"

"Should we stop them?" Hinata asked, biting her lower lip worryingly.

"No, this is entertaining." From seemingly out of nowhere, Samui produced a tub of buttered popcorn. "Want some?"

"Yes, please."

"T-thank you, Samui-san…"

* * *

"Huh? I wonder what's going on over there?"

"Don't care!" Naruto narrowly avoided a sloppy punch from the Uchiha. "Stay still so I can hit all of you!"

"All of me?"

"I can see…" Sasuke squinted his eyes, struggling to maintain his balance. "Three of you. I'll kick all three of your asses!"

"Sasuke, this is embarrassing," He said dryly, placing his hands on the young man's shoulders. "Look, just have some non-spiked punch and sit down. We can deal with this la-"

"What's going on here?!" Ayame demanded, pushing through the crowd that had gathered around them. "Naruto? Are you causing trouble?!" She glared at him.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He placed his hands protectively in front of his crotch when he she looked ready to charge. "Ayame-chan, I swear on all that exists this is not my fault. I was just minding my own business and drunkass over here decided to be...Well, an ass."

"It's true, Ayame-san," Tenten chimed in, walking over to Naruto and wrapping her arms around his chest. "Naruto-kun was dancing with me before Sasuke tried to start a fight."

Ayame eyed them critically for a second. Nodding, she turned to the still fuming dark-haired young man.

"Uchiha-san, what do you have to say?"

*hic!* "Stay out...of my way, bitch!" He swayed to the side, nearly falling over. "I need to kill the *hic!* bastard…"

"'Bitch'?"

"Y-yeah! Step aside, bitch!"

"Hmmm…" Grabbing his shoulders, she kneed him in the groin, making every male in the general vicinity wince in sympathy pain as Sasuke promptly collapsed to the ground. "Don't ever call me that again. You two, get him out of here." Two nameless council members obeyed their president, picking up the young man cradling his balls and carrying him off into the crowd. "Alright, back to the dance, everyone. Show's over."

Naruto stared at her with wide eyes.

"Damn, Ayame-chan."

"That was awesome!" Tenten cheered.

"Jerk deserved it. Nobody messes with the Student Council president," Ayame said with a touch of superiority to her tone. "We good here?"

"Should be-"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Oh, yeah. There's another fight going on over...Sakura-chan?"

Tumbling out of the crowd and throwing punches at each other, Sakura and Shizuka rolled onto the dance floor, stopping at their feet. All of them stared at the spectacle with wide eyes, watching the two young women fight for dominance. "Hey, Naruto-kun!" Sakura greeted happily, finally getting the upperhand and pinning the busty girl to the ground. She straddled Shizuka's waist, holding her arms to the floor. "Ready for our dance?"

"Naruto-kun!" Shizuka cried. "Tell this bitch you love me!"

"Eh…"

"Get ahold of yourselves!" Ayame roared, getting on her knees to try and pull the two girls apart. "Have you two no decency? Fighting on the dance floor?"

"Shizuka," Temari said sternly. "Stop this at once! This isn't behavior befitting a member of the Cheer Squad."

"Naruto-kun! Help!" Everyone turned to the other side of the crowd, where a distraught Ino was struggling to throw off a vindictive Shion, who was hanging onto the blonde bombshell's back while pelting her with punches and slaps. "She won't let go!"

"This is what you get for coming between me and Naruto-kun!" Shion yelled, tugging at the girl's hair.

"OW! Let go, bitch!"

"THERE you are!"

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?" Temari questioned.

"Defending your honor from this blonde manwhore!" The brown-haired young man said, rolling up his sleeves. "You! You deserve an ass-whooping for what you did today! Making us chase you all around the school! Well, I've had it! Someone needs to put yo-UGH!" A knee to the crotch courtesy of Ayame brought the council member down to his needs. Clutching his bruised groin, Kankuro tearfully looked up at Ayame's glaring expression. "Why, senpai?"

Ayame huffed, crossing her arms.

"The hit is called off. Disobeying my orders is treason. Know _your_ place."

"I'm sorry for him," Temari apologized. "He can be an idiot."

Naruto surveyed the scene of utter chaos unfolding in front of him, still holding Tenten close to protect her from the madness. A tug on his sleeve drew his attention. "Samui-chan? Do you need something?"

Samui nodded, eyes scanning the fight scene before her.

"Yes. I request my lap dance now, Naruto-kun."

He sweat-dropped.

"Now really isn't the time…"

"Naruto, I swear if this is your doing, you'll have detention for the rest of the year!" His favorite teacher yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Shit." Kurenai-sensei was making her way through the crowd, and she didn't look happy. "I think we need to go."

"Good idea." Samui jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's go."

"Eh?" He glanced over his shoulder at her blank expression. "This isn't what I meant..."

"Carry me, Naruto-kun," Tenten said, hugging his chest.

Smiling, Naruto swooped her up in his arms, holding her close.

Tenten sighed happily, despite the chaos around them. "You're so strong, Naruto-kun. Carrying us both."

"To be honest, both of you are very light."

"Hmmm. Good answer."

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! We need to go!" He yelled, holding the two girls close as he barreled through his fellow students.

"Got it!" Giving Shizuka one last punch to the face, Sakura slid off the girl's waist and quickly followed them. "C'mon, Ino!"

"I'm trying! She won't let go!"

"Shion-chan!" Hearing Naruto yell her name, Shion paused her assault on the blonde bombshell, looking at him with affectionate eyes. "Please, let go of Ino-chan! Oh, and that dress looks wonderful on you!"

Blushing shyly, Shion climbed off Ino's back. She glanced down at her periwinkle blue dress with a smile. "Thanks, Naruto-kun…"

"Free at last!" Ino cried triumphantly, giving Shion the finger as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Wait! Naruto-kun!" Dusting herself off, Shizuka gave chase. "Come back! I really want another full-body massage! I miss them!"

All of the guys in the crowd blushed at the implication, imagining a naked Shizuka receiving a massage. This prompted their dates to elbow them in the chest, glaring at them for their perverted thoughts.

"Y-yeah! Me too!" Snapping out of her stupor, Shion followed suit.

Ayame, Shikamaru, and Temari stared dumbly at their retreating forms.

"What the hell just happened?" Temari finally asked.

Ayame shook her head.

"I...really don't know."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grunted. "Every single one of them."

"My...nuts!" Kankuro cried out.

Kurenai arrived on scene just as the crowd began to disperse, and all he students went back to dancing.

"Which way did they go, Ayame?"

"Kurenai-sensei, just trust me on this one." The brunette sighed. "You don't want to bother. Believe it or not, all of this wasn't entirely Naruto's fault."

The teacher looked at her skeptically.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

Hinata and Amaru, still sitting at the table, sipped on some punch while enjoying the tub of popcorn.

"I think they forgot us," Amaru said, munching on some popcorn.

"I...I think so…" Hinata agreed.

"At least Samui-san left the popcorn."

"True."

"You know, Hinata…" Amaru slid an arm around the girl's shoulder, making her blush. "I think you're quite beautiful. Wanna have are own party?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed a crimson red.

"I...me and you…" It was too much. She fainted, a thin trail of blood escaping from her nose as she went limp in her chair.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Amaru asked worriedly. The redhead sighed. "Damn. Well, at least I still have the popcorn."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise the next one will have a lot more lemon, but I needed to advance several plot points in this chapter.**

 **Oh, and if you wanted to know, the next chapter will end with an omake featuring Samui's first time with Naruto. She deserves a little more spotlight, don't you think?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Make sure to review, and I'll see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 13: Sleepover at Sakura-chan's!

Practice Makes Perfect

 **Author's Note: Back again! Sorry for the wait. Just as a forewarning, Samui's first time will be featured in the next update, in a chapter of** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **. I was intending on posting it as an omake at the end of this chapter, but the length of the scene started getting a little too long for an omake. Rather than heavily edit it, I'd rather include it in its entirety in the next update, which will also feature Naruto's first time. Basically, two past events in one** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, I just checked. Still don't own shit.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Sleepover at Sakura-chan's!

Haruno Residence, Friday, 11:25 PM

Mebuki was never one to turn in early. Indeed, it wasn't often the blonde-haired woman went to bed before midnight, staying down in the living room and lounging on the couch well into the hours of dusk. Like her daughter, she had a penchant for action movies, and always enjoyed watching the film genre while munching on some potato chips, or other types of junk food. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, and with Sakura out of the house and at the dance with friends, she had the television and living room all to herself. Not that Mebuki didn't love having her daughter around the house, but the feisty young woman had a tendency to hog the tv remote. It was unfair, in Mebuki's humble opinion. Sakura had a tablet, and both a Netflix and Hulu account. She didn't need the television nearly as much as her. _'Perhaps I should get a Netflix or Hulu account? See what all the excitement's about.'_ She took a sip of her soda. _'Can't be better than TV.'_ She sighed. _'Damn. I sound like an old prude.'_

Late thirties certainly wasn't old! She was still vibrant and beautiful, as excellently complemented and noted by her younger lover, Naruto. At least, she felt younger than she had in many years, and definitely more loved and appreciated than all of the years of her marriage combined. That had to count for something, right? Mebuki certainly thought so. _'Ah, I need Naruto-kun here,'_ she thought, flicking the remote to another channel as the credits rolled on the movie she was watching. _'He always makes me feel so loved and beautiful.'_ Plus, he was a monster in the sack, and Mebuki wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night wrapped in his arms, underneath the sheets of her bed and covered in a nice sheen of sweat generated from their passionate lovemaking. But he was at the dance, having the time of his life with her daughter and her friends. There was no chance of seeing him tonight, she depressingly noted.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hmmm?" She glanced from the TV to the front door, furrowing her brow. "Sakura-chan?" She asked aloud, getting up from the couch and walking toward the door. _'That's odd. I figured she'd be out all night.'_ Reaching the door, she opened it. "Sakura-chan, I thought you woul-Oh, hello everyone!" She greeted, eyes widening slightly as she surveyed the gathering of teenagers at her door.

"Kaa-san." Sakura smiled, looking somewhat winded and panting. "Sorry. I know it's late. Can we come in?"

"Certainly! Come in, ladies." She stepped aside, beckoning all of them to enter.

Ino, Samui, and Tenten all bowed their heads respectfully as they followed Sakura's lead.

"Nice to see you again, Haruno-san!" Ino said, smiling at the older woman.

"Ah. Hello, Haruno-san." Samui nodded, blue eyes honing in on the large bag of chips on the couch. "Would you mind if I had some? I'm starving."

"Hi, Haruno-san!" Tenten acknowledged happily.

"Well, don't all of you look stunning!" Mebuki swooned, taking in their appearances. "That dress, Tenten-chan! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Tenten blushed under the praise.

"Thanks, Haruno-san. My friends helped me pick it out," she said, taking a seat in the chair near the couch.

"And Ino-chan…"

Ino's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Yes, Haruno-san?" She asked excitedly, ever the one to fish for compliments.

"Hmmm…" Mebuki chuckled nervously. "You...Ahhh…" She cleared her throat. "Um, your dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" Seeing Ino's expression deflate, she quickly added, "But you look amazing! Very sexy!"

The Yamanaka swelled with pride.

"Thank you! Naruto-kun thought so, too."

"Ah…" Samui gazed stoically at her. "Slut."

"Shut it, cow-tits!"

"And I like your uniform, Samui-chan!" Mebuki said, nipping the argument in the bud. "And you can most certainly have some chips!"

"Arigato, Haruno-san." She inclined her head, grabbing the bag of mentioned chips. Junk food was infinitely more desirable to her than riling up Ino, however humorous and satisfying it was to get under the girl's skin.

"Staying up late watching movies again, kaa-san?" Sakura teased, plopping down on the couch.

Mebuki huffed, shooting her daughter a playful glare.

"Like you don't do the same thing, Sakura-chan?" She countered, grinning.

"True."

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan," the older Haruno complimented, beaming with pride at her daugher.

"Kaa-san…" Sakura's cheeks turned a bit pink with embarrassment. "You said that when I left earlier, kaa-san."

"And it's still true!" She remarked, giving her daughter a side hug. After letting her go, Mebuki glanced around confusedly. "Aren't you girls short a few people? Where's Naruto-kun? Or Hinata-chan?"

In response to her question, Sakura sighed, Ino groaned, Tenten giggled, and Samui…

"These are some really good chips," Samui commented. "I love barbecue-flavored ones."

"Typical Samui." Tenten giggled, eyes shining with mirth. "More concerned about her snacks."

"Does their current whereabouts have anything to do with all of you coming over here?" Mebuki asked, a concerned frown forming on her lips. "Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are okay, right?"

"They're fine, kaa-san. We had to leave the dance in a hurry, so…" Sakura trailed off. "Well, Hinata got left behind, so Naruto-kun went back to get her. He told us to meet him here since my house is the closest."

Ino crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest with an exaggerated huff.

"Yeah, and we know who he's talking to right now." She growled. "Stupid Shizuka and Shion…"

"Hey, we don't know that," Tenten chimed in, coming to her lover's defense. "I'm sure he made it past them no problem. He just went back for Hinata."

"And I didn't exactly see you volunteering to retrieve Hinata," Samui pointed out.

Ino's cheeks turned pink.

"T-that…It really hurt when Shion pulled my hair, okay?" She ran a tender hand through her long mane of blonde hair as she recalled the brutal assault on her hair and head. She shuddered. "That girl maybe small, but damn if she isn't strong."

"You may have lost your fight, but Sakura kicked ass." Samui looked at the pink-haired beauty with a touch of respect. "Awesome job, by the way. You had her pinned."

Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She grinned, flexing her arm.

"Yeah. That'll teach that bitch to call me 'fat ass.' The nerve…"

"And the way Ayame-san dropped Sasuke! Hilarious!" Tenten said, breaking out into a fit of giggles. Ino and Sakura joined her in a bout of laughter, with Samui merely smirking as she munched on the chips.

All of this info was utterly lost on the poor older woman. Mebuki tilted her head to the side, staring at the gathering of young ladies with a bewildered expression. "Okay...So fights and insults. You girls mind explaining the details a little bit better? I'm curious."

Ino shrugged.

"Might as well, since we're waiting on Naruto-kun to get back."

"I'll explain." Samui put down the bag of chips. She cleared her throat. "I was intending on claiming the lap dance Naruto-kun owed me. However, lots of annoying and loud people decided to make my request unavailable, so we left the dance as fast as we could, being pursued by what I presume were several parties. Now, we're here. The end." She nodded to herself, oblivious to the disbelieving stares she was receiving. "May I have some soda, Haruno-san?"

Slowly, Mebuki nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Ah, thank you."

"Perhaps," Sakura said carefully, sharing an incredulous look with her friends and mother, "someone else should explain?"

"Excellent suggestion."

"Good idea," Ino concurred.

"Ah…" Samui took a sip of soda. "You all are mean."

* * *

With a blushing and beautiful Hinata safely in his arms, Naruto once again made his way through the thick crowd of partying students.

"I'm really sorry for leaving you behind, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, apologizing for the fifth time since retrieving her a minute ago. "I came straight back when I realized my mistake."

"I-It's alright...Naruto-kun. I'm not mad." The loud music and dozens of conversations around them made it difficult for the blonde-haired delinquent to hear her soft and melodic tone, yet he could still make out the sincerity and forgiveness in her words. She shifted against his hard chest, snuggling deeper into his warmth and the strength of his arms. "This more than makes up for it," she muttered, blushing deeply as she enjoyed being carried like a princess. The curious stares they were receiving did little to affect her happiness; she was too distracted by his dazzling blue eyes and caring smile.

"Hmmm? What did you say, Hinata-chan? I didn't hear that last part."

"N-nothing!" She stuttered, embarrassment coating her cheeks.

"I think she really likes being in your arms, Naruto-kun," Amaru commented, rubbing her cheek against his face and dragging the tips of her fingers along his temples. The redhead clung to his back, wrapping her legs around his waist, and hugging his neck with her arms delicately. "Can't say I blame her. Your back is pretty comfy, as well."

Naruto chuckled. He glanced over his shoulder, staring at the comely cheerleader with amused eyes.

"Is that why you decided to jump on my back, Amaru-chan?" He had found the girl watching over an unconscious Hinata protectively. The shy Hyuga happened to awaken the moment Naruto gently placed her in his arms, and a mischievous Amaru decided to tag along. Grateful for watching over Hinata in his absence, he wasn't one to refuse her odd request, and so he now carried Amaru on his back.

"Yeah, but also…" Her breath tickled his ear. "I've really missed you, Naruto-kun. It's been too long."

"That it has. Way too long," he noted, exiting the gym and out into the parking lot. The dance had apparently resumed in full swing after his dramatic exit earlier. The loud music and hundreds of students made it easy for him to sneak in and out without arousing the attention of any chaperones still seeking vengeance for his previous departure. He did catch sight of a stunning-looking Kurenai still attempting to protect the modesty of several female students, but that was it. As fun as it would be to have another chat with his sensei/crush, it wouldn't be appropriate with Hinata in his arms and Amaru on his back. That would set off a whole firestorm of questions he wasn't prepared to answer. Plus, Ayame was still hanging around her, and the Student Council president looked eager to deal out justice on those showing any signs of rebellious or troublemaking attitude. He'd rather not have his family jewels damaged by a devastating kick, thank you very much.

Amaru placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I know Shizuka and Shion got a little out of control earlier, but they mean well. They just miss you...I miss you, Naruto-kun."

"And I miss all of you."

"Then why don't you see us?" She questioned, hugging his back close when the chill of the nightly breeze hit her. Hinata also noticeably snuggled closer to his chest, seeking solace and warmth from him. "I understand Ino-san isn't exactly a fan of us cheerleaders, but she didn't have a problem with you spending time with all of us before." She furrowed her brow, appearing contemplative as he carried them to the outskirts of the school grounds. "Does your recent relationship with Sakura-san have anything to do with it?"

Naruto sighed.

"It's complicated, Amaru-chan."

"Maybe, but you can't just stop seeing us suddenly. You'll break a lot of hearts." She pouted adorably. "Do you want to break my heart, Naruto-kun?"

"Never."

"Or Shizuka's or Shion's? Or perhaps Tayuya's, as well?" She pressed. "You've made impressions on all of us. It says something about your charm when Tayuya is only interested in sleeping with you. A whole basketball team of cute guys can't even make a dent in the affection she holds for you. You've been her only since our fateful night in the locker room, and you know how promiscuous Tayuya was before you came into our lives."

"I-"

"Or Kin?" Amaru nuzzled the crook of his neck with her face, planting kisses on the sensitive skin. "Temari-senpai?"

"Temari-chan has Shikamaru now."

"Hmmm. Rebound guy if I ever seen one."

"Rebound guy?" He questioned, glancing over his shoulder.

Amaru nodded.

"Yep. Shikamaru-san is nice, but not really senpai's type besides his intelligence. Rebound guy."

"It...does seem true," Hinata chimed-in, blushing intensely when Naruto turned his questioning gaze to her. "E-every girl knows about the...rebound guy."

"Just when I think I have girls figured out," he muttered, shaking his head. "I know it's been unfair of me to suddenly cut all of you out of my life, but Ino-chan was very insistent…"

"Ah, so it _was_ Ino-san."

"..." Naruto wisely chose not to incriminate his girlfriend any further. "I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It may sound crazy, but bear with me."

"I'm open to anything." She smiled shyly. "As long as it means I get to see you more often."

"We're having a get together at Ino-chan's house tomorrow. Why don't you and the other girls join us?" He suggested, trying to ignore the way Hinata's eyes widened comically after hearing his idea. "Let's have a chance to work this out so both parties are satisfied."

Amaru mulled over the idea.

"It's a bold idea, but are you sure Ino-san will be willing to host such a meeting?"

"Can you get Shizuka-chan to come?" He asked, knowing the bad blood between the dark-haired cheerleader and Ino.

"I'm reasonably sure. If I mention your name, she'll agree. The other girls will be no problem."

"Nice. Then leave Ino-chan to me. I can get her to agree."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, garnering his attention. "Are y-you sure this is a good idea? Ino-san and Sakura-san can be really scary when they get mad." She shuddered, and not from the cold air. "And Samui-san sometimes gets this crazy look in her eyes…"

He gave the young woman a devilish grin.

"Trust me, Hinata-chan. Everything will work out."

"O-okay…I trust you."

"I think it's a great plan," Amaru added, peeking over his shoulder at the beautiful girl in his arms. She licked her lips, eyeing the ample cleavage her dress revealed. "To celebrate this great plan, why don't we all get a hotel room?" She grinned at Hinata, making the shy girl blush as the redhead's eyes raked over her figure. "There's one a few blocks away with some killer baths. Maybe Hinata-chan and I can wash your back? Hmmm?" She winked. "Or wash each other?"

"Huh…" An image of the two beauties naked and covered with bubbles in a bath with him between certainly did wonders for his imagination. "I promised Sakura-chan I'd make it back to her house."

"That's fine!" Amaru said happily. "The more the merrier! I always liked Sakura-san's butt. Really nice."

"It is wonderful, isn't it?"

"I've only seen it from a distance, but it looks positively magnificent," Amaru concurred, getting a dreamy smile just thinking about the pink-haired beauty's plump rear.

"It feels amazing, and looks divine without any troublesome clothing."

"Mou…" She played with his soft locks, stray parts of his hair not coated in gel. "You think Sakura-san wouldn't mind a nice massage? I've learned from the best, after all," she said, a nod to his legendary hands.

"She does love massages. It's worth asking."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

"..." Hinata, with a deep blush, stared at the two with wide and innocent eyes. "Perverts," she mumbled, snuggling into his arms.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan." Amaru grinned. "I can give you a massage too, if you want."

"You know, I haven't had a chance to give you a massage, Hinata-chan," Naruto pointed out, hugging her close. "We should rectify that."

"I call her boobs!"

"I'll get her legs." Naruto winked at the shy beauty in his arms. "What do you think, Hinata-chan? Think you can handle both me and Amaru-chan massaging your sexy body?"

"EEP!" The thought alone brought a blush to the young woman's face that went all the way down her neck, disappearing under the fabric of her dress. It proved to be too much. As a recurring theme of the night, Hinata fainted in his arms, sporting a massive blush and cradled securely against his chest.

Naruto smiled at her fondly.

"That's my Hinata-chan." He kissed her forehead affectionately. "Too adorable and sexy for her own good."

"Can we still massage later?" Amaru inquired, resting her chin on his shoulder. "All that talk got me a little hot and bothered, if you know what I mean."

"Uh-huh. Definitely." He doubled his pace. "To Sakura-chan's house!"

* * *

Ino was happy to see her boyfriend return with Hinata safe and sound, but she was more than a little miffed when she noticed a familiar redhead clinging to his back. "You brought a cheerleader," she noted dryly, placing her hands on her hips as she eyed the girl warily. Amaru, if her memory served her, and one of those damned cheerleaders who were infatuated with _her_ boyfriend.

Like always, he gave her his patented devilish grin.

"Yep! Her name is Amaru."

"Hello, everyone!" The redhead greeted, battling a stomach full of nerves as all eyes fell on her. She clutched Naruto's shoulders tightly. She probably didn't need to be riding his back anymore now that they were inside the house, but she felt secure and safe. She smiled nervously. "Pleased to meet you!"

"..." Sakura stared at the new addition. "Hello."

"Hi!" Tenten greeted.

"Ah…" Samui nodded. "Good to see you again, Amaru-san. I see you kept Hinata safe."

"Yep! Just like you asked me, Samui-san," Amaru said, nodding in return. "I kept a very close eye on Hinata-chan until Naruto-kun arrived."

"Excellent. I knew I could trust you."

"Welcome, Amaru-san!" Mebuki acknowledged warmly. "Any friend of Naruto-kun's is a friend of mine! Make yourself at home!"

"I appreciate that, Haruno-san…"

"Oh, please! Call me 'Mebuki'!"

"Okay, Mebuki-san."

"Aw...isn't she just adorable?!" Mebuki gushed, taking the cure redhead off his back and wrapping her in a tight hug. "You're like a cuddly teddy bear!"

Finding her face buried in the ample bosom of a hot older woman, Amaru thought the night was getting off to a very good start. She wrapped her arms around Mebuki's waist, sighing contently as she nuzzled the woman's breasts. _'This is awesome…'_ She glanced up from her cleavage with half-lidded eyes. "Do you like massages, Mebuki-san?"

Mebuki blinked confusedly.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Naruto-kun," Ino said, crossing her arms and glaring at him as he placed Hinata delicately on the couch. "Bringing her here...I thought we talked about cheerleaders!"

"Ino-chan, you look very beautiful in your dress."

"Don't sweet talk me! It won't wor-Ohhh…" In the blink of an eye, Naruto swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Immediately, her arms went around his neck, and she eagerly returned the kiss. "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

"I promise it's for a good reason," he mumbled against her lips. "Will you hear me out, beautiful?"

"Hmmm…" Kami, how she loved the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. "Okay."

"You're the best, love."

"A billion hours of massages and cuddling," she said, dragging her tongue along his bottom lip. "Nothing less for a patient and understanding girlfriend like me."

"You got it."

"Me too, Naruto-kun." Sakura saddled up his side, pouting slightly. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Naruto-kun," Tenten cooed, pressing her breasts together with her arms enticingly, leaning forward while sitting on the couch. "Doesn't your date deserve more kisses?"

"Lap dance," Samui said, walking over to him and tugging on his belt. "I want one now!"

"Yay!" Amaru cheered, dragging Mebuki and a flustered Hinata over to the gathering of females around Naruto. "Let's all gangbang Naruto-kun!" She yelled, enjoying mashing herself between all the pairs of wonderful and full breasts.

"Eh…" Mebuki glanced uncertainly at the group. "How about some snacks and card games instead?"

Every girl besides Amaru nodded. The redhead pouted.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Hey, I'm down for it…" Naruto said casually.

"Naruto-kun's a pervert!" The girls yelled in unison, breaking out into fits of giggles shortly afterward.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You girls just now figuring this out?" He shook his head, smiling. "I thought it was obvious."

* * *

After a few hours of card games, snacks, and some TV, the exhausted group of teens turned the living room into a makeshift bedroom. Naruto dominated the center of the couch, with Sakura and Ino snuggling into his sides, clutching the material of his jacket as they peacefully snoozed. Samui fell asleep in one of the chairs near the couch with an empty bag of potato chips in her lap. Crumbs of the chips dotted the corners of her mouth, evidence of her late night snacking, and a pillow was held tightly to her ample bosom. Tenten and Hinata made a comfortable spot out of the chair closest to the TV, with a smiling and blushing Amaru happily sleeping between the two beauties. The redhead's face was buried firmly in their touching breasts, and a hand on each of their respective rears held them close to the perverted young woman. From the soft moans escaping the cheerleader's lips, it was very obvious she was having a pleasant dream, no doubt filled with large breasts and plenty of full body massages.

Although all of the girls were sleeping off a tiring and long day, Naruto remained partially awake. With half-lidded eyes, he regarded Sakura and Ino with a fond gaze, enjoying the feeling of their sexy bodies pressed into his sides. He kept his arms around her shoulders, holding them close to his torso, and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Hmmm…" Sakura smiled in her sleep, clutching his jacket a little tighter. Ino shifted against him, draping a shapely leg over his knees and burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Naruto-kun…" She mumbled, nuzzling him.

The sight of the two had him smiling widely. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ Glancing at the other girls, the blonde delinquent could not fathom why so many beautiful young woman would have romantic feelings for him, but he decided to avoid overthinking the issue and simply enjoy his wonderful life. He knew some challenges were ahead, such as tomorrow's pool party and the migraine-inducing complexities of his family's old rivalries, but he tried to adopt a more optimistic outlook. Getting Ino to agree to host talks with her sworn enemies could definitely be considered a resounding success, even though he pretty much had to trade a lifetime's worth of massages and cuddling time to bribe her. Honestly, it wasn't a sacrifice on his part; he loved lavishing his hime with massages and cuddling. She deserved nothing less.

Sakura held some reservations. She had presented intelligent, realistic arguments to counter his suggestion, but he eventually won her over with a slew of compliments and assurances, along with enough bright optimism to light the entire city of Konoha. Once she had agreed, the other girls followed suit, and Amaru was confident she could convince her fellow cheerleaders to attend. With that business settled, the group continued the fun abruptly ended from their sudden departure from the dance, sharing countless laughs and jokes while playing a myriad of games.

The night had been easily one of the most fun in recent memory for Naruto, and he would always treasure every moment spent with his growing entourage of beautiful women. However, exhaustion from the long day was starting to put a noticeable dent in even his legendary vitality and energy. His eyes began feeling heavy, and his body desperately wanted to join his girls in the land of dreams. Running around the school like a maniac for hours, receiving a brutal beating from the ever lovely Ayame, intimate relations with Samui, dancing for hours at the gym, and running with two girls clinging to his body truly wore a guy out. _'Sleep sounds like a great idea,'_ he thought tiredly, staring blankly at the television screen.

His eyelids were nearly closed when a shapely blur entered his vision. "Hmmm?" He blinked his eyes slowly, focusing his blurred vision. "Mebuki-chan?" He asked groggily, taking in her grinning visage.

She put a finger to her lips, urging him to keep quiet.

"Do you want to…" The older woman glanced at the two snoozing girls at his side, making sure they were truly asleep. Seeing that they weren't waking up anytime soon, she sent him a salacious wink. "Wanna go upstairs and fuck?" She leaned forward, showing off a good amount of her cleavage, her breasts barely contained by a blue nightie.

His eyes were immediately drawn to her large breasts, jiggling enticingly near his face. All fatigue quickly left the young man and he nodded. Carefully extricating himself from his two clingy lovers took some doing, but he managed to succeed with slow, deliberate movements. He could barely suppress a laugh when Sakura and Ino wrapped their arms around each other, instinctively seeking out new warmth once he vacated the couch. It was adorable and sexy at the same time, attracting his gaze to the mesmerizing way their sizeable chests smashed together as they snuggled.

A hand tugging on his sleeve drew him away. Smiling teasingly, Mebuki beckoned him to follow as she dragged him toward the stairs. He could practically feel the excitement radiating off the curvaceous woman, an exaggerated and sensual sway of her hips entrancing him the whole way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Once the door closed behind them, Mebuki was one him in an instant.

"Fuck, Naruto-kun," she groaned, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips against his. Her hands tugged frantically and desperately at his hair as they tumbled down onto the sheets of her bed, giggling and laughing madly while she climbed atop his chest. "I've wanted this all day," she muttered against his lips, bucking her hips into his crotch.

His hands descended to her rear, cupping the full cheeks roughly. She gasped, shivering when her pushed his covered erection against her bare sex. Rather boldly, she wore no underwear, her nightie just barely ending at mid-thigh. She threw the thin and tight piece of clothing on to maintain a shred of modesty just in case one of the girls woke up during her attempt to steal him away. Now that they were alone together in the privacy of her bedroom, she didn't care if he ripped it from her body. All she wanted was for him to fuck her. Her need showed in her rough kisses and eager gropes, culminating in the erotic way she dragged her dripping sex along the outline of his prominent bulge.

"Impatient?" He asked teasingly. One of his hands gave her ass a nice slap, ending in a gentle caress which left the tips of his fingers brushing her lower lips.

"Fuck me. Don't make me wait," she whined, giving him an adorable pout. Her hands tugged impatiently on his belt, willing the offending object to yield to her desires. Finding his zipper, she pulled the small piece of metal down quickly, slipping her hand inside his pants and frantically fishing for his engorged member. She mentally cheered when she succeeded in pulling out his impressive manhood, followed by an audible and melodic moan when the hardened shaft sprung upward and became trapped between her pair of luscious thighs. She could feel it pulsating and throbbing so intensely, her pussy quivered from the sheer intensity of the heat it radiated. The sensitive skin of her inner thighs felt ready to roast from the hot contact, but that didn't stop her from clamping them tightly around his shaft and teasing it with a few slow jerks. His groan against her lips was music to her ears. "Feels like you're impatient, too," she pointed out, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"How could I not be?" He whispered huskily, sliding his tongue across her lips. "You're so fucking sexy, I'm about to blow just from your thighs."

"Mhmm…" Her cheeks flushed pink. "H-hold it in...I want all of your cum to go...inside…"

"Oh, Mebuki-chan is so naughty," he teased, making her blush more pronounced. He kissed her tenderly, in such a loving and caring way it left her momentarily breathless when he pulled away. "Wanting all my cum inside her pussy. Mebuki-chan can have it wherever she wants. I'll cum a hundred times in you, if that's what you want." His fingers lightly probed her womanhood, delicately spreading her lower lips.

She couldn't wait any longer. His skillful fingers and lewd words were turning her on. It didn't help she had been craving his touch for the whole day, even after a thorough lovemaking session less than two days ago. Grabbing his shaft with a dainty hand, she positioned the tip at her entrance. She didn't hesitate for a second, sliding about half of his length inside of her in one go. She shivered and shuddered, moaned and gasped as his girth stretched and filled her inner walls completely, digging into sensitive and quivering depths which only he could properly stimulate. "F-F-Fuck...Naruto-kun…" She hugged his torso tightly, burying her face against her neck. The top of her head rested just below his chin as she urged her walls to accommodate more of his length.

"Mebuki-chan…" Naruto closed his eyes, marveling at the tightness and warmth of her pussy. "Too tight."

"Did…did you...Oh, Kami!" She cried out, her body rocked to the core with a powerful orgasm when another few inches of his cock slid into her opening and bumped against her cervix. "Naruto-kun!" By heaven, did he get even bigger since last time? She still had several more inches to go, and his cockhead already touched the entrance to her womb!

"Can't take it." With a loud, primal growl, Naruto sat up suddenly, holding the hot MILF flush to his chest with a firm grip on her butt as he sent a powerful and forceful thrust upward, spearing his entire length through the ever-increasing tightness and wetness of her climaxing walls. She screamed against his skin, overwhelmed by the pleasurable stretching of her insides during her toe-curling release, and bit down on his shoulder. The pain hardly registered to him; his cock was about to burst from her clinging walls. "You're gonna make me cum already, Mebuki-chan," he said through gritted teeth, squeezing her ass cheeks hard. "You and this slutty body of yours. It's too much."

Licking and kissing the unintentional bite mark she left from his surprise pounding, she trailed up his neck with her tongue and dotted his jawline with dozens of kisses. His thrusts were slow and long, enough to give her a bit of a breather from her recent orgasm, but still more than enough to keep her at the zenith of mind-numbing pleasure. She immediately lamented his fully-clothed body; she wanted to run her hands over those wonderful, hard muscles of his. With all the bouncing in his lap, she could hardly attempt to fumble with his jacket or dress shirt, so she settled for a few pitiful groans and pleading tugs on his sleeves.

Despite his highly aroused state, he sensed her desires, and stopped his thrusts, leaving his entire cock stuffed inside her tight hole. When she gazed at him with half-lidded, lust-filled green eyes, a smirk graced his lips, and his blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "Oh, you want my clothes off?" He asked, using the downtime to enjoy the fullness of her lower cheeks. Not as impressive as Sakura's divine derriere, but still more than enough to warrant some thorough and appreciative gropes. The orgasm he was on the brink of only seconds ago receded slowly, yet the hardness of his member refused to soften under the unmerciful tending of her clinging walls.

She nodded hurriedly. Her hands parted his jacket, trying to slip it off his shoulders, but his unmoving assault on her rear prevented her from getting what she wanted. She huffed. "Move your hands," she ordered. "Just for a second. I need to take off your jacket."

"I don't know...A second away from this delectable ass would feel like an eternity." Her squeezed them for emphasis. He parted them briefly, making her shiver when the cold air of the room assaulted her puckered hole. His fingers circled around her dirty entrance curiously, and she bit her lip when one daring digit decided to graze it. "Maybe offer me something to convince me? Maybe this?" Boldly, the tip of his finger probed her ass, prompting her bury her face into his chest as an embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks. "I could go for pumping a few loads in here."

"..." Losing patience, she ripped opened his dress shirt without a second thought, allowing her hands to roam his bare chest. "That's better," she said with a playful grin.

"Hey! That's a...was a nice dress shirt," he lamented, but only half-heartedly.

"Suck it up. I'll buy you five more if it makes you feel any better." Removing her hands from his upper torso for a moment, she slid off her nightgown, leaving her completely naked as she tossed it away. She breathed a sigh of relief, both at the sudden rush of freedom from the clothing and the fact she was growing accustomed to his girth once more. Every inch sheathed inside of her, and she could function without being a drooling mess. She counted that as improvement, yet she knew another orgasm wasn't far away. The moment he moved, it would be back to cumming all over his dick.

Grinning at her feistiness, he kissed her on the lips. Just like her daughter, Mebuki had a fire to her that turned him on to no end.

"Forget the shirt." Using his grip on her rear, he raised her up several inches, allowing a portion of his cock to leave her hot snatch. With a wink, he slammed her back down onto his crotch, making her scream his name as her barely-restrained orgasm came undone, ravaging her body with a powerful and relentless surge of pleasurable sensations. She held onto his shoulder for dear life when he started pounding into her without rest, thrusting in and out of her quivering pussy with enough force to rock her very core. The sound of his sack hitting her bottom echoed throughout the room and, coupled with her loud moans and screams, generated far more noise than she was comfortable with, but she couldn't even muster the ability to care about such trivial things. The girls could watch for all she cared; she was more interested in his cock pummeling her pussy into oblivion. "I'll settle for having you make an adorable expression whenever you cum. Like this one," he pointed out, grinning devilishly from the sight of her full lips parted sensually, tongue sticking out through heavy pants and moans, emerald green eyes wide and full of desire, and the brilliant flush of pink coating her cheeks.

"P-Per…Pervert…" She gasped out, cheeks turning a darker shade of crimson. She lightly punched his shoulder, clinging to the fronts of his ruined shirt while he thrust his long shaft into her at a rhythmic pace.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're unbelievably sexy," he defended, planting a few quick kisses on her lips. "I have a naked Mebuki-chan in my lap right now. It's impossible not to be perverted." Deciding to spread the love to her ignored breasts, one of his hands left her plump butt and grasped a supple orb from the side, sinking into the soft flesh as he gave it an appreciative squeeze. The cute moans she emitted against his lips from his ministrations, coupled with the tightness of her inner walls, brought him back to the brink of an orgasm.

Groaning from the stirring of his balls, indicating his impending release, Naruto shoved his tongue past her soft lips. The tender and affectionate kisses from before gave way to a passionate, heavy liplock, and the lovers' lips molded against each other perfectly as they frantically pressed their bodies together. Her nipples dug into his hard chest, sending shockwaves of stimulating sensations to her core, adding fuel to the fire of her own fast approaching release. In such a romantic and appropriate way, at least in Mebuki's opinion, they climaxed simultaneously, her walls clamping down around his thrusting shaft at the exact moment the first shots of his seed entered her depths.

They kissed and moaned, basking in the rush of their shared orgasm, and continued their lovemaking unhindered by the lust and ecstasy coursing through their bodies. Naruto's powerful upward thrusts were unceasing in their intensity, and Mebuki continued to bounce in his lap, meeting his thrusts with a satisfying collision of her jiggling bum and his pelvis. His cum filled every crevice of her womanhood, bathing her insides in its sticky texture and pure white thickness. The hotness of his impressive load further stimulated her already overwhelmed psyche, leaving her mind muddled by a fog of pleasurable enjoyment for his talented penis, and a deep affection for the young man holding her so close to his chest. _'Naruto-kun…'_ Her half-lidded eyes stared intently into his own, containing a level of love and affection that was equally returned by him.

Just when she thought her pussy couldn't handle anymore cum, his thick shots became little more than dribbles. "Damn," he muttered between their tongue wrestling. "You milked me for a lot, Mebuki-chan."

"Naruto-kun…" She smiled prettily, nuzzling her nose against his affectionately after they broke away for some much needed oxygen. "I love you." With her orgasm subsiding, her surge of energy left her a tired mess, and she rested contently in his lap, his cock still buried deep inside her and pressing against her cervix. She could feel his hot spunk spreading around her insides, coating every nook and cranny with its potent warmth.

The smile he gave her was so sincere and caring, her heart melted at the sight.

"I love you too, Mebuki-chan." It was a word he had started getting intimately familiar with over the last few weeks, so it no longer bothered him. If he loved a woman, it was only right he voiced his feelings. Ino and Sakura helped him understand and accept this revelation, and he never felt better in his entire life. "Now…" Grabbing her sides, he flipped her off his lap and onto the bed, placing her on all-fours as he took up position behind her. Dizzy and shocked from the sudden displacement, Mebuki's head didn't clear until his shaft was pressed between her ass cheeks. She bemoaned the loss of the wonderful sensation of his girth stretching her insides to the limit, along with the loss of a good portion of his seed as it dribbled out of her quivering snatch, but quickly returned to a moaning mess when his fingers traced and lightly probed her gushing entrance. "I really like this position, don't you? I get to see this ass jiggle with every thrust." To emphasize his point, he slapped one of her lower cheeks, eyes drinking in the delectable jiggle effect which soon followed.

"Hmmm...every position is nice," she cooed, pushing her rear into his crotch impatiently. "Just stick it in my pussy already."

"Oh? But I kinda like doing this." He thrust his shaft between the soft mass of her lower cheeks, enjoying the feeling of his lubricated undershaft brushing against her tight-looking, puckered hole. "Sakura-chan's ass is big enough to engulf my whole dick when I do this."

"Don't bring that up," Mebuki said, shooting him a pout over her shoulder.

His lips curled into a teasing grin.

"Why? A little jealous of your daughter, Mebuki-chan?" He asked jokingly, continuing his thrusts into her ass crack. "You shouldn't be. You still have a killer ass of your own, and these…" He leaned over her back and cupped her swaying breasts. He squeezed the large, fleshy orbs enthusiastically, humping her rear while lavishing her chest with attention. "These are in league of their own. So big and soft…"

"Oh…" She loved it when his big, strong hands fondled her breasts. "But Samui-san's are bigger, right? I'm sure she lets you do whatever you want with them." Mebuki wasn't an idiot. She was perfectly aware of the unique situation her young lover found himself in. She had no doubt in her mind that all the girls currently snoozing comfortably in her living room held serious feelings for the blonde delinquent. She didn't exactly know how many of them he had slept with, but she imagined most of them had succumbed to his charm and sexual prowess.

Her daughter and Ino for certain were in a sexual relationship with him. Samui talked about him far too fondly and passionately to not have shared a few times in bed in his arms. Amaru's entire demeanor and attitude around him indicated a great desire to be with him physically, no doubt a telltale sign of past experience. And there was her fascination with women's breasts that left Mebuki a tad bit confused...The older Haruno woman swore the teenage redhead snuck a few discreet gropes in during their many hugs, but she didn't have the heart to call her out on it. She didn't mind terribly; Mebuki just wasn't used to another member of her gender attempting to cop a feel. It was adorable, if anything, since Amaru was the sweetest girl she had ever met, and a cute one to boot.

As for Tenten and Hinata...Mebuki hadn't the faintest clue. Tenten was certainly excitable around him. Hinata, the poor girl, blushed profusely and always looked ready to faint from just being in his mere presence. If they hadn't already done the deed with him, it would be rectified soon. Her Naruto wasn't a normal man; it was nearly impossible to refuse him. He was simply to handsome and charismatic, and the impressive manhood he possessed definitely enhanced his attractiveness. His kind personality, along with his disarming and flattering charm, could melt the heart of any woman.

Strangely, she wasn't jealous of the other girls. Even her daughter was only thought of with fondness and love. So long as she had her time in Naruto's loving and strong arms, Mebuki was fine with 'sharing,' for lack of a better term. She slightly pitied her lover; he had the daunting challenge of managing relationships with a bunch of emotional and lovestruck young women ahead of him. Unlike her, a mature older woman who knew how to keep her temper and emotions in check, they would most likely resort to a few shouting matches and threats of violence whenever they felt ignored for another. _'Yeah. I'm real mature. I'm a blushing mess whenever Naruto-kun so much as grins in my direction,'_ she thought dryly. And she was still prone to bouts of insecurity, but Naruto proved effective in combating these moments. His consistent compliments and physical gestures more than proved his physical attractiveness towards her.

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a wonderful pair of breasts," he said, placing a few kisses on the back of her neck, nuzzling his face in her shoulder-length blonde hair. "And Mebuki-chan's are perfect. I could touch them all night long." She shivered as his tongue treated her sensitive skin to several long, saliva-coated licks. It didn't help his enormous sack rubbed against her clit with every thrust into between her cheeks, leaving her in a heightened state of arousal even after her powerful orgasm from only minutes ago. "Mebuki-chan is a goddess," he declared, sending a bright blush to her cheeks from heartfelt compliment.

"Mou…" She closed her eyes, relishing the attention her body was receiving and his loving words. "Then fuck me already. Stop teasing me."

"Not satisfied by two orgasms?"

"Naruto-kun…" Her tone was slightly threatening as she glanced over her shoulder with a sexy glare. "Put your damn cock back in my pussy."

Smiling widely at her dirty talk, he gave her a crisp salute.

"By your orders, Mebuki-chan!" Gripping her breasts tightly, he maneuvered the tip of his cock to her entrance and plunged it deep into her folds. "Ah, nothing beats Mebuki-chan's nice, tight pussy," he commented, sighing contently as his swollen cockhead gave the entrance to her womb a kiss.

Her fists clenched the sheets, and she bit down on her bottom lip to prevent the inevitable round of loud moans from escaping her lips. He provided her little time to catch her breath before pounding her womanhood once more, spreading her inner walls with every deliberate, precise, and powerful thrust, shaking the frame of the bed and generating the musical sound of their most intimate parts colliding. His fingers sank into her soft flesh, disappearing in the vastness of her large breasts, using his grip to further drive and guide his thrusts to their rightful target. Every time the tip of his throbbing erection bumped into her cervix, it sent shockwaves through her entire body, like mini-earthquakes shaking her to her very foundations.

The kisses on her neck became more frequent. His lips sucked on her tender flesh with his teeth nibbling lightly on the nape of her neck. She knew without a doubt that, by the end of this impromptu lovemaking session of theirs, her neck would be thoroughly covered and marked by hickies, visible signs of her lover claiming his territory. Desiring those amazing lips of his, she turned her head just in time to surprise him with a soul-searing kiss, momentarily causing him to pause his thrusts from the sheer neediness behind her sudden action. "Mmmm, Mebuki-chan," he mumbled against her soft lips. "You're also a great kisser."

"So are you," she murmured, grinding her hips against his pelvis provocatively. "Kami, I love this. You and me…"

"Me too." He smiled into the kiss. His thrusts resumed, but they were slower and more drawn out, settling well with the romantic and emotional mood which had overcame the two lovers. The mature beauty held a special place in his heart from the first time they met. And to think, Sakura initially wanted him to avoid meeting this wonderful woman. _'Ah, how things have changed in so little time,'_ he mused. It wasn't long ago Sakura could barely stand him. Now? He was pretty sure she was in love with him. Along the way, he fell in love with her, and also Mebuki. How he loved his two Haruno girls. "Let's do this, Mebuki-chan."

"Hmmm? What?" She asked, half-lidded eyes shining.

Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he pulled out of her glistening entrance, earning himself a disappointed sigh from his older lover, and fell onto the bed. Shredding the last remains of his jacket and shirt, leaving his torso completely bare, and receiving a confused look from Mebuki, he laid on his side and beckoned her to come closer. Presenting him a sultry smile, she crawled over to him, scooting her voluptuous body closer to him until their bare chests touched. He interlocked their fingers, staring deep into her eyes as he kissed her. "Like lovers, right?"

Tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, she nodded happily.

"Like lovers." She draped a leg over his hips, allowing him unhindered access to her dripping sex. With the maneuverability and ease of practiced lovers, he entered her without breaking their liplock and holding hands. A gasp against his lips, followed by the tightening of her grip on his hands, announced her powerful release, bathing his shaft in the warmth and wetness of her juices. "Oh, Naruto-kun," she sighed, feeling her limbs go weak. She pressed closer, their bodies molding against each other, leaving not even a millimeter of space between them.

Naruto groaned. Her soft, squishy breasts felt amazing against his chest. The hardened tips of her nipples gently dug into the skin of his muscular torso, creating tingling points of arousing sensations. Coupled with her full lips and hot tongue assaulting his mouth and the increasing level of tightness of her inner walls from her sudden orgasm, he knew his own release was quickly arriving. It was uncharacteristic for his orgasm to hit so quickly, but Mebuki had that effect on him.

And what an orgasm it was. He was literally seeing stars as he pumped her full of several thick ropes of his seed, adding to the already impressive amount he had filled her with not too long ago. His thrusts became sporadic and bed frame-shaking, a side effect from the pleasurable and mind-numbing sensations assaulting his body. The steaming hot spunk was eventually forced to leak around the entrance of her stuffed pussy when her womb became too full to handle anymore. He watched his beloved's eyes roll into the back of her skull from the force of his thick shots, and he felt her go limp against him.

In response, he let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly while continuing to fill her to the brim. He pounded her throughout the entirety of his orgasm, refusing to relinquish the addictive feeling of her inner walls milking him for every drop. The velvet insides molded around his cock, hindering him every time he pulled back for another thrust, attempting to keep him inside for as long as possible. "I fucking love your pussy, Mebuki-chan," he said, growling softly as he ravaged her mouth with his oral appendage. She was so far gone from the lust and pleasure, her tongue barely fought back, merely submitting to his dominating and exploring tongue.

"Hmmm...I love you…" She mumbled. "You and your big fucking dick. I'm addicted."

"Damn. I came so much," he said breathlessly, coming down from the high of his orgasm. He attempted to glance at his handiwork, but their bodies were so mashed and intertwined together he couldn't even see their connected sex. With the way Mebuki was clinging to his arms in a loving embrace, he didn't dare even try moving for a look. "Another round?" He suggested, grinning. The clock may have read 2:12 AM and he was tired, but how could he sleep with this naked beauty in his arms?

She blinked at him tiredly.

"Maybe…" Even for her, it was late. She was tired, but she knew it would probably be awhile until she could have him all alone again. She wanted to savor every minute. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Mebuki-chan."

"Which is better?"

"Ara?" His curious expression was seriously adorable. "What do you mean?"

Smiling, she flicked his nose.

"Silly. My pussy or Sakura-chan's?"

"Uh…"

"C'mon. Be honest." She nestled underneath his chin, sighing softly against his chest. "I won't be mad."

"Sakura-chan's is a little tighter," he admitted. "But yours _really_ clings to me when you cum. It's wonderful. I have to control myself, otherwise I'll cum right away." His fingers played with her silky-smooth locks. She couldn't help but nuzzle the palm of his hand. "So...Hmmm...It's tough to say. Even when describing both of your other traits, it's a hard decision. Sakura-chan's big ass, your big tits. Her pretty smile, your pretty laugh. You both share the same amazing, green eyes...I could stare into them all day, I swear."

She blushed prettily.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I don't really like to compare women, but I will say this." His hand touched her chin, pushing her head upwards to meet his gaze. He grinned. "There is something undeniably, unbelievably sexy about a beautiful older woman. Call it another fetish of mine."

"You do have many," she commented, giving him a radiant smile. "So older women?" She teased.

"Yeah...Don't tell Sakura-chan." He shuddered. "She already gives me enough grief."

"Hmmm...if you give me a massage I will."

"You girls and massages." He shook his head. "Can't get enough, huh?"

"Your fingers are pure magic," she swooned. "You can start with my boobs."

His eyes sparkled.

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

It was 4:00 AM. After spending nearly two hours giving Mebuki a full body massage, interrupted by several more sessions of their lovemaking, the older Haruno woman had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion. Although snuggling into his lover's soft and curvy embrace for the rest of the night really appealed to the blonde delinquent, Naruto decided to get a late-night snack before turning in permanently for the night. _'It's technically tomorrow, so does it count as turning in for the night?'_ He pondered, silently descending the stairs, intent on letting the peacefully slumbering girls enjoy their rest. A quick bite to eat and he would be back upstairs.

Oh, and he was naked. He divested himself of all his clothes when he started massaging Mebuki. The woman had been quite adamant he remove the rest of his clothing for the remainder of their time together. He came away from the situation with a torn dress shirt, slightly ripped pants from her frequent tugging on his belt, and his previously well-maintained gelled locks returning to their normal, spiky appearance due to her constant pulling on his hair during the more intense moments of their lovemaking. Never one to shy away from nudity, he entered the living room and walked into the kitchen completely uncaring of his bare state. If the girls awoke, it wasn't like most of them hadn't already seen him naked, and those who hadn't wouldn't care.

He expected an empty kitchen, but he was pleasantly surprised to see the awakened forms of Samui and Amaru, both sitting on the kitchen counter while sharing what appeared to be a tub of ice cream. He simply stared at the adorable sight for several seconds while they were oblivious to his arrival. They had ice cream at the corners of their mouths, were sharing smiles and quiet giggles, and looked to be enjoying themselves as they happily ate scoop after scoop of vanilla ice cream. "Good morning, ladies," he greeted, stepping into the center of the kitchen, making the two beauties jump slightly from his sudden entrance.

"Oh…" Amaru's eyes dipped to his naked crotch. A blush formed on the cute girl's cheeks. "Good morning indeed…Naruto-kun." She licked her lips.

"Hmmm…" Samui watched him walk past them and head for the fridge. Her gaze was glued to his well-toned ass. "Morning."

"I guess I wasn't the only one a little hungry, huh?" He joked, giving them both a grin as he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. "I'm gonna make a sandwich. Want one?" He offered, already reaching for the various ingredients.

He didn't receive a verbal reply. However, a pair of arms encircled his waist, followed by a pair of large breasts pressing into his back. Stopping his search, he closed the fridge door and glanced over his shoulder at a smiling Samui. "Eh? Samui-chan?"

"You know, walking around like that, you're just asking to get jumped," she commented, trailing her hands further down his stomach, stopping just above his crotch. "A girl can't be blamed for acting on impulse."

"I guess?" Naruto shrugged. He really should get some sleep, but having Samui so close to him was having the opposite effect. Every ounce of tiredness left his body the moment her breasts touched his back. Some shuffling at his feet turned his gaze downward, just in time to see a grinning Amaru settling between his legs. "Amaru-chan?"

Placing her hands on his thighs, she regarded his impressive manhood with lust-filled eyes.

"It's been so long since I've seen this thing," she said longingly. "Hello, old friend!" Giggling, she gave the tip of his penis a gentle kiss. She giggled even more when it throbbed from her soft touch. "Oh, my. I think it missed me, as well…" The redhead grabbed the base of his shaft, earning herself a lustful groan when she started pumping it with long strokes. "Hmmm. Was Haruno-san not enough to sate your lust, Naruto-kun?"

His eyes widened slightly.

"Um. I don't kno-"

"Don't lie, Naruto-kun," Samui chided lightly, placing kisses on his neck. "While I'm slightly disappointed you decided to stray to another woman, I see it only as a challenge. This just means I have to work extra hard to make you mine." Turning his head with a grip on his chin, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "And when you're mine, you'll walk around _our_ house completely naked. All the time."

"Any room in that house for me?" Amaru inquired, gazing up at them hopefully.

"Maybe. In the guest room."

"Mou!" She pouted. "You're so mean, Samui-chan!"

"You can share my bed anytime, Amaru-chan," Naruto offered, ruffling the top of her hair affectionately.

Amaru beamed.

"You're the best, Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks. Now...blowjob?" He suggested, guiding her head to his cock. The redhead's blowjobs were no joke.

She nodded.

"No problem!" Staring up at him with dazzling blue eyes, she took half of his length into her mouth. He gasped when she applied wonderful suction, her cheeks hollowing out as she began bobbing her head over his shaft.

"Damn…"

"Ah…" Samui ran her hands over his muscular chest. "Bad future husband. Asking another woman for a blowjob." She bonked him on the head lightly.

"Sorry, Samui-chan." His fingers dug into Amaru's hair. He bucked his hips, silently begging her to take in more of his cock. "Amaru-chan gives the best blowjobs."

"Shtanks!" Amaru said, but it came out muffled and unintelligible due to his cock being stuffed in her mouth. The pleasurable vibrations around his shaft made his balls stir with arousal.

Samui nodded slowly. Glancing over his shoulder, she could indeed see why he favored the redhead's blowjobs. She looked to be enjoying herself, sucking excitingly on his cock with dreamy eyes and drooling expression. Her arms were wrapped around his thighs, allowing her to spear his cock down her throat all the way to the base without hinderance. The stoic girl was forced to admit she currently lacked the ability to take his whole length in her mouth, but her progress was improving steadily. "Then I will work on my blowjobs," she announced determinedly. "We need to set aside some time for me to practice."

"I'm sure I can make room in my schedule for you to practice, Samui-chan," he promised. "But you shouldn't worry. You're still the queen of titfucks. I'm in heaven every time you wrap those big boobs around my dick. Pure heaven." He grinned devilishly. "My sexy Samui-chan really knows how to spoil me. I'm a lucky guy."

She blushed. Smiling, she nuzzled the crook of his neck shyly.

"Okay…" Oh, she really wanted to throw him on the kitchen floor and ride him until he begged her to stop. His flattering never failed to make her heart beat a little faster, or bring a flood of desire to her core.

"Fuck. I'm cumming." Naruto tightened her grip on Amaru's head, struggling to stop himself from fucking her face. "Take it all, Amaru-chan."

Feeling the first shots of his seed rocket into her mouth, Amaru moaned happily around his shaft. She greedily drank his steaming hot spunk, gulping down mouthful after mouthful as her tongue twirled around his swollen tip like a lollypop. Her deep blue eyes sparkled with mirth; the satisfying sensation of his cum filling up her stomach blending well with the aftertaste of vanilla ice cream still lingering on her tastebuds. The slightly salty taste heavily complimented the sweetness of the ice cream, creating a delectable flavor so potent and addictive she found herself deeply lamenting the fact his orgasm had to end at some point. She was extremely glad his loads were enormous, providing her with plenty to snack on.

The last drops of cum leaking from his tip signaled the end of his release. The twitching of his erection in her mouth continued to send extra, sporadic shots, but nothing like the thick ropes from moments ago. She made sure to milk him dry, applying glorious suction to his sensitive tip while she pulled back her head. Her tongue lapped up every sticky drop on his shaft, ensuring she would not let even a single drop go to waste. Once she was satisfied his cock was cleaned, she released his tip from her mouth with an audible and exaggerated 'pop.' Seeing his eyes drawn to her, she opened her mouth and lewdly swirled the lingering amount in her mouth around her tongue, making a dramatic show of swallowing his seed with a visible gulp. She licked her lips, sending him a playful wink. "All done! Delicious as always, Naruto-kun."

"That's fucking hot," he said, making her beam. He caressed the sides of her head. "Another, please?"

"With pleasure!" She made to suck on his cock once more, but a palm on her forehead stopped her. Glancing up, she gave Samui a pout. "Samui-chan!" She whined, throwing her arms around in a tantrum. "Let me suck his dick!"

"Hmmm...You've had your turn, Amaru-san."

"Wanna suck it together?" She suggested, smiling coyly. "Naughty Samui-chan."

Samui's left eyebrow twitched.

"Bad Amaru-san." She flicked the girl's forehead.

"Ouch! Samui-chan is so mean!" Amaru said, rubbing her sore forehead.

"You behave yourself while Naruto-kun and I fuck, okay?"

"So I can watch?" She asked, stars in her eyes.

Samui sighed as she dragged Naruto over to the kitchen counter. "Sure. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"You can touch me, Amaru-chan. I don't mind," he said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun!" She bounded over to them and hugged Naruto from behind. "Can I hug Naruto-kun while he fucks you, Samui-chan."

Yanking down her skirt and panties, revealing her bare rear and dripping entrance as she rested her elbows on the kitchen counter, the stoic girl shrugged. "I guess." She moaned when his fingers traced her outer lips, and his other hand massaged one of her lower cheeks. "Hmmm...Naruto-kun…"

"I'm running on zero sleep, but this wonderful sight is enough to make all my exhaustion go away," he commented, marveling at her gushing pussy. "Did Amaru-chan's little show turn you on? You're soaking wet down here."

"..." Samui blushed. "Shut up and fuck me," she mumbled.

He smirked.

"Sure thing, Samui-chan." With a slap of her rear, he plunged his cock into her folds, groaning from the sudden tightness. "Oh, I love your pussy, Samui-chan. So tight and warm."

"Hmmm. You've fucked it into your shape, Naruto-kun. It's all yours," she cooed, her covered breasts mashing against the countertop from the force of his powerful thrusts. "Oh, right there…"

Hanging onto his back, Amaru was presented with a perfect view of his cock disappearing into her pussy, only to reappear a second later, throbbing and pounding in all its glorious girth and length. It was mesmerizing watching Samui's plump ass jiggle with every thrust, and Amaru desperately wished she could motorboat those rippling cheeks. Alas, she had not corrupted the busty blonde to the wonders of the female touch...yet. "You're doing a great job, Naruto-kun. I think Samui-chan is already about to cum."

"Oh, I can feel it. She's getting even tighter." Her walls were clinging to him so tightly, it was getting harder to pull back his cock each time he thrust.

"N-no...Not yet…" Samui squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm not a quickshot." She wanted to make him cum before she experienced release. It was the proper thing, at least in Samui's mind, to make her man cum first.

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "Not even if I do this?" He pressed his thumb firmly on her engorged clit, making the blonde girl gasp loudly and shudder against him. "Still no?"

"Ah...Ah…"

"Go, Samui-chan!" Amaru cheered, clapping her hands. "Cum all over his dick!"

"Fuck…" Resigning herself to the pleasure, she came around his thick rod with a long, drawn-out moan. "It's not fair. That big thing is too powerful."

"Complaining about my size, Samui-chan?" He teased. His ministrations did not cease on her clit, nor did his thrusts.

"Not a goddamn bit," she said breathlessly, enjoying her orgasmic high. "That thing was created by the gods specifically to bring unearthly pleasure to women. To complain would be an insult to their creation," she stated passionately, surprising him with the zeal in her voice. "I love your dick."

He smiled. Leaning over her, he kissed her cheek affectionately.

"And I love you, Samui-chan. Everything about you. From these magnificent breasts…" He cupped her breasts, marveling in their fullness. "...to this tight pussy. I love it all."

"Hmmm...I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love both of you!" Amaru swooned, getting herself drawn into the tender moment.

"Thank you, Amaru-chan. I love you, too," Naruto said fondly, turning his head to give the redhead a kiss.

"Although we just met, I'm fond of you," Samui added. She was now meeting his thrusts with her jiggling rear, enhancing the pleasure the two lovers were receiving.

Tears gathered at the corners of Amaru's eyes.

"I'll take it!" She cried happily. "I knew Samui-chan liked me."

Smiling softly at the girl's antics, Naruto picked up his pace, fully intending to fill Samui up with his seed. The beautiful young woman was grinding her ass into his pelvis every time he thrust, stimulating him by coiling her inner walls around his shaft with her provocative movements. Despite having Amaru clinging to his back, his thrusts were fast and powerful. He wasn't hindered at all by the cute girl; she was light as a feather. Her hands playing with his hair and lightly massaging his scalp were a nice bonus, adding to the myriad of wonderful sensations assaulting his body.

He gripped Samui's ass tightly as his orgasm approached. She must have sensed his impending release, for the panting and moaning girl pressed herself flush against his chest suddenly, slamming her rear into his crotch with more strength and greater speed. "W-we have to keep quiet, Samui-chan," he said through gritted teeth, commenting on the very loud sound of their privates smacking together. If it continued, they would definitely wake the girls in the other room.

She regarded him with a playful smirk. Much to his groaning pleasure, his request only made the girl go faster. "Fill me up, Naruto-kun. Let's wake up the whole house. I want them to see you paint my insides white."

"Samui-chan…"

"Fuck my slutty pussy."

"This dirty talk...is really turning me on," he growled. His cock throbbed to an almost painful level inside her pussy.

"Maybe…" Amaru whispered in his ear. "Samui-chan would be kind enough to let me eat out her pussy after you cum inside her? I don't want all that cum to go to waste." Her hot breath tickled his ear. "Imagine us on that kitchen counter, naked and pressed together. You can alternate between fucking us."

"...damn." The thought certainly aroused him.

"N-not gonna happen…"

Amaru pouted. "Mou. You ruined the mood, Samui-chan. I was just trying to rile him up."

"It worked." Naruto's whole body tensed. "I'm cumming." Spearing his entire length inside of her and resting his cockhead against the entrance to her womb, he flooded her with an ungodly amount of semen.

Samui moaned. Her legs felt like jelly while her second orgasm of the session ravaged her curvaceous body, a response to the sudden introduction of ropes of his thick seed into her quivering snatch. "Just like that...keep filling me…"

"Wish granted." Picking her up in his arms and grabbing her breasts roughly, he continued thrusting into her pussy, shooting more cum into her with every powerful thrust. His fingers sank into her fleshy orbs, a testament to their size and fullness as they disappeared in the mass of erotic flesh. His hips became a blur. He was intent on filling her with everything he had, coaxing more and more of his seed out of his balls by seeking greater depths.

After a minute of stuffing her pussy with as much cum as it could handle, he gradually decreased the speed of his thrusts. Coming down from the high of his orgasm, Naruto still gave the limp girl in his arms a few more thrusts, albeit slow and long ones. "Ah. That hits the spot!" He said cheerfully.

Samui, still recovering from the power of two orgasms, hummed happily at the warm and full sensation of his seed swirling around the inside of her womb. Her limbs were still weak, but that didn't mean she wasn't ready for another round. "I hope you're not done yet, Naruto-kun."

"Nah. I still got a few more rounds in me."

"You can go more than that, Naruto-kun." Amaru pointed out, lining his neck with a trail of wet kisses. "I've seen you go several dozen without stopping."

"True, but I really need to get some sleep. We all do, actually." He yawned. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"That we do, Naruto-kun." The trio froze. Gulping, Naruto turned to the kitchen doorway and saw a tired-looking Ino with her hands on her hips, staring at the spectacle with disbelieving eyes. "Doing it in the kitchen? Really?"

"Eh…" He scratched the back of his head. "Good morning, Ino-chan!"

"Morning!" Amaru yelled, waving.

"Go away, slut," Samui said, glaring at the girl interrupting her time with Naruto. "We're a little busy at the moment."

A tick mark appeared on Ino's forehead.

"I'm the slut?! You're fucking him in the kitchen! With Amaru!"

"Actually, she won't let me actively participate," Amaru said, pouting. "I can only watch." She smiled at Ino. "You'd let me participate, right? If it were you and Naruto-kun?"

"Wha…?"

"Not helping, Amaru-chan," he whispered.

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked groggily, stepping into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes. "I heard nois-" She blinked, staring at the scene before her. "Oh."

"Sakura-chan, good morning!" Naruto said, grinning. His cock was still buried deep inside Samui, and some of his cum started leaking from the edges of her stuffed hole.

"Good morning…" She furrowed her brow. "You know, somehow I'm not surprised, but in my kitchen? Really, Naruto-kun?"

He shrugged.

"Hey, I got jumped by these two."

"You complaining?" Amaru asked.

"Not one bit."

"Good." Samui nodded. "Now, if you all don't mind, Naruto-kun was about to fuck me some more. Leave."

"This is my house, Samui," Sakura pointed out, already feeling a headache arriving.

"And for that, I'm grateful. You can stay and watch if you want, Sakura," Samui acquiesced. "But the bimbo over there can leave."

Ino glared at the stoic girl.

"You got a problem with me, cow-tits?!"

"You say something? Oh, sorry. I was too busy getting fucked by Naruto-kun."

"That's it!" Pulling off her skirt and top, Ino bolted over to the pair completely naked. She pulled him away from Samui and pressed her breasts into his chest, trapping him against the fridge. Amaru wisely jumped off his back before she could have been smashed between him and the fridge, landing gracefully on her feet and regarding the newly naked blonde with an appreciative glance. Ino smiled seductively, trailing a delicate finger down his chest "Naruto-kun, you want to fuck me instead, right?" She said huskily, running her breasts up and down his torso, engulfing his shaft between her luscious thighs. "Not that cold-hearted bitch."

"That's not nice to say, Ino-chan, but…" Grabbing her by the waist, he thrust his shaft into her thighs, causing her to moan as his length rubbed against her pussy. "I can never refuse you. If you apologize to Samui-chan, I'll fuck your brains out."

"Deal!" She turned to her fellow blonde female with a victorious smirk. "I'm sorry, Samui. I truly mean it."

"You may have won this battle, Ino," Samui acknowledged, frowning at the loss of his cock. She already felt so empty without him, despite the large amount of cum still coating her insides. "But not the war. Savor this while you can."

"Oh, I most _certainly_ will."

"Guys, it's late. We should get some rest," Sakura insisted, thinking of the late hour. She was tired like everyone else, but she was forced to admit the sight of a naked Naruto was quickly relieving her of exhaustion.

"Relax, forehead. You'll get your turn with him after I'm done." Ino smiled prettily at him. "Unless, Naruto-kun only wants me…" She suggested, guiding his tip to her entrance and sliding in a few inches. "Ohhh...Naruto-kun's the best!"

"EEP!" Everyone turned to the doorway, including Naruto and Ino, both of whom were about ready to fuck each other into a blissful state, to see a blushing and mortified Hinata staring at the spectacle with wide eyes. "I...I heard s-some noises…"

"Hinata-chan!" Amaru greeted. "You're just in time to watch the show! Want a massage while you wait for your turn?"

"I...ummm...Naruto-kun…" Sakura quickly acted. She caught the poor girl before she could collapse to the ground, having once again fainted while sporting a massive blush and a little blood dripping from her nose.

Sighing, the pink-haired beauty patted the girl on the head.

"There, there. It's okay, Hinata." She shot the group a disappointed glare. "See what you all did? You've traumatized Hinata."

"Is there a party or something going on?" Tenten mumbled, entering the kitchen. Her eyes widened. "Did...did all of you agree to Amaru's gangbang, or something?" She questioned, blushing slightly from the naked states of several of her friends. Naruto's naked body in particular set her cheeks aflame with a crimson blush. She licked her lips at the delicious muscles on full display. "Hmmm…"

"Yep! We're all taking turns." Amaru smiled at the blushing brunette. "You can go ahead of me if you want, Tenten-san. It's only fair. I've already given Naruto-kun a blowjob."

"Um...Thanks?"

"We're not having a gangbang in my kitchen. Sorry to disappoint, Amaru," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Not a problem! We can go to your bedroom, if you want!" Amaru suggested. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Naruto cheered.

"Ohhh...whatever…" Ino nodded, shivering as his girth stretched her inner walls deliciously. "Just fuck me, Naruto-kun."

"I guess?" Tenten shrugged. If it meant more time with a naked Naruto, then sure. She wouldn't be against the idea.

Sakura sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Perverts. Every single one of you," she muttered, smiling softly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **And done! Another chapter completed. Again, I decided to have Samui's first time feature in the next installment of** _ **Blast from the Past,**_ **along with Tsunade's entrance into the story. Basically, the next update will feature two past events in one chapter of** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **, so i hope you enjoy!**

 **As always, thanks for reading! Leave a review, and I'll see ya next time!**


End file.
